


In Retrospect

by Angie737



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Rey - Fandom, Reylo - Fandom, Rise of Skywalker - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Compromise between Kylo and the Resistance, Conspiracy, Empress Rey, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Major Character Death, Exegol, F/M, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), HEA, Het, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Protective Kylo Ren, Redeemed Ben Solo, Resistance, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey evenual pregnancy, Rey/Kylo Ren Fluff, Reylo - Freeform, Reylofest, Romance, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, The Force Ships It, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), War, new enemy, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 172,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie737/pseuds/Angie737
Summary: Ben Solo holds Rey in his arms after finding her dead on the cold ground of the Sith temple on Exogol. Ben gives literally all of himself to Rey to revive her, his life force, knowing full well he will very likely lose his own life in the process. Rey and Ben share a few moments of intimacy before it is cruelly ripped away from them both. They had finally found one another as they should be and yet it is gone, without warning. The hole in Rey's heart is inconsolable. Nothing and no one can comfort her. Rey deals with GUILT over not accepting Kylo's hand back in Snoke's throne room. If she had accepted his hand back then, would Ben still be with her today? Did Rey now see, in retrospect, Kylo was correct in advising her to let old things die? However, this particular circumstance she cannot let die, she must rectify it...somehow? Ben's POV will be added as well!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. The VOID

**Author's Note:**

> Could things have been different for Ben Solo if Rey had accepted his hand in Snoke's Throne Room? Just my thoughts. A multi-chapter story coming up here. I'm new to writing, so thanks for bearing with me. Covid19 has our state in lock down and I wanted to start writing. My thoughts have long trailed to the "what if's" in this story and if Rey had accepted Kylo's hand, would he still be alive?

Chapter one: The VOID

Rey is surrounded by sounds of celebration from her friends in the Resistance as she he returns from Exegol. Her head is reeling from the events she just came from. As she disembarks from her ship, she forces a smile and responds with hugs that her friends bestow on her. Rey ponders her Force bond with Ben and knows her friends have no idea of that close bond she and Ben had forged over these past couple of years. She is like a walking dead woman, half a soul now, her heart bleeding to death, while outwardly she forces smiles to her friends. She has already decided in her heart that there is no solace, no respite from the torment inside her now. This is a conclusion she has already reached, even without divulging anything to her friends about what has transpired on Exegol. The only word that kept repeating in her mind was the word "Void". She felt like an endless void that nothing could fill. How much time was lost between she and Ben that could have been spent as partners in the galaxy? As Lovers? As friends? At last they had found one another, only to have that beautiful reality stolen away from them both. 

Poe runs up to Rey, throws his arms around her, exclaiming, "Rey!! What a triumph! Come on over! We're celebrating! You were amazing!" Rey gives Poe a half smile, patting him on the shoulder and trying to move on. She is struggling just to breath, much-less celebrate right now. Even if she could tell her friends what has transpired in private between she and Ben, would they be happy for her? Angry? Think her a traitor? Be repulsed? 

She feels as if she's suffocating and Poe knows Rey too well to let this go. "Rey? What happened on Exegol? Palpatine was destroyed, right? I sense something is amiss here?" Poe asked with a slight tilt to his head and concerned look on his face. Rey responded with a weak smile, "Yes, Palpatine is no more. All the Jedi of the past gave me strength to defeat him. It IS a great victory, Poe. There are circumstances that I want to share with you and Finn when the time is right. There are things you both are unaware of. Although, I'm not sure how either of you, or the rest of the Resistance for that matter, will respond, but I will share when I'm ready." 

Poe nodded in acknowledgement of Rey's remark and cautiously backed up from her. "Okay, Rey. I'm here for you. We all are. Take your time." Rey gave an appreciative smile and walked on to find a quiet place where she could contemplate. She could not find one area where people weren't congregating and celebrating. She needed some quiet. She made her way to the Falcon. After she walked up the ramp and took a weary seat in the pilot's chair, tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She sat vividly replaying the scene in her mind's eye. Ben, lying on the cold ground of Exegol, gone. Her mind replayed their kiss, their embrace, their smiles to one another. She wondered if Ben knew he would die? She didn't know what was coming, but did HE? Even the thought that he may have known he would not survive much longer on Exegol after reviving her is something she would have liked to have known. No warning whatsoever. Why? Her thoughts were filled with hopes for a future with Ben, enemies become lovers, perhaps? In the span of a few minutes before his death, she was dreaming of their future. She wasn't angry at Ben, but at the same time she was! Why didn't he tell her? Could she have done something had she known?

Rey had known loneliness on Jakuu for years, but this was different. Surrounded by so many of her friends today, she still felt utterly alone. Half of her heart and soul was missing. There was a space inside her being that no one else could fill, only Ben. How she longed to feel his arms again and his warm body next to hers! She managed a small smile to herself as she remembered the look of love and longing in Ben's eyes as he sat looking at her! The feel of his lips on hers, so full and warm. His hair so soft, falling against his shoulders and face. The look of desire, yearning and wholeness on Ben's face was all she could think about. His strong arms and broad shoulders cradling her! Then her thoughts came crashing down around her again. The reality of her situation hit again. Ben, her literal life, was not here any longer. Even when they fought ferociously against one another, their Force Bond was felt by them both, a bond that was meant to be and Ben knew this and so did she, even though she fought against it! Their Dyad was something Ben was passionate about before Rey fully grasped the situation. She had wondered why, at first, Ben seemed to hunt her down with such passion, but now she knew, Ben knew!

She was relentlessly thinking of how to use the Force to look into fixing all of this. The only way she had heard of was through the dark side of force. She was afraid to think along those lines, but she was desperate. "How am I going to live the rest of my life without him? What kind of life is that?" she said out loud to herself. "Futility, it's all futility...." she sighed. Then her mind began to punish her! She sat, wiping the tears from her face, thinking if things would have been different had she accepted Kylo's hand on the Supremacy.

What if? Would they have forged a "gray" rulership of the galaxy together? Would their relationship have grown into something deeper? Passionate lovers perhaps? Her mind punished her again...."If YOU had simply taken his hand, Rey, he might be HERE!" Her mind lashed at her with this thought. Had he lived, Rey would not have held her feelings back for Ben any longer. In those few seconds they shared on Exegol, their lips together, visions of she and Ben wrapped in one another's arms, making love, filled her soul. What were those visions? Were they real? Was it the Force giving her visions or was it just her own mind wondering? On Ach-to, when she and Ben's hands had touched, the Force had given her a vision! Could it be that the Force, yet again, gave her a vision as she and Ben's lips met on Exegol? This was something she could not get out of her mind just now. 

"I need to pursue this...." she said to herself. I have to exhaust every option and explore this possibility. Could the Force have given her a true vision of the future with Ben? A vision of them together, ruling, loving and journeying? Or was it her own mind? She had to find out. She knew Ben would not want her to feel GUILT, but she did. Her own heart and soul, (half a soul, really), punished her relentlessly. "I should have accepted his hand....., even if, at the time, it was Kylo's hand...."...Rey said aloud, with such pain. She buried her face in her hands. She wondered what Ben was thinking? Where was he? What was he feeling? Was he in the world between worlds? Was there a way to know if the Force had given her a vision of she and Ben as they held and kissed each other on Exegol? She HAD to know. She sat, deep in thought, her mind thinking over her past actions toward Kylo/Ben, in retrospect, what could she have done differently? It became a fever within her. Her only reason to live now was in pursuing the other half of her soul...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben's POV here as he is now in the world between worlds.

Chapter Two: The World Between Worlds, Ben's POV

Ben opens his eyes. His soul feels just as tangible as his body did while living. He feels cold. Struggling to sit upright, he looks around. It's cold, damp and mostly a shadowy place. Could he still be on Exegol? The last thing he remembered was sharing a warm, intimate kiss and embrace with Rey. What a moment! His heart skipped at the mere thought of it. 'The Girl' he spent so much time in clashes with actually admitted that she DID want to take his hand, Ben's hand. That one statement changed everything for him in his heart. In Snoke's throne room, when he poured his heart out to Rey, asking her to take his hand, he was as vulnerable as he knew how to be, she seemingly had rejected him. He attacked Crait out of a sense of loss and rejection, yet again (story of his life) he felt. He meant nothing that he had told Luke that day on Crait regarding "destroying the girl"... that was his heartache speaking. He felt utter hopelessness that day. Rey was his light and hope and now even she had rejected him? What now? 

He sat, cold, holding himself tightly, as the only thing that could give him any inkling of warmth were his thoughts of Rey and this last day he had with her. Her kiss was soft and warm and never in his wildest dreams had he considered that she would actually kiss him, touch him or admit she wanted him, but that is actually what she did. ("Oh how deerply I WANT her...,") Ben had thought..... Ben was mesmerized by the thought. What now? Am I alone here? His mind raced as he began to glance around his surroundings. To his surprise, the area he was glancing around at seemed identicle to the Sith throne room where Palpatine was! Could he really still be on Exegol? Is this some sort of spiritual existence that intersects with the physical? Only a thin veil of separation, perhaps? He had to know. 

Standing up, he realized he was no longer dealing with a broken leg or any wounds. He began to walk around the Sith throne room, surmising that he must surely be in a spiritual realm that intersected the physical. He wondered if Rey was still here?! He began to run to and fro, the entire length of the Sith temple to vehemently look for her there. All he witnessed were broken sith statues and a destroyed Sith throne, but no sign of life anywhere. "Am I stuck here, on this plane"? Ben wondered. 

He did manage to make his way down a corridor where he had once come in his first attempt to confront Palpatine and challenge Palpatine's apparent threat to his power as Supreme Leader of the First Order. There seemed to be some nooks and corridors near the stone elevator that lowered one down into the temple where Palpatine once resided. There were still some old remnants of the cloning processing equipment remaining and he wondered if there were any creatures or servants who had survived the destruction of the temple. He wandered slowly, peering and looking deeply....but no sign of anyone, just equipment that used to be for making clones. He remembered this must have been where Snoke was initially crafted by Palpatine. He was told by Palpatine that every voice inside his head throughout his life was actually Palpatine. Snoke was merely a 'vessel' of sorts to house Palpatine. Ben's dealings with Snoke had really been his dealings with Palpatine, unbeknownst to him at the time. 

"This can't be IT for me..." Ben thought. "This is my existence now? Void of anything or anyone? Is this the afterlife that the Force had planned for me?" He slumped down next to a stone wall and breathed deeply, lost in thought about his situation. The Force bond between he and Rey! They're a Dyad....Could he use that to contact Rey somehow? Would their bond still be accessible? There's only one way to find out. Running his hand through his hair in deep thought, he leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes and thought of nothing but Rey. He breathed in and out, meditating on her intensely. His eyes were closed and all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing. Oh how he loved Rey. How desperately he had wanted to reach her. His intention was never to kill her, but to connect with her. He knew she resisted him due to his refusal to leave his Kylo Ren persona behind. How he had wished he had done things differently. His only hope was that she would respond through their bond.

Ben sensed something that troubled him. His eyes closed, he could literally envision Rey sitting on the Falcon, her face in her hands, tears running down her face. The sight of her through the Force was overwhelming for him. He could somehow, through the Force, see Rey and feel what she was feeling. Their bond was still active in this way!? Now? How? Ben sat upright, breathing heavily, shock in his expression. An incredible and overwhelming feeling of GUILT was residing in Rey. He sensed it. Not only was her pain tangible to him through the Force, but her heart felt guilt. All of this was known to him since he and she were literally one soul in two bodies. What could she be feeling guilt over, he wondered? Ben leaned back again, closed his eyes and reestablished the Force vision. Somehow the Force must have been agreeable to his seeing Rey like this, even after his so-called death?

He then saw Rey suddenly sit straight up in the pilot's chair on board the Falcon. She was looking around the cockpit, filled with anxiety. Had she sensed him somehow? Ben stood up, his chest heaving, and he tried with all his strength to get Rey's attention through their bond. Rey must have sensed something because Ben witnessed her frantically looking around the cockpit and then walking throughout the ship calling HIS name! Ben was pacing back and forth nervously, hope filling his heart. He closed his eyes again, taking deep breaths, seeing Rey through the Force and whispering her name...."R E Y....." he said with a longing sigh. "R E Y...." More deep breaths as he continued. 

Ben saw Rey stop dead in her tracks on the Falcon. Her face was wet with tears and it was difficult for her to breathe. "Ben?" Rey looked around herself cautiously. Rey shook her head, as in disbelief that it could be anything other than just her own hopeful heart wishing for such a thing. She walked back to the cockpit of the Falcon and sat once more, looking hopeless. The urgency with which she heard her name again came once more to her soul and her mind, almost audibly. "R E Y....", "R E Y...." and it was Ben's very voice. She felt as if she could hyperventilate with hope! 

Ben could see through their Force connection that she must have indeed heard him. He could now visibly see her acknowledge his calling her through the Force. Ben's heart filled with hope. His mind drifted to the hope of having her in his arms again, of feeling her mouth on his.....of seeing her eyes look at him again the way she did just a short while ago. He envisioned the two of them becoming one in flesh as they already were in soul. Rey must have felt those thoughts of Ben's through the Force because she began to breathe heavily and her eyes widened as if she was sharing the very same thoughts as Ben at that very moment. 

Could it be that Rey had sensed him, Ben wondered with hope! Ben used all of his strength to concentrate his thoughts to Rey. "R E Y..... C O M E to M E....., Exegol.... C O M E...., R E Y....." and he kept that same train of thought up over and over again, hoping Rey would receive it. 

Rey's eyes teared with wonder! Could it be that he was actually calling to her through the bond? Rey remembered how Master Luke had told her that "no one is ever really gone" and her heart swelled with hope! She sat down in the pilot's chair, began the sequence of necessary inputs into the Falcon for take off and was preparing to leave her resistance friends and the celebration that continued outside behind. She glanced out the window and noticed Finn and Poe giving confused looks to one another as they obviously noticed Rey was about to take off once again. Poe lifted his arms up over his head, as if to say, "What? Where are you going?". Rey gave no response. She would contact them later, right now she was on a mission to find her lover and her life. If there was ANY chance at all that Ben was calling to her from Exegol, she had to know. 

Ben was witnessing Rey's actions through the Force and his heart was elated. He breathed a sigh of relief that somehow he had been able to connect with her. She was on her way, Ben hoped! Ben sat down, contemplating their next move. What would they do from here? How would she interact with him or somehow hope to bring him back? Could he find answers right here on Exegol and communicate that to her? He was on a mission too and it had to begin now! 

The only thing that mattered to Ben was that he and Rey could be together, as one. If the Force had somehow willed to give him a second chance, he had to find out. He was determined not to waste it. His mind began to ponder, yet again, the thought of Rey giving him a chance. "The Girl...." possibly reaching for him again with love and trust. He yearned to feel her body next to his own, making love to her, spending his life with her, his every breath her breath and vice versa. 

Rey must have sensed Ben's thoughts through the bond as the Falcon raced at light speed to Exegol. She still had the Sith Wayfinder with her and plotted her trajectory back there. Her thoughts were one with Ben's, even if she didn't realize it at that moment. All she too could think of was Ben's arms around her. Was there any real possibility of this, she wondered? His mouth, so soft, full and warm. The feel of him...... those thoughts were tangible and solid and clear! She hadn't known yet that those very thoughts were Ben's thoughts permeating her very soul through the Force! They felt as ONE.

All Ben could do was wait and hope against hope. He didn't know how, but there must be a way to get back to Rey. He thought how they could work through this together, through the Force. Ben looked around the cold, shadowy place once more... deep in thought...."The world between worlds, I have studied this from Jedi texts and learned from Sith teachings about this place", he thought aloud. There HAD to be a way. His Rey was on her way and somehow, Force willing, there WOULD be a way. The Force, he reasoned, did not make them a Dyad for no reason. "R E Y....." Ben's thoughts continued to call to Rey through the Force as the Falcon was in hyperspace, on it's way to Exegol once again.


	3. I Knew You Were Calling To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben suspected they had heard each other's hearts through the Force, they were correct! They are about to navigate some uncharted territory, in more ways that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey find one another in this chapter! Toward the end of the chapter, they begin to make love. The moment of their love making, for the first time, takes place in the next chapter.... but a taste of it is at the end of this chapter. Thank you so much for reading! I'm new to writing, so any comments are taken to heart by me. Take care and stay safe!

Chapter Three: I Knew You Were Calling to Me

The Falcon continued on it's way to Exegol. Rey was counting each second that passed by. She paced back and forth on the bridge and took deep breaths. Could this really be Ben calling out to her through the Force? She was almost afraid to let her heart hope for it, however, the hope was indeed there, undeniably so. 

*********************************************************************************

A couple of hours had passed and Ben was aimlessly pacing around the Sith Temple on Exegol as well. He definitely couldn't deny the urge in his soul that the Force was connecting them. His heart palpitated in his chest with a mixture of anxiety and his deep and ardent desire for Rey. He had never experienced a close and intimate relationship with a woman. Sure, many had tried in the past to approach him, but he was always too busy with training as Snoke's apprentice and leading the Knights of Ren in carrying out the wishes of the First Order. Intimacy with a woman, now that would be new territory. Ben felt he was letting his heart skip too far ahead! He hadn't even gotten back to the 'real world' and exited this intersection of the spiritual realm, so he must think on this first, but his thoughts kept trailing off excitedly to a possible future with Rey. 

*********************************************************************************

The Falcon navigated a very rough course, once again, on it's trajectory to Exegol. Rey could hardly believe she was going back. She stared off into space for a few moments thinking how the guilt was overwhelming her once more. "I should never have left him sitting in the rain, abandoned and alone on Kef Bir." A pang of pain filled her heart when she thought of how she had just admitted to Ben that she DID want to take his hand, yet she flew off, leaving him there stranded and alone, yet again. Her mind trailed back to Snoke's throne room, Ben's eyes and words pleading with her to join him and how instead of trying to discuss things with him in a calm manner and acknowledge everything he was trying to communicate with her, she proceeded to yank the saber out of his hand in a motion of panic and eventually proceed to run away after they had both been knocked unconscious after the saber split in two. How she wished she could go back and change things, but there was no going back. Her mind raced and raced over choices in her past. Sure, she had reasons for her actions, but Kylo/Ben had never been the first to strike! In retrospect, he had only been deflecting her advances of attack most of the time. He kept pursuing her and pursuing her, relentlessly.... She hung her head with a sigh. "If the Force allows Ben and I to be together, I will do what I can to rectify anything I can..." Ben had known, long before Rey did, that they were a Dyad in the Force. He had pursued her with such passion and now it made sense to her. They are literally meant to be!

*********************************************************************************

Ben sat down once again and let his heart and mind go slack. He needed to 'feel' Rey through the Force, if he could. He closed his eyes, his breathing became slow and meditative. He could sense, yet again, Rey's feelings of anxiety and guilt. He could't understand how she felt a sense of guilt. In his mind, hadn't HE been the one to disappoint her? Hadn't he resisted her offer to help him turn to the Light side? He felt, if anything, HE had let her down, not the other way around. If the Force somehow allows them to be together, gives them a second chance, he will do everything in his power to urge Rey to let go of the past! Yet again he will tell her to "let old things die"...including both of their feelings of guilt and wasted time in the past!

*********************************************************************************

Ben became vaguely aware of a 'presence' with him in the spiritual realm of Exegol. He looked around cautiously. Standing to his feet once more, he made his way slowly taking in each area of the temple and back again. He managed to wander outside the temple to where the TIE fighter was still standing when he arrived on Exegol to stand with Rey against Palpatine. He wanted to know where this 'presence' was coming from because he knew Rey's signature in their Force bond and this was not the her signature he felt. He walked around, the lightening still crackling everywhere. The breeze had picked up and he was still so cold. He looked all around, scoping as far as the eye could see. No sign of Rey yet....

Suddenly, he felt Rey through the Force! The Falcon was almost upon him and he knew it. He eagerly anticipated her arrival, though he knew she would not be able to see him standing there since he was still caught in an existence in between the tangible and spiritual. Strangely, he heard a whisper coming from behind him, inside the Sith temple. He looked over his shoulder and could now sense a familiarity to the 'presence'. His attention was drawn away, back to where his TIE fighter sat as he held his breath watching the Falcon make a landing. His heart was running wild. He watched with a longing sigh as Rey disembarked down the ramp and stood there for a moment, seemingly reaching out to Ben through the Force. She walked a few feet away from the ship and sat down on the cold ground, lightening striking all around, the breeze blowing her hair gently. Ben couldn't take his eyes off of her. She came for him! He could hardly believe it. "Ben...." Rey sighed as she sat, concentrating and breathing deeply, reaching out to him in the Force. Ben had not seen her beautiful face since she kissed him just a few hours before! The sight of her beautiful face! He thought he may never see her lovely face again, yet here she was, searching for him. His heart was overflowing with emotion and LOVE for her. If he could, he would have raced up to her, gathered her in his arms and taken her onto the Falcon and made tender love to her. 

Rey continued to sit quietly, her eyes closed, trying to hear ANYTHING at all from Ben. Ben made his way slowly up to her and stood right next to her. He bent down and then sat next to her on the ground. Rey couldn't physically see Ben, but she made a noticeable GASP and her eyes flew open. "Ben????!!! Are you hearing me? Ben?!!" She glanced around and couldn't see him, but she definitely felt him, everywhere. "I'm right here, Rey....." Ben whispered back through the Force. Rey's breathing became intense and her eyes were flitting around everywhere in hopes of somehow seeing or connecting to Ben. She knew she felt him, literally. Ben glanced back toward the Sith temple of the late Palpatine and felt that 'presence' yet again. Rey must have sensed it as well because she too glanced in the direction of the entrance to the temple. She stood up and slowly made her way to what appeared to be an area that glowed. She sensed a 'presence'. Ben saw that Rey noticed it too and stood up and followed her. She couldn't see Ben, but felt him there, tangibly. 

As soon as Rey entered the temple, she followed the glowing 'presence'. Had this 'presence' waited until she and Ben were together to fully reveal it's identity, Ben wondered. Ben followed, unseen by Rey. In short order, they were both standing in the temple, in the exact spot where Rey and Ben had shared their precious moments before he disappered. Rey collapsed to the ground, tears streaming down her face. "B E N...."....her voice gave way to a crying sigh. Ben witnessed this and he felt overwhelmed with emotion. He sat next to her, trying to take it all in. She actually and truly felt this deeply for him? 

Suddenly, Rey began to see a Vision. A vision that looked something like a holographic image began to emerge. As she sat on that very location that she and Ben had shared their embrace and kiss, the vision began to play. Ben was witnessing it too. The sequence of events took her breath away. In the vision, she saw herself in Ben's arms, her eyes a blank stare. She was obviously dead. Ben was holding and gripping her in his arms with tears in his eyes. Rey's breath hitched as she realized that what she was witnessing was Ben's reaction to finding her dead after defeating Palpatine. Tears quietly rolled down her face. Her hand went up to her mouth. Ben watched her reactions with intensity. He kept looking back and forth between Rey's reactions and then back again at the vision of the Force. She saw Ben looking distraught! He was in such pain and gripped her and rocked her into himself over and over again. It was THEN, at that very moment, that she realized just how deeply he must really love her and want her. The Force Vision showed her how Ben placed his hand on her abdomen, closed his eyes and drain his remaining life force into her dead body. At that very moment, the Force Vision ended. 

A voice sounded in her ears at that very second and she turned around to see who it was that was speaking to her!  
"I had to bring you to this very moment. You had to see this...." It was the Force ghost of Leia! Luke was also standing next to Leia, quiet and observing. Rey stood up in shock.   
"Leia! You are the presence I felt when I arrived? Your's and Luke's?" Rey asked.   
"Yes, Rey. You needed to see this." Leia responded. Leia and Luke looked over next to her, looking at Ben's presence next to her. She glanced to her side and inquired, "What is it?" Rey asked, glancing both to her right and left.   
"Rey....", Luke started, "Ben is not gone. He is literally right next to you."   
With that, a look of shock took over as she vehemently looked again to her right and to her left. "I heard him through the Force! I came because I heard him through our Bond".... she was half speaking, half crying and half in shock all at once.   
Leia and Luke smiled to each other and walked over to her. Leia placed her hand on Rey's shoulder and spoke softly, "Rey, Luke and I know that you are aware the you and Ben are a Dyad in the Force. This explains why you two have been so drawn to one another, despite the difficulties of these past couple of years. You belong to one another and we are here to help. I had to show you the love my son has for you, how he was desperately trying to redeem himself by giving all of himself sacrificially to another. The Force is not finished with you both! You both have much to do yet in this huge galaxy", said Leia with a smile. Leia continued, "I need you to trust me.... " and with that, Rey seemed to feel her eye lids becoming heavy. She fell into what seemed like a deep sleep. All of this happening so quickly she didn't have time to respond to Leia's statement. 

Rey awoke and glanced around. Leia was gone, Luke was gone. She gasped at the one thing she DID see and that was BEN sitting right next to her. She was speechless, her eyes filling with tears of wonder. She slowly reached to touch Ben's hand. His hand was so warm now. "HOW?!..... How..... is this possible? Is it really you, Ben?" Rey's voice was choking with tears. Ben's eyes were full of tears as well and he was once again looking at her with that same expression he had when he held her before. Tears rolling down Ben's cheeks, he responded, "Rey....I will explain what happened at another time, but yes, I'm REAL. I'm here....." he said softly. Rey smiled through her tears. Ben looked down at her hand on his and back up to her. His eyes became desperate and needy. He took her face in his palms and looked at her so gently. Rey was breathing heavily and moved slowly toward his mouth. He closed his eyes and again let her take the lead. Rather than a hasty kiss like last time, Rey moved slowly, grazing his full and warm lips with such love. He sighed into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Their foreheads touched and they sat staring at one another for what seemed like forever. Rey couldn't believe this. She and Ben had another chance. How did this happen? How did Leia and Luke do THIS? Ben had told her he would explain it later, but for now, all she could see and feel was Ben. 

"Rey....:, Ben started....as he held her, "I never had a chance to talk to you after Kef Bir. The way you affected me when you admitted to me that you DID want to take my hand, as Ben.... it overwhelmed me...." Ben paused, looking all over Rey's face and wiping her tears away. He continued, "I cannot exist without my other half. I found you, lying on the ground after you defeated Palpatine. You were gone, Rey. I was desperate. I didn't know what to do at first. My only thought was you and your well being. I had to pour my life into you. You are literally the other half of me." Rey was almost heaving sobs as she listened to Ben. She wrapped her arms on Ben's shoulders and rubbed them gently and said, "Ben, Leia showed me what happened when you found me dead. She showed me a vision. I'm without words....." Ben responded, "I saw the same Force Vision. I was right beside you when Leia and Luke gave you the vision...." Rey managed to sigh in almost disbelief. 

They began to pant for one another. Their breaths becoming so intense. If fire could be mixed with tenderness, that was she and Ben. If strength could be mixed with gentleness, that was she and Ben. "Rey...." Ben sighed as his lips melted into hers again. Ben gathered her into his arms, like he did on Tokadona when he first met her, and stood up. He held her in his arms as she clung to him in response, her hands on his shoulders. She smiled and he put his forehead on hers. "Rey....I....need to be alone with you.... It's a need...." Ben said, looking at her as if asking her permission. Rey had such a longing and serious look to her eyes. She KNEW what Ben was asking of her. She knew this moment may come between them, but she had never been intimate with anyone. However, she couldn't deny that eventually they would come together and why put it off any longer? Ben too had feelings of anxiety over his inexperience, and he hoped that Rey would not notice (or ask) but he wanted to be ONE with her more than he cared about his own lack of experience in love making. His instincts were taking over and his very life was in his arms. 

Rey sighed deeply and touched the side of his face, "Yes....", she nodded, "We need to be alone. I need you too..." and with that one statement, Ben hurriedly carried Rey in his arms outside the Sith temple. Lightening still flashing everywhere. Rey didn't care. She buried her face into Ben's neck, feeling the warmth of his skin. His scent was intoxicating, his warmth, his strong arms and beautiful love for her. She couldn't drink enough of him in. How could she have resisted him before, she wondered? He is breathtaking. Ben made his way, with Rey in his arms, up the ramp of the Falcon. Rey kept her face buried in Ben's neck, silent tears rolling down her face. She relished the sound of Ben's breath as he walked with her. On Tokadona, Ben had carried her as his prisoner, NOW HE was HER prisoner. His heart was HER prisoner and he never wanted to be let go. He carried Rey to a sleeping area and let her down gently. He stood there, almost out of breath, taking the vision of her in. Rey stood there, transfixed at the masculine beauty that stood before her eyes. "Oh this man...." she sighed to herself. Ben caught that thought through their Force Bond and smiled. "Oh....", Rey blushed, "You heard that?" Ben smiled shyly, "Uh...Yes...I heard.... and I'm not displeased..." Ben began again, "Rey...I want to be ONE with you in every way. Is this alright with you? I'm not wanting to make you uncomfortable, as I'm not sure how you feel about sharing this with me." Rey touched the side of Ben's face and gently touched his beautiful black hair. "Ben, I admit I've never been intimate with anyone. You will be my first AND last. I'm nervous, yes, but I trust you. I trust our love. We will figure this out together... I love you." Ben's heart swelled and then he looked to the ground and his face was a bit crimson. "What is it, Ben? You can tell me", Rey said, tilting her head to try and read Ben's expression. Ben slowly looked back to her. "I have a confession to make. I have never experienced.... um....uh... well, intimacy either." Rey looked a bit surprised. He was the former Supreme Leader of the First Order and had never been intimate? "Oh, I see..." Rey said smiling. "It's perfect... we will know this with each other and bask in the fact that we are one another's first lover.... only lover...." and with that, Ben rubbed the side of Rey's arms and she put her arms on his waist. He gazed at her, not knowing how to start. They were both so innocent in this. He took the initiation of kissing her. His lips pressing into hers. She relished the feel of him, the warmth of his lips, those inviting and soft, full lips of his. She grazed his mouth with hers and their intensity picked up. Ben pulled Rey flush with his body and she groaned with pleasure. "You already feel so good, Ben.. so good.... Your body...." Rey said as he continued to kiss her. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They had so much ahead of them. The Force was indeed not finished with them. They would rule together, yes, but the challenges that lie ahead in getting to that point were many. How would the First Order or the Resistance respond to she and Ben? Was there a place for them in either location any longer? All they both could think about was the fact that at THIS moment, they were going to truly experience one another in a way they never had. Becoming one in flesh, just as they were already one in spirit and soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ben and Rey Become one.....


	4. Two That Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey share their first time of intimacy with one another. The future struggles of starting over can wait for another day. Today, all they have is here and now with one another!

Chapter 4: Two That Are One

The sleeping area is dimly lit. Rey and Ben mesmerized by one another's warm and soft kisses and caresses. They shared a deep need, yet the nervousness over it being their first time together. Rey pulls back for one moment to look at Ben, clearly deep in thought. Ben is still relishing the sensation of Rey's kiss. His heart rate increasing and his anticipation building. Ben scrutinizes her face. His breath is still deepened due to their warm touches and soft kisses... he doesn't want her to stop. "Rey...", he asks, "Is there something on your mind? Perhaps you're having second thoughts..... about...." he says, looking awkwardly down for a moment, swallowing and then back up to her, "about being with me like this?" Rey smiles and rubs his arm, "Awwww. no, Ben... that's not it at all....", and before Rey could get a sentence out, Ben had already picked up on the thoughts swirling through her head.   
"Ah.... I see.... it's Exegol... not exactly the best place for...."??? Ben stops mid sentence and Rey begins to nod. "This place, Ben.... I need to get away from here. It holds too many terrible memories for me. I want to go somewhere with you where this place is out of my thoughts...." Ben understands completely, although, his heart and body were already being drawn forward into the reality of the moment and this interruption, though understood by him, was difficult. He just wanted to be with Rey, but he acquiesced to her demands. 

Taking a deep sigh and putting his head on her forehead, he nodded with a smile. Rey gave him an 'I'm sorry look' and moved to the co-pilot's chair. Ben took the pilot's seat nervously. "Wow, it's been a while..." he said, grinning at Rey. There was that smile again.... Rey couldn't get enough of that smile. Rey watched Ben's hands work the controls, just the sight of him creating heat in her body and soul. "Where to, my Rey?" Ben asked with that deep, sultry tone. Rey sighed at the sound of his voice, oh that voice....  
He had called her, "MY Rey"..... her heart skipped. Rey blushed a bit and responded, "I know... let's go to Ahch-To... that's where we began the most intimate of our Force bond conversations. It's secluded from everything." Ben smiled, nodded and input the information into the navigation controls. The entire time he did so, Rey kept going over the Force vision Leia had given her of Ben holding her dead body, his grief stricken face and torment flooding his eyes. He looked so desperate to her. Then her mind drifted to the way he carried her onto the Falcon. His heart beating in her ear, the sound of his breathing and the rise and fall of his chest. Ben could sense her feelings and thoughts for him and he looked over at her briefly before take off. His eyes bore through her. His gaze reminding her of the pleading look in his eyes while they were on the Supremacy and he reached out to her asking her to join him. 

"You know...." Ben began, "Those conversations we had through the Force on Ahch-To...., well, I never really told you how they affected me. The Force kept connecting us. It was the initiating factor in my finding out that we were a Dyad. That last conversation we had, a fire in between us, our hands touching and Luke bursting in and interrupting..." and as Ben spoke, Rey chuckled in remembrance! Ben smiled back and then continued to work the controls and the Falcon lifted off of Exegol. "Those conversations", Rey began, "They sparked something in me for you, even then. I was drawn to you, but didn't understand why.... Oh and that time I saw you without a shirt on.... oh my...." Rey said, blushing as she caught Ben's eyes. Ben laughed slightly saying, "Oh I knew it was making you uncomfortable, but I purposely didn't respond when you asked me to put a Cowl on.... I could see how you looked at me." Ben lifted an eyebrow at her in flirtation. Rey smiled and shook her head. "You're something else..." and she touched his arm. 

The Falcon began it's ascent out of Exegol's atmosphere and before they knew it, they were headed to Ahch-To. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Falcon was making it's way through Ahch-To's atmosphere and Ben was looking over at Rey..... her expression held anticipation. They were finally going to be alone and away from everything that hindered them. Here there was no war, no First Order, No Resistance, no nothing: Just them.

Rey urged Ben to land the Falcon where she had before, near the huts Luke had lived in before and the very hut she stayed in while there. Ben set the Falcon down and looked over at Rey. She held his gaze. "It's so hard believe I have you.... HERE..... with me.... is this real?" She asked with wonder. Ben smiled slightly, but his heart was full with only wanting to hold her now. He had done as she asked and now he wanted to be one with her. She was his only reason to exist now. Rey saw the immediate look of need again rising in Ben's eyes. Oh the way he'd look at her. The communication of his eyes alone told her almost everything he was thinking and feeling. "I know.....", Rey started...."I don't want to talk anymore either"... she said with a sigh. 

"We can get one of the huts set up later...., right now I need to hold you....., to feel you", Ben said with a very deep intent. He rose from his seat and picked Rey up once more in his arms and carried her to the sleeping area once more. The room was lit only dimly. He set her down, she wrapped one arm around his waist, the other she placed on his chest. She didn't take her eyes off of him. He pulled her up against him. The solid feel of his warm body against hers. His love for radiating through their Bond. He had a hungry need and so did she, but they wanted their first coupling to be one of tenderness and gentleness. 

Their kisses were so soft, so warm. Arms gently stroking one another as they kissed. No sounds could be heard except the sound of the crashing waves outside the ship. Very soothing. Ben's eyes were glazed over as he looked at her. "Rey.... I want you...." and with that, Rey took one of Ben's hands and placed it on her breast. "Touch me, Ben...", she said. Ben's breathing was passionate. He let Rey guide his hand to her chest. He had never actually touched a woman there. He swallowed hard and then took his hand out of hers to reach under her shirt and up her back so he could feel her skin. She did the same, running her hands under Ben's black sweater. She nudged him to take it off. He immediately obeyed and had the shirt off for her. She surveyed his body. This time she could admire and touch in person, not just from a Force connection. She and Ben communicated without words, their sensations, feelings and desires strong through their bond. Ben began to help Rey take her top off. She unclasped the breast binding that she wore and let it drop to the floor. Ben beheld her beauty and swallowed, deeply mesmerized by her physical beauty. He touched her again, running his hands over her breasts. He kept his hands there and began to softly kiss her again. Rey sighed with longing into his kiss. "O H.... I want you...." she said. Rey could feel Ben becoming aroused. As he had her pressed up against him, it was difficult to miss. He moved his leg around her a bit and rubbed his groin up closer to her, all-the-while, kissing her and tenderly stroking her chest. 

Rey reached down to touch him, feeling the arousal in his groin under his clothing. She stroked so gently and Ben jerked a bit. He lifted back from Rey momentarily, his breath seizing. He let out a soft moan and started to unfasten his pants. Rey began to do the same. Once they were both fully exposed to one another, there was a momentary feeling of nervousness due to their lack of experience or letting another person see them this vulnerable, but it quickly passed. Ben moved his body flush to hers again and she gently placed her hands on his back, rubbing up and down. Kissing her mouth, he moved to her neck and stayed there for a few seconds. She had her head to the side to give him every angle to place his kiss there. Oh the feeling.... 

Ben pivoted around, taking Rey with him in stride and backed them up to the bed. His breaths were as if he'd just ran a marathon, heated and needy. Rey was indulging in seeing him this way. Seeing his arousal, body, soul and spirit heightened her own arousal. "Ben.... I can't wait anymore, I need to feel you inside me... You're precious.... I need and want you.." Rey said.

Ben sat down on the bed and Rey straddled him. She covered his shoulders with her arms and kissed him tenderly. He had never felt so alive, so loved and so wanted. His body screaming for Rey. " I will never let you go, Rey..." he said as he laid back onto the bed. He flipped Rey onto her back and gently stroked her hair, then moved his fingers along her mouth, while his other hand propped himself up. Rey lay beneath him, his glorious black hair framing his face, barely covering his eyes. Rey reached up and gently stroked his forehead, moving some of his soft hair away from his eyes so she could see him clearly. Her eyes were so expectant, yet nervous. Ben KNEW why she felt this way. She had never had a man inside of her and he knew it must be on her mind. 

Sensing her thoughts, he was extra careful to be as gentle as possible. The former Supreme Leader such a soft and gentle lover? Who would have known? She ached to feel him within her, but the feeling of dread crept over her as well. Ben propped himself over her, giving only a couple inches between his face and hers, positioning himself to enter her. She closed her eyes and looked to the side. Ben took her face in his hands and said, "Rey.... please.... don't look away.... I want to see your face when I'm inside you... please..." Ben said.   
Rey nodded and cupped his face in her hands. He gently eased his way into her, pushing only gently, barely nudging inside her. At the feeling of him entering her body, they both gasped for air! Ben shook a little and clasped more tightly to Rey, his eyes boring into hers. She didn't look away. The eye contact during this moment seemed almost more intimate than anything she'd known. 

He continued to move inside her, more, more until he was completely inside. Rey swallowed hard, "Oh.... yes... " Rey said as she stroked his face and hair. "Ben you feel......." and she didnt' know how to finish the words. There were no words. She felt some slight pain and tightness at his fullness entering her, but he was so kind and gentle that she was not in immense pain. All Rey could think of was how beautiful this moment was and how it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever experienced. Ben picked up his pace a bit. Rey closed her eyes and moaned. Then, Ben rolled onto his back and let Rey take the lead, her on top of him. He guided her hips slowly and she moved with his pace until she could feel a sensation building inside her she had never known before. Her climax was building and Ben could see this. He kept guiding her, moving with her... and as she went over the edge, Ben stroked her face and then pulled her down to kiss him. He stroked her lips with his own warm full lips and then glided down to her neck, all-the-while, Rey was climaxing above him. He filled up her senses! She moaned and sighed Ben's name as he kissed her. Ben was on fire just hearing her call his name like this and knowing he made her feel this way with him inside her. He wanted to make sure Rey had climaxed before he did. He didn't want to be a selfish lover. After he was sure she had rode out her climax, he gently turned her over to her back once more and guided himself back into her. 

Rey was going to savor every second of watching Ben in this moment. She longed to see his pleasure being poured out over her and in her. He continued to move slowly, not wanting to cause Rey any discomfort. He lowered himself over, almost flush with her body, as he moved in and out of her. He groaned lightly and buried his face in her neck. Rey lifted his face a bit, "Let me see you, Ben... I need to see your face, your eyes...." and with that, he climaxed and his eyes never left hers. A feeling of desperation, passion, longing, filled Ben's face as he rode out his climax inside Rey. He touched the side of her face and she ran her fingers through his hair as he came. He jerked and shook a bit, moaning. The pleasure almost more than he could withstand. 

Ben was lost in this moment. This was it for him. She is his life now. Rey lay next to Him as his breath calmed down, his eyes closed for a moment. He turned on his side to look at her and she faced him. "Rey.....I have never felt anything so amazing in my life." he sighed with panting. Rey sighed the same remark to him in return. They were both so tired, so worn from everything that had taken place. They had found one another, they were whole and complete. Two become ONE.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They drifted off to sleep, the sound of the waves crashing outside the ship. Arms wrapped around one another. There were stormy days ahead for them both, but neither wanted to give way to those thoughts right now. At this moment in time. Only they existed. As Rey and Ben were drifting off to sleep, Rey thought of how she wanted to have this beautiful man every day of her life. To feel him, to hold him, to taste him, to enjoy him, to have him fill her senses 24/7. He was hers, all hers. She was his, all his. No one and nothing would separate them.


	5. Fresh Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey are on Ahch-To and are about to embark on a new beginning with one another. There are also things the island will show them about their future and could some of it involve the Dark Side? How will the First Order Or the Resistance respond them either of them now? They also continue to fall more deeply in love with one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the remarks and kudos. I hope you are enjoying. I'm new to writing, so I appreciate the feedback! Take care and stay safe everyone!

Chapter 5: Fresh Start

It was morning and Rey's eyes squinted open and she put her right arm over Ben's waist as he slept. The waves were rough outside the Falcon. Rey was laying there enjoying the sound of Ben's slow breathing as he slept. He looked so peaceful. As she watched him sleep, her mind drifted back to when she first met him as Kylo Ren. How fierce and intimidating he had seemed to her. She remembered his anger, his fierce countenance and his rage. The mask he wore hiding his turmoil and pain within. He was being torn apart daily and she could see through his mask. Now, as he lay next to her, peacefully sleeping, all she could think of is that she has now experienced a side of him that no one else has seen or experienced. He's a gentle lover. Who would have thought....

Ben shifted himself a bit and stretched, waking up and glancing over at Rey. His eyes got wide.... he was caught off-guard for a moment at the realization that he was actually laying here next to Rey. Had he really made love to her last night? Was he really laying here next to her? Rey sensed his emotions and put her hand on his face, kissing his soft mouth.   
"Good morning, my Ben...." she said with a smile. Ben smiled back and just looked at her lovingly as if she'd disappear from him.

They couldn't take their eyes off of one another. Ben lifted his left hand, as he was facing Rey, and softely swept her hair away from her face and behind her ear. He didn't even have to say the words, 'I love you', because Rey knew he loved her. Ben was never good with his words and Rey knew this! Ben expressed himself with his eyes more than his words ever could. When he had revived Rey on Exegol and Rey sat up looking at him, his only communication to her was his eyes and his facial expression, but Rey could read him perfectly. When he had told her on the Supremacy that 'she was nothing' he had not meant it the way it originally must have sounded, but he realized later that Rey must have misunderstood his meaning at first. Rey knew Ben loved her and that his experience with expressing words of intimacy and love were not his strong suit!

Ben leaned in to kiss her and then pulled back to look at her, as if to say he wanted her again. Rey leaned in to kiss him and his arms wrapped around her. Neither said a word more and their kisses became more passionate. Faster and faster they ran their hands up and down one another's hips and back, their mouths mingling with a fierceness that had not been there last night. Ben didn't want to appear rough with Rey, but his need was vehement. He was feeling utter rapture that he had her in his arms and she wanted him. Their breaths became labored as they panted with desire yet again. Ben moved so that Rey was beneath him. Her mouth opened in sighing delight as he moved himself within her once more. She immediately received him into her body. No pain this time. He put his face in her neck and moved. She gripped him fiercely, placing her hands on his back.Ben moved within her, sliding his body literally flush with hers. He was enraptured with hearing Rey's moans. It didn't take long and they were both experiencing a climax together this time. Ben looked down at Rey to see how she was responding and feeling. Rey couldn't believe this was now her existence with the former Kylo Ren. Amazing. He was not sure if this was really happening or if it was a dream and he'd be snatched away from her. 

Rey sat up, pulling the sheets over her. Ben sat on the edge of the bed, wiping his raven hair away from his face and turned to look at Rey. "Wow...I am so grateful to have you, Rey....you came back for me.... " His eyes appeared to tear up and his gaze became distant, as though he was deeply in thought. He then got up, pulled his pants on and his shirt and then extended his hand to Rey to help her up. "Come on", he said, "let's find something to eat..I'm starving!" Rey grabbed his hand in return, wrapping the sheet around herself to keep warm, it was a bit chilly on the Falcon. "I'm not sure what food supplies or rations are here, but if we can't find something we like, I know how Luke ate and where he'd go to find food. I forgot that you have not eaten since BEFORE Exegol!" Ben nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm a bit hungry, let's see what we can find!" and they held hands, walking through the corridor of the Falcon, both so happy not to be alone anymore. Never again would they let each other out of their sight!

They both rummaged through the kitchen area but didn't find much. The only thing to be found was some water rations and some small ration kits for emergencies. Rey had not thought to resupply the Falcon before heading to Exegol to find Ben. She had left in a hurry and stocking the ship was the last thing on her mind. She smiled and tilted her head as she peered at Ben, "Sorry. I didn't exactly think to resupply the ship before I left to find you. All I could think about was getting to you....." Ben turned to her with a gentle look in his eyes, "It's perfectly fine, Rey... we'll manage. Like you said, Luke lived here for years and managed to fish, hunt and eat somehow..." Rey chuckled a bit, "I'll be right back, Ben. I'm going to get dressed and then we can make our way to the old huts. The caretakers are still there, perhaps they can show us what to eat or where to look for food?" Ben nodded in agreement and with a wide grin as he watched Rey make her way back down through the corridors away from him. While Rey was gone, Ben made his way to the cockpit of the Falcon and took a good, long look around. What memories this ship held for him. Memories of he and his father, Han. His head sunk as he thought of his father and what had transpired on Star Killer base. He knew he had to let the past go and this was a new start the Force was giving him. Somehow, he had regrets and guilt. 

A few minutes later, Rey made her way back through the ship to find Ben. There he was in the cockpit, his head down. She could sense through their bond that he was remembering his past. She didn't say a word, but walked up to him and touched his arm. He looked up at her with such pain and regret. Rey took his hand and he stood. They made their way down the ramp and the fresh sea air, the sound of the waves and mist all came together to refresh Ben in his soul. He looked down at Rey and she smiled so lovingly at him. "Come, on..... let's go find something to eat...." and they made their way along the sea shore for a few moments, enjoying each other's solitude together, the crashing and lapping of the waves and the sound of the Porgs all gathering around. Rey loved these little Porgs! "What are these things?" Ben asked with a slight edge of impatience. Rey laughed, "They're Porgs, Ben... they're harmless." Ben shook his head and said, "They seem to love to gather at my feet the entire time I'm trying to walk!" and Rey chuckled at Ben's irritation over the little birds. They continued on their way and reached the huts. No caretaker was there as of yet. Rey took Ben's hand and guided him up to the hut she stayed in when their Force Bond conversations had taken place. She led him inside and he looked around carefully. "So, this is where you were that night we spoke through the Force and my uncle Luke broke in?!!" and Rey laughed, "Oh yes, this is it....Luke's timing couldn't have been worse!!" and Ben nodded, pulling Rey close to him in his warm arms. "Well, he's not here NOW to pull us apart!!" and with that, he leaned in to kiss her and pull her close.

They found some food in her hut and ate some dried fruit, nuts and found some fresh water. They made their way to Luke's old hut to look for more food and supplies to take to the Falcon for later use and by then she noticed some caretakers were milling around the area. Rey made sure to try to stay out of their way and Ben took notice of that. "Rey, are you trying to avoid them?" Ben asked with a smirk. "Well", she said, "Sorta.... they.... uh.... don't really like me too much...." Ben shook his head, smiling, "Oh? Okay.... any reason for that?" "Let's just say," Rey began, "that while I was here last time, I kept blowing holes in the huts and knocking boulders over with my light saber and they had to keep cleaning up after me..." Ben broke out in a shocked smile. Oh how she loved to see his smile. "Holes in huts?? How......" Ben began to ask. Rey held up her hand to stop him from asking further... and said, "Let's just say, I shot at you once during one of our Force connections. Do you remember?" and his eyes got wide with remembrance. "Oh yes.... now I remember. I was sitting having my facial scar worked on by a med droid and next I know, I see you across from me aiming a blaster at me and then firing!" Rey hung her head down in embarrassment. "Ahhhh.... okay.... I see... that's how it went down..." Ben said, smiling at her. "No wonder they dread seeing you again!" Ben said with a chuckle. Rey swung at Ben's arm playfully as if to motion for him to stop teasing her. Ben playfully moved out of the way... smiling.

After finding food and stocking up and loading the Falcon, she and Ben sat outside the ship on a rocky area, enjoying the sound of the sea. They both knew this little haven of theirs would end eventually. Even without saying a word they knew they had to face the First Order and she had to face the Resistance. "Rey..." Ben started with a look of seriousness to his face, his lips pursing a bit, "You know... I've got to face the First Order again. They presume I'm dead and gone. Hux, if he survived, has no doubt taken over operations and that is not good. My knights, or what's left of them, have got to be resisting taking orders from him. I have to eventually reveal myself to them. When Hux finds out I'm still alive, technically he will resist my being the Supreme Leader. I have to decide what to do and how to proceed. You have to face the Resistance." While Ben spoke, Rey hung on his every word. She looked down to the ground...."Ben, are you considering going back as Supreme Leader of the First Order or what's letf of it? If you are considering it, I won't leave you. I should have taken your hand back on the Supremacy and worked with you to help bring a 'gray' balance and rule." Ben's heart felt overwhelmed. "Rey, honestly, I am not sure how to proceed, but rest assured, once the First Order, what's left of my Knights and Hux know I'm alive, they will expect me to take the reigns once again." Ben paused and swiveled to face Rey on a serious note. "Rey, if I do resume command as Supreme Leader, my offer still stands. We can rule together and bring a balance of Dark and Light to the politics of the First Order."

Rey swallowed hard, knowing that if she had just taken his hand back on the Supremacy, they could have been well on their way to that kind of partnership. "Ben, I am truly wanting to be by your side, ruling with you. I'm not sure how this will all play out, but I'm never leaving you again. I realize the wisdom of your proposal. Bringing the Light side and the Dark side together to rule, letting old things die. I ran from that offer before out of panic, believing you were asking me to join you on the Dark side exclusively." Ben shook his head in acknowledgement and understanding. "I understand....Rey, but when I told you that the Jedi AND the Sith had to end, I was meaning that a blending of both could come together, not one or the other exclusively..." he said, holding Rey's hand. Rey nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes, "I see that now. I wish I had seen that then." she said as she rubbed his hand in hers. "I understand your hesitancy, Rey, and my telling you that you were 'nothing' certainly didn't help. I didn't mean that the way it came across. I meant that to me, at that time, you appeared to come from nothing, no major background. I was falling in love with you, even then, and that's why I told you that you meant something to me. You were not nothing to me." He said those words to Rey with his eyes looking intense and a bit watery. 

Rey studied his face and said, "You... have a soft side, Ben Solo! This tough exterior has a soft underside after all..." she said smiling and touching his face. "Believe me," Ben started, "I wish I could say that were entirely true, Rey. I still battle the Dark Side every day. It's in my nature, as it is in your nature. My old nature may surface every now and then. Who knows how my future dealings with Hux, if he survived or the remnants of the First Order may go. I may yet have to pull from that nature to get myself reestablished and place you there next to me. You are the Light in all of this, Rey. YOU balance ME out. I have seen this so clearly through the Force, Rey....." Rey was mesmerized by his words and the way in which he was expressing his heart to her. Ben continued, "We can use both the Dark side AND the Light side to rule, Rey. Both are necessary. There is no dark without light and vice versa. We can channel them both together and rule. It doesn't make you a bad person if you use the Dark side, it's learning to channel it in conjunction WITH the light and make it a 'gray' balance, which is why I believe the Force brought us together..." he said. Rey smiled and blushed, "Yes, true... well, that is definitely one of the reasons the Force brought us together and made us a Dyad, but there are other loving and passionate reasons too. You are my my other half, in soul and body,..." Rey said, running her hands across his face and hair.

"Rey", Ben started, "We need to head out tomorrow. We need to face our fears, our anxieties and such. I need to report back to the whatever remnants remain of the First Order and take the reigns from Hux, if he survived. You are free to come with me or if you feel you need to speak to the Resistance, I understand." Rey looked at Ben with such tenderness and responded, "Ben, I will not let you go to the First Order to face Hux alone. I know you can handle yourself, but I'm not leaving your side. From now on, we're in this together. I will contact the Resistance soon. They saw me take off yesterday, and although they don't know where I am, they know I'm alive and safe.... I'll manage to contact them soon, but first, I'm coming with you. You're not going back to face what's left of the First Order alone. I know most of Palpatine's ships were destroyed on Exegol, but if Hux managed to survive or any of the First Order is intact, you need to confront that and deal with your place in it all..., Supreme Leader..." she said, smiling at him.

The day went so quickly and the next day loomed heavily on their hearts. Most of the Knights of Ren had been taken down by Ben on Exegol, but surely some still remained alive somewhere. He had to deal with that. If Hux had survived the destruction of Palpatine's fleet on Exegol, he had to face that as well. But, before any of that, Ben had an idea and stood up from their conversation with a gleam in his eye. "Rey.. stay here...," he said with a smile, "I'll be right back..." and with that, Ben jogged off toward the Falcon and soon came back with blankets and pillows. He motioned for Rey to come a bit back from the rocky shoreline and to sit on a sandy area. He lay the blankets and pillows down and then extended his hand to her to sit. She followed him and sat, smiling from ear to ear. Ben then began to make a warm fire beside them. Rey sat, her knees drawn up to her chest, watching her Ben do this for her. She just couldn't keep from smiling in admiration of him. So handsome, strong and powerful. Even as Ben Solo, he wielded an energy and power that took her breath away. Once he had the fire going and the warmth beginning to take hold for both of them, he gathered Rey next to him. They lay together looking up at the night sky. Ben pulled the blankets over them and held her close. They were both in such new territory here with desire that they could not keep their hands off one another. Lovemaking with Ben was so new to Rey and Ben and neither wanted to let more than a few hours pass before they were joined again. 

Ben touched Rey's face..."It's been a few hours and I'm having withdrawals for you, Rey....." Rey blushed and smiled into Ben's arm. "I feel the same for you..I yearn for you... everything I am is yours." she said, kissing his mouth. The two made love, next to the fire. The tender warmth of their touches, kisses and embraces took their minds off of their task at hand that was facing them for the following days ahead. Rey never knew a love like this could exist. Ben only knew heartache and rejection for as long as he could remember. They were both worried this beautiful life would be ripped away at any moment. In the heat of their love making, Rey spoke to Ben, through panting breaths, "Oh no... I'm not ever letting you out of my sight..." she said, kissing him and enjoying the feel of him inside her yet again...."You and I are in everything together from here on out..." and after they made love, they fell asleep under the stars, wondering what the next day may have in store and where they'd begin.


	6. Revisiting the Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben leave Ahch-To after supplying the Falcon with food and water. Rey is accompanying Ben to search for the last known coordinates of the of whatever remnants remain of the First Order, if any. Is Hux still alive? Are any of the Knights of Ren alive? Rey and Ben also continue to enjoy their new-found love with each other.....

Chapter 6: Chapter 6: Revisiting the Resistance

After sleeping under the stars all night, with a crackling, warm fire near them, they woke to the sound of the waves and sun hitting their faces. Some Porgs were beginning to gather near them, making some noise. Ben woke and heard some of the Porgs nearby and let out a sigh..."Them again?.....". Rey heard Ben speak and it woke her. She stretched a bit and with a sleepy smile and bid Ben good morning. She looked around at the Porgs and chuckled..." So, I see your favorite 'friends' are back?!" and Ben rolled his eyes playfully and stretched as well. They held each other for a few moments, each not wanting to get up and leave this moment. The sound of the waves and the light of the rising sun on the water made them want to hide away there and never face reality or another responsibility again. However, they both knew differently.

"It will be difficult to leave this place. I've enjoyed being here, alone with you, Ben..." Rey said as she caressed Ben's face. He leaned into her palm and kissed it. "I know. I feel the same, Rey. But, we must. There is a galaxy that needs ruling and we both know we have to deal with whatever remnants exist of the First Order. Even if I did reclaim my position, it would not be like the previous First Order was. You and I will rule and bring a different balance to it entirely." Rey sighed with a smile, "Yes, we have responsibilities. It would be so easy to stay here alone together, but I'm not the kind of person to shirk my duties either....", Rey got lost in thought for moment and said, "My friends at the Resistance will just LOVE me for this... helping you and ruling with you, huh?" Ben gave her a serious look and then looked away, not knowing what to say. "Hey", she said, "I am kidding. I am not worried about what they will think of me, Ben. My place is with you and us working together, as it should be. You killed Snoke for me, were willing to cast everything aside, even risking treason against the First Order for ME, the least I can do is tell my friends that this is the path the Force has chosen for us and I willingly accept". Ben became visibly eased and appreciative of her words. 

They both gathered their blankets and pillows, putting the fire out, and headed to the Falcon. After they were finished using the refresher and getting dressed for the day, Rey let Ben take the pilot's chair once again. Ben smiled as he came into the cockpit, finding Rey sitting in the co-pilot's chair. "Rey, you can take the pilot's seat, ya know?" Rey smiled, "Ben, it's actually your family's ship, not mine. It's rightfully yours. Enjoy...." she said, rubbing his right arm. Ben leaned over and reached for a kiss from Rey and she happily melded her lips to his. "Oh I love you.. I love your kisses, your touch.... the feel of you...." Rey said as they pulled apart. He smiled with a sigh and his response was a look of love in his eyes and yet another kiss before he refocused his input of coordinates for their trip. 

"Where do be even begin to look, Ben? The majority of the First Order ships were destroyed on Exegol", Rey asked. Ben sighed, "Well, Rey, the ships that were destroyed were the planet killing ships that Palpatine had created and most of them were positioned on Exegol, for the most part yes, but, there may still be a few of these types of vessels scattered in certain areas of the galaxy, however, what I need to do before I deal with that is to see if there is any intelligence or reports of Hux or any of my Knights...." Ben spoke with a far-off look in his eyes...."When I woke up on Exegol, believing I was dead and gone for good, I never dreamed I'd be sitting here with you, much less looking to confront the remnants of the First Order." Rey could tell Ben was deep in thought. "I can imagine, Ben. I never thought I'd see you again after you collapsed back on Exegol...I thought I had lost you for good." Tears welled up in Rey's eyes, " I never want to take you or this opportunity for granted again. No more wasting time between us, Ben..." she said. 

Ben took a deep sigh and nodded in agreement, "No more wasted time, Rey...." He said in acknowledgement. Ben began to work the controls once more. They lifted off from Ahch-To and were at light speed in no time. Rey had a thought and jumped in her seat. "Ben, we can get within range of the Resistance and then open a communications channel and see if there is any intel or possible information on any remaining First Order activity".....she said, suggesting it with a slight grin. Ben did not look too pleased to have to contact the Resistance and gave a slightly anxious reaction....... Rey took notice and said, "No? Not a good idea?" and Ben responded softly, "It IS a good idea Rey, I'm not exactly happy to have to deal with the Resistance after my past. I'm sure they don't want to deal with me at all. I could be arrested and killed.....I have my own ways of tracking down intel for the First Order too...." Rey acknowledged his statement, "Yes, Ben, I know you certainly do. I don't plan on having you deal with them face-to-face, quite yet. I will open communications and I will speak to them on the Comm., and besides, I would never let anyone lay a hand on you!" Rey said possessively. Ben smiled and said, "Okay, let's head in that direction. What planet are we headed to? Do you want to orbit the planet or simply stay in the outer boundaries of that star system?" Rey thought for a moment and said, "It's the jungle moon of Ajan Kloss....let's orbit the planet. They don't have to know you are on board with me yet. I will ease them into understanding, one day, why you and I are together, but for now, put us into a standard orbit and let me do the talking. I'll deal with them." Ben nodded and began to input the coordinates for Ajan Kloss. 

"It will be at least a four hour flight...are you hungry?" Rey asked Ben smiling and sitting on his lap. Ben wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her chest. "I put the Falcon on auto pilot. Sure, let's go grab something to eat. We didn't eat breakfast before we left Ahch-To, did we?" He responded. Rey was so happy in his arms, so full of life. "Okay, race you!" she said, jumping down from his lap and running through the corridors. Ben chased after her and ran into the kitchen area out of breath...."You're fast!" he said, panting. He laughed and then grabbed her flush to his chest and held her. "Okay, so what exactly do we have to eat? I didn't see everything you found or packed," Ben asked. "Well, Mr. Solo, what I brought on board is definitely not the food you are used to eating each day, but it will have to do. I have some fruit, native to Ahch-To, some kind of sweetened bread products that the care takers gave me and some water." Ben put his hand on his stomach, "I guess it'll have to do!" he said with a smile. They ate, enjoying one another's company. Rey couldn't stop watching Ben eat. She still had to pinch herself to see if this was real. Ben would look up at Rey and see her gazing at him. He would occasionally seem to blush and Rey noticed. "What is it, Ben"? she asked. Ben swallowed and said, "I'm...uh...not used to anyone looking at me like that...with that kind of affection. I'm used to eating alone, living alone, everything I have done, I've done it completely alone. My mother sent me away to Luke, my father was not around much at all, and my own uncle tried to kill me in my sleep. I thought I could find purpose and a sense of direction with the Dark Side. Vader being my grand father and my mother a princess of Alderaan, it was in my very BLOOD and nature to want to rule and play a political part in the galaxy. I never realized just how lonely and lost I was until I see you sitting across from me looking at me like that...." Ben's words made Rey choke up. She had been surrounded by friends in the Resistance and once she left Jakuu, her sense of loneliness eased a bit, but not for Ben.

Rey took his hand in hers from across the table and remained quiet as Ben continued, "I didn't allow anyone near me. Hux and I were not exactly friends, we dislike each other vehemently, actually...., Snoke constantly criticized me, reprimanded me and invaded my head and privacy, the storm troopers simply obeyed my commands, my Knights were the only ones I could sometimes have a bit of conversation with, but in order to command respect from them, I had to maintain a certain distance. I didn't trust anyone, Rey. I had no one to share myself with nor was I open to doing so.....until I met you...." and at that, his eyes stayed on Rey with such vehemence. Rey shifted in her seat as she ate. Ben continued, "I know I'm not very good at communicating and the way I tried reaching out to you in Snoke's throne room on the Supremacy may not have been what you wanted to hear from me, but it was my attempt at telling you how much you mean to me and in my loneliness, I was reaching out to you in the only way I knew how." Rey felt like her heart would rip in two at hearing this from him. She lowered her head, tears began to roll down her face. "Ben, I have had regret and feelings of guilt over rejecting your offer then. I was so afraid of the Dark Side and instead of hearing you out and seeing that we could rule as Dark and Light, bringing a grey balance, I ran in fear. When I thought I lost you on Exegol, the torment I felt was overwhelming. Not only the loss of you, but the guilt of past decisions I could have made differently.." Ben listened to her and took a deep breath, "Rey, I don't mean to cause you guilt over the past, I'm sorry. I guess my thoughts are just pouring out like a dam breaking lose. I feel safe with you to share these things. You were the first person to look beyond my actions and who saw my heart and WHY I was doing what I was and that it was Snoke manipulating me and even Palpatine, from behind the scenes. I could actually sense your guilt in the Force, even before you came to find me on Exegol. I wished I could have taken it from you." 

Rey listened and shook her head. "I did want to take your hand. Even then, on the Supremacy, I was drawn to you, and you're not exactly difficult to lay eyes on...." she said, flirting a bit. Ben managed a smile, "Not difficult to look at, huh?" he asked. Rey continued, "Let's just say you are everything I'd ever want in a man. You're VERY attractive to me, Ben....seeing you in full uniform took my breath away. Your sense of strength and command, your soft and full lips, your gorgeous hair, your eyes, your voice in my ears, ....need I go on?" Ben was completely red faced now, shaking his head in disbelief. "Come on, Rey..." he said, chuckling. Rey chuckled in response, "No! It's true! I admit when we began to have our Force connections when I was on Ahch-To, seeing you bare chested, or seeing you in full uniform as we spoke or when we touched hands and our eyes were locked, I had to force myself not to have thoughts of.... well....., being close to you physically...." she said shyly. "You are beautiful to me, Rey," Ben started, "I admit I was drawn to you as well. When the Force connected us, I wasn't expecting it and I was getting undressed for the day, I could see the attraction in your eyes. When we touched hands and our eyes met, I was falling in love with you, Rey..." Ben's words were simpler, but Rey gathered all of his meaning and intent. "We need to continue to keep talking to each other, Ben. It's so important that we lay our hearts bare to one another. We are ONE and we need to cling to one another more than anything or anyone else..." Rey said, giving Ben's hand another tender touch. 

Ben stood from his chair and took Rey by the hand. He pulled her close and brushed his lips against hers. The scent of him made her head spin. She raised one hand to his hair and another around his waist. Just feeling him like this was enough to send her over the edge again. Their kisses became more impassioned. His arms wrapped around her. Their breathing becoming labored. They were consumed with one another, not being able to get enough of each other, literally. "Rey...." Ben said in a sigh, "We may not have time alone like this for a while.... we'll be entering Ajan Kloss' orbit soon, then busy with the remnants of the First Order....." Ben's eyes were hazy and pleading. Rey's answer was another kiss to his neck, his mouth, and then she lifted his shirt up and over his head and said, "Ben, I will always make time for you.....no matter how busy we are..." She reached for his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He helped her out of her shirt and pants and then lifting her in his arms, carried her to the sleeping area. They were ardently in love and desire flooded them. Ben cradled Rey underneath him, moving into her body with such tenderness. Rey motioned for him to literally stay still, with him inside her, and she held him there. "Oh I wish I could keep you in me like this forever...." she sighed. Ben responded by obeying her wish and simply holding her face in his hands, stilling himself inside her and keeping his eyes locked on hers. After a couple of minutes of tender kissing and not much movement, Ben began to pick up his pace, but slowly. Rey took no time at all to climax and Ben came with her.......Thier souls soaring higher than they ever thought possible. This was one of the most beautiful experiences either of them had ever known.

Reality set in once again when the cockpit alarm started to go off. Ben sighed and put his forehead to Rey's. "I guess duty calls...." Rey nodded with a sigh...."We're probably coming up on Ajan Kloss..." she said.   
They got dressed and made their way to the cockpit and took a seat, Ben looked over at Rey. "I guess this is it. Time to open communications with the Resistance." Ben went back to the controls and maneuvered the Falcon into a standard orbit around Ajan Kloss. Rey looked over at Ben, reassuring him with her eyes that everything would be okay.

*************************************************************************************************************************************

The comm was initiated by Rey and she took a deep breath before opening communications. Ben gave her a nod. Rey sat straight up, working the controls....  
Poe must have been monitoring the communications system on Ajan Kloss, as he was now acting general in Leia's place, and answered Rey's Comm. "Rey! This is Poe...I could see the Falcon enter orbit. Where have you been this past day or so? Are you alright?" Poe had one question after another, hardly taking a breath in between remarks! Rey smiled while Ben sat across from her just waiting with bated breath at what she may say. "Poe.... I'm ok! It's Rey... I'm good....." and before Rey could get out another word, Poe interjected, "Do you want us to clear you for landing? You coming home?" Poe was elated at knowing his friend was alright. Ben shifted in his chair and said, "Rey, this guy is awfully glad to hear from you. A little TOO glad to hear from you?!" and Rey knew what Ben was hinting at. "Ben, we are just friends, nothing more. He has no interest in me 'like that'... I promise." Rey answered. Rey opened the Comm again, "Poe, I'm okay, but... I'm not landing. I have my reasons. I've been on Exegol and Ahch-To for the past couple of days. Lots going on.... I need you to work with me on something..." 

Poe looked confused as he glanced back and forth between Finn and Rose and the other Resistance members. "Huh?" He queried, "What in the Force's name would take you back to Exegol?" Poe asked. There was Comm silence for a moment while Rey thought how to answer. "I had something very important to attend to on Exegol and afterward, I headed to Ahch-To for food and supplies. Poe.... listen to me.... I need your help with something...." Rey answered. Silence again over the Comm system. Rey never told Poe, Finn or any of the Resistance members about Ben or his helping her on Exegol. She kept their Force Bond conversations and connections of the past privately to herself. They would not have understood. In their minds, Ben was Kylo Ren. Poe's voice resumed, "Okay....? I still don't understand why you don't want to land?" Rey answered, "Believe me, Poe, I'm on a very rushed schedule and wish I had more time to explain... but all you need to know right now is that I'm alright, but I do need your help with something." 

Poe shook his head and sighed, "Okay, Rey.... what can I do?" Rey continued, "I desperately need you to let me know if you have monitored ANY communications coming from the remnant left-overs of the First Order. Have there been any Comm signals or ship movements within our scanning range?" Poe spoke with an air of suspicion and confusion in his voice... "Uh.... well, I'll look into it for you, but why, Rey? I thought we wiped them out on Exegol? What are you NOT telling me, Rey?" 

Ben's eyes widened and he lifted an eyebrow at Rey. He was amused, to say the least. Rey took a deep breath, "Poe, listen to me....." Ben interrupted Rey briefly and whispered, "Turn off the Comm for a minute...." he said softly. "Poe, hold on...." Rey said, placing the Comm on hold. She looked over at Ben. "Sure, go ahead, Ben..." she said. Ben continued, "Rey, ask him if he knows anything about any Resurgent Class Star Destroyers or any Xyston-Class Star Destroyers anywhere within scanning range. Some of these ships can leave residual comm signatures for weeks...we, I mean the First Order, did not have all of their ships on Exegol. They would never risk that....., you can also scan for residual hyperspace jumps....." Rey was impressed. She nodded and opened the Comm system again, "Poe... scan for residual Comm or hyperspace traces coming from any First Order ships. Look for Resurgent Class Destroyers or Xyston Class ships...... got that?...." she asked. Poe responded, "Got it, Rey, but I have to reconfigure our sensors to search for that. Hold on... this will take a few minutes...." 

Ben sat listening to the exchange attentively while Rey handled herself perfectly, he thought. Ben interjected, "Rey, I could tell you exactly HOW they can configure their sensors, but they'd wonder how you would have this knowledge. So, let them try on their own. If they still cannot come up with it, I will give you a way they can reconfigure their sensors and we'll come up with a story as to HOW you knew this..." He stated with a smile, admiring Rey. Rey nodded, "Sure, sounds good. Boy, we make a great team..." Ben smiled and sighed all at once, "Yes, a Dyad... We are quite a pair..." 

Rey and Ben held hands for a few moments, admiring the view out the cockpit window of the Falcon of Ajan Kloss down below. The blue sky, the cloud formations, it all looked so peaceful. Moments passed, Rey was feeling a bit apprehensive... Ben took note of it and said, "Rey it's alright. One way or another, we'll get what we need. If the Falcon had the equipment I needed to scan for these signals, we wouldn't have had to come here." Rey nodded in agreement, "Yes, she's an old ship, eh? but a good one!" she smiled.

Poe broke Comm silence, "Rey... I think it's going to take a while. Why don't you land and we'll catch up, get some rest while my people are configuring the scanners to do this?" Rey sighed, "Poe, I understand. I knew it may take some time, but time is something I don't have," she said glancing over at Ben. "Poe, hold on a minute...." Poe shook his head again, "Okay, holding...." Rey looked over at Ben..."Okay, Ben, it's time for you to supply me with that information we need to configure the sensors...." Ben nodded his head in agreement. "I'll need to access your console..." he said, as Rey moved out of her seat. Ben took her seat and began to bring up a series of information on a computer terminal from sheer memory! Rey was astounded. "You remember all of this, Ben?" she asked surprised. "Yes, I committed a lot of things to memory during my times of training. I worked hard to literally SEE information when I trained or studied. The Force enabled this...." he said as he continued to work feverishly to input information into the computer. "Here..! Take a look"... what Rey saw on the screen was nothing short of amazing. Ben had typed the information the Resistance needed to scan for the First Order ships like it was nothing. 

Ben moved back to his seat and motioned for Rey to sit back down again. "It's all yours, Rey!" She gave Ben a loving smile, took her seat and opened the Comm again to Poe.  
"Rey... what in Force's name is going on?" Poe asked, very impatiently. Rey began, "Poe, I have information that you may need to reconfigure our sensors to detect those First Order ships' signatures.... Ready?" Poe sighed with disbelief over the Comm and continued, "Rey, should I even ask where you got that kind of information?" Rey knew Poe would wonder about that and so did Ben. 

Rey responded with a slight chuckle, "Poe, trust me. I had a little help that came from my time on Exegol and that's all I can say for now...." Poe's voice sounded again over the Comm, "Okay?..... that was a little vague!" Rey continued, "Yeah, perhaps, but it'll have to do. I'm sending the information now that you'll need." and with a few pushes of some buttons, Rey transmitted the information that Ben had given her. A few more seconds went by and more silence. Rey shifted in her chair, smiling at Ben..."They are becoming suspicious of me, Ben. Not that they don't trust me personally, but probably wondering what I've been up to and what I'm trying to do now..." Ben acknowledged her statement, "I'm sure they are, but you're handling this perfectly. Just keep at it, just like you are doing... it'll be fine..." he said.

A couple minutes later, Poe opened the Comm once more. "Rey, I think we have something here. Finn said he recognizes some of this code you just transmitted to me. Finn says he's not sure how you would get a hold of code like this. He said it was pretty top secret with the First Order... what are you not telling us?" Rey swallowed hard and turned to Ben, "Blast it, Finn...." she said in exasperation. Ben smiled in response, enjoying her irritation at Poe and Finn. "Like I said," Rey began again, "I had some help from a source on Exegol. It's the truth, Poe. Tell Finn I have my ways,..." she said with a slight chuckle. Of course, neither Finn nor Poe had any idea that Ben Solo, the former Kylo Ren, was seated next to Rey on the Falcon supplying her with this information. 

"Rey, this is Finn. What in the....????? how would you know this? I guess I should thank you, but what's going on? Are you suggesting the First Order is still a threat after Exegol?"  
"Finn, I have a lot to explain to you in the future. I will get to that, I promise, but for now, trust me that I don't have the time and need you to trust me in this and reconfigure the sensors to detect those residual signatures... PLEASE...." she said pleadingly... and with some sense of urgency. Finn sighed, "Got it, Rey....hold on. I'm receiving the transmission now.... Okay, feeding into our computer systems....." a few seconds of a pause and Finn begins again, "Okay, we have something here. There's way too much here to tell you over the Comm.... I'll transmit the information to you. Let's just say, there ARE residual hyperspace signatures and Comm signatures from a few First Order ships that could have stayed far away from Exegol while everything went down!" Rey smiled, "Great, Finn! Thanks!" 

Rey received the transmission and Ben sat forward in his seat, placing his head in his hands. "I knew there would be. Hux would have had an alternate agenda or back up plan. He's too cunning to have let all of our ships.... er....uh, the First Order's ships..... I mean, to be destroyed. As Supreme Leader, I would have had a contingent plan as well..." 

Rey nodded, "Makes sense, Ben. Looks like we will have to follow these signatures and you will have to show yourself to what remains of the First Order...." Rey said. Ben corrected her lovingly...." Don't you mean WE have to show ourselves to the remnants of the First Order? We are going to rule together and bring balance, whether Hux or my Knights resist or not...." Rey agreed and then grabbed Ben's hand in hers. 

"Finn...? Poe....? Are you still on the Comm?" Rey asked, transmitting yet again. "Yeah, Rey, it's Poe, go ahead..." he said with a sigh, continuing.... "Do you need our assistance? You shouldn't have to go at this alone!" Rey looked over at Ben and then back at the Comm again, "Poe, I'm not alone. I have help. I can't get into that right now.... Thank you! I will be in touch as soon as I can..." and then Rey cut the Comm with Poe. 

Poe stood there on the other end of the Comm, scratching his head in confusion... he looked over at Finn, who was equally confused. Finn's expression changed quickly and he interjected, "This help Rey has.... I have my suspicions that it's Ren..." Poe's expression was one of amazement and rejection, "What?!! No!! How?!" Poe asked. Finn continued, "I am Force sensitive, Poe, and I have a feeling that that Ren is with her. Not sure how I know, but I think I'm sensing it in the Force. It would explain why Rey was so vague with us on details and so forth.." Finn had gotten Poe's attention now and he was all ears..

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rey and Ben prepared to leave orbit and get away from Ajan Kloss. "You know, Ben, they can track the Falcon anywhere in this system and possibly send ships to monitor us or follow us to see what we are doing..." Ben nodded, "Yes, BUT...... I have a way of evading their systems.... let me at the console once more...." Ben said. Rey's eyes widened with admiration as she watched Ben enter some codes into the computer. "You never cease to amaze me, Ben..." she said. " I have my ways, Rey..." he said with a smile. Ben began to input information that would leave a false hyperspace signature trail from the Falcon. "I will essentially be sending them on a wild goose chase, should they try to follow us, Rey.." Ben explained, while looking up at Rey, quite pleased with himself. They left orbit and began to follow the residual hyperspace and Comm signals that may have emitted from the First Order ships and followed the path. Rey looked over the navigation information and said, "Wow, this will take us days to reach. We will have to attain supplies along the way. Even at light speed, it's going to be a while." Ben nodded, "Yes, they wanted to get as far away from their previous positions and Exegol as possible. I would have done the same thing as Supreme Leader..." Ben said, looking out the window as the stars flew by at light speed. 

Rey admired Ben with her eyes.... Ben caught sight of her gazing at him... "You were terrific back there..." he said. He pulled Rey gently toward him. She lovingly put her arms around his waist and rested her lips on his. "I'm so in love with you, Ben Solo..." she said, "I couldn't have done it without you.... we're a Dyad, meant to work as ONE..."   
Ben picked her up, carried her to the kitchen area and said, "Let's see what we have left of the food supplies before we get some rest. I'm starving..." he said. "We will look for supply stations or planets that we can stop off at and grab food and supplies soon", Rey answered. 

They ate what little of the sweetened bread products remained from what the Care Takers had given them, some dried fruit and some water and then both fell into bed exhaused, emotionally and physically. They had set the Falcon on auto pilot and if there were any interruptions to their much-needed-slumber, the Falcon would alert them. Their next stop: food and supplies and a continuation of their hunt for residual signals from First Order ships. Ben had to show himself alive to the remnants of the First Order, to Hux, the remaining Knights...etc, If Ben was successful, Rey would be ruling with him now and the thought both made her anxious and excited. Rey sensed through the Force, as did Ben, that they had a future together ruling. The Force's will was to bring them to a gray balance and also a balance to the galaxy. Their journey was literally just beginning!


	7. Dealings with the Resistance and the First Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben continue to follow residual hyperspace readings and Comm communications from left over from any First Order ships that may remain after Exegol, however, after they stop for supplies, Finn talks Poe into taking a transport ship in pursuit of Rey.   
> Do they run into the remnants of the First Order as well? We see a soft side to Ben the first half of this chapter, but toward the end, he is not so soft. You'll see why.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the comments. So appreciated, especially since I'm brand new to writing any kind of fan fiction! stay well and safe! Thanks so much for reading :)  
> A bit of a longer chapter this time.

Chapter 7: Dealings with the Resistance and the First Order

The Falcon's auto pilot was working steadfastly as Rey and Ben slept. Both were exhausted from the last couple days. Emotionally and physically, they were spent. Ben and Rey, so connected in their Force Bond, even shared in one another's dreams. As they lay sleeping, holding one another closely, Rey began to dream about being back on the Supremacy, in Snoke's throne room. In Rey's dream, she saw herself rejecting Kylo's hand that was offered to her. His eyes tear filled and pleading. It was as if she was a bystander and watching herself re-live this moment. Even in her dream, her heart sank and the guilt overwhelmed her. Ben was an observer in Rey's dream and watched himself as they interacted. Ben was able not only to share in the events of Rey's dream, but feel her emotions through it. This Force Bond was extremely strong and intimate, Ben mused. 

Ben woke up and looked over at Rey, who was still asleep. He gently nudged her awake...., "Rey.... wake up..... Rey...." and Rey eventually responded to his prodding. Her eyelids heavy, she responded, "Hey, Ben... sorry. I was dreaming..." Ben nodded, "Yes, I know. The Force seemed to connect me to your dream. I was actually witnessing what you were dreaming about." Rey sat up astonished and her mouth hung open. "REALLY?" and she gazed off across the room. "Yes", Ben continued. I can tell you what I saw in your dream.... we were back on the Supremacy, in Snoke's throne room. I had just asked you to take my hand. You allowed feelings of guilt to consume you... I wish that wasn't the case, Rey.." Ben said as he recited her dream to her and touched her arm.

Rey looked back to Ben and laid her head against his chest, "I can't seem to let it go, not even in my dreams, Ben. I'm amazed that our bond allows you and I to enter one another's dreams too, huh?" and she breathed softly against Ben's chest and continued, "I know I have to let the past die, just as you said, including that incident. It's so hard for me to reflect back on that day. I truly hurt you and left you feeling alone, yet again." Ben responded with a sigh, "Rey...... I don't hold it against you. I won't disagree with you that I felt alone again and wasn't quite sure why you ran off, but I'm not angry and I don't want you holding onto the past. It does truly have to die. I'm here now, you are here, we're forever together now. You need to let it go, okay?" and as his words hit her heart, she breathed in deeply and kissed him. "Okay, Ben.... it's so difficult. I can't control my dreams and it's all so deep seated within me. Don't you ever dream about your life or past? I love you so deeply and knowing what I did to your heart that day wounds me deeply..." Ben nodded and then began to climb out of bed to start a new day. He answered Rey with a sense of determination, "Rey, I do dream occasionally, yes, but if I let myself dwell on my past too often, it will consume me." Then he walked over to where his clothes were laying and continued, "Hey, let's forget that dream, go grab whatever is left over of our food supplies and then head to look for a space station or planet that can resupply us, huh?"

Rey headed to the refresher and told Ben she'd join him in a few moments. Ben headed up to the cockpit after not finding much to eat, only some water and sat down in the pilot's chair. He was looking for routes in Han's computer memory core of possible space stations or planets where Han used to supply the Falcon. Rey found him studying the computer core, looking rather earnest. "Hey, what're you up to?" she asked with a grin. "I'm searching my father's computer memory core to see where he used to stop for supplies, food, water, and such..." he answered. Taking a seat next to Ben, she responded, "That's a great idea. At least we're not flying blind..." Ben kept working and came up with a space station only a few light years from their present trajectory. "Here, Rey, look this over for a moment..." he said he motioned for her to take his seat. Rey looked over the information gleaned and praised Han for his resourcefulness..., "Your father was definitely resourceful! He had all kinds of avenues to make sure he was well stocked", she said with a smile. 

Ben chuckled a bit and then a somber look overtook his face. Rey knew he was now feeling guilt over his past regarding Han. "Ben..," Rey interjected, " I know... you're feeling remorse over your father. See? It's not that easy to let the past die. Sometimes the wounds take a while heal." Ben shook his head in agreement. "It's all coming to the surface for me more now, especially since I've been in this ship for the past couple of days. Old memories hitting me..." he said as he gazed out the window. "Let's get our minds on stopping off for REAL food and supplies, okay?" Rey answered, as she stroked his arm. Ben nodded and helped her input the coordinates. They were heading to a space station Ben's father, Han, had frequented often. 

They approached the space station, received clearance for docking, and then proceeded to purchase food, drinks, medicine and clean clothing. Ben had himself dressed in such a way that he would not have been easily recognized by those on the station. His face was sure to be recognized around the galaxy since he was the Supreme Leader. People that would have worked on the station would have possibly recognized him due to his father's mentioning of him, holographic images or other such identifying markers. Before they left the Falcon to go for supplies, they had managed to find some "credit chips" that Han had stored on board and used them for payment. They managed to find some meats, fruits, desserts, water, juice and some fresh CAF! How Rey longed for a hot cup of Caf lately! They came carrying their supplies onto the ship feeling like they'd found a treasure! Rey was smiling from ear to ear and said to Ben, "You may not feel like this is very good food because of what you're used to eating as the Supreme Leader, but for me, this is amazing! I never ate well on Jakuu and certainly the food at the Resistance bases wasn't even the quality we found today!" Ben was smiling at Rey's exuberance. "Well", Ben began, "Once we establish our reign together, the caliber of food you will be eating will put this to shame!" Rey smiled, nodded, saying, "I figured as much, but I'll take this for now. And Ben..., we still have yet to see if we do get to rule together." Ben became serious in his response to Rey, "We WILL establish our rule, Rey. The Force has willed this for us. One way or another, it will happen.." and the way in which he said this to Rey reminded her of his demeanor as Kylo Ren. She wasn't disturbed by it, but it took her back, reminding her of his resolute demeanor of authority. 

Ben had a serious and resolute look on his face. It was good that the Force used Rey to balance him out. They both had a combination of the Light and Dark side, but Rey was more of a Light side Force user and would help to balance the Darkness in him and the two of them could bring a gray balance to rule the galaxy. The Force was moving them both this way and Ben knew this. Ben glanced at Rey, "It's in my blood, Rey. The Force has always moved me in this direction, to rule. But now, the Force wills us both to take the reigns and balance one another. It WILL happen."

Rey looked at Ben, her eyes becoming more serious and resolute along with his. "Ben, I believe this, but we must always remember to let the Force guide us both along the gray path, using both the Light and Dark in each of us, not letting one side or the other get the upper hand..." she said, a tone of caution in her response. She knew Ben was so used to using mainly the Dark side to his advantage and wanted to use loving caution with him in her response. Ben smiled at Rey, taking her hand and nodded in agreement. "I know Rey", he said, "This is so new to both of us. The Force will guide us..."

They unhitched their docking clamps from the space station and began to resume their trajectory to follow the residual Comm and hyperspace signals from any First Order ships that may remain. Taking their freshly acquired supplies back to the kitchen area, they dove into some of the meats, fruits and vegetables they were able to purchase and made themselves a meal. Rey was so satisfied. Ben was with her every minute, they had food for their stomachs and were well rested. She felt revived. Ben seemed calm. He was content. An air of calm and peace seemed to brush over his facial expressions. Rey still could not keep her eyes off of him. Ben would take notice of her gazes from time to time and it warmed his heart. 'She loves me' he thought to himself. Ben never wanted to take for granted what he and Rey were forging together. He was so accustomed to being alone, that this was a precious gift to him. 

****************************************************************************************************************************

The Falcon's proximity sensor began to sound loudly in the cockpit. As they were sitting and eating, they both jumped up out of their seats and ran down the corridors to the head of the ship to see what the sensor was showing. Rey began to read the information coming in from the sensor. She looked up in surprise at Ben. "What is it?", Ben asked, "Are we being followed? That's the proximity sensor, right?" Rey shook her head in astonishment, "Yes... it's apparently one of the Resistance ships, following us. They appear to be a few light years behind us, but they ARE following! I thought you input some code to prevent this from happening?" Rey asked, puzzled. Ben ran his hands through his hair, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out how his codes did not work in preventing the Resistance from following them. "Yeah.... I did enter First Order code for that. They should be tracking nothing but ghost signatures, nothing real or tangible", Ben continued, clearly confused. 

Rey shot him a look of inspiration..., "I think I know how this is possible. Finn had confided in me a few weeks ago that he was Force sensitive. What if he has the ability to be guided by the Force to track us? A feeling he has from the Force, perhaps? Finn was also a Storm Trooper. He may have had an idea of the code you were using and found a way to work around it!" Rey heaved a huge sigh and sat down in her chair. She was shaking her head in astonishment, "Of course, this is all conjecture on my part, but it's probably a good possibility." she said. Ben agreed with her vehemently. "That can be the ONLY reason, Rey. Those codes I entered were strictly top secret codes, used by the First Order to circumvent any Resistance ships' ability to track us as easily. Finn was one of the Storm Troopers under my direct command at one point. He could have had access to any number of codes used by the First Order during that time. Also, if he is Force sensitive, as you say, that could also be a factor." Ben was clearly trying to work through this dilemma. His eyes pensive. Rey was working quickly in her mind, trying to come up with a solution. 

"Ben, the only way to deal with this may be for you and I to face them directly. I believe they are following me, Ben, because they are worried for me. I gave very vague answers to them back there on the Comm at Ajan Kloss. They are genuinely worried about me", said Rey.   
Ben was looking at her with a less than joyful expression. "Rey, I know they are your friends and they are worried for you, but this could be a real hindrance. The timing of this could't be worse," Ben answered. Rey nodded, "I agree, Ben, I agree. But, if we don't face them soon, Finn may very well have a way of hunting us down. Poe, I'm sure, is along for the ride. 

Ben sat down in the pilot's seat and began to think very deeply. Rey watched him from her seat. She knew this was not going according plan and began to agree with Ben that now was not the time for this. Her friends had no idea that her plans were to rule with Ben or that she and Ben were together in every way. She needed the proper time and place to explain all of this to them and now was not the time for that. She didn't want anything to hinder she and Ben either. She leaned over to touch Ben's arm, "Listen, we can lose them, Ben. Let's put our heads together and work the problem. I care for them and I know they have my best interest at heart, but I agree with you that now is not the time." Ben had a look in his eyes for Rey that was so soft and thankful. "Rey, I'm glad we agree on this. I wasn't going to force the issue at all and if you had wanted to interact with your friends, I would not try to talk you out of it, but I feel we need to stay the course and not have distractions. Finn is probably using the Force to guide him. There is no way, now that I think of it, that he would have had access to the codes I put into the Falcon to throw them off course. They were top secret codes of the First Order used to provide false hyperspace signatures, known only to my Knights, myself and Snoke at the time." Rey smiled in acknowledgment and put her arms around Ben. She kissed him and then sat back down for a moment thinking. "Ben.... I have an idea. I do believe that Finn is Force sensitive and I can use the Force to ward him off... possibly. If I send him a message through the Force, he may back down." 

Ben nodded, obviously in agreement with her idea. "I'm thinking Finn can sense me here with you, Rey. That may be another reason he and Poe are trying to follow you.., well, us, I mean." Rey knew this was most likely the case. Rey began to think out loud, "Finn had told me not long ago that he sensed that I had died on Exegol. He could sense my presence. So, let me try to send out a message or impression from the Force to Finn and hope he understands or receives it." Ben watched intently as Rey quieted herself in her chair, closed her eyes and began to envision Finn in her mind's eye. It took a few seconds, but she was able to perceive Finn's presence a few light years away. She and Finn did not have the Force Bond that she and Ben had and therefore she could not interact with him in a physical way like she could with Ben, but this was the next best thing in her mind. She reached out..., taking deep breaths. Finn had a tendency to feel very protective over Rey. He was passionate about her safety, not wanting to leave her side many times. Back on Kef Bir, Rey had to Force throw Finn away from her once to ward him off and let her deal with Ben in her own way, and NOW was no different. She appreciated Finn's friendship and his care for her safety, but she needed to send Finn the same message she gave him on Kef Bir. 

Rey believed she had made a connection with Finn after a few minutes of reaching out through the Force. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Finn and Poe were on a small transport ship trying to follow a feeling Finn had about Rey's whereabouts. Finn and Poe had discussed how vague Rey was during their Comm discussion on Ajan Kloss. Finn had suggested to Poe that they take a transport and follow his 'gut feeling' in the Force and try to go after Rey. Poe sat at the controls, not knowing what he was following because Ben had input ghost signals into the Falcon's computer to throw them off course, so Poe couldn't find any readings tangibly coming from the Falcon. He was becoming agitated with Finn. Poe felt like he was flying blind!

"Fin," Poe began, "What are we following? A feeling you THINK you have from the Force? I'm not getting any readings here, not one! How do you know where Rey is headed?!" and with that, Finn broke in, "Poe, you have to trust me. She's out there. I have sensed Rey's presence in the Force many times. I'm almost positive that Ren is with her too. I don't know WHY or HOW, but I sense it...." Poe became more agitated, "Okay?....well, that's not exactly the tangible evidence I needed to plot a course by, Finn. You need to give me more than this." After Poe had spoken, Finn began to act strangely. He began to close his eyes and then took a seat, looking like he was mesmerized by something. "Uh....?.... Finn? What's wrong with you?" Poe asked. Finn began to answer, his words rather garbled, "If I'm receiving this correctly, Rey is communicating with me through the Force. She's warning me off....., just like on Kef Bir, I tried to follow her when she and Ren were battling and she Force threw me back. She didn't want me involved and now I'm receiving the SAME message from her now, through the Force." 

Poe shook his head, "Sure, okay.... now you're receiving messages from Rey through the Force? Being Force sensitive is one thing, but now this?" Poe spoke with frustration because he had no experience as a Force user himself and was becoming more agitated. "Look", Poe began, "We need to get back to Ajan Kloss and discuss all of this, not fly around at light speed, no tangible signals to track and flying blind on a 'Force feeling' you're having..." 

Finn shook his head, visibly upset, not a Poe, but at the situation, completely ignoring Poe's statement. "Look, I don't understand why, but Rey does not want me following her. I get a VERY tangible feeling from the Force that she is telling me, and YOU, to stay away. I'm not happy with this one bit, but I have to trust her and that she knows what she's doing. It doesn't mean I have to be happy with it...." Finn was stating this with obvious irritation on his face. Poe looked at bit relieved. "Look, Finn," Poe started, "I care for Rey too. I want to be there for her too, but IF you are hearing from her, and that's a BIG 'if', then perhaps we should back off and wait for her to contact us." 

Finn nodded, but looked worried. "I know, I know... but what if Ren is with her, what if she is walking into a trap?"  
Poe nodded, "Well, you are only supposing Ren is with her. You have no proof of that... c'mon, let's head back. Rey will get in touch with us. She's never let us down yet."

Finn agreed. They piloted the ship back to Ajan Kloss. Finn was not happy and was only staying away due to Rey's pleading through the Force. Finn was amazed that somehow Rey had sensed his presence following her. He backed off out of respect for Rey, but nothing more. He was also convinced that Kylo Ren was with her. Why, he wondered? He would not totally rest until he could figure it out somehow. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

As Rey sat sending out communication through the Force to Finn, Ben watched her with enthusiasm. He knew the technique she was using very well. He had used the same techniques many times in the past. Rey opened her eyes and sighed, "It's done. He's backing off. I can sense it." she said.   
"You got through to him?" Ben asked. "I believe so. Remember when I threw him back away from us when we were on Kef Bir? I did something similar just now in through the Force. He got the message," Rey said with confidence. Ben was relieved and pleased at the same time. He walked over to Rey, pulled her close and held her. His eyes said everything, no words were needed. Rey leaned into his mouth, her heart began to race. His lips were so full and warm and she felt she could linger there forever. Ben's hands stroked her back softly and she moaned. "This is between us", Rey began, "It's our life together and though I appreciate my friends and their love for me, but YOU come first." she said, reaching up to touch his soft hair. Her eyes lingered on his, her hands drifting through his hair. Their eye contact was so intimate that it was like making love in a different way. The way they had gotten lost in one another's eyes and touched hands during their Force Bond conversation while she was on Ahch-To was just as intimate as something sexual. She felt the same at this moment.

Rey continued, "You put ME ahead of your own Master, Snoke. You fought at my side against the Praetorian guards, you were willing to face possible treason charges to save me back on the Supremacy. How could I not put YOU and our life together first in importance?" she sighed. Ben kissed her again tenderly and pulled her up to his hips, hugging his waist line. She wrapped her legs around him and held on, kissing him. After a few moments, he set her down with a relaxed look on his face, one of contentment and peace. Ben glanced over at the control panel and said, "Well, the alarm is off. No one is following us, right now. Looks like it worked...." and Rey knew he was just stalling for a moment. She knew what he was thinking. She guided Ben down the corridor to the sleeping area. He held her hand, following with a deep look of love on his face for her. They made their way to their bed and made love like it was their first time together. 

Ben hovered over Rey, loving her with his body. His eyes glued to hers. showering her face, mouth and neck with tender kisses. Through sighs and sounds of need, Rey said, "Ben, I need you inside me..." Ben then moved his body into hers, taking care to move slowly, enjoying every second with her. Not wanting to miss anything of how her body felt to him. Rey continued, "No matter how much we make love, each time has felt like the first time.." she said. Ben cupped her face in his hands and his eyes did all the talking. He made love to her each time without many words. His passion and the 'words' he silently spoke to her through their lovemaking came through loud and clear in his eyes and expressions. It was understood. He had a way with his eyes toward her, vulnerable and longing. 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Several hours had passed and plenty more light years' distance had been put between the Falcon and Ajan Kloss. Rey and Ben had drifted off into a comfortable sleep after making love and the afterglow of one another's arms. Their sleep, however, was abruptly and severely interrupted.

Ben jerked awake due to the Falcon seemingly making EVASIVE maneuvers! The Falcon was making sharp course adjustments. He set the Falcon on auto pilot, so the ship, old as it was, still had the technology to evade an attacking vessel even on auto pilot if necessary. Ben shook Rey awake... Rey sat up, eyes wide. "Ben! What's going on?" Ben scurried out of bed and put his pants and shirt on as he was running to the cockpit. Rey followed closely behind him. Ben yelled back to Rey through the ship, "Rey!! It looks like the Falcon is performing evasive maneuvers. We're under attack somehow. I can't see from where yet. I'm bringing up the sensors now." He said it as loud as he could so Rey could hear him back in their sleeping area. She was getting dressed and instinctively grabbed her light saber and hitched it to the side of her belt. Ben had thrown his saber into the water on Kef Bir and therefore did not have a saber of his own, as of yet. Ben knew he had to rectify that somehow. 

Rey joined him in the cockpit, out of breath. She ran over to her computer console and brought up the navigation control information. The Falcon was indeed making evasive maneuvers. She poured over the data. Ben did the same on his end. "We are being followed again, Ben, but this time, it's NOT Finn or Poe..... it looks like a First Order vessel." Rey said, looking rather shaken. Rey continued, "The Falcon must have been programmed by Luke or your father years ago to go into evasive maneuvers if an Imperial Cruiser or Star Destroyer was in pursuit and it's doing so now, even though there doesn't appear to be anything within eye sight. Sensors must be tracking something...." 

Ben was nodding furiously, typing in a lot of information into the ship's computers. "I'm going to enhance the sensor range on the Falcon to see what's on our tail. Working with this technology compared to the First Order ships I'm used to operating with is frustrating...." Rey nodded in agreement..   
Ben continued to feverishly work with the ship's sensors and then froze and held still. "Rey.... a few days ago, when I was on board a First Order Destroyer, we were developing the technology to cloak our ships. It was in the beginning stages, but it was being perfected. I was actually overseeing part of the tech being developed. The Falcon could have picked up a First Order hyperspace signature and automatically began evasive maneuvers, which means, we must be in the general vicinity of First Order ships left over from the aftermath of Exegol." 

Rey was intrigued, "So, are we in any immediate danger?"   
Ben spoke matter of factly, "Well, it's difficult to say. The Falcon would be widely recognized by the First Order and if they have seen the ship and are in pursuit, then yes, it's possible. If they are using cloaking technology, the tech on board the Falcon has no way to directly detect that. The Falcon can only detect a hyperspace signature."   
"Oh, I see... " Rey said with a bit of trepidation to her voice. Ben took a deep breath and looked intently out the cockpit window. "This is it.... my time to face them. We must 'anchor' in place, Rey. Now is the time. I'm not intending on out running them, I was out to find them anyway and reveal myself to them. This is the time to take a stand and make myself known."

Rey took a deep breath and nodded. She knew this was "it" and they had to stand together. The moment they had discussed had almost finally come upon them. Ben and Rey looked at one another with faces set like flints and knew what lie ahead. They brought the Falcon to a stand still and stayed in place. "We will wait here and when the time comes, we will stand together like we did in Snoke's throne room", Ben began, "however, I sure wish I had my light saber...." he said. Rey jumped up from her seat, "Ben! I have Leia's saber. I'll use hers. YOUR saber is here, on my belt. Let me give it to you and then I'll use Leia's saber." Rey had taken both sabers with her from Exegol and forgot that she had Leia's saber on the Falcon. " Your mother's saber, I have it!" She said as she ran out of the cockpit and hurried back with the saber in her hand. 

Ben looked at her with such pride in his eyes..." Perfect. I wasn't about to take the saber from you that you had. How did you managed this....? My mother's saber, I mean?" Ben asked. Rey smiled, "I took it with me after defeating my grand father on Exegol. I had it on the Falcon the entire time." 

They hugged one another and just waited. Ben had an attitude and look of authoritative resolve on his face. No fear shown in him. Rey could tell he was preparing himself mentally to face Hux, if Hux was still alive, and whatever Knights might still exist. She could see remnants of Ben's old facial expressions of Kylo Ren and knew he was preparing emotionally for this encounter. They had to know he was alive. 

"Rey", Ben began, "please.... follow my lead. I'm well versed in dealing with Hux, if he's still alive, and my Knights or any remaining troopers. Let me take the lead and please do not see it as me trying to take over or put you behind me. I'm going to have to deal with them in the way in which they've known me as Kylo Ren. I'll have your back. You will rule beside me, but for now, please let me handle the initial phase? I meant what I said to you on the Supremacy several months ago, we will rule together." Rey smiled, "Ben, I trust you. I have not dealt directly with these people. It makes sense that you would take the lead right now. I'm standing beside you...." she said with all the love in her eyes for Ben that she could muster.

Not much time passed and soon the Falcon was taking a direct hit of offensive fire power. Ben moved the Falcon to evade direct fire, but did not fire back. He wanted to face whoever was firing upon them, but not wanting to incur too much damage on the Falcon. 

"Ben...!" Rey shouted, We are being pulled by a tractor beam now." 

Ben knew this and let it happen, and gave no resistance. "I know. This is exactly what I wanted. That's why I didn't fire. They have no idea that I'm on board, or who is on board, for that matter. They simply recognize the ship...." 

Ben grabbed Rey's hand and squeezed it, comforting her that all would be well. Rey nodded her head in response.   
"We can do this, Rey. The Force brought us together. You're my other half, literally", Ben said, still trying to encourage Rey. 

Before long, the ship was towed by tractor beam into a main hangar area of a First Order Destroyer. Ben and Rey were watching from the cockpit of the Falcon while their ship was being brought on board. "This is it, Rey.....", Ben said, "They will attempt to board the ship. We will meet them at the ramp and when the door opens, they will know I'm here and I'm here to stay as Supreme Leader and you will be by my side."

Rey swallowed hard, but confidently as Ben spoke to her. They stood up, held each other in private one more time and shared a tender kiss. They looked into each other's eyes as their last private moment began to slip away. They heard the ramp doors on the Falcon opening and left the cockpit to make their way to the ramp. 

The ramp to the Falcon lowered completely and Ben and Rey made their way down the ramp and stood still. General Hux was indeed alive and stood in utter disbelief at the sight of Kylo Ren standing there with the SCAVENGER!

He was in shock and disbelief, yet anger filled his soul. He tried to swallow his hatred of Ren immediately, knowing that Kylo could easily force choke him to death, literally. Hux had no real ability to match Ben's powers directly. The storm troopers in the hangar all stood at attention. Ben glanced around, in silence at the troopers standing at attention. He then glanced over at Hux who was swallowing hard, sweat dripping from his brow. 

"Supreme Leader", Hux spat out with slight venom, "This... is... unexpected....and with the Scavenger, no less?!"

Ben and Rey walked the rest of the way down the ramp. Ben walked toward Hux commanding the same authority he always had as Kylo Ren. He immediately extended his hand and grabbed Hux with the force around the throat...., lifting him off the ground.

"A surprise indeed... you will not insult Rey. I am your Supreme Leader and she will rule by my side...." Ben said. Rey could not help but look on, remembering his vehemence with Hux in times past as Kylo Ren. 

Hux struggled, holding his neck, begging. Ben let Hux down and Hux coughed loudly.   
"Supreme Leader", he choked, "I did not expect to see you again. I thought you perished. We haven't heard from you since you went to Kef Bir in search of the Scavenger, I mean.... Rey....." 

Ben responded, speaking loudly for all to hear in the hangar, "There will be a New Order! An Order in which Rey and I will rule together. General Hux, you will fall in line behind me, the troopers with you, we have much to discuss....." and with that, Ben began to walk through the hangar toward the door. Rey followed alongside him, looking nervously at the troopers and Hux as she went. Her head was spinning. Was this really happening? 

Ben spoke to Rey silently through their force bond, "Rey..." he said softly, "I have to come across strongly at this point, do you understand what I'm doing? I'm not going back to my old ways, but Hux must be dealt with in this manner or he will not listen." Rey gave a silent nod to him and through their silent Force Bond, she told him she understood perfectly. 

Ben pivoted on his heels suddenly, pointing at Hux and the hangar troopers, "By no means are you to board that ship. The Falcon is MY ship and it will not be touched, do you understand?" He then used the Force to close the ramp to the Falcon and continued walking. Hux looked nervously at the hangar troopers and officers and motioned for them to obey Ben's commands. 

Ben walked through the corridors of the Destroyer. Rey was at his side the entire time, watching intently. Ben stopped, turned and faced Hux once more. "I will need my quarters prepared, my uniform and some fresh clothes for Rey..." Hux nodded and motioned for some of the officers to come over. The officers heeded Hux and took their orders to prepare quarters for Ben and Rey. 

Ben turned to look at Rey and spoke softly, "Let's wait in a main conference room while they prepare our quarters..." and she smiled, following right next to him. Hux was the only one to follow Ben and Rey into a conference room. The troopers and officers were busy preparing quarters for Ben and Rey.

Hux was silent, swallowing hard. He was preparing to take over the First Order after Kylo's unexplained absence. He was feeling like his plans were being destroyed now. He had to come up with a plan but didn't know how to begin right now, being caught off-guard by Ren's return. His anger rose at the sight of the SCAVENGER. Why had Ren paired up with the scavenger girl from Jakuu? Wasn't she the enemy? Hux buried his feelings for now, walking behind Rey and Ben into one of the conference rooms. 

Ben took a seat and Rey sat next to him. Hux's stomach was churning with disgust at the sight of it all. Ben could sense it.

"General Hux", Ben began, "I sense some distaste in you, some uneasiness." Hux straightened his uniform jacket, standing upright and pretending to be alert...."Not at all, Supreme Leader....I'm merely shocked at your arrival...." 

"Hux, go to the bridge. I need time alone to speak with Rey. We have things to discuss, but not now. I will make everything clear in time. However, before you leave, have any of my Knights reported in since the battle on Exegol?", Ben asked.

Hux responded, "No sir, not one of your Knights has shown face here. I will alert you if and when I hear from any of them...." and with that, he left Rey and Ben alone in the room.

Rey turned to Ben, a smile on her face, she was beaming at him. "You are magnificent!" She was obviously impressed. Ben pulled her to himself and kissed her passionately. Ben responded, "Thank you for allowing me to take the lead. I know these people, Rey. I know how to handle them. They weren't expecting to see me, but they are merely responding to me as they always did.... this is how they have to be handled."

Rey nodded in agreement. Ben continued, "They will take orders from you, Rey. You and I will make something new of this order. It will not be the same order it was. There will be balance, but it will be a hard fought battle to get there. We will have to work with a lot of resistance at first and it won't be easy, but it will happen." and all Rey could do was listen to her lover's voice in admiration. How in love she was with him. 

Some bridge officers and storm troopers entered the conference room moments later. One of the officers spoke, "Sir, your quarters are ready, as requested."

Ben nodded his head and without speaking a word, motioned for Rey to walk with him and they strode out of the room. Ben took the lead down the corridors to his new quarters, somewhat in the same location as his old quarters were aboard the Supremacy. He punched codes into the keypad and the doors opened. Rey gasped as she peered inside. So much luxury! 

Ben turned to the officers outside his door, "I want a 24 hour guard placed at my door! No one is to bother me tonight. Tell General Hux I will arrange a meeting in the morning. I need a Droid up here with food and drink within the hour. After we eat our meal, I am not to be disturbed, understood?" 

The officers nodded, "Yes, Supreme Leader, understood." and with that, the officers departed and left Rey and Ben alone in their new quarters.   
Rey began to walk around the quarters, surveying the silken sheets on the bed, the luxury and extravagance of the decor within the room, the technology available. It was overwhelming for her to take in! 

Ben could see she was overwhelmed. He smiled to himself at her reaction to everything. "This is all yours too now, Rey.... not just mine." he said to her with such softness.

She smiled in his direction, then ran into his arms. "I love you, Ben..." and he held her in his arms. He lowered his lips to meet hers. They kissed one another like they hadn't anything else to attend to in the entire universe. At that moment, all that existed was them. The next day would bring challenges and Ben knew that Hux would be one of them. He was prepared to stand up to anything Hux sent his way and Rey would be at his side.....


	8. Introducing Rey as Ben's co Ruler! Board Meetings, Hux and Pryde: Enemies or Allies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben spend their first night on board a First Order Destroyer after revealing to the remnants of the First Order that Ben is still alive. Ben's entrance back into their presence has had to be firm and aggressive. This is the beginning of uncharted territory for Ben and Rey, as they begin hard to work to establish a NEW order under the two of them ruling together in a gray balance. Hux, along with others, could pose a real threat to Ben and Rey's plans. How will the Resistance respond to Rey when they learn of her involvement with Kylo Ren?
> 
> NOTE: ((In this version of my story, Hux lives and was not killed by the First Order for giving information to the Resistance...General Pryde had also escaped from Exegol, unharmed.....)) Hux believes he can trust Pryde, but can he? Or does General Pryde have an agenda of his own?
> 
> Dangerous times ahead from Hux and possibly some remaining Knights of Ren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and thank you for the kudos and remarks!

Chapter 8:Introducing Rey as Ben's co Ruler! Board Meetings, Hux and Pryde: Enemies or Allies?

Rey stood across the room from Ben, still mesmerized by the elegance and luxury of the quarters she and Ben were staying in. She walked around the quarters, feeling the silk sheets on the bed, peeking into nooks and crannies of the room that took her breath away. Ben could sense her awe and his heart fell at the thought of the living conditions that Rey had to endure while growing up on Jakuu. She had barely enough to eat and sustain herself on the little portions that Unkar Plutt had given her. She worked so hard in the dry, arid and hot sunny days of Jakuu and was not prepared for the luxury in what she was witnessing in these new quarters she was now in. She was content with so little and was thankful for it. Ben wanted to give her everything. All that was within his power was hers too now. Although, deep in his heart, he also realized that having all the luxury in the galaxy truly didn't matter unless Rey was with him. Without her, it was emptiness to him. 

"Rey..." Ben began...."Everything here is yours. I have always known this lifestyle, but without you, it has meant nothing. Back on the Supremacy, I extended my hand to you because regardless of my taking over as Supreme Leader, all the luxury around me and people at my command, it was hollow if I had to live in it alone. It's emptiness being alone...." Ben's eyes trailed off to the windows and he got lost in thought, as though re-living the events of his life and that day on the Supremacy. 

Rey's face dropped. She stared at Ben from across the room. She hadn't approved of his life choices as Kylo Ren and she still did not approve, but she understood. She could see past his actions and understood the motives for his actions. His whole life he felt unloved and alone. Rey crossed the room slowly to him, her eyes filled with compassion. 

"Ben, you are not alone. You won't be alone anymore.... I don't know what lies ahead or how we will forge this new rule we want to establish, but I believe in our vision from the Force that it will happen." 

Ben gazed from the window, down to Rey. His eyes met hers just like they did in the elevator that day on the Supremacy on their way to see Snoke. Ben reached out and pulled Rey close to him. He leaned in to brush his lips on hers. She felt immediately on fire, her heart panting for him at that moment. She wanted him. His scent was intoxicating, his body touching hers, his strength, his dark eyes, his hair.... it seemed no matter how much they made love, she would never have her fill of him. Each time they made love only spurred her on to want him all the more, a deep well of need and desire that never seemed to be fully satisfied! Their lips parted a little and they held each others' gaze. 

"I'm in love with you, Ben...." Rey said. Ben swallowed hard and his eyes lit up. He was not used to being loved. All he knew was heartache and betrayal. When your own blood tries to kill you in your sleep, the last thing you hope for anymore is LOVE. He ran his fingers across Rey's cheek and over her mouth. He leaned in for another kiss and whispered into her mouth, "I love you, Rey." Up until now, they had shown one another their love without words, but at this moment, they wanted to verbalize it. 

Ben could sense her thoughts of need and desire toward him through their bond and it fueled him toward her as well. He was mesmerized and in awe that she wanted him. He never wanted to take that for granted. 

A chime at the door to their quarters sounded and Ben let go of Rey with a sigh, "That would be our clothes and food, I'm sure..."   
He made his way to the door and a Droid was standing there with food and clothing. "Your food and clothing, sir, as you requested..." the droid said with a monotone voice. Ben nodded and motioned for the droid to come in and place the food on the table and the clothing on a chair. 

Rey had noticed that the droid brought the same uniform for Ben that he had worn as Kylo Ren. His cape, his tunic, his black boots, and a few black shirts and pants for leisure, etc... She was brought some fresh leggings and a few tops and fresh boots. "I will make sure you have some training clothes brought in soon, Rey", Ben said as the droid made it's way to the door. 

Rey wasn't so much worried about that, she hurried over to the table and began to feast on the hot food that was before her. Delicious meats of different varieties, vegetables, breads, fruit and so much more. Her eyes were wide with amazement. As the droid was leaving, Ben ordered the droid that he and Rey were not to be disturbed the rest of the night. Rey was ravenous and began to eat immediately. She was shaking her head in amazement. She never dreamed of eating like this. But, Ben was right, she thought, what difference did it make if either of them had all of this and yet were alone????

Ben sat down next to her and began to eat. He smiled in her direction as he dove into the food as well.   
"Ya know, Rey.... the food we had on the Falcon was better than any feast. I had YOU with me..." Ben said as he took his first bite, looking at Rey.   
She smiled in Ben's direction, her heart warming at his words. 

"Yes, that's true..." she said, touching his hand with hers. Ben's mind was immediately taken back to their hands touching on Ahch-To and the warmth and intimacy of that moment. He looked down at her hand and relished the feel. 

"Rey, tomorrow I am arranging a meeting with Hux and the remaining officers of the First Order. I knew that not all of our ships were positioned on Exegol. I knew remnants would remain. I need you with me in that meeting, Rey. You will be with me in each meeting. They need to become used to you ruling with me..... how do you feel about this? Are you ready or do you need more time?" Ben was trying to be sensitive to Rey's possible anxiety. 

Rey was agreeable and said, "I will somehow adjust to a leadership position, Ben, but I must admit that I'm only accepting this because I want to see change come to the galaxy and because I love you, I will work with you on this. I also believe the Force has willed this for us..." 

Ben could see a bit of anxiety in her eyes and responded, "Rey, use that leadership quality you have used in the Resistance! Put it to work for you here, in this place. You have leadership abilities and Force knows this, I see this in you!" 

Rey smiled at Ben's encouragement. She blushed a bit and continued to eat. 

After their meal, Ben placed the empty plates and cups outside his quarters and shut the door. Rey looked at him from across the room, her eyes needy and desirous. Ben knew that look and his heart pounded. She kept looking at him and couldn't help blurting out, "You are a beautiful, man, Ben Solo...." Ben was not used to such admiration. He stood there smiling and shaking his head. Rey crossed the room and stood in front of him, giving him a serene look. 

"You think so, huh? C'mon, Rey...." he answered. Ben was not used to being admired. He was used to be feared and hated, but certainly not admired. 

"I have to keep a close eye on Hux, "Ben began. "I don't trust him and he does not trust me." Ben mused as he gazed down at Rey. Rey wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Let's worry about Hux tomorrow. Tonight, I need you"...

Ben picked her up in his arms and walked her over to the bed. He stood there in front of her ,the bed behind them. He waved his hand and turned off the lights in the room using the Force. They stood running their hands gently over one another's bodies, savoring every minute. Ben wrapped one arm around her back and placed his other hand on her face, bringing her to his mouth. She sighed with pleasure at the touch of his lips. Ben ran his hands up her top and began to gently feel her breasts. Rey ran her hands on his sides, then his abdomen, tugging gently at the belt on his pants. He unbuckled his belt while she got undressed. He laid Rey down beneath him and continued to explore her body with his hands. Rey closed her eyes and sighed under Ben's touch. While touching her breasts with one hand, Ben enjoyed Rey's lips on his own. She breathed his every breath and he hers. He placed one hand to the side of her head and propped himself up a little, but letting some of the weight of his body lay on hers. Rey groaned with desire. 

"Ben...." she sighed his name with want and need. Ben positioned himself to enter her. 

"No matter how many times you touch me, no matter how often I feel you, Ben, it's never enough..." Rey said. The words that came out of Rey's mouth overtook him. He gently entered her body and with one hand on her face, he brought her other hand down with his over her hips, guiding her to move with him at the same pace. He moved tenderly in and out of her body, Rey giving low moans. "Move with me, Rey...." is all Ben could say as his eyes closed and he relished the feel of her warm body enveloping him. Rey's breaths turned into a panting need. The love and connection they had through the Force every time they made love enhanced everything they felt. He could feel her emotions and desire through the Force while he was inside her body. Rey lay there, her eyes closed, feeling his fullness consume her. In her mind, everything masculine and beautiful inhabited this man.

Ben continued to keep Rey's hand with his, as he had them moving their hips together. They kept sighing one another's names with each thrust. Ben was not going to hold out long. Putting his other hand on Rey's face, he spoke to her with panting breath, "Rey, come with me..."   
He began to move in her more quickly, making sure to cause friction on her clitoris as he moved. Rey's breath hitched. Ben not only thrust into her, but he rolled his hips as to hit that sensitive area that he knew would cause Rey to come with him. Within seconds, they both felt like their bodies became the same person. They felt as one soul and melted into one another. Each experiencing their own climax yet feeling each other's at the same time. It was almost more than either of them could handle. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At that same hour, Hux was on the main bridge, staring out one of the windows, deep in thought. The anger and energy that surged through him was almost uncontrollable. The other bridge officers were each at their computer consoles working. Hux was deep in thought. How would his plans come about NOW? How could he undermine Ren? Why was the scavenger with him? All these questions with no immediate answers. This entire situation had caught him off guard. He paced back and forth, his hand on his chin. There was a vacuum in authority which Hux had wanted to fill with himself and NOW Ren returns, seemingly out of nowhere, with the scavenger! Allegiant General Pryde , who served Palpatine in the Empire, continued to work with Hux. They had taken a great blow to their military power with what happened on Exegol, but Hux was working feverishly in his mind to rescue the dreams and ambitions of the First Order, with himself as the leader. 

Hux knew full well that the armada he had to work with after Exegol was next to extinct, ye he had a few Destroyers left, he felt, with which to make a rise to power and gather sympathizers into his fold to continue the vision of the late emperor Palpatine and Snoke. Snoke had groomed Hux to a certain degree as well and Hux understood many of the political ambitions of the former Supreme Leader. His dislike of Kylo Ren would help spur his energy all-the-more. Perhaps some of what was left of the Knights of Ren would stand by his side? He had no concrete answer for that as of yet. 

As he paced the bridge, General Pryde accompanied him. The two spoke of their options and how to deal with Ren and the scavenger. General Pryde had been a trusted advisor to Emperor Palpatine during the days of the Empire and Hux felt he could trust Pryde to be a competent ally.. he hoped. 

General Pryde was planning something on the side that Hux knew nothing about. General Pryde had a plan of his own, but kept it to himself. He had suspected Hux of feeding information to the Resistance in the past few months, but had no concrete proof as of yet. He knew of Hux's hatred of Ren and perhaps there was a connection? Until he had concrete proof, he kept his feelings close to the vest and worked seemingly alongside Hux. 

"I'm at a stand still, Pryde..." Hux began...."Ren! He shows up with that SCAVENGER and...where did he come from? We haven't heard from him since before the battle of Exegol and NOW he shows up?!!!" he was seething. General Pryde was more controlled in handling his emotions and responded,   
"Yes....yes... we will come up with a strategy. We will find support and those who will rally to our cause. This cannot be rushed." Hux nodded his head to Pryde, his face brimming red. Pryde continued, "We will salvage what is left of the First Order, but it has to be slow and calculated. Rushing into open opposition to Kylo Ren is not the answer." 

Hux took deep breaths and nodded in response, "This HAS to be remedied!!!" he said, staring at Pryde. With that, he stormed off the bridge, heading to his own private quarters. Pryde whispered to himself as Hux walked off the bridge, "In time, my friend, in time...." General Pryde heard chatter through different sources that Hux could have secretly been giving First Order information to the Resistance. He had no concrete evidence just yet, but he would get it. He was going to do some digging to find out. Having the Scavenger here on board could help his end of what he was looking for. If he could confirmed that Hux had indeed given secret First Order movements to the Resistance, he would make his move against him. He had a reason for calming Hux to believe that rising against Ren had to be a slow and calculated maneuver and not something done too quickly. General Pryde was going to step in with the man who had the upper hand, the man who had power tipped in his favor, and that might be Kylo Ren.

In the meantime, the bridge officers continued to scan for any remaining First Order vessels scattered throughout the galaxy. 

************************************************************************************************************************************

Ben was keenly aware that Hux hated him and was also not in the dark to Hux's planning on usurping power from him. He knew Hux all-too-well and did not trust that show of Hux's supposed devotion to his authority one bit. He and Rey joined together in the Force would flush out Hux's true nature. Ben was confident of this. His thoughts ran busily as he lay next to his beautiful Rey. Rey shifted in Ben's arms as she slept. Ben lay awake, his mind racing and not letting him sleep. Had he any allies within the remnants of the First Order? Surely some were still loyal to him as their Supreme Leader! His plan, unbeknownst to Hux OR any of the leadership left over after Exegol, was to bring about a totally new Order with Rey. Ben stroked Rey's hair away from her face as she slept. He was whole with her. His entire heart swelled with a sense of completion and purpose now. 

Rey rolled onto her back and stretched. Ben kept his eyes on her the entire time. Rey sleepily opened her eyes and looked over at Ben.   
"Ben.... how long did we sleep?" Rey asked.  
Ben shook his head with a sigh, "You mean, how long did YOU sleep? I couldn't rest..." Ben answered.   
Rey looked disappointed for him. "I'm sorry Ben... too much on your mind?" she asked. 

Ben nodded..."A lot on my mind. I don't trust Hux one bit. He may think he's appeasing me with his apparent show of submitting to me and my authority, but I need to watch my back with him. I always have. Even if we find allies to stand behind our vision of a new Order, they don't know of our new vision yet or what the Force has willed. Most of the First Order has seen the Force as an 'ancient hokey religion' and doesn't have much respect for it." 

"Mmmm, I see.." Rey said in response. "An ancient hokey religion, huh? Well, we will have to show them otherwise!" she said, pulling herself close to him. Ben wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. "We need to get up, grab something to eat and then we need to arrange a meeting within a few hours with Hux, Pryde and some of the bridge officers. I need to find out where there may be other remaining First Order ships and bring them under our command, sift out who is with us an who is not!" Ben said. Rey could see the passion building in Ben's eyes and tone of voice. Rey thought of Ben's words, 'bring them under OUR command' and it still seemed so strange to her yet, all so new.

"Rey, they see the Force as an ancient religion, like a cult. They don't have much respect for it. Even when I held meetings months ago as Supreme Leader, the officers on board spoke of the Force as a cult and laughed at the idea...even though they witnessed my abilities and powers in the Force..." Ben continued. "Not only will we convince them of the Force's will in this, but you and I will bring order..." he said, his eyes trailing off out the starry lit window beside the bed. 

"Ben, we need to convince them of what WE see now. That we, nor they, can think of ruling the galaxy in terms of 'black and white', 'dark and light', but as a balance. We can use the Force to show them this, in time..." Rey answered.

Ben agreed with her and slowly stretched, got out of bed and began to head for his uniform. Rey sat up in bed and watched Ben as he got dressed, putting on his former Kylo Ren attire. She noticed that there was no mask and that even if there were, he did not need it anymore. She admitted to herself that Ben looked commanding and authoritative in his Kylo Ren uniform. She knew the man underneath the uniform was now Ben Solo, but he had to present himself as their Supreme Leader in the only way in which they could relate to him. Rey stood up, headed for where her clothing was and began to dress. Her clothing was a grey and white in color. Gray top and pants, with white boots. She wore a white belt as well. Ben looked her over with approval. 

Rey smiled as she looked on at Ben.   
"What, Rey?" he said with a huge smile. Ben was still shy after all the intimate moments they had already shared? How was this possible?   
"Nothing, it's just that I have something to admit to you..." she said.  
"That wold be?....????" he asked, the smile still resonating on his face.  
Rey continued, "That I have always loved the way you look in that uniform...."   
Ben shook his head again, smiling and looking down over himself and his uniform. He answered, "I guess I'm used to wearing this and don't think twice about it..."  
"You're welcome!!" Rey said, grinning at him. Ben did not see in himself what Rey did and each time she complemented him, he had a difficult time receiving complements. Rey knew this about him. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************

A couple hours had passed after Rey and Ben had eaten and started their morning. Ben had since told the officers on board that a meeting would be arranged and that Hux, Pryde, some of the highest ranking bridge officers and Rey would all be in attendance. As word of this spread through the ship, some were intrigued at Rey's presence, while others were angry about it, not sure how to digest this news. 

As they were readying to leave their quarters, Ben looked at Rey with a nod and said, "Ready? Rey...when we are out in front of the officers, troopers, Hux and Pryde, we must present a more casual relationship in front of them, for now. It won't always be this way. They must see us as two strong leaders and our intimacy must be kept between us, behind closed doors for now. All they need know for now is that we are together in ruling. Agreed?" Rey nodded her agreement to Ben's suggestion and stood next to him as the doors to their quarters opened. There was a storm trooper positioned outside the door, just as Ben had commanded the night before. As he and Rey departed, the trooper nodded his head, "Supreme Leader..." and not knowing how to address Rey, he looked back straight ahead and said nothing to her. 

Rey and Ben made their way down the corridor, troopers and officers nodding to Ben as he walked by. None were quite sure yet what Rey's involvement was yet. Some of the officers looked at Rey rather oddly, wondering why she was here. Everyone knew that Rey had worked for the Resistance, so why was she here, side by side with Supreme Leader Ren? She could sense their feelings toward her through the Force, but chose to focus on the task in front of her with Ben. 

Upon entering one of the largest conference rooms on the ship, Ben and Rey took a seat at the head of the table. Ben motioned for Rey to sit right next to him. The officers sitting at the table all glanced around at one another in disbelief and with curious expressions as Rey took a seat next to Ben. Rey couldn't help but notice, but said nothing. She kept her face strong and her expression void of any type of anxiety, even though she felt it. 

Ben sat down and glanced at everyone in the room and began speaking with his usual flare of authority, setting the tone for the meeting immediately. 

"There is a lot to cover here today. This is just the beginning. "Rey, " Ben said, motioning to his right where Rey was sitting, "will be ruling with me. You will give her the same respect as you give me. Is that understood? I want to make that clear as we start. Anyone who disrespects HER, disrespects ME and I will take it personally, is that clear?"

General Hux and General Pryde were present in the meeting. Hux had a visible air of distaste cover his face, Pryde, however had no expression whatsoever and looked straight ahead as Ben spoke. Hux shifted in his seat and began to question Ben. 

"Supreme Leader, if I may?" Hux began and Ben looked over at him sharply. "Myself, General Pryde and all of the officers know nothing of this woman whom you've brought with you. She worked for the Resistance as one of their leaders. Would you enlighten us all as to how you came to the decision to include her in building up the Order once more with us? This woman is a known enemy.., REN! Are YOU to be trusted after bringing our enemy into our midst?" he said with a complete sense of irritation in his voice, yet he was cautious, knowing Ren could easily kill him with his Force abilities. 

Rey looked over at Ben. Her eyes bore through him and then back to Hux. Ben stood up, slammed his fist down on the table, declaring emphatically, "This WOMAN, is called Rey and also is now your ruler as well and you will address her as such. If you have a question, you will address her directly. You will not question my authority or trustworthiness again, Hux, or you will not be around much longer to HAVE questions or opinions, do I make myself clear?" Ben said, motioning over to Rey so she could speak. Pryde looked over at Hux with a look of caution and motioned for him to be quiet. The remaining bridge officers dared not speak. 

Rey felt immediate discomfort. She was used to dealing with the Resistance and being accepted and loved during her meetings with them, but this type of gathering was foreign to her. It took everything in her to stay the course. When she discussed leading plans against the First Order with Finn, Poe, Leia and others it was one of understanding and respect. She felt that gaining respect here would be a long-fought-battle. But, she remembered ,Ben had warned her of this. Rey stood up and not knowing exactly what to say or how to say it, she began to answer Hux directly.

"General Hux", she began, "All you need to know right now is this: Ren and I are ruling side by side", Rey was careful not to call him 'Ben' in front of the officers and Generals, "There has been a force at work, LITERALLY, that brought us together and we will be bringing a new Order to the galaxy. Much has transpired over the past few days. Ren and I will be bringing a balance to the rule in this galaxy. A rule where neither Darkness or Light will have the upper hand, one over the other, but both working hand in hand to bring order and secure an era of peace and security. Whole star systems will now be fed, poverty will be abolished and a balance for all will be wrought..." as Rey continued to speak, suddenly her feeling of anxiety left her and her words became more stern and authoritative. Ben looked on as she spoke and he was beaming with pride in his heart over her. He could not let his pride show openly on his face, but his heart was so full listening her,

Hux responded, "Rey.... you mention a literal force at work. What force? Surely you are speaking of that ancient cult religion? That has no bearing here. Order and security is wrought by dominance and control, not by wielding an ancient cult religion..." 

Rey could sense the disgust in Hux. Ben had to suppress the urge to step in and speak for Rey. She was his equal and he gave her the opportunity to carry this conversation. 

"General, whether YOU agree with our methods of achieving this balance is not my concern. Yours is to follow orders from Ren and I. Using dominance to control is what has given the Dark side of the force such an upper hand in the First Order and the Empire in times past. Likewise, when the Jedi were the exclusive rulers, the Light side of the Force had dominance. It was unbalanced. Ren and I will bring a new governance, one of Light and Dark, a compromise so all may live in peace and prosperity. You are speaking against things you do not understand. The Force governs all living things, permeates everything. It has called Ren and I to bring balance and rule with Light and Dark equally. I know you scoff at this idea, but whether you understand it or agree with it is not my concern, this is how things WILL be!" she said, with an air of command. 

As Rey took a seat, the officers in the room looked at one another and then back to Rey and Ben, waiting for what came next. General Pryde sat there, taking it all in. He was storing up this information for the future. He had plans for Hux. He had endeavors to speak to Ben and Rey as well, privately, but it had to be done discreetly. Hux could not suspect that Pryde was not totally allied with him. 

Hux shifted in his seat, uncomfortably. He had planned on taking control and now THIS! His anger was seething. Ben could sense this in Hux and glanced over at Hux with a look of warning. Hux saw Ben's eye contact, severe and intimidating. Hux broke his eye contact immediately with Ben and looked over at Pryde and then back down to the table and remained silent. This scavenger girl was going to put HIM in HIS place, he thought? Hux wondered if Rey had the same Force abilities as Ren. He was not sure, but planned on testing that theory at a later date when he could get Rey alone in the future. IF he could get her alone, that was the question.

Ben continued, looking at the bridge officers, "Have you scanned for any other remaining First Order ships in the area or anywhere throughout the galaxy?" he asked. One of the woman officers, swallowing deeply, answered with caution, "Yes, sir. We have run continuous scans, both locally within a few light years of this position, as well as the rest of the galaxy. We have found a few other Destroyers and have contacted them that we are here. We are attempting to arrange a rendezvous point and assess our current positions and resources. Any further instructions, sir?" she asked. 

"Continue to relay our current position to the other Destroyers and have them report to this sector of the galaxy. When they rendezvous with us, I will give further instructions. We must first gather what is left over of our resources, vessels, etc. and take it from there. " Ben commanded. The woman officer nodded her head and then glanced over at Generals Pryde and Hux. 

The meeting continued for a couple of hours, Ben and Rey going over the instructions of their plans for the beginning stages of their new Order together. Most in the room were simply aligning themselves in submission to Ben and Rey, not questioning their authority, however, Hux was not so compliant in his heart and thoughts. Pryde new this and was going to use it to his advantage in the future to win approval from Ben and Rey. Pryde knew he may have information that could dethrone Hux and win him a position of power within this new order.

Rey's anxious mood slowly disappeared as she and Ben sat side by side, giving orders and commands. She was still cautious, knowing that Hux, and possibly others, would try to undermine them. During the meeting, Rey could't help but wonder about her friends in the Resistance. She had to get word to them about her new life and plans. The timing of how and when still escaped her. She needed to speak to Ben about this in private. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Back on Ajan Kloss, Poe, Finn, Rose and the rest of the resistance felt a great sense of loss during Rey's absense. First General Leia Organa was taken from them, now Rey was off on a mission just after defeating Palpatine on Exegol. They were bewildered and wondered what she may be up to. Finn, being Force sensitive, knew Rey was up to something and he could sense it was serious by the way she warned him to back down when he was following her the day a couple of days earlier. He also couldn't shake the feeling that Ren was with her. Poe could sense Finn's anxiety and would often question him on it. 

"Finn, we don't know what Rey is doing or planning, but we have worked with her long enough to know she would not betray us! You have to trust her as your friend." Poe would tell Finn.   
"Poe, I'm telling you, REN is with her. I feel it through the Force. It's not Rey I don't trust, it's Ren. She is being very generic with us in the information she's provided us with. Why would she warn me off like she did unless she's hiding something? Something she doesn't want us to know?" Finn responded. 

Poe shrugged his shoulders and patted Finn on the arm, "Give it a couple more days, buddy. Rey will contact us. If she is working with Ren, and that's a BIG IF, then we'll find out why and deal with it. Ren is Leia's son and believe it or not, perhaps Rey was able to reach him? We just don't have all the details and we are jumping to conclusions. We don't know how to locate her right now anyway, all we can do is wait..." Poe said with conviction. 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

Rey and Ben left the meeting that day and headed to the main bridge. Ben wanted to show Rey the bridge and the operating procedures involved. Rey walked beside Ben as they entered the bridge. Hux nor Pryde were anywhere to be found. Only some bridge officers were there working. Rey admired the view out of the window and walked around marveling at the advanced technology. Ben spoke to her quietly as they walked around the bridge, teaching her ins and outs of their bridge procedures. He wanted her to be well-acquainted with the systems and inner workings so if she was commanding on the bridge alone at anytime, everyone would respect her command and authority.

Ben leaned in closer to Rey as they walked together on the bridge, stating softly, "Rey, you were wonderful in that conference room. You handled Hux perfectly." he said.   
Rey smiled in return. "I suppose I got by...." she said, hanging her head a bit. Ben lifted her chin up to look at him and continued, "Rey..." he said. She looked up at Ben with a doubtful look in her eyes.

"I'm not used to the dynamic, Ben," she said, " I'm used to a totally different 'feel' within a meeting when I'm dealing with the Resistance. It will take me some getting used to. All I know was to speak truthfully from the heart about our true plans and what the Force has drawn us to.. I tried to be authoritative, but I'm not sure how I came across." Rey felt a bit intimidated by all of it and Ben could sense it. 

"Rey, you did perfectly fine. I know it's different from what you are used to. Continue to follow my lead. These are a different group of people with a different set of ideas and culture than you are used to dealing with, I know and understand. Part of being in command, as I have learned, is not always explaining yourself to everyone who challenges your authority or decisions. This is why I deal with my subordinates the way I do. They take my orders and obey. You will have to command in this way. I know it's foreign to you, but for now, until things turn out the way the Force wants it, we have to present ourselves this way. But, I'm proud of you and you were perfect", Ben said.

Rey gave a half smile and looked at Ben and then around at the bridge officers and continued, "They are only respecting me because of YOU, Ben." 

Ben sighed and brought Rey's face back toward him, "Rey, they will come to know you and respect you, but you will command respect from them in due time. For now, yes, they fear me and see me as Kylo Ren, knowing that if they cross me, or you, it will be met with a fierce retaliation. But, in time, they will come to see you for who you are, a powerful Force user, who knows how to rule by my side!" and Rey's face lit up for a moment, but then turned hesitant and troubled.

"What is it, Rey?" Ben asked. 

"Hux.... he's going to be a continuing problem. I don't sense much from General Pryde right now, but Hux is a different story, Ben. I will have to face him and deal with him eventually." she said. 

"I have had to deal with Hux many times, Rey. He is strong willed, stubborn and resistant to authority. He even challenged Snoke when he was alive, but he will learn submission if he is to remain in any sort of leadership role in our new Order. General Pryde, on the other hand, is giving me the same impression as you. I am not reading much from him through the Force. He is almost neutral, but why?" Ben said, pondering this as he scanned over the personnel on the bridge. 

"I want to take you for a tour of the ship, Rey. Each Destroyer's layout is almost identicle. If you've seen this Destroyer, you'll pretty much know the layout of all of them. Then after I also want the officers and troopers throughout the ship to see you at my side. They need a visual of you... and often!" Ben said. 

Ben turned to the bridge crew and with a loud and commanding voice said, "If any of you receive signals from other vessels, alert me or Rey at once. Also, if there are any remaining Knights of Ren that make themselves known, I need to know this. Understood?" Ben was careful to include Rey in all of his commands so they knew she was with him in all things. 

"Yes Supreme Leader, it will be done.. " one of the officers said with a nod. Ben and Rey left the bridge to take their tour of the ship, a show of authority together in front of the officers and troopers. 

"Ben?" Rey started, "The Knights of Ren. I've heard you mention them a few times. Who are they exactly and what is their role in all of this, past or present?" Rey asked. 

Ben looked at her and sighed, "My knights, Yes... they are a difficult subject and I have no idea how any of them will respond to our new Order of things if and when I see any of them again. They are Force users, Rey, like myself. They were trained in the Dark Side of the Force, as I was. I was their commanding Master. I was Master of the Knights of Ren. Snoke used myself and my Knights to carry out many missions for him. When I went to Exegol to help you against Paplatine, however, they sensed my allegiance to YOU my resolve to defeat Palpatine and were against me during that time. However, I did notice that not all of my Knights were present in the Sith Temple on Exegol. Some may still be in hiding since the battle. I'm hoping some of them surface. I need to conclude who is with me and who is not..." Ben said, rather pensively. 

"Ahh, I see," Rey responded. "Hmmm.... that will prove interesting if any of them ever surface..." Rey answered.

"I'm not certain, but I believe some of them may resurface. They have no where else to go in the galaxy to serve a purpose. Their sole purpose was to ME, as their Master, and also carrying out the wishes of First Order politics. However, since you and I are starting a new political agenda, I will have no idea where they stand unless I deal with whatever remains of them, face-to-face." Ben said. 

They continued their walk through the ship and every trooper and officer nodded in respect to Ben and Rey as they passed. A couple hours of touring the ship and they were beginning to become tired and hungry. They made their way back to the entrance of their quarters, a storm trooper was still standing guard there. Once inside, Rey had more questions for Ben.

"It is very apparent, Ben, that you were groomed your whole life for this. Your sense of command and authority comes second nature to you. I will have to learn to adapt, I guess. How often do you tour the bridge and corridors of the ship you are on?" she asked.

"Every day, Rey. I made my rounds daily on whatever vessel I was on at the time. If you stay out of sight too long, people begin to think you are weak or are shrinking back from your responsibilities. One way to command respect is to make yourself visible, but with a sense of command and authority in your expression and demeanor...." Ben answered.

Rey was learning so much from Ben in just one day! Even though she was a novice to ALL of this, Ben did not treat her as such. He commanded others to respect her as they did him and she marveled at that. She knew the only way to survive the beginnings of this journey into a new political Order was to "fake it until she made it", so to speak. What came naturally to Ben, did not to her. But, she knew the Force was willing this and that she had to stay the course. 

The days ahead were going to be riddled with new challenges, enemies and unforeseen dangers. Rey knew this all too well.

Ben shifted gears a bit and switched on the Comm next to him on the table as they walked in. He began speaking to the crew on the main bridge. He commanded the bridge crew to take the ship to a sector close by to where a favorite nebula of his was. It was a nebula he enjoyed looking at during his lonely and isolated days when he first became Supreme Leader. 

"Ben? Where are we going?" Rey asked with a smile. 

"I told the bridge crew to take us to a sector near by. There is a nebula there that I want you to see...." he answered.

The ship maneuvered into position, only a light year from their previous position. The view out the window was magnificent. Ben and Rey got undressed, got into bed and held one another, looking at the nebula and then fell asleep. 

The next day would bring news of a couple of the remaining Knights of Ren, along with some other remnant First Order ships. Hux had plans for Rey and Pryde had his plans for Hux. This would be a whole new set of challenges for Rey to digest. For Ben, it would be what he was accustomed to, but he would help Rey adjust. Would Rey try to get in touch with the Resistance? She needed to discuss this with Ben and what possible involvement her friends could have. But was NOW the timing for that?

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hux sat in his quarters, thinking of a way to confront Rey. He wondered how far her abilities went. Was she only powerful with Ren at her side? If any of the Knights of Ren were still alive, would they fall in line with Hux and his plans or align themselves with Ren and the Scavenger? All in due time, Hux felt. He wondered at the possibility of hitting Ren where he was most vulnerable. If he could possibly confront or destroy Rey, would Ren give up his authority? Would he be able to bring Ren down due to his love for Rey? Hux had a million thoughts running through his mind. 

General Pryde had his own agenda. He wanted to approach Ben and Rey about what he suspected about Hux and his possible involvement in giving secrets to the Resistance several months ago right under Snoke's nose. Pryde did not care for Ren or Rey either, but he wanted to side with whomever held the most power and the greatest advantage for an upper hand and at the moment, that was Ben and Rey and Pryde knew it.


	9. Pryde Lays a Trap for Hux: Ben and Rey Fall More Deeply in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will General Pryde find out the information he needs to undermine Hux and possibly try to get in the 'good graces' of Ben and Rey? Rey and Ben continue to navigate putting together some form of government for the galaxy after Exegol. Meetings with commanders from various Destroyers will take place. But, before that major meeting, will Pryde give Rey and Ben interesting information regarding Hux? Ben and Rey share some very intimate moments in this chapter as well. They are so in love and are barely able to go a few hours before they need to come together again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I have tried to work through my own thoughts of what I would have loved to see between Rey and Ben after Exegol. I feel so robbed, as so many of us do, by what happened at the end of TROS to Ben and wanted to give them a chance at love and a future with one another!

Chapter 9 :Pryde Lays a Trap for Hux: Ben and Rey Fall More Deeply in Love

Ben was still asleep as Rey stirred awake. She gazed at him sleeping for a few minutes and then slowly and quietly got out of bed so she did not wake him. She made her way to where the COMM was situated in the room. She wanted to have a droid or officer bring her up some hot Caf and something to eat for she and Ben. She felt a bit uneasy speaking to anyone on the main bridge or giving orders. Plus, she knew how some of the officers felt about her. This was all new to her and she hesitated for a moment. Back with the Resistance, each person fended for themselves or simply took and walk and got what they wanted, but the hierarchy of command in this new life of hers was going to take some getting used to! With the Resistance, she would just wake up, go get what she wanted and get on with her day. Here learning to rule with Ben, she knew she had to present a more distant approach to the people on board the ship or within the political structure. She was not sure yet what her title in all of this would be, but she was ruling with the Supreme Leader and had to adjust. She glanced back over at Ben who was sleeping so soundly. She knew she was hesitating to use the COMM. She walked over and took a seat next to a window and looked out at the nebula Ben had ordered the ship to travel to the night before. She knew she was putting off using the Comm to actually give an order for the first time and it wasn't even a political order or command yet! Up until now, Ben had been the one to order that they have food, clothes, etc...., She hoisted herself out of the chair and made her way back over to the COMM again. She pressed the button, not sure who she would be contacting exactly. But now was as good a time as ever to start somewhere, she thought!

A voice came over the COMM immediately. All Rey had done was press a button and without her having to say word, someone responded.

"Yes, Supreme Leader?" came a man's voice.

Rey took a deep breath, "This is Rey. I'm in the Supreme Leader's Quarters. I would like to two Cafs and two breakfasts sent to our quarters please..." she said, rather shyly. She was not sure how she came across! 

The voice responded, "Right away.....I will have a Droid sent up...." and with that the COMM shut off. 

Rey took a deep breath and then went back over to the chair to enjoy the view. While Rey was speaking on the COMM, Rey did not know that Ben had peeked at her through his half shut, sleepy eyes and watched her as she spoke to the bridge. As he listened to her, he had to smile to himself. He could tell she was hesitant. He stretched, rolled over on his side and smiled at Rey.

"Come over here.... " Ben said, extending a hand out to Rey. 

Rey got up, with a smile, and made her way over to him. She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned down, putting her head on his chest. Ben wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back slowly.... tracing around her shoulders....

"Rey..." Ben started..."What are you doing up?"

Rey sat up, gave Ben a soft kiss, enjoying the warmth and feel of his lips...."Well, I had a taste for some HOT Caf and have not had any in so long! I'm also hungry and took the liberty of having some breakfast sent up to us... "

Ben smiled, "You know, I watched you as you operated the ship's COMM. See? No one gave you any trouble, did they!?" He said, with a grin. 

"No"...Rey began, "But, I'm not accustomed to giving commands or orders. I pushed a button, without having to say a word, and someone responded to me." She said.

"Yes, There are many controls in my quarters. All you have to do is push a button and someone will know it's my..... well.... OUR quarters."

"Hmmm...... yes, I see that. Back at the Resistance, or even BEFORE my time with the Resistance, I fended for myself. Or I simply went and got what I wanted..." she said. "I didn't exactly want to stroll down the corridors looking for food!" she said, chuckling. 

"You certainly could have, you may do whatever you like, but it's probably best to have the officers or Droids see to what you need. Also, I want to be sure that you are safe as you begin your life here. To be alone too quickly while you are adjusting to being at my side may take some time. Not everyone can be trusted right now. I need to sift out who is with us and who is against us..." Ben said, his eyes turning more serious. "However, if anyone lays a hand on you or tries to harm you in any way, I can't promise you that my old nature will not surface in my dealings with that individual...." he said. "I can't change my ways of doing things over night, Rey. You are here to balance me. When I offered you my hand on the Supremacy, I knew that only with you by my side could I rule with balance..."

Rey knew Ben was serious about that statement. She knew that's why the Force had ordained them to be together. They both had light and dark to bring to the new governance of the galaxy. 

A few minutes later a beep came sounding at the door to their quarters. Rey went to open the door and as usual, a droid was standing there with hot Cafs and breakfast. Rey didn't say a word, but nodded to the droid. She had watched Ben's interaction many times in the past with his subordinates and figured this was a good way to handle herself. She took the tray and the droid left. 

She made her way to the table, motioning for Ben to join her.He yawned, stretched, and then made his way to sit next to Rey. As they ate, they discussed the day's plans. Rey was interested in seeing the training rooms as well as other areas of the ship that Ben had not shown her. She wanted to be familiar with everything. 

"Ben..." Rey asked

"Uh...hmmmm...." Ben asked, chewing hungrily on his food and turned to look at Rey.

"When do you suppose we will hear something from the other remaining Destroyers?" she asked. 

"We may be dealing with other Destroyers closing in on our sector soon and we will need to reign them in and assess or strengths and weaknesses. We need to see how many actually remain after Exegol. Any of the Knights could return or surface, although, I have not heard anything from any of them yet. I still want to continue to show you everything you need to see and know, regarding our tactical stations, our weaponry, training areas, communications and anything else you need to know, of course, but perhaps we need to focus on working with the officers today to see if we can obtain communication with the other Destroyers, assessing how many we have left." Ben said, trailing off in thought. 

"One day at a time..." Rey answered. "We are also bound to run into opposition, Ben. The politics of the First Order are not going to be changed over night. This has been such a powerful machine for so long and I have no doubt we will not only have enemies within the ranks of these Destroyers, but also enemies we have yet to meet!" Rey said. 

Ben nodded in acknowledgement as he ate..."Yes. Believe me, I have thought about that. Hux is not our only problem, he is just the beginning perhaps. I know we could be dealing with enemies we haven't even met yet. First Order policies have mainly been governed by the Dark Side, as you stated to Hux in our meeting yesterday, and it will be a long while before we establish a stable base of officers to stand by a new and balanced way of ruling. But we will face it all together, Rey", he stated. 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
General Pryde made his way down the corridors, deeply rooted in finding ANY evidence at all that he could use against General Hux in order to bring him down. Pryde wanted to secure for himself a position of favor within Ben and Rey's new order of things. Had Kylo Ren and Rey not returned, Pryde thought, HE himself would have been the de facto Leader of the First Order, after the battle of Exegol.

Pryde did not wish to contend with Ren over the position of Supreme Leader. He had worked closely with Kylo Ren on the Steadfast. He knew he was no match for Kylo Ren's power in the Force. Even the scavenger, Rey, Pryde thought had extraordinary abilities, apparently, in the Force. Both Force users against him would be no match. His only avenue of working this situation so he could retain any sort of prominence in this new era under Ren and Rey would be to undermine Hux somehow and ally himself to Ren and Rey. 

The entire ship was monitored by surveillance cameras, all except the Supreme Leader's Quarters due to privacy. He cautiously made his way into the rooms that housed the surveillance footage of every Destroyer on a main computer system. He began to work his way back through footage from a couple of years earlier to see if anything important surfaced or was worth watching. What he did notice after some research was that there was some MISSING footage around the time that Supreme Leader Snoke was murdered. 

Pryde remembered that Kylo Ren told them all that Rey had killed Snoke. However, why was the footage missing? Did Ren know of the missing footage, Pryde wondered? Why was footage from the Supremacy in Snoke's throne room missing for the date that Snoke was killed? He wanted to question some other officers involved in maintaining the records or surveillance footage, but dared not give anyone a reason to suspect he was seeking information other than for just routine tasks. 

General Pryde made his way out of the rooms housing the surveillance footage and made his way to the bridge, deep in thought. He didn't know who had taken the footage yet or why. Pryde wondered if Ren was protecting his new co ruler, Rey. He wasn't sure. Even if Ren did have the footage, Pryde thought to himself, he didn't want to put himself on Ren's bad side by bringing the subject up quite yet. If Ren and Rey held all the power, he needed to handle this a certain way. He had to be careful and watch his steps. As he neared the bridge, Hux was walking in at the same time, ready to perform his duties. They nodded to one another as they entered the bridge. 

General Hux could tell by the look on General Pryde's face that he was deep in thought. The bridge officers were busy at work carrying out Ben's orders to contact any remaining Star Destroyers in the area or around the galaxy. 

"Hux....!" General Pryde yelled out in his direction, somewhat irritated, "we need to speak...." 

Hux made his way over to General Pryde and stood there looking at him with his usual stony, hardened glare. General Pryde continued, motioning for them to stand a far distance away from the bridge officers at work. 

"It has come to my attention that some surveillance footage from the day Supreme Leader Snoke was murdered, is missing....." Pryde said, rather straight faced, hoping to bait Hux into divulging any information he might have. Pryde did not tell Hux that he himself had discovered this. He let Hux believe this information was given to him.

General Hux stood there, his eyes going wide. He appeared to look around the bridge with a slight air of anxiety, almost as if he was nervous. General Pryde picked up on this but did not show it. Hux's expression then turned resolute, "By Whom? Who gave you this information? This could be an important piece of information in taking Ren down and his scavenger!" Hux sneered. He continued, "They were both in the throne room the day Supreme Leader Snoke was killed. Ren told us it was the scavenger..." he said, hissing, shaking his head, "and to my horror has brought her with him to rule!" Hux put his hands behind his back and began to pace back and forth. 

General Pryde had set the snare! He planted the seeds and now had to sit back and wait for Hux to hang himself, he hoped, with this little bit of information. He wasn't sure yet what role, if any, Hux may have in the disappearance of the footage, but wanted to plant the seed, nonetheless. Pryde continued, "I am not at liberty to divulge how I obtained this information. I was simply stating a fact and wanted to hear your thoughts on it..." 

Hux swallowed hard, held himself rigid after pacing a few steps and looked Pryde in the eye. "I already told you what I think. I know Ren knows what happened in the throne room that day on the Supremacy. He could know what happened to the footage!" Hux spat out in apparent dislike for Ben. General Pryde was not sure if Hux was involved or not, but had to take the chance at putting that statement out in the open, hoping it would give him a 'lead' pointing to Hux in some way. 

Hux began to pace again, aggresively..."This is ALL so disturbing and disgusting! It would NOT surprise me if Ren was behind the missing footage." he said and then walked away.   
Pryde had to bide his time now, watch Hux closely to see if anything would come of it. In the meantime, Pryde knew he had to find a way to approach Ben and Rey about this entire subject. Ren already did not care for Hux, but if Pryde could cast a further shadow of doubt on the man and earn Rey and Ben's trust, that was his next mission.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Ben got dressed in his Kylo Ren attire. Rey, as usual, stood admiring what she saw. Ben always seemed to take such pleasure in catching her looking his way. Her face always seemed to be adoring him. After eating and getting dressed, they left their quarters and headed to the main bridge. As they walked through the corridors, the troopers and any crew that were around them showed them due respect.

The bridge doors opened and as Ben and Rey walked onto the bridge, Hux and General Pryde stood up straight, almost with an appearance of anxiety in their stance. Rey stood at Ben's side, looking very pensive at all the work going on with the crew working at their computer consoles. They seemed to be engrossed in their duties, barely looking up. 

"Any word yet from other Destroyers..?" Ben asked with his commanding way. In response to Ben's question, General Pryde motioned for one of the officers to come over and give a report. 

"Supreme Leader", the officer began, "we have indeed heard from several other star destroyers. They are rendezvousing with us here, at these coordinates, as you requested. They are still several light years from our present location, but are on their way." 

Ben nodded, "Any word that any of my Knights survived Exegol?" Ben asked in response to the officer's report. 

"No sir, I have not heard a word from any of them," the officer answered.

Ben nodded his head in response and returned his thoughts to General Pryde, "The destroyers will be here within a couple of hours. Once they arrive, I will arrange a meeting with the commander of each destroyer in the conference room. Rey and I will be expecting a report on our resources and evaluate where to go from here. There is so much to be done with star systems all over this galaxy that have no sense of direction since Exegol." 

"Very good, Supreme Leader..." Pryde said with a nod. "Sir... may I request a private audience with you and Rey?" Pryde asked with somewhat of a whisper to his voice. Rey looked at Ben with an intrigued look. She wondered why Pryde seemed to be speaking so low. 

"What is this about?" Ben asked. 

General Pryde looked around the bridge, making sure Hux was not able to hear what he was saying. 

"Sir," Pryde continued, "Some valuable information has come to my attention. Information you might need to know. I am not at liberty to discuss it here and now, sir..."he said, continuing to peer around the bridge, making sure Hux was otherwise occupied. 

Ben sighed and looked at Rey and then back at Pryde, "Yes. We will discuss whatever is on your mind before the meeting we will have with the commanders when they arrive."

Pryde nodded and then walked off to return to his duties. Ben continued to discuss future plans and operations with Rey and was intimately listening to everything Rey had to share. All of her input was vitally important to Ben. She was literally his other half. He did not want to rule without her insight and every instinct she had to bring on every subject. How lonely he had felt as Supreme Leader before Rey helped to bring him back from the world between worlds on Exegol and agreed to take his hand now in love and to rule side by side with him, bringing the balance the Force had willed.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

During the hours before the commanders of each destroyer converged on their location, Ben took Rey around the ship, showing her every detail of communications, tactical, and weapons. The last place he took her was where they would train together. She was not as overwhelmed as she thought she'd be. They entered the training facility, shut the doors and Rey pulled Ben into her arms. She stood on her tip toes to reach his lips with hers. Rey felt this was the first time all day they had been in a room alone, just the two of them. 

Ben slowly put his arms around her and looked at her with a steady gaze. No smile, no expression, just that steady gaze she was so accustomed to from him in times past. Ben broke eye contact with her long enough to look around the room. He was looking for any surveillance cameras in the room. 

Rey pulled his face back to hers and began to slowly move her body into his. Her hands rubbing up and down his broad chest, feeling every inch of him. Ben moaned into her mouth, enjoying this passionate moment. Their kiss became more intense. 

"Rey"... Ben began, "This is not a private place.... " he said, slightly out of breath. 

"I understand Ben. I'm so in love with you. I want to feel you near me, with me and in me always...." she said in a sigh. 

" Our quarters..." Ben whispered into her ear, keeping her gaze.

" Ben...", she sighed his name onto his lips as she kissed him once more. She then looked up, gazed at him intently, not looking away. The eye contact they shared was so intimate. It was a language of the heart between them. 

It was as if a fever had come over them. They were sighing and tormenting one another with barely a brush up against each other's lips and bodies. 

"Rey... I want you too, but...., not here..." Ben said with a sigh.

Rey held Ben's face in her hands, as he held her face in his, both panting with longing. They had finally found one another on Exegol. They had finally realized they were meant to be and the desire to make love to one another was overwhelming. It was new every time. They slowly pulled away, straightening themselves up to face people who may be outside the training room doors, and headed out. 

It took every ounce of strength for Rey and Ben not to show their absolute need for one another as they walked. Rey strained not to look at Ben the entire time. Her eyes couldn't help but notice his strong looking legs as he moved so proudly down the corridor, his broad shoulders, the way his hair would move around his face as he walked. Everything about him took her breath away. She knew they had so much to attend to, but she needed him NOW. Ben could sense her feelings and desire through the Force Bond as they walked and it made it all the more difficult for him as well.

They arrived at their quarters, Ben punched in the usual codes and the door opened. As soon as the door shut, their absolute need took over. Rey felt she could barely breathe. Ben picked her up, her legs went around his waist. Ben's face was hot, his breath heavy, as his raven black hair spilled over his eyes and face. Ben carried Rey to their bed, they didn't bother to remove their clothes at first. Their kisses were peppered with deep sighs and panting with need. Rey could feel Ben's arousal through his clothing and it drove her wild. She felt couldn't pull him close enough to her. Ben moved his hips into hers as they kissed. She kept sighing his name over and over. Hearing his name like this aroused him even more.

They left their shirts on, only quickly removing their lower clothing. Ben frantically unbuckling his belt and Rey hers. They HAD to have one another and it had to be now. They knew there was a meeting soon with commanders in the conference room, Pryde had wanted to speak with them both before that meeting, but Ben didn't care at this moment. He was the Supreme Leader and everyone else could wait! 

"Ben!..." Rey sighed loudly.... "I need you... Oh I need you.... please...."

Ben pulled Rey up from underneath her lower back and pulled her flush against his hips, his other hand around her shoulders, his lips on hers. He was moving into her over and over and thought he'd entered another dimension with her. What was this RAW need the Force created between them? It was a desperate need. It was not merely a desire, but a need. Neither of them felt they were close enough, no matter how many times they made love. Ben loved to coax Rey to move with him. He would sigh and whisper it in her ear, "Move with me, Rey...." he would say.

They cupped one another's faces, grazing their lips together, their eyes closed and enjoying each second. Mesmerized, totally lost in the feel of one another. Ben buried his face into Rey's neck. His groans melted Rey's heart. She felt she couldn't give him all the love he was hungering for his entire life. She wanted to make him feel loved, longed for and cared for. Their love making was a passionate fire each time, yet also so gentle. It was a mixture of fire and gentleness. Ben continued to move and thrust gently and deeply. Each movement taking them to new heights. 

"I can't get...... enough of you...." Ben said as he moved.   
"I need you, Ben.... I need ....." Rey panted as she began to climax. 

Ben looked down at Rey as she climaxed, enjoying her every sigh, her every moan. 

" I want you to FEEL Me, Rey..... feel me.... " he said as he watched her expression as she came. 

Rey clenched around him, her panting filling his ears and senses. She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking tenderly. 

"Come on Ben......, let me feel you.... come...." she said with a sigh in his ear, enjoying the scent of his hair. 

Ben's body shuddered and he moaned above Rey. The sounds he made as he climaxed was forever engraved on Rey's heart. The utter delight at hearing him sigh and moan with delight as he was inside her was almost more than she could take. 

Ben collapsed next to her, panting. He closed his eyes, running his hands through his hair.

"Rey, I love you...." he said. 

Rey leaned over and kissed him gently, "I don't want to leave this room, but I know we have work to do.....but I needed to be with you...I love you too." she said with longing. 

Ben smiled, "I wish we could stay here too...." 

They got up and got dressed, ready to go to their meeting. Ben grabbed Rey before they headed back out the door and said, "No one but us knows the love we share behind these doors. It's truly a gift I never expected in my life....ever...." 

Rey's eyes filled with tears of love for him. 

Ben let go of Rey in order to speak into the COMM briefly. He wanted to let General Pryde know that he and Rey would meet with him in private in the conference room before their actual meeting took place with the commanders of each star destroyer showed up. General Pryde acknowledged Ben's message made his way to the conference room to wait for Ben and Rey.

"I wonder what Pryde could have to tell us?" Ben said right before he and Rey left their quarters.

"I have a feeling this may be interesting...." Rey said with a look of trepidation on her face!

Pryde sat waiting in the empty conference room for Ben and Rey, his mind absolutely on edge with anticipation of the information he may have against Hux. 

"General Pryde.." Ben said. Rey made her way over to the table and sat next to Ben, with Pryde across from them. 

"Proceed... what is it that is so important?" Ben asked. 

General Pryde swallowed hard, crossed his hands on the table in front of him and said, "Supreme Leader, I have some information that you may find intriguing regarding General Hux. Your safety and Rey's may be at stake as well..." 

Rey looked at Ben and then back to Pryde, an air of caution and suspicion covering her face. She wasn't sure who to trust.

"General Pryde," Rey began, "Before you begin, if Ren or I find out that anything you have said here today is false or if you are trying to mislead us in any way, it will be dealt with, swiftly!" she said. Again, Rey was careful not to call him "Ben" in front of others. 

Ben nodded with Rey's statment, while keeping his eyes fixed on Pryde. 

General Pryde proceded to inform Rey and Ben about the missing surveillance footage from the Supremacy the day Snoke was killed. The conversation that followed became more in depth than any of them had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Pryde divulges what he knows of the missing footage, all the while implicating Hux. Ben and Rey know that if the footage is missing, then who ever has it will know that Ben killed Snoke, not Rey. They deal with the implications of this, as well as read Hux and Pryde like an open book. Neither Ben or Rey feel threatened overtly by this.
> 
> Rey and Ben continue to deepen their love and experiences with one another, all the while, making headway in this new and balanced order the Force has willed for them!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Ben and Rey Confront General Hux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben confront General Hux after meeting with Pryde over the missing surveillance footage. The drama continues as Hux is slowly being found out about. Ben and Rey can see though him. Ben has a plan to deal with Hux.   
> The Romance continues as Rey and Ben plan a slight "get away" for themselves. A romantic day away from the drama of politics, Hux and Pryde!

Chapter 10:

In the conference room, General Pryde sat a couple of seats away from Ben and Rey, hands on the table in front of him, he was visibly nervous. Swallowing hard, General Pryde began his dissertation regarding the information he had on the missing surveillance footage from the day Snoke was murdered. General Pryde had not personally seen the footage, he only knew it was missing. As Pryde spoke, Ben got up and began to pace. 

"Who gave you this information, General Pryde?" Ben asked with a monotone voice. 

"Sir, no one else informed me. I did an investigation on my own. I have reason to believe General Hux still wants to undermine your authority as he did before. He had plans before you returned a few days ago, after the battle on Exegol, to take over the remnants of the First Order himself and rule. I have not seen the footage, I only know that it's missing. I'm surmising that Hux COULD be behind it, however, I have no definitive proof," Pryde said. 

Ben nodded as he paced, "Go on..." he said..

"Well, sir, I asked Hux earlier when we were on the bridge if he knew the surveillance footage was missing and he acted as if he knew nothing about it. I purposely planted that bit of information in his path in order to see how he would respond...." Pryde replied. "I have reason to believe, though not confirmed to me personally, that Hux could use that footage, if he does indeed possess it, against you. I believe he would like to find a weakness to undermine you AND Rey", Pryde said, glancing in Rey's direction.

Rey looked up at Ben as he paced. Ben was silent for a few seconds, taking it all in. 

"General Pryde, as I stated earlier, if you are lying to us, Ren and I will know and the outcome most likely will not go well for you...," Rey began, "however, if you are being truthful with us, we will deal with this. Does Hux suspect you are giving us this information or that you are not actually allied with him?" Rey asked.

Ben was impressed with Rey's line of questioning, took his seat and let her carry the conversation for now. 

Pryde answered, "No, ma'am.. I have no reason to believe that Hux suspects that I am meeting with you here and giving you this information. As far as he's concerned, our relationship may be strained at times, which is natural as we work together, but we are not open enemies, no..."

"I see", Rey nodded in response. Rey did not know General Pryde yet or General Hux since she was so new to standing side by side with Ben and had no real insight yet into the relationship between Hux and Pryde. She naturally assumed since they worked together under the First Order, that they were allies, with no conflicts.

Ben took his seat and pressed Pryde a bit, "And, General......, what do YOU stand to gain by coming to me with this information?" Ben's look was one of intimidation and Pryde swallowed hard. He was not sure how to respond because he truly DID want to gain a position of favor with Ben and Rey within this new Order they were bringing about.

"Sir, I am doing my duty as an officer on this ship. Though our fleet is in disarray and scattered since Exegol, my first responsibility is to the Supreme Leader!" Pryde answered, trying to deflect Ben's question.

Ben could read between the lines, however. He narrowed his eyes at Pryde, leaning across the table, "Pryde.... WHAT do you HOPE to gain from this?" 

"Surely, Supreme Leader, as I stated, it is to serve..." Pryde said, sweat beginning to gather under his collar and around his temples. He had seen Ren as Supreme Leader in the past, Force choke Hux into submission, Force throw others into submission and was extremely uneasy. He knew Ren or Rey could have his life at any time with their combined abilities in the Force. Pryde had hoped to win their approval, and that by undermining Hux, he would have a position of power in the future, but was not going to speak of this openly. 

The room became quiet. Ben sat back down and thinking silently to himself. He and Rey both knew what happened that day in the throne room. The COMM sounded at Ben's end of the table: "Supreme Leader...." a voice sounded through the speaker.

"Yes, go ahead..." Ben answered.

"Sir, the other Destroyers are closing on our position. I have communicated with each commanding officer on board each of the Destroyers and told them to report to you here on this vessel." 

"Very good. How many Destroyers have arrived?" Ben asked.

"We have only 20 Destroyers remaining, sir, that we know of. There could be others, scattered about, but so far, we have only 20..." 

Ben acknowledged the bridge officer's COMM message and closed the line of communication. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

A few minutes passed, General Pryde did not attempt to leave due to Hux's coming in to join the meeting. Hux had no reason, as of yet, to suspect that Pryde was against him. One by one, each of the commanding officers from each Destroyer made their way into the conference room. Hux joined as well.

Rey could feel her stomach begin to knot up. Here was another meeting, full of officers who had not met her yet and unaware of her ruling with Ben, and again she was in a dynamic she was not used to. She felt a bit tense. Until she and Ben made it clear to the leadership that remained after Exegol that they were beginning something new, these officers were still under the impression that the First Order Politics were going to be revived. 

Ben sensed Rey's unease and privately rested his hand on her leg, unseen from everyone in the room. She looked over at Ben and smiled. He kept a straight face as he looked at her though, careful not to let his officers see anything they may perceive as a weakness. 

Hux was livid at the sight, once again, of Ben and Rey in power. Hux recalled in his mind how Ren had told them during a previous conference room meeting the he and his Knights were going to hunt down the scavenger and now this turn of events? He had remembered Rey's words to him about 'dark and light' blending together to create a new balance of government, but he was still confused at how such a partnership came about so quickly! How is she ruling beside him, Hux's thoughts ran wild. 

Each of the commanding officer's took their seats in the conference room and nodded at Ben, but looked curiously at Rey. They had an obvious expression of confusion on their faces. Ben could sense this confusion in them and noticed their facial expressions. He introduced Rey to them as he had done the other day to the other officers. Rey sat there, keeping her expression straight ahead, showing as much confidence as she could muster. 

"A lot has changed since before the battle of Exegol," Ben began..., "We will bring a new governance to rule. A governance of both the 'light side and the dark side' of the Force, Rey will be at my side. Under the politics of the First Order, the Dark Side of the Force was wielded dominantly, however, with Rey at my side, we will both endeavor to use dark and light to do away with the old order of things and bring a new Order. Many of you have questions, no doubt, and all will be answered, but yours is to carry out our orders. If we do nothing and let any semblance of government go by the way side after Exegol, there would be anarchy and a void of order throughout the galaxy...." Ben said. 

Rey admired his tone and authority as he spoke. Ben continued, "This vacuum must be filled and an order kept in place. We will be discussing our resources today and an entirely new structure of government plans. With each succeeding meeting, more of the blueprint for this plan will be laid before you as Rey and I discuss the details and make it known to you." Ben hesitated for a second, then looking around at each of them at the table, his finger pointing at all of them as he spoke, "YOUR role in all of this is simple: Carry out our orders. Do I make myself clear?

Each officer nodded in acknowledgement, and said, "Yes, Supreme Leader..." 

They discussed different star systems that could fall into anarchy and needed some sense of rule. Even feeding the inhabitants of planets that had very little resources was something that was heavily on Rey's mind in these meetings. Growing up on Jakuu, she was all to familiar with the desert worlds and their lack of water, food and how many in high ranking positions would take advantage of the people. Many worlds were starving and she wanted to remedy this. Ben saw this aspect of her compassion and caring nature coming through and how she wanted to bring this into the politics of their every day life in this new Order. The Force knew what it was doing, bringing Rey to stand with Ben.

During the meeting, Hux would make eye contact with Pryde repeatedly. This is exactly what Pryde was hoping for. He wanted to see if there were any indication at all from Hux that his behavior was reflecting one of nervous action. Ben and Rey had ever intention of looking into what Pryde had shared before this meeting. Ben's approach was always a direct one, without fear! 

Ben gave orders for each Destroyer to stay in this sector for now. There would be orders soon as to where each Destroyer would go in each star system, but for now, they were to stay put. There were even plans for building more ships. Rey suggested "mercy ships" and "Hospital ships" as well, to help the impoverished in each star system. 

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

The meeting lasted about three hours and after each of the officers was filing out of the room, each returning to his or her own Destroyer, they all chatted with one another privately about this new rule coming from the Supreme Leader and Rey. Everything was happening so quickly after the battle of Exegol, but they knew following orders was their only way to survive. They feared retaliation of any kind coming from Ben or Rey if they did not submit.

All they knew and remembered of Ben was Kylo Ren. They still had no real idea that he was Ben Solo now. Ben, however, dressed in the same uniform he always had. He had to command the same respect as he had before. At times he had feared his old nature may surface, but he knew he had Rey there to rescue him from that if the temptation arose. That's the whole reason he asked her to stand and rule with him to begin with. Together, they'd bring what the Force wanted, both light and dark.

General Hux stood up to leave the meeting, as did General Pryde. Rey gave Ben a look and then glanced back toward Hux, as he was walking out of the room and said, "General Hux. I'd like you to stay for a while. Ren and I have something we'd like to discuss with you." she said. 

Pryde looked over at Hux, lifted an eyebrow, then shook his head. He got up to leave but before doing so, looked over at Ben and Rey, "May I leave, sir?" he asked. 

Rey gave General Pryde a nod of approval, and with that, Pryde made his way out of the room, looking at Hux again with a slight lift once again of his eye brow. Hux stood there, his heart rate picking up, not sure why he was asked to stay. Perhaps it was tactical maneuvers or other political necessities, he wondered?

"Take a seat, General Hux", Ben began, "Rey and I have something we'd like to discuss with you." 

At this point, Hux had no idea what the discussion might be about. 

"It has come to my attention, through a source I will keep confidential, that you could possibly be aware of some missing surveillance footage from the day Supreme Leader Snoke died?" Ben said, his voice without emotion. Ben placed his hands on the table in front of him and waited. Rey took a deep breath in anticipation of what might come next.

"Supreme Leader....this is a surprise..., surveillance footage is missing? Has General Pryde been speaking to you?" Hux asked, nervously. Of course, Hux suspected Pryde of coming to Ben and Rey with this tale now. He had found them sitting here in this room, talking right before he had come in with the other officers. 

"What would give you the impression General Pryde had anything to do with my question? I have my ways of finding out what I want to know..." Ben stated with an authoritative tone. Rey kept her gaze steady on Hux the entire time. 

Hux shifted a bit in his seat, "Supreme Leader..., I have no information pertaining to any missing surveillance video from the day Supreme Leader Snoke was killed..." Hux said, "however, I know after finding you unconscious on the floor, you mentioned that the scavenger girl had killed him....." Hux stated, looking at Rey with a sneer in his eyes. 

"Her name is Rey!" Ben yelled as he slammed his fist on the table. "That will be all, Hux...., leave!" Ben said.

Hux rose, straightened out his uniform, "As you wish..." he said and then left the conference room. Ben hated Hux's arrogance. His attitude was infuriating!

****************************************************************************************************************************************

Rey looked at Ben with a face full of questions... she didn't know Ben had told Hux and the First Order at that time that SHE had killed Snoke. 

"Ben", she whispered, so she would not be heard, "You told Hux and First Order that I killed Snoke?"

Ben's eyes sadly met Rey's questioning eyes. He bent his head down slightly, looking at the table. He was speechless for a moment. 

"Rey, at the time, I was still Kylo Ren. I apologize for my actions. I was furious that you had rejected me. I was in torment that I was alone yet again. I killed Snoke to save your life that day. If I hadn't told Hux that YOU killed him, I would have been executed for treason against the First Order. I was trying to save my own skin back then. I did it for you, for us. Snoke would have killed you that day and I could't lose you, but because I was still Kylo Ren at the time, I made a split second decision to save my skin and not be executed for treason," he said, his eyes staying on Rey's, hoping she was not hurt by this revelation.

Ben continued, "I had no time, Rey, to explain this situation to you BEFORE Exegol... I am so sorry you had to find out this way...." 

Rey put her hand on Ben's shoulder and gave him a look of acceptance and understanding. 

"Ben, I understand..., I really do. You also probably felt no need to tell me this if Pryde hadn't divulged the information to us that he did.... it's okay. I'm not angry at you... just a bit caught off guard...." said. She leaned her head onto his chest. Ben put his right arm around her. He had a hard time making eye contact with her for a while. 

"Ben, look at me..." Rey said with compassion. 

Ben looked over to her and his eyes were only met with love in hers for him. Truly no anger or resentment. "Ben", she said, "I truly do understand..., but we have to work together on this. Let's get back to the main topic here...", she said, "Hux knows something and it is possible he could try to use it against you...., us... I mean...." she said.

"I love you, Rey....." Ben said, taking a deep breath...., "Yes, we will see if the seeds planted by General Pryde or us will take root in Hux. We will bide our time. In the meantime, I do not plan on letting Hux know that Pryde informed us of anything. Hux can believe what he wants about how I know this information. I am still NOT sure if Hux even knows of the missing footage or has it in his possession. If Hux doesn't have it, then we need to know who DOES...." 

Rey nodded in agreement and said, "Hey.... ya know what I think?" she said with a slight smirk....

"What's that?" Ben asked with a smile. 

"Regardless of whether Hux knows of this missing footage or not, can't we just station him somewhere near the Outer Rim, far away from here? He has a very annoying personality!" Rey said, with a bit of a chuckle....

Ben chuckled in return, "Yes....yes... he has always gotten under my skin. He's a true thorn in my side. He has tried to undermine my authority for a long time now. There was always a sense of rivalry between us. He would question my orders in front of others when I first became Supreme Leader. His tactics with me may have subdued a bit, due to his fear of my abilities to take his life at any moment, but he is still the same cunning man.." Ben said.

"It's been a long day, Ben, let's go..." Rey said, rubbing Ben's arm. 

Ben's mind was trailing off in thought and he began to speak out loud. "Rey, even if I have to admit to the other leaders of our new Order that I was the one who killed Snoke, I will do so. I have nothing to hide.... I will retain my power and so will you. That won't change. However, I could see Hux attempting to use a tactic like this, believing he could undermine me in some way and take over. If anything, when the other leaders hear that I openly challenged Snoke and killed him, it should create an even deeper sense of respect for my position and yours.... they will not want to challenge us..." Ben said, very confidently.

Ben's demeanor turned visibly soft and tender toward Rey. 

"Rey, I would do it all over again.... I'd kill Snoke a thousand times over to save you...." Ben said, his eyes gazing on Rey.

Rey's eyes watered and she met his gaze with equal intensity. She didn't know what to say. Her eyes did all the speaking this time, just like Ben's usually did.

"Rey, Snoke abused me....., for years.... Even my thoughts weren't my own. He invaded my mind, my privacy.... I wanted to be free of him as well...." He said, his eyes giving away all of his emotions. "I had always struggled with the desire to kill my former master, but when I met you, that was the deciding factor for me. Seeing you tortured by him that day, my blood began to boil." Ben said, touching Rey's arm. 

Rey finished Ben's sentence, "And you killed your true enemy...." she said, a tear sliding down her cheek. Ben reached over and wiped the tear from her face. He leaned in and put a tender kiss on her mouth and held her close. She felt his strength and warmth and just wanted to remain there the rest of the day. 

Ben told Rey he wanted to go to the bridge for a while and survey the operations for a bit. He was also curious to keep an eye on Hux or Pryde, if they happened to be there.... Rey agreed and they made their way to the bridge.....

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Hux was back on the bridge, pacing back and forth as the bridge crew continued to work. He was thinking about the meeting he just came from. The fact that Ren had questioned him about missing video footage enraged him. Hux wondered if General Pryde had said something to Ren. General Pryde was on the bridge as well, speaking to some other officers who were stationed on other ships.

Hux would glance over in Pryde's direction, keeping an eye on him. General Pryde acted normally and as if nothing had transpired at all. Pryde was not going to give Hux any reason to think any differently of him. However, Hux began to become suspicious of General Pryde and studied him while he was on the bridge, looking for any clues in his demeanor that would give him away.

General Hux had indeed confiscated the footage! He not only did so in order to keep it as leverage against Ren, but to hide the fact that he was going to SHOOT Kylo Ren when he found him laying on the floor of the throne room unconscious. Hux had wanted to take his blaster and end Kylo's life right then and there, but quickly removed his hand from his blaster when Kylo woke up. That would be included on the footage as well, and Hux knew it.

He had to keep the footage for two reasons, to prevent Ren from seeing him reach for his blaster to kill him, and also to prove that Ren had killed Snoke, not Rey. He wanted to take Ren down so badly that it made his blood boil. Hux suspected Pryde had given some kind of information at this point, but couldn't be sure. General Pryde was still unsure if Hux did indeed have the footage, but was suspicious that he indeed did have it.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Ben and Rey make their way to the main bridge. His eyes immediately fell on Hux and then his glance ran over to Pryde on the other side of the bridge. He gave Rey a sideways glance, his eyebrow lifting a little and made his way around, observing. He could cut the tension between Hux and Pryde with a knife. Rey was trying to search Hux and Pryde with the Force. She wanted to see if she could sense anything at all and who may be telling the truth.

"Supreme Leader", Hux said as he walked by Ben. 

Ben did not acknowledge Hux, but kept is eyes straight in front of him and passed right by him. Ben had his suspicions about Hux. Ben got to the other side of the bridge and in a show of intimidation, pivoted on his heels and directly looked at Hux. 

Hux caught Ben's stare from across the room. Now, at this point, Ben still did not know that there was surveillance footage of Hux reaching for his blaster that day to kill him!

General Pryde turned around from the officers he was speaking to and caught sight of Ben staring directly at Hux. Pryde looked back and forth between the two and froze. 

Rey could sense anxiety coming from Hux through the Force. General Pryde still seemed neutral in his emotions to her. 

Hux tried to break his stare with Ben, putting his hands behind his back and pacing once again. 

Hux thought to himself privately in this thoughts, "Ren knows something...." and he began to pull at his collar, sweat forming on his brow. 

He motioned for one of the officers to come over to him and gave some commands in order to distract himself from Ben's glare. 

Ben began to walk around the bridge once more, making it obvious that he was trying to intimidate Hux with his eyes. Rey took notice and it seemed to be effective in making Hux squirm!

"Ben", Rey began, "I need to see you in private. I may be on to something." she said.

Ben nodded to her and they made their way to the bridge doors and left. General Pryde walked over to Hux and smiled with a sneer, saying, "What's wrong General Hux? Do I sense a bit of anxiety and unrest from you?"

Hux scoffed loudly at Pryde, sneering, "Ridiculous!" and walked away to another area of the bridge.

Pryde smiled to himself as Hux walked away, feeling very confident that Hux would be found out....

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Back in their quarters, Ben and Rey were tired, ready to end the day. So much had transpired and they were just getting started. 

"Ben, ruling is exhausting!" Rey said, jokingly to him. Ben smiled and chuckled at bit in response....

"uh...huh... it certainly can be...." and then moved across the room to pull her close. He looked down at her, his eyes looking at her lips. She stood on her toes, reached her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, eagerly offering him her mouth in a tender kiss. 

"Ben..," Rey started, "I felt something regarding Hux. He's conflicted, he's anxious and I do believe he's hiding something..." 

Ben nodded, "Yes, I agree. I purposely made eye contact with him on the bridge and he seemed very uneasy. I wanted to see if he'd squirm and he did...." Ben said. 

Rey agreed, "Yes, he did, I noticed."

Rey began to run her hand along Ben's face and then back up to his hair. Ben closed his eyes at her touch. Rey's eyes began to water again, "Your whole life was one abuse after another, one heart ache after another.... how did you endure it?" She asked.

"Rey, I didn't. I felt that my own route of escape to find purpose or a sense of belonging was under Snoke. When Luke tried to kill me in my sleep, that was the last event for me before I ran to Snoke. I felt l was suffocating my whole life. It wasn't until I met you on Tokadana that my heart began to change. You have made me whole, you are healing me..." he answered, a slight sigh of sadness in his voice, then he continued, "You came back for me. You went to Exegol for me.... sought help to bring me back.... I'm still marveling at this.." 

Rey didn't way a word, but ran her hands up and down his arms, stroking him and feeling every inch of his strong frame. She looked up to his mouth and kissed him, then ran her hands again through his hair, her eyes never leaving his. He met her eyes with equal intensity and need. Rey was absolutely longing for Ben every second of every day. She counted the moments until they could be alone. They had just found each other and all they wanted to do was be alone so much of the time, exploring each other intimately, tasting one another, feeling one another, without interruption, yet there was a galaxy that needed ruling and Rey and she knew this. 

"We truly just found each other, Rey", Ben began, "I long to make love to you every chance I get. I am accustomed to ruling, but having you here in my arms, loving me and allowing me to love you is all-consuming. I almost wish I could take you with me on a ship and escape for a while, just the two of us. But with all of this intrigue going on, it's not possible..." he said with an air of futility.

"Why not?" Rey asked with a small smile. "Surely, there is a way for us to be alone, in a different type of atmosphere for a day? We need a change of pace for even a few hours. No meetings for at least a day, no officers, no Hux or Pryde, just the two of us..... is there any way?" she asked, peering hopefully into his eyes.

Ben smiled at her with a gleam in his eye, "Rey, I do have an idea, but I won't have to take you off the ship. Before I left for Exegol to help you against Palpatine, some of our ships were outfitted with areas called, holographc decks, they can recreate any environment on any planet or place we'd like to be.. It would be a holographic reproduction. I could take you to one of these holographic decks we have and I could make sure my orders are carried out for the day and we can escape, even if just for a few hours of time alone..?" he suggested. "I know we wouldn't be off the ship just yet, but it's a compromise??" he said, smiling hopefully at Rey.

"I'd love to...." she said with a longing in her voice.. "Just spending a day with you in a different environment, holding you in my arms and making......, making love to you... " she said, stroking his face and his hair. 

"Tomorrow, I will arrange it", Ben said, a longing sigh in his voice. 

Rey admired Ben's form as he took off his uniform for the day and laid it aside. Only dark underwear remained on his toned and muscular body. She smiled as he joined her in bed. He gathered her up into his arms and she laid her head on his warm chest. He stroked her back with his large, warm hands and then turned her so she would lay on top of him. Rey was hovering over Ben, her lips hungry for his. 

"You are so beautiful, Ben...." she said, with pure longing, looking down at him, into his eyes.

"Rey......" Ben said, a bit of a blush on his face...shaking his head and looking in a different direction.

"You don't believe it, do you?" she asked.

"Rey.... I'm nothing....extraordinary..." Ben said, shaking his head at her.

"You take my breath away, Ben. You may not believe it, but you are beautiful to me...." she answered. Ben was not accustomed to anyone speaking to him this way during his entire life, especially not a woman. Rey was his first intimacy with a woman.

They shared a warm, soft and intimate kiss. His lips felt like heaven to her. He relished the feel of her body on top of him. They were looking forward to their time alone together the following day on this 'holographic deck' Ben had spoken about. Rey could't wait to see it. It promised to be a day full of intimacy and romance, which was exactly the break they both needed.

*****************************************************************************************************************


	11. Just the Two of Us: Our Own Private Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben keeps his promise to Rey to give her a day alone, just for the two of them. Rey needed a break from politics, meetings and government procedures just be alone with Ben. Their time together was intimate and intense. 
> 
> In the meantime, Hux is in his quarters, trying to come up with a plan for himself regarding the surveillance footage he has in his possession from the day Ben killed former Supreme Leader Snoke. 
> 
> **Two Knights of Ren have finally contacted Ben's Destroyer...** Will they join him in this new Order or will they openly oppose him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two of the Knights of Ren show up at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 11: Just the Two of Us: Our Own Private Universe

Rey's days and nights were sometimes disorganized for her. She was having a difficult time adjusting to "day and night" cycles. She still was not used to living on board a star ship twenty four hours a day. Ben was sleeping so soundly next to her. She rolled onto her side and sighed with delight at the sight of him sleeping. He utterly took her breath away. Little did she know a couple years earlier, when they were bitter enemies, that she and Ben would fall in love. They were on opposite sides of a war and now were working together as lovers and best friends, trying to organize a new form of government for the galaxy.

She marveled at how far they'd come in a such a short time. Ben had promised her that they'd plan some time alone today and she wanted to discuss so many things with him about their relationship, past, present and future and she wanted to enjoy their intimacy, alone for the first time in days.

Ever since Exegol, they scarcely had time to just be themselves with one another or to enjoy time alone without having to rush through every private moment they had. She marveled at how deeply in love they both were and that she had tried to fight those feelings for him for so long. Rey knew that Ben did not fully have the dark side of the Force out of his nature yet, but he was working with her to incorporate both dark and light into their rule now. She could still see vestiges of Kylo Ren in how he dealt with the crew and officers, but she also knew, as he told her, that if he didn't come back with a strong hand, they might not respect his rule or his power. 

She couldn't judge Ben for struggling with the dark side of the Force, even now, because she had admit to herself that she too struggled with the pull of the dark side, but knew to resist it. The Force meant for she and Ben to combine their Light and Dark to create a balance. She regretted that she did not see this back in Snoke's throne room when Ben offered her his hand back then. At that time, she was only thinking in terms of 'dark and light', or 'black and white' instead of seeing that Ben was asking her to bring them both together. The fact that Ben was open to her bringing the Light Side of the Force to his ruling style was enough for her!

Ben began to move next to her as he slept, his hair falling over his eyes. She moved some of his hair out of his face and sat stroking his cheek. Rey thought to herself, "What a tender love he and I share. A couple of years ago I couldn't have imaged this."

Ben woke and his eyes slowly opened. He sleepily reached his arm to Rey and pulled her to himself and held her. Having her here was enough to complete his heart. Simply ruling and having power was not enough to complete him. If he had to rule alone, it was still empty for him. 

Rey looked into Ben's eyes, put her hand on his face, kissed his soft lips and laid her head next to his, gazing into his eyes again. Ben never broke his gaze with her. Rey could feel the warmth of his skin next to her as he held her. He was everything she ever wanted.

"Rey, I haven't forgotten I promised you a day away from all of the meetings and government plans. Today will be our day alone together," said Ben, rubbing her back. He continued, "I will arrange for a holographic deck to be reserved just for us. What would you like the planet or place to be?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps you can surprise me?" Rey whispered, keeping his gaze. 

"Done..." Ben said, leaning in to kiss her softly. 

"How am I so in love with you?" she asked, running her fingers over his lips.

Ben gave a slight smile with a sigh. "Honestly, Rey..... I wasn't sure if you would love me. After our Force connections began, I was beginning to fall in love with YOU rather quickly, but I wasn't sure where you stood with me. I kept pressing you and following you, I know, but it's because I truly wanted you. You resisted your feelings for me for quite some time." Ben was letting his thoughts come aloud, not trying to make Rey feel guilty or uncomfortable, but because he knew he could speak his heart to her openly.

Rey nodded as she looked at him. "I know, Ben. You told me I couldn't hide from you, and you were right. Every conversation we had through the Force connected me to you, and after a while, I could't deny what I was feeling, even though I was fighting it. I think I was afraid. I was afraid of myself and also what the future may bring. I felt if I could keep you at a distance from me, it would help, but it didn't. It only made me long for you more." she answered.

"Rey, I knew you had wanted to take my hand and resisted. I knew it..... I'm glad you changed your mind and admitted to me that you did want me." He answered.

"I don't believe the Force wanted either of us to stop being who we are, but to work together as ONE, to bring my light side and your dark together and blend it into balance. I could no longer resist the Force and also could no longer resist my love for you..." she said, stroking his face. "I couldn't help falling in love with you. It just happened..."

Ben's face was extremely tender as he listened to her. Rey always knew he spoke most deeply with his eyes. 

"I see a side of you that no one else sees and I love it..." Rey said as she smiled and tickled his ribs....

Ben chuckled a little and nodded, "Yes, You do...." 

"I always kept our relationship to myself. When I was working exclusively with the Resistance, I kept our Force conversations and connections private. It was OURS and I didn't want to share it. No one would have understood anyway...., " Rey said.

Ben nodded, "I never spoke of my feelings or connection with you to the First Order. That is probably why they are so surprised to see you here with me." Ben answered.

"If the Resistance knew that I was here, living and ruling with you now, I wonder how they would respond..." said Rey, a slight look of worry on her face. 

"None of that matters now, Rey", Ben began, "We are doing exactly as the Force has willed and as WE both will it. It was our destiny, as a dyad, to be together. What others think does not matter to me. If the First Order does not like it, so be it. When I killed Snoke, I wanted to put you first, regardless of the opinions of others. If your friends in the Resistance cannot accept you now, then I suspect you may have to put that behind you..." Ben said.

"Yes, I know. I have to put us and our life together first and foremost. They will be surprised and just as caught off guard as the First Order is, but if they truly care for me, they will see and understand my choices now...." Rey answered. "For now, I want to focus on us, on our day alone together.." she said.

"I'll make sure that the officers know their duties for the day ahead and then every hour of today is just ours..." Ben said, smiling tenderly at her. "Tomorrow will have enough challenges of it's own, especially as we work with the remnants of what's left over from the First Order. Some of my Knights could also surface and I will need to deal with that.., Hux and Pryde are another story entirely..." 

Rey smiled softly, stroking his hair. "I know, Ben... it's all so much. Your Knights... that's a concern too. You told me they were only dedicated to the Dark Side. Do you think if any of them return, they will be against you?"Rey asked.

"It's possible, Rey. Most of them were there on Exegol to oppose me when I came to help you against Palpatine. It wouldn't surprise me. I'll deal with that, when and if the time comes." Ben answered.

Rey always noticed Ben's fearless attitude. He handled things as they came. Then again, she noticed that when he was with HER, he was much calmer. 

"Let's get started with our day, Rey...." Ben said, kissing her. 

Ben arranged with the ship's officers to have a holographic deck set aside for his own use for an entire day and instructed the officers that neither he nor Rey were to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. 

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Hux was in his private quarters in a panic. His mind was racing as to what he would do about the surveillance footage. His mind was furiously working at a solution. He did not want Ben, Rey or General Pryde to know he had confiscated it for his own gain. 

After a while of thinking it over, he was going to attempt to restore the surveillance footage back to it's original place. If anyone inquired as to why it was found again in it's proper place, he would blame it on a computer error or perhaps blame another officer for not doing his duty! He would secretly go to the rooms housing the digital surveillance records and try to reinstall the information without being noticed. 

He believed he could pull this off and began to prepare to carry out his plan. With the Supreme Leader otherwise occupied for the day, could he pull it off?

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Rey and Ben made their way to the holographic deck. Ben had planned a holographic simulation of Naboo, the home planet of his grandmother. He wanted to show Rey what it looked like and have her enjoy the meadows and fields and take her to build a fire along one of the beaches there when evening fell. She had asked him to surprise her, so he wanted to share this particular place with her.

Before entering the holographic deck doors, Ben spoke to the bridge and asked for storm troopers to be stationed outside the room for security at all times. Two troopers responded, one trooper on either side of the doors.

Rey entered and gasped as she looked around at the greenery, the soft grass, the flowers, the blue sky and clouds and gentle breeze of this holographic simulation of Naboo. 

Ben smiled to see her reaction. He guessed she was pleased. Ben took her hand and began to walk with her down some streets, and then making their way to some hillsides overlooking the plains and meadows. 

"Ben, this is so beautiful. When I was on Tokadana, I was overwhelmed with the green and water everywhere. This planet is even more beautiful!" she said in shock. 

Ben nodded, "Yes, Jakuu, where you grew up, wasn't exactly known for it's beauty..., " Ben began, "Such a dry, hot and arid place!" he said. 

They spent hours just walking, talking and gleefully holding one another under the warmth of the holographic sunshine. They held one another in the tall grass meadows and even fell asleep in one another's arms from time to time in short naps. This was the refreshing Rey needed for her soul. 

Rey loved that if she didn't want any people around, Ben could reprogram the environment to get rid of them! 

They made their way to a sea shore and pitched a small lean-to type tent structure. Ben built a fire for them and they watched the sun turn to dusk. 

"Ben, I sure miss sunrises and sunsets sometimes. My days and nights are pretty mixed up at times, " She laughed. 

"I'm sure," said Ben, "I'm so used to living on one Destroyer or another that I've adjusted to it over the years.." 

Ben looked at Rey and gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity. Rey returned his gaze, stroking his hand. It reminded her of the hand holding they had experienced on Ahch-To. Ben then began to glance around at their surroundings to make sure they were totally alone. The fire was crackling and Rey was enjoying the warmth on her face and body.

Ben was wearing a simple long sleeved shirt and lose pants and he looked so relaxed to Rey. She had one of his longer tunics on and some leggings. She loved to sleep in his tunics at night. His scent was on his clothing and she cherished it every night she fell asleep.

Ben leaned in close to Rey and touched her face, stroking some hair behind her ear. He began to whisper to her.., "I want to be with you right now.... holding you... feeling you as if nothing else exists in the entire universe but us..." 

Rey leaned into his lips and whispered back, "There is nothing and no one else but us right now..." 

Their mouths met in a soft kiss, and it lingered. Their touch on one another was soft and tender. Ben gathered Rey into his arms, positioning her on his lap, much the same way he did when he held her on Exegol.

Rey sighed with longing as she looked at him. His eyes were boring into her very soul, as they usually did. Just the way he looked at her made her pulse race and her breathing become labored. 

"They way you look at me, Ben.... " she sighed to him. "I love the way you look at me." 

They spoke to each other in panting whispers. Desire consuming them. Rey often thought of how tender he was with her in private. Over the past couple of years, from the time he interrogated her on Star Killer base, or when they met in Force conversations through their bond, he had been gentle. His demeanor and behavior toward her, even a couple of years ago, was always so calm, patient and tender. The First Order and the rest of the galaxy had only seen the formidable Kylo Ren, ruling with a rod of iron, but she knew him behind closed doors as her tender lover. 

Ben's voice captivated her. She loved to sit and listen to the sound of his voice even during the meetings they'd had recently. His voice was like a deep melody in her ears, soothing her, but arousing her all at the same time. 

"Your voice is like an aphrodisiac to me, Ben.." Rey said, complimenting him yet again. As usual, Ben didn't know what to say and took her compliment with a slight smile. He was best at communicating with his eyes, his facial expressions and his touch and Rey knew this about him. 

Rey put her forehead on his, closed her eyes and ran her hand down his chest and near the belt on his pants. Ben's breathing intensified. 

"Oh.... Rey...." he sighed. He placed his hands on her back and let her do as she pleased with him. She brushed her lips to his and then to the side of his face, peppering him with tender kisses as her hand gently touched his arousal through the soft pants he was wearing. Ben's breathing hitched and he moaned a bit into her neck. He caressed her close to his chest and she could feel his heart beat. 

He began to kiss her neck, breathing with heavy sighs as he did. 

"I want you.... I want you..." Rey said with desperation and need. They pulled back to look at each other for a few seconds as if they were just getting together for the very first time. Rey enjoyed as he gave desperate sighs and moans back to her as he kissed her and held her close. 

The sounds he made when he was becoming aroused was intoxicating for her. "He's all mine..." she thought to herself. Ben picked up her thought very easily through their Bond and pulled back to look at her with such love and tenderness. 

"You.... are a totally different man when you're with me, Ben..." Rey sighed.

"No one else will ever see me or know me as you do...I won't let anyone else that close...." Ben said. Rey knew he meant it too. When she first met him, she always noticed the mask that he wore to give an image of distancing himself from others. His mask was a form of protection and a signal to others to stay away. The pain he endured most of his life and the turmoil that was tearing him apart could be kept safely hidden behind that mask. He was open with her and only her, even from the beginning of their connection. During her interrogation on Star Killer Base, he had removed his mask.... for HER. It was a sign of trust and vulnerability, even then. 

Rey gently pushed Ben back down on the blanket. The fire was burning brightly. Ben closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth and also Rey's body pressure on top of his own body.   
He kept his eyes closed as Rey brushed her lips on his and then down his neck. 

Rey was amazed at how realistic the holographic image of Naboo was. The sunset in the distance, the small breeze blowing......, all seemed so real. It didn't seem like an entire Star Destroyer was literally outside the doors of where they were. 

Ben gave low groans as Rey touched him. He opened his eyes, kissed her lips and neck in return and then reached for her top, gently lifting it off and over her head.   
Rey helped him to remove her top and then she began to slowly unbuckle his belt and remove his pants. Ben touched her breasts tenderly, taking her into his mouth. The touch of his lips on her breasts sent shivers of pleasure through to her core. She leaned down to his abdomen, brushing kisses all over his chest. She then laid her body flush against his and felt his erection against her. 

Rey moved her body over Ben's gently, back and forth. Ben sighed into her neck as she rubbed her body against his. Rey wished that their two bodies could become ONE in being, literally. 

"Rey..... I need to be inside you..." Ben said with a deep moan. His words and the sound of his voice in Rey's ears aroused her for him all the more. 

She finished getting undressed and so did Ben. He carried her a few feet away to the little tent they had made next to the fire. The sun was setting and the stars were becoming clearly visible. Ben's breath was raspy and needy. He laid Rey down beneath him. He stared into Rey's eyes and she his. Placing one hand next to her head and the other on her hip, he entered her body slowly. Rey moaned with pleasure and closed her eyes, feeling the fullness of him enter her. Ben was drinking in her responses to his touch. It aroused him to know he could make her feel this way.

He lay flush against her, moving gently into and out of her. His full mouth was on hers as he moved. She ran her hands into his hair and kept his eyes looking into hers as he moved. Their breaths becoming one as they moved together. Rey closed her eyes once again, sighing Ben's name over and over. 

"Yes... Ben..... Oh......., I .... Yes......" she said, not even able to get a full sentence out of her mouth due to the pleasure she was experiencing with him. 

Ben continued to move, holding Rey close. Rey felt so warm to Ben when he was inside her, and so soft as she wrapped around him. It all sent him into like what felt like an alternate reality. 

Ben moaned and sighed into Rey's ear as his soft hair brushed her face. She loved the smell of his hair and his skin. Everything about him intoxicated her. Ben gathered Rey's thighs higher up to his waist and began to move more quickly inside her. His pace becoming an endless and desperate need. Rey's cries of joy still rang in his ears and it moved his soul like nothing else ever had. 

Ben was so intoxicating, his body filling her to the brim. 

"Oh God, Ben.....!! " she moaned into his ear. Her breaths became intense as did his. They both began to climax together and the Bond they shared seemed to enhance every feeling and every movement. Ben became undone above her, his eyes a fire and his hair falling around his face. She cupped his face in her hands and gazed at him as they both came. His eyes boring into her. 

He gently laid his body over top of her and buried his face in her neck. His climax still coming down from the heights he felt. Oh this rapturous moment. Rey wanted to freeze this day and this moment in time and never leave it. 

Ben was beginning to pull out of her, but Rey pulled him back and held him in place. "No! Not yet, please...." she sighed. "Let me feel you inside me as we fall asleep together." 

Ben rolled over and put Rey on top of his chest, flush against him, keeping himself inside her as long as he could. He closed his eyes and stroked her back and ran his hands through her hair. Before long, both of them fell asleep to the sound of the fire and a soft breeze blowing in the Naboo trees.

The following day they would deal with business as usual, but today was theirs. Nothing and no one else was allowed into their private universe that day.

********************************************************************************************************************************

Unbeknownst to Ben or Rey, there were two remaining Knights of Ren that escaped Exegol a few days ago. They had received the message that other Destroyers were rendezvousing with the Destroyer Ben was on. One of the Knights wanted to be loyal to Ben, the other did not. The two Knights had a sharp verbal dispute with one another over their feelings regarding Ben and Rey.

Both Knights were on their way to rendezvous with the Destroyer Ben was on. The bridge officers got word to General Hux and General Pryde that they had gotten a message from two of the Knights of Ren that they were on their way.

Hux did not care very much for Ren's Knights, but wondered if either of them would work with him or partner up with him to undermine Ben? After all, in Hux's mind, "the enemy of my enemy is my friend, right?" he thought. 

Knight Ap'Lek and Knight Vicrul were on their way. Ap'Lek wanted to ally himself once again with Ben. He wasn't ready to be disloyal to Ben just yet and wanted to hear from Ben himself before he made up his mind whether or not to oppose him. 

Vicrul, on the other hand, was not so sure. He was sharply angry at the situation of Ben's joining up with Rey on Exegol and wanted to oppose Ben to his face regarding it. 

Each night had their own TIE fighter and were both en route to Ben's Destroyer. The clock was ticking. The Two Knights of Ren were on their way to rendezvous with the ship, Hux was trying to forge a plot against Ben and use the surveillance video footage against him and General Pryde was trying to undermine Hux to secure himself a position with Ben and Rey's new Order. 

But to Ben and Rey, all of that was a million miles away right now as they lay in each other's arms, the simulation of Naboo on the holographic deck, still lulling them sleep.


	12. Ben Confronts Two of His Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the Knights of Ren show up on the Destroyer. Ben confronts them.   
> Hux may have backed himself into a corner.   
> Rey and Ben continue to explore their love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to an interview with Adam Driver speaking to Entertainment Weekly and he stated in the interview that he didn't feel Kylo Ren needed redemption. I found that interesting. The interviewer asked Adam, "Is Kylo Redeemed in this movie?" and Adam responded, "Why does Kylo need redemption? In his mind, he is following the path he feels is right. Others are viewing Kylo from an outside world view of his life"
> 
> So, in this story I'm writing, I've been trying allude to the fact that Ben Solo's interaction with Rey seems to indicate that he still has tendencies toward the Dark Side and is relying on Rey to bring her light to the mix and create a grey balance, which Rey sees now.

Chapter 12: Ben Confronts Two of His Knights

Ap'Lek and Vicrul were making their way to the Destroyer to encounter Ben and Rey. These two Knights of Ren were not on Exegol when Ben came to Rey's rescue. They had heard what happened, and while Ap'Lek was willing to meet with Ben to assess the situation before coming to judgement over it, Vicrul was not so convinced. He was fighting the urge to confront Ben, hungry for a fight.

****************************************************************************************************************

Ben and Rey woke the next morning, still on the holographic deck, the sun beginning to rise on the simulation of Naboo. They were holding each other sleeping when the COMM went off. Ben stirred, stretched, and then looked over to the control panel where the COMM was.

He gently moved out of Rey's arms, grabbed his pants and shirt, and went over to the console and answered the COMM.

"Yes, what is it?" Ben answered in a monotone voice.

"Supreme Leader, we have two incoming TIE fighters. Each of the pilots are stating they are here to meet with you. They are two of your Knights", came a bridge officer's voice through the COMM, "should we give them clearance to land?"

Ben knew this time would come where at least a couple of the Knights may try to get in contact. 

"Yes, give them clearance to land in the main hangar. I will meet with them in an hour...."

"As you wish, sir..."

Ben cut the COMM and went back over to Rey, who was stirring awake as well.

" I heard you on the COMM, Ben. Any trouble?" Rey asked.

"Not sure yet....", Ben started with a sigh, "Two of my Knights are on approach. I gave them clearance to land. They will be here within the hour." 

Rey lifted an eyebrow and said, "THIS ought to prove interesting...." 

They left the holo deck and ended the simulation, heading back to their own quarters. Ben got dressed in his usual uniform and placed his family light saber on his belt. He told Rey to be sure she had her saber with her as well. Ben was not sure what this meeting would be like and wanted to be prepared. 

**********************************************************************************************************************

General Hux was on the bridge when the word came that two of the Knights of Ren were approaching. This was his chance, he thought, to intercept them and try to plant seeds of doubt against Ren and Rey. He wanted to inform them that he had information regarding the day Snoke was killed. He was going to try to play his hand at gaining allies with the Knights against Ren and Rey. Could he get to them before anyone else could? His time was limited. If he could not intercept them before Ren did, he would still attempt to speak with them sometime after their arrival. Or perhaps could he get an encoded message to them before they landed? He was going to attempt it.

********************************************************************************************************************

Ben was fully attired as Kylo, saber at his side. He was master of the Knights and trained them in many of his own techniques, however, he was still more skilled then they were.

On Exegol, he was able to defeat all of the Knights that opposed him that day when Rey passed him the saber through their Force Bond connection. He was confident, gearing himself up for this encounter he knew would come. 

Rey did not say much to him at all during this time frame while they were in their quarters. She knew he was deep in thought and preparation. She placed her saber on her side as well and stood looking out one of the windows of their quarters. Ben walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm.

"Let's go, Rey. I'm ready for them..." Ben said.

Rey nodded, gave Ben a small, quick kiss on his cheek for support. 

Ben went to the COMM first.

"Yes, Supreme Leader..." came a voice from the bridge.

"I want a battalion of Storm Troopers positioned in the main hanger when I arrive, fully armed." he ordered.

"Yes, Supreme Leader..."

Ben looked over at Rey, his eyes were on fire. It was like she was seeing the fire of passion arise in his eyes like so many times before. He was ready for anyone who may challenge his authority. 

They headed out the door, two storm troopers were standing guard. Each of them nodded as Rey and Ben passed through the door. The officers and troopers that were walking through the corridors stood to the side to let them pass. They seemed to give Rey more respect as she passed by. Rey admired Ben as he walked, his appearance rigid, strong and powerful, no expression on his face whatsoever. His fists were clenched at his sides. 

Rey kept her eyes straight ahead, trying to feel through the Force any emotions coming from anyone that might be a threat.

Ben and Rey finally arrived at the hangar. When Ben walked in, the Knights had not yet arrived. He stood in the middle of the hangar, his face set like a flint. The troopers were all at attention. Rey was awed by the power Ben seemed to command in others. 

Ben stood there, transfixed. His eyes intently watching for the incoming TIE fighters. His hands still clenched at his sides. Rey was feeling apprehensive. She was not fearful, but felt more like someone waiting for a show down. She would be at Ben's side if he needed her. 

Ben motioned for an officer to come to him, "As the fighters approach," he said, " jam their weaponry ." The officer nodded, went to a control console and did as Ben commanded. They had the ability to jam weaponry and Ben wanted their ships disarmed, without the ability to fire on them upon entry into the hangar. 

Within minutes, the loud hissing of the TIE fighters approached the hangar. Ben lifted his head and looked straight on. He nodded in the direction of the officers, indicating for them to lower the force field, allowing the fighters to land. 

Rey glanced around the hangar at all the troopers standing ready. Ben was in a zone all his own. It was as if he was ready for a battle before one even started. 

The fighters landed and Ben took a few steps forward. It was an aggressive move on his part, showing he was ready for whatever came next. 

Ben waved his arm for the troopers to raise their blasters and take aim. They did so at his command. Rey was breathing a bit heavier at the sight of this, wondering if Ben knew something she didn't.

Slowly, Vicrul and Ap'Lek disembarked from their fighters and stood at the base of their ships. Each stood looking around at the troopers, noticing that their blasters were raised and pointed at them. Vicrul's eyes were aflame. He took a few steps away from his fighter in an approach toward Ben and Rey and then stopped. Ap'Lek merely stood still, and made no attempt to move. 

Ben and his Knights had eye contact for a few seconds before anyone spoke. Rey was taking deep breaths. 

Ben noticed the flames of anger in Vicrul's eyes and was the first to speak.

"Vicrul...., Ap'Lek", he nodded. 

Vicrul did not nod in response, but his face showed disgust and mistrust. Ap'Lek gave the only reply.

"I'm here to report in. I am not here to battle with you. I can't speak for Vicrul..." he said, looking around at the troopers taking aim at them. 

Ben nodded at Ap'Lek and then looked back at Vicrul.

"Vicrul... these troopers are loyal to me and will open fire at the slightest move you may make against me." Ben said. 

Ben waved his hand and called a trooper over to himself and gave the order to disarm the Knights.

"Disarm them." was Ben's only command. The trooper obeyed, went over and took the Scythe, flame throwers and blaster pistols they had been armed with.

After being disarmed, Vicrul spoke up.

"You betrayed us on Exegol!!!" he yelled. He was breathing heavily, seething anger coming from his eyes. 

Ap'Lek stood still, not saying a word. 

Ben gave no reply to Vicrul, but looked over at a group of troopers standing to his side and said, "Take him to a holding cell. I will deal with him later", he said. Immediately, the troopers grabbed Vicrul by the arm and began to take him out of the hangar. 

Rey remembered when Ben told her that he did not always give an answer to those who challenged his authority. He would ignore their protests and do as he pleased. Ben saw no need to answer Vicrul at that moment or explain himself.

Ben made his way over to Ap'Lek and stood mere inches from him, maintaining eye contact, but not saying a word. Ap'Lek was not aggressive and Ben noticed this.

Ben extended his arm out toward Ap'Lek and held it there for a moment, his hand close to Ap'Lek's face.

"I sense you are not here to make war with me..." Ben said to Ap'Lek. Ben used the Force to probe Ap'Lek's mind. 

Ap'Lek nodded in response. "No. But I will admit I want to know what happened on Exegol and I won't deny I want details of this new Order I've heard about, but I'm not here to make war with you. I am loyal to you." he said, putting his head down in a sign of submission to Ben.

Ben lowered his hand and nodded in approval. 

"Lower your weapons", Ben said to the troopers in the hangar. 

The troopers lowered their weapons and stood at attention. 

Ap'Lek spoke up to Ben, "Are you still the Supreme Leader of the First Order?" he asked. 

"I am...." Ben said, "however, this is no longer the First Order. It will be a new government that Rey and I will bring about..." Ben motioned his hand over pointing to Rey, who was standing behind him a few paces. 

Rey nodded to Ap'Lek acknowledging him. Ap'Lek nodded bak to her in response but said nothing.

"I see." Ap'Lek said and continued. "I must be forthcoming with you. Vicrul and I received a transmission while en route to you here, from a General aboard this Destroyer. It is encoded and I am not sure who the General was. I could have decoded the message, but the message came in only minutes before we landed."

Ben immediately thought of Hux and wondered if he had tried to send them an encoded message before they landed. 

"We will decipher the message and trace who sent it", Ben said. He then motioned for some troopers to come forward to him. They obeyed and were standing next to Ben within seconds. 

Ben continued, "These troopers will take you to your own quarters. You will have an armed guard outside your door at all times. You will not be able to leave your quarters until I summon you. No officer on board this vessel will have access to your quarters either. Any attempt to leave your quarters unauthorized will be met with you being thrown into a holding cell with Vicrul ." Ben said, with no wavering in his voice whatsoever. 

Ap'Lek gave a slight nod and bow toward Ben and then the troopers stood on either side of him, escorting him out of the hangar. Even though Ben and his Knights had a history together, he was not about to show any sign of trust toward them at this point. 

As Ap'Lek was being escorted out, he looked back at Ben and said, "Vicrul came back here to face you. I came back here to support you." 

"We'll see." Ben said as he acknowledged Ap'Lek's comment.

When Rey heard Ben tell Ap'Lek, "We'll see", it took her back in her memories to that day on Star Killer Base when he had said those same words to her. How different things were between them NOW, she thought.

After Vicrul and Ap'Lek were gone from the hangar, Ben gave orders for the TIE fighters to be secured and the transmission the ships had received to be decoded and given to him at once. 

Ben motioned for Rey to come over to him.   
"Rey, I sense no deception in Ap'Lek. However, I'm keeping him on a close watch for now. Vicrul is another story." 

"I sensed the same, Ben." Rey said. 

Ben then went over to the COMM on the wall and asked for General Pryde. 

"Supreme Leader, General Pryde is not on the bridge. Would you like me to send for him?" a bridge officer's voice answered.

"Yes, tell him to meet me in the conference room within the hour." Ben commanded. 

"Yes, sir." came the reply.

Ben gently touched Rey's arm and motioned for her to follow him. They made their way to the conference room to talk in private for a few moments before General Pryde met them there.

*******************************************************************************************************************

General Pryde was in his quaters when word came that his presence was required in the conference room. He got up immediately and made his way through the corridors. Ben and Rey were already there waiting. 

General Pryde made his way to a chair, taking his seat and looking expectantly at Ben and Rey. 

"General, two of the Knights of Ren have landed on this Destroyer. One is in a holding cell, the other is in his own quarters, but under armed guard. Vicrul is in a holding cell, Ap'Lek is in his quarters, guarded. Under no circumstances is Ap'Lek to be let out and no one goes in to his quarters without mine or Rey's direct authorization, understood?"  
said Ben. "Also, some bridge officers will be decoding a message that was sent to the Knight's TIE ships when they were en route here. I want word sent to me immediately when that message is decoded and I want to know who sent it. If the person who sent it tried to cover their identity, I have ways of interrogation with which to get that information directly, if need be." 

"Yes, Sir. Understood." General Pryde said with a slight nod and then continued "I'm assuming you already suspect who may have sent the encoded message then?" Pryde asked.

"I do..." Ben answered. He continued, "I'm almost positive." 

"Ren and I are highly suspicious of General Hux...", Rey said, making eye contact with General Pryde. "If he is involved in trying to contact the Knights before their arrival, we WILL find out one way or another. However, we may begin interrogation of individuals soon, at our discretion, if the identity of the person cannot be traced." she said.

General Pryde nodded his head to Rey. "Very good." he said.

*********************************************************************************************************************

General Hux made his way off the bridge and straight for the holding cell where Vicrul was being held. As he showed up outside the holding cell rooms, the door was heavily guarded. The trooper at the door tried to prevent Hux from entering.

"General, you cannot enter. I have strict orders from the Supreme Leader that no officer, no matter the rank, is permitted to see Vicrul without his direct permission", the trooper said. 

Hux sneered and made a groaning sound in response. He gritted his teeth and tried to intimidate the trooper into opening the door. The trooper refused. Hux uttered a few cursing remarks to the trooper and made his way back down the corridor, seething as he went. He wanted to speak with Vicrul and gauge where he stood in regards to Ren. He wanted to see if Vicrul would ally himself to him and help his endeavors against Rey and Ren. He knew his chances were slim at beating Ren, but he wanted to try. 

Hux went back to his quarters instead and went to look for the surveillance footage, making sure it was still secure. Upon entering his quarters, he froze in place. His quarters were ransacked. Everything he owned was on the floor, broken or destroyed. He meandered through his quarters in shock. Someone had been searching his room, but who?

*******************************************************************************************************

Back in the conference room, General Pryde still sat sitting with Ben and Rey. He had something to confess.

"Sir, if I may", Pryde began, "I took the liberty of having General Hux's quarters searched." he said. He swallowed hard, looking back and forth between Rey and Ben, not knowing how either of them would respond.

Rey's eyebrow lifted in surprise as she looked over at Ben. 

"I see....." said Ben, "you have?" 

"Yes, sir. He does not know it was I who ordered his quarters searched. I've had the code to his quarters for some time now and gained easy access." Pryde answered.

"I'm impressed, General. Go on..." Ben said.

"We have confiscated something you may find intriguing...." and as Pryde said this, he reached into an upper pocked inside his uniform and brought out a slim microchip in his hand. "This, perhaps, is the missing footage?" 

Ben reached out and let General Pryde place the microchip in his hand. Ben wrapped his fingers around the microchip tightly.

"Thank you General. You have been useful today," Ben said and then looked over at Rey, he asked, "Do you have any further questions for the General, Rey?" Ben asked.

"No, not at this time. General, you may leave. Ren and I will contact you if we need anything else from you." she said.

General Pryde stood up, straightened his uniform and left the room.

"Rey, this is all the proof I need. I will have General Hux put under arrest and brought to me for interrogation. I already suspected him of giving an encoded message to my Knights, but now I'm positive.

"Let's give him until morning, Ben. Let's sit back and watch what he does for now", Rey began. "He's bound to show some sort of reaction to his quarters being searched or show some visible signs of distress on the bridge when his next duty shift starts. Give it a few more hours?" She suggested.

"I'll do as you ask, Rey, but we can't wait much longer. I cannot give him time to try to form an alliance with anyone else against us." Ben said.

"I know, Ben, but if we give him enough rope, he may hang himself." she said.

Ben wanted all of Rey's input and took everything she said to heart. Having Rey at his side was his heart's desire. 

Ben and Rey made sure the bridge had their orders for the evening and made their way back to their quarters.

***********************************************************************************************************************

Back in their quarters, Ben and Rey sat at the table for hours discussing a new blueprint for star systems all throughout the galaxy. She gave him ideas and insight into so many things he would never have considered. Ben would listen to her speak, her voice mesmerized him. He would revel in looking at her eyes as she spoke, admiring her energy and enthusiasm. 

Rey was bringing the compassionate side to things, while Ben brought the Order of things to the mix. They made a perfect team. 

"Ben, I wish we were alone again on Naboo.... well, er... the simulation of Naboo. I got so lost in you. It was only us. After a day like today, I really appreciated what we had there alone for a while together." She said, walking around behind his chair and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She leaned into him and kissed his soft lips. 

Ben didn't say a word, but turned to grab her and put her on his lap, straddling him. He answered her with his eyes. She understood the language his eyes spoke to her and it was all she needed to see straight through to his heart. 

He stroked her hips as she straddled him and she ran her hands up and down his arms. 

"You need to get out of this uniform. You're tired, aren't you? " She asked him.

Ben nodded.

Rey touched the zipper at the top of his uniform, and began to pull at it as she leaned in to kiss him again. Her lips hung tentatively over his, barely grazing him. She wanted him to feel her longing for him. 

Ben sighed into her mouth a bit, wrapping his around around her. 

With his uniform unzipped down to his waist, she began to unbuckle his belt. Ben closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Rey leaned back to look at him, his hair splayed over his eyes perfectly. It was soft and inviting. She put her fingers through it and leaned in to kiss him again.....

"Rey......" he said with a sigh. Their desire for one another was surfacing, and deeply....

"My desire for you increases every day we are together, Ben." Rey said, stroking his face.

Ben picked Rey up, keeping her legs wrapped around him and carried her to their bed. Ben was not a man for many words when they made love. She basked in his eyes and expressions as his main form of communication when they were intimate.

He finished getting undressed, as did Rey. He sat on the bed first and enjoyed Rey's body. His eyes roamed over her in wonder as if he was seeing her for the first time. He never wanted to take her for granted. How long he had hoped she would be in his arms and at his side. He was so afraid when he had been rejected on the Supremacy that he would never win her heart. He wanted to cherish every moment with her. They were drawn to each other like magnets, like desperate beings that could not exist without the other. Their desire for each other never dissipating.

"It's just us now..." Ben sighed as he pulled Rey gently down on top of him. Rey stroked his chest and his arms as she gazed into his dark eyes. Ben just lay still, letting her touch him. He closed his eyes and sighed as Rey ran her hands through his hair again and reached her lips to his. 

"You are so warm, Ben......Oh, I could feel you forever, in me, with me...." she said as she kept kissing him in between words. Ben just sighed in response and acknowledged her words with the expression in his eyes. 

Rey could feel he was aroused, his erection touching her thigh as she sat above him. She positioned herself over him and guided him inside her. Ben immediately bucked his hips, shook for a second and gasped for air. The noises he made were soft and low, but deep and guttural. He kept his eyes closed as she moved. He let her set the pace. His hands gently went up to her back and relaxed there. Rey was sighing with the feeling of him inside her. 

"You....f e e l........ soooo good, Ben.... you're so full......." she said in raspy tones, longing coming from her voice. "ahhh, Ben......, Ben...." she'd say over and over again.

Ben let out some soft sounds as she moved her body on his, her pace grinding slowly. Observing his passion, his pleasure was so beautiful to behold. Just seeing it made her want to explode with desire. 

"Rey...., " he said, "I'm going to...." 

"I know", she whispered into his ear, "me too...."

They both moaned and it took no time at all for them to climax together. Each looking into one another's eyes as they came. There was no way to verbalize what they both felt. It was too intense for words. As usual, the sounds they made when they made love or the way the looked at one another spoke louder than words. 

*****************************************************************************************************

General Pryde was in quarters, thinking of his meeting with Ben and Rey. He was waiting for Hux's downfall, which he'd hope would come soon. Pryde hoped for favor in this new Order. He paced his quarters anxiously, not able to sleep. 

Meanwhile, Hux sat in his disheveled room, he was anxious. Nothing was working according to his plan. He had no access to either Knight, and now his quarters were ransacked. He found the surveillance footage missing. He knew his days may be numbered. His mind raced as to who had access to his quarters. 

He grabbed a blaster and tucked into his uniform pants. He left his quarters and headed down the corridors, making his way to General Pryde's quarters. He wanted to confront Pryde. Perhaps Pryde knew nothing about this, but he wanted to know. He was armed, just in case!

*************************************************************************************************************************

Vicrul paced inside the cell he was confined in. He had wanted to confront Ren about his apparent betrayal on Exegol, but no opportunity was given as of yet.   
His anger was vehement. He had heard of the event even though he was not physically there to see it. A meal was sent to his prison cell, but he rejected it. He couldn't seem to reconcile why Ren would ally himself with Rey against the First Order and the Emperor. He worked with Ren for years, developing a relationship and fighting techniques. He hoped eventually to speak to him directly. 

Ap'Lek lay on his bed, in his quarters. He had just finished a meal that was sent to him. He was curious why Ren had helped Rey on Exegol against the Emperor, but wasn't willing to cause open conflict about it. 

Ben was planning on having an audience with both of these Knights the following day. Hux was also well on his way to Pryde's quarters to confront him. Would there be an attempt on Pryde's life once Hux arrived?


	13. The Interrogation of General Hux and Rey Contacts Rose on Ajan Kloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey contacts Rose back on Ajan Kloss. Rose is shocked at what Rey has to share. How will Finn and Poe Respond?
> 
> Ben interrogates General Hux with the Force... Hux learns he is powerless against Ben....

Chapter 13:

With a blaster in his possession, General Hux made his way down the corridors to go and confront General Pryde. He wanted to see if Pryde knew anything about his quarters being searched. Within seconds of of heading to find General Pryde, he stopped himself in his tracks. He froze. He suddenly realized that if he went storming into Pryde's quarters with accusations or threats, he would openly implicate himself as guilty and draw attention to himself. He stood in the corridors, breathing heavily and rethinking his strategy. 

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ben woke up with a sudden jolt. Rey was fast asleep next to him and he didn't want to disturb her. He got out of bed, made his way over to his uniform, got dressed and put his saber on his belt. He quietly left their quarters and was following a 'feeling' he had and wanted to pursue it.

As he quickly made his way down the corridors of the ship, storm troopers and officers alike would nod and move to the side to give him room to pass by. Ben rounded a corner and saw General Hux walking quickly down the same corridor he had just turned onto. 

"General Hux!", Ben said firmly. 

General Hux froze in the middle of the corridor and pivoted on his heels and looked at Ben. 

"Sir..... uh.... Supreme Leader...." he answered, pulling his uniform straight at his waist. He put his hands behind his back and gave Ben a blank stare. 

Ben walked up to Hux and stood face to face with him, a curious look crossing his face. 

"You seem to be in a hurry...." Ben said, raising one eyebrow. 

"I was going to my quarters, sir." Hux answered.

"uh.... huh... I see. You mind telling me why you have a blaster tucked into the back of your uniform and you seem to be coming from the opposite direction of your quarters?" Ben asked.

Hux's mind froze: how did he know about the blaster that was clearly NOT visible inside the back of his uniform?

"Sir, I....." Hux stumbled but found no words.

Ben immediately held Hux in place with the Force and would not let him move. He went over to Hux and stood behind him and then looked him over. Hux stood there, frozen in place, breathing heavily and with a look of shock and offense on his face all at once. 

Ben went over the COMM and ordered troopers to report to their location.

"Supreme Leader, what is the meaning of this?!!" Hux spat out. 

Ben gave no reply. Within seconds, the troopers showed up and stood in the corridor waiting for their orders from Ben.

"Take General Hux to a holding cell. He is not to be put in the same location of the ship as Vicrul. He will kept there until I question him personally." Ben commanded. 

The troopers nodded and Ben released Hux from his Force hold. Hux turned and looked at Ben with a look of hatred and disgust, his mouth turned to an ugly sneer. He said nothing, and went with the troopers down the corridors and around the corner. 

Ben had a feeling in the Force that something was not right with Hux that night. He trusted his instincts and acted on them. He knew that Hux was not where he normally would have been that time of night and since he was not on duty, then he was up to something. 

Ben made his way back down the corridors and into his quarters once again. When he walked in, Rey was sitting up in bed. 

"Ben? When I woke up, you weren't here. What's going on?" She asked.

Ben sighed, "Rey, I woke with a feeling I believe was from the Force. I went with my feelings and left. Hux's face kept coming to me in my sleep. I felt turbulence coming from the Force regarding him." 

"I see, Rey said...." nodding her head with an obvious surprised interest. 

"I ran into Hux... in the corridors. He looked to be in a hurry. I sensed he was armed. I had the troopers take him to a holding cell. I intend on interrogating him." said Ben.

Rey stood out of bed and grabbed a robe. 

"So, we have Vicrul and Ap'Lek to question and now General Hux.... this get's more in depth as time goes by.." Rey said with a tired sigh. 

"I knew returning here would not come without it's challenges. Frankly, I was expecting obstacles, Rey. They need to be dealt with swiftly so we can get on with establishing order." Ben answered, very matter-of-factly.

Rey nodded in agreement. "You know I'll be right here with you, doing whatever I can, Ben..." she said, walking over to him and touching his arm tenderly.

Ben smiled in response....."I know..., Rey... Actually, Hux has been a thorn in my side for a long time.." 

Rey began to pace the room, looked quickly up at Ben and said, "Ben! Before I joined you here, I remember Finn and Poe telling me that General Hux helped them escape. Finn told me that he asked Hux why he was helping them and Hux had told them that he didn't care if the Resistance won or not, but he wanted YOU to LOSE..."

Ben looked at Rey with an air of curiosity..."Is that so?"

"Yes, apparently Hux has wanted to undermine you so much that he was even willing to help the Resistance that day." Rey answered.

"Rey, I'm going to be interrogating Vicrul and Hux today. I will leave my questioning of Ap'Lek for later. I want you by my side."

Rey began to trail off in thought for a moment and Ben took notice.

"Rey, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"I'm thinking of Finn, Poe and my friends. They have to be worried about me. I owe it to them, Ben, to try and make contact. It's been a few days and they haven't heard anything from me. I don't know how they will react to me, but I need to let them know that you and I are together." Rey answered, hoping Ben would not be against the idea.

"Rey, I would never stop you from contacting them. I'm not here to control you.., however, if any of the remaining Resistance openly try to oppose us, we will have to deal with that....." he said, with a look of worry on his face.

"Ben, they won't openly oppose us. They may give a mixed reaction at hearing these things from me, but they will not present a problem for us. Even if they did, I would deal with it. They still see things in 'black and white', 'dark and light' as I used to, Ben. I myself have only recently seen what the Force has willed in bringing both dark AND light together. I will explain it to them." Rey answered ,"Finn is Force sensitive enough that I can reason with him and I think he will understand..." Rey said, trying to convince herself to feel hopeful. 

Rey loved her friends, but was not willing to abandon her new life choices with Ben in order to please them. She had done that once before in Snoke's throne room. She wasn't about to do that again.

"All I ask, Ben, is that IF they openly oppose my choice to stay with you and rule, that you will not do them any harm..." Rey said with a slight trepidation in her voice.

"Rey, will not harm them. You have my word...I would not hurt you by doing that....I know they matter to you deeply, " Ben said, crossing the room to hold her in his arms.

"Well, I know I'm not going to be able to fall back to sleep, Rey. What about you?" Ben asked, rubbing Rey's back as he held her flush against him. As Rey stood there, her head resting on his chest, she loved the sound of his heartbeat, the sound of his voice vibrating softly through his chest. 

"I know, Ben.... I know..." she said as she looked into his eyes and kissed him.

Ben continued, "Rey, let's get you dressed. We need to deal with Hux and Vicrul." Ben mentioned, still holding Rey close. His head rested on top of her head as he spoke.

"I'm not putting if off any longer.... I need to contact my friends and let them know I'm alright." Rey said, looking up at Ben, a hopeful look in her eyes, "I've put if off long enough."

Ben ran his hand along the side of her face and nodded in understanding, not saying a word. 

****************************************************************************************************************************

Ben made his way, alone, down the corridors of the ship. He was heading to the bridge to speak with General Pryde when he came on duty and to give a daily surveillance of bridge crew operations. He also wanted to make contact with the other Destroyers that were in the area and maintain communication with the leaders on board and inform them of new ship maneuvers that were pending in this new Order throughout the galaxy. 

Ben had discussed with Rey that new vessels would need to be constructed. The Destroyers that remained after Exegol would not be enough of a fleet to carry out all necessary functions in this new Order. Ben had plans on making General Pryde a key component of over seeing this new construction of ships.

Rey remained in their quarters getting dressed and making plans to contact Finn, Poe, Rose and the rest of her friends. She felt a bit uneasy. A feeling of nervousness filled her when she wondered how they would respond to her. 

She made her way to the COMM and a bridge officer answered, "Yes, ma'am..." the officer asked. 

Rey swallowed hard, "I want to open communications with a base on Ajan Kloss. It needs to be on a secure channel." Rey ordered. 

"Right away, ma'am" the officer responded. 

Rey was not used to giving commands and being obeyed like this. She was rather delighted at how simple it actually was and reveled in it for a few seconds, smiling to herself. 

A couple of minutes passed as Rey sat waiting for a line of communication to be established. The COMM broke through with a voice on the other end she recoginized.... It was Rose!

"Rey! Is that you???" came Rose's surprised response.

"Rose! Yes, it's me, it's Rey...."

"The COMM on our end showed it was coming through a secure channel. I cannot pinpoint your location, but the message came with your name on it. Are you alright?" She asked nervously but excited.

"Yes, I'm fine! Better than fine actually. I'm not sure how Finn or Poe will take this news, Rose and there's no easy way for me to say this to you either...but....." and she paused for a moment, took a deep breath and continued, "I'm on board a Star Destroyer several light years away from Ajan Kloss." 

There was dead silence for a few seconds. Rose continued, "I'm sorry...did you say, 'Destroyer'?"

"Uhh...Yes. I'm on board a Destroyer. I'm safe and all is well. I have so much to discuss with you, Rose." Rey answered.

"What are you doing on a Destroyer?.... Wait..... are you...and Ren....." Rose wanted to ask but was afraid to. Rose had seen the look of compassion come over Rey's face many times during their Resistance meetings when Kylo Ren was mentioned. She had suspected that Rey had some sort of affection for him, but was always too afraid to bring it up to her.

"Rose.... Kylo Ren.... well, he's Ben Solo to me.... uhhh.....he and I are on good terms. He has not harmed me. He actually saved my life back on Exegol. I never shared that with anyone." Rey answered. "I was going to face Palpatine alone. I had to end the Sith and Ben showed up and helped me to stand against him." 

"What! Rey, why didn't you mention any of this to me?" Rose asked, nearly yelling with shock into the COMM.

"Rose, you know how the entire Resistance feels about Kylo Ren. I wasn't about to come home after the battle of Exegol and tell everyone that he helped me. Actually, Rose.... Ben saved my life. He found me lying dead on the Sith temple floor. He..... resurrected me. He literally died giving me all of his life force..." Rey said, tears beginning to stream down her face.

Again, dead silence. 

"Rey.... you've got to be kidding me. If Kylo Ren died giving you his life force, then how is it that you are with him right now? You left Ajan Kloss in such a hurry and never shared any of this. Perhaps we would have been willing to listen since he is Leia's son... Well, I would have been willing to listen but Poe and Finn may be another story..... anyway, how long have you and Kylo been..... well...... close??!! How did he come to be alive again? I have so many questions!"

"Rose, Ben and I connected well over a year ago. We are a dyad in the Force. We were intimately connected as friends long before Exegol. We got to know one another better and even though we still had confrontation, neither one of us could deny that the Force was pushing us together, to bring balance and work together." Rey answered. 

"Work together? Is that ALL there is to it? C'mon, Rey, I paid attention to the look in your eyes when someone would bring up Kylo Ren during our meetings. Theres' something more to this, isn't there?" Rose persisted in her questioning of Rey, pressing her for more information.

"Uhhh.... yes, there's a lot more to this actually. Ben is alive due to Leia and Luke. Their Force Ghosts intervened and gave Ben back to me... I mean... brought Ben back...." Rey answered. 

"Wait! I knew it! You said that Leia and Luke gave him back to YOU...? uh huh, I knew it... you two care about one another. There IS something else to all of this', Rose said, taunting Rey.

"I love him, Rose. He's my heart, my soul, literally my other half." Rey said, tears beginning to roll once again.

"Okay, okay... now this is difficult for me to take. You are in love with Kylo Ren? The Supreme Leader of the First Order? THAT Kylo Ren?!!" Rose asked, shocked.

"Yes.... THAT Kylo Ren is my Ben. He is the Supreme Leader... but, Rose.... I have something else to share with you." Rey continued.

"Oh boy... this just gets better and better. What?" said Rose.

"No easy way to say this either, so here goes. Not only do we love one another, but I'm ruling with him, side by side. We have been called by the Force to bring a balance to the galaxy, a blending of dark and light. The Force needs balance and we are a dyad specifically tasked by the Force to bring a new Order of government. Both the Light and Dark working side by side to bring balance." Rey answered, "no more war, no more battling between the Dark and Light, but a blending of two..." 

"Wow, I just can't take all of this in. You just dumped a whole lot in my mind. Wow, just wow. Okay... so let me get this straight. You and Kylo are in love, you are both ruling together and no more war? What are you now, like Mrs. Supreme Leader? His Empress? " Rose asked a bit skeptical. 

Rey could sense how skeptical Rose was by the tone of her voice.

"I know this is a LOT, Rose, I know. But it's all true. Look....My title hasn't been decided yet, but I don't care about that right now.....Look, I hate to cut this short, but I have to go. I will get in touch again and hopefully speak with Finn and Poe, but I wanted to reach out to you and let you know I am okay and that Kylo Ren is Ben Solo and that he has been good to me, he loves me and has me at his side. You can pass this along to the others if you like. I promise I will get in contact again soon." 

Rose sighed deeply over the COMM, "Okay, Rey. You know I love you... I will pass this along. Look... I accept you and your choices unconditionally, I always will. If you say Kylo is truly Ben Solo now and he's treating you well, then I believe you. I don't know how Finn or Poe will take this news...." 

"I know, Rose, I know. I expected they'd be upset. Honestly, if someone had told me a year ago that Ben and I would be joined like this, I wouldn't have believed it. Oh.... one more thing! I forgot to mention this to you. Ummmm..... Ben killed the former Supreme Leader, Snoke, for ME.... over a year ago....he saved my life, even then. Even before we were allied together, long before Exegol he put me first....." Rey said, a sigh to her voice.

"Rey, this is blowing me away. I just can't hardly believe what I'm hearing. I understand why you couldn't come forward with any of this before though, I really do." Said Rose with an air of sympathy in her voice, "did Leia know of your connection with her son?"

"I think she knew, Rose. Leia perceived a great many things. I truly believe she knew.....somehow, that I had a soft spot in my heart for Ben" Rey responded.

"Okay, Rey. Please take care. Is there any way I can get a hold of you, on your end?" Rose asked.

"Well, that's not wise right now, Rose. Ben and I are dealing with a few important issues here and... well....., please just know that I will get in touch with you when I can...." Rey said, hoping Rose would understand.

"I get it, Rey. Take care. I love ya..." 

Rey closed the COMM channel and sat back in her chair with a sigh. She had done it. She had laid it all bare and putting it all out in the open to Rose and now she knew Rose would run to Poe and Finn about all of this. 

"At least they know I love them and haven't forgotten them..." Rey thought to herself....

************************************************************************************************************************

Rey grabbed her saber and hitched it to the side of her belt. She made her way to the main bridge, where she was sure Ben was. Officers and troopers that lined the corridors gave her mixed reactions. Some seemed indifferent toward her, not even wanting to make eye contact, while others would nod their head to her and move out of the way in respect. It would take a while for some of them to become accustomed to her being with Ben and ruling by his side.

As Rey walked onto the main bridge, she saw Ben talking with General Pryde. He was heavy in conversation and she assumed he was discussing General Hux and the two Knights of Ren.

Ben saw Rey enter and his eyes went soft. He gazed at her as she made her way across the black, shiny floor of the bridge and came to stand beside him. 

"Rey..... did you send your message?" Ben asked, purposely being obscure in his meaning so General Pryde did not know what they were referring to.

"Yes, Ben, I did"...she said with a smile. 

"You'll tell me all about it, I'm sure..." he said, "I assume it went well?"

"Surprisingly, yes....but I only spoke to one person..." she said, looking over at General Pryde, making sure he was not paying too much attention to her remarks to Ben on the subject.

"I see...." Ben said, catching her hint. 

Ben continued, "General Pryde and I were discussing Hux and the Knights. I also shared with him our discussion from last night regarding having new ships made. We need to extend our naval capacity. How do you feel about General Pryde managing the oversight of the new vessels being built?" 

Rey looked over at General Pryde, "I think it's a good idea, Ben. He seems to have been useful so far. He hasn't tried to deceive us or ally against us...." Rey answered.

Ben agreed and nodded and motioned for General Pryde to step closer, "General.... Rey and I agree that you should be the overseer of our new navy. Contact the private industries that built our ships prior to Exegol and have them begin construction. I want all ships armored as before."

"Very good, sir. I will see to it immediately. I will keep you informed of our progress and an approximate time frame when some of the new vessels will be ready for service." answered General Pryde. 

Rey knew Ben would want the new vessels armored as a standard procedure. New enemies could arise at any time.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Vicrul paced in his cell. He was preparing mentally to face Kylo. He wanted answers. Anger brewed in his soul. He wanted to meet Kylo in battle.

Ap'Lek had not left his quarters, per Ben's orders and was waiting to have an audience with Kylo and Rey as well, but he was willing to submit himself to this new Order. Kylo wielded far more power than he did and he was not about to openly challenge him.

General Hux sat in his cell, on the other side of the ship, awaiting what he knew would be a very painful invasion of his mind for information. He hadn't thought that his desire to see Kylo Ren lose could possibly cost him his life or his freedom. All he could see what bringing Ren down.... and the scavenger...

************************************************************************************************************

Ben and Rey left the bridge and made their way to Hux's cell block. When they arrived, Ben questioned the trooper standing guard if any one had attempted to enter Hux's cell.

"No Supreme Leader. No one has tried to enter. However, I did hear from another trooper on board that General Hux attempted to make entry into Vicrul's cell last night."

"Good to know...." Ben said with a nod, then walking past the trooper. 

Hux saw Ben and Rey standing just outside his cell. There was a small window looking out through very thick doors which housed him there. He swallowed hard. He knew what was coming. He knew of Ren's use of mind invasion techniques on others many times before and was no stranger to seeing it used. 

He braced himself in his usual arrogant fashion as Ben approached the cell door. 

"Open the door and bring General Hux out to me...", Ben ordered.

"Yes, sir, at once..."

The cell door slid open and General Hux was brought out to Ben in cuffs. He had a sneer on his face as he looked back and forth between Ren and Rey. 

"Bring him over here...." Ben said, motioning to an interrogation chair. 

Rey suddenly felt a sense of dread, remembering HER own time of being strapped in an interrogation chair, being subjected to Ben's probe. Ben sensed Rey's discomfort through their Force Bond at her memories of it and looked immediately over at Rey, his eyes were soft and worried. 

(("Rey...")) he said secretly through their Force Bond, (("Are you okay...?"))

(("I'm okay... go ahead..")) she said, giving her indication secretly back to Ben through the bond that she was fine and could handle it.

General Hux was strapped into the chair. His eyes looked defiant. He stared straight ahead. 

"General... this can be easy and painless or it can be difficult.... for you. You know how this procedure goes...." Ben began..."I know you had the surveillance footage from the day Snoke was killed. I also know YOU know it was I who killed him. Do you honestly believe you could persuade anyone to stand against me with that information?" Ben asked, moving closer to Hux's face. 

Hux looked over at Ben with anger in his eyes. He looked away again and said nothing. 

Rey noticed Hux's defiance and knew what was coming next. 

"I sensed you were carrying that blaster with you last night in order to confront someone about the surveillance footage and your ransacked quarters......." Ben began...

Hux looked back over to Ben with shock and surprise. 

"Oh yes, General, I know about it. Never mind how I do, just settle it in your mind that I know..." said Ben, peering down at Hux.

Hux sat there, dumbfounded. Still no response. He looked to the ceiling, defiant as ever. 

"Your desire to see me fall was more important to you than your own life? You know I can take your life right now..." Ben said, threateningly. Rey was hoping Ben would not resort to this, but she let him handle it without interference. 

Ben reached his hand toward Hux, "Since you will not answer me, I will take the information I want..." 

Hux's face turned red, an obvious sign of pain began to fill his face. He winced and churned in his chair. His breathing became labored and he began to sweat. 

Ben did not let up, but relentlessly peered into Hux's mind. Ben closed his eyes and kept his hand outstretched. 

"Ahhh.... something else.... I see you were reaching for your blaster as I was lying unconscious on the floor of Snoke's Throne room.... I see it..... you were going to kill me...", Ben said.

Hux squirmed in his chair, beads of sweat pouring down his face. His clothing feeling tighter too. Rey remembered how painful this experience was, but how she was also able to resist Ben a couple of years ago with the Force. Hux did not have any such abilities with the Force. He was powerless against Ben.

Hux began to pant, his breaths becoming desperate. He looked Ben directly in the eye..... not able to speak...

Ben's hand remained near Hux, still probing his mind. 

"I see it..... you saw me wake up, Rey had left...... you quickly removed your hand from your blaster so I would not see you reaching for it....." Ben continued.

Hux yelled out in pain. 

Ben continued, "I also see your intent last night.... yes... it's there..... you were going to take your blaster to General Pryde's quarters....." 

Hux writhed and twisted as much as possible, groaning with pain under the pressure of Ben probing his mind. 

"Ahhhh.... Vicrul.... you wanted to talk with him..... you were hoping to ally yourself to him against me...." Ben continued.

Rey stood watching, but grimaced a little.... Rey had the same ability to probe minds with the Force as Ben did, but left this to Ben since this was Ben's confrontation with Hux, not hers directly.

Hux screamed, gripped the sides of his interrogation chair and was breathing as if he was dying. He still did not utter a word. His mind was now laid bare, everything revealed.

Ben continued to hold his hand, extended near Hux's face..... He pushed further into his mind trying to extract everything he could.

"I have what I want...." he said and then pulled his hand back....

Ben released Hux once he had obtained the information he wanted. Hux's body fell limp back against the chair, his face wet from sweating profusely. 

The troopers and officers were watching off to the side and were directly witnessing what was happening. It drove fear into them. 

Ben was not going to murder Hux, but wanted to render him helpless. Hux was diminished to a heap of exhaustion and sweat.

"That will be all, put him back into his cell...." Ben ordered. 

"Very good, sir..." said a trooper. 

Hux was unstrapped from the chair and escorted to his cell. 

Rey stood off to the side, an eyebrow lifted. She knew this had to be done. Ben had warned that resistance to their new Order would happen. However, Rey was relieved that Ben did not try to kill Hux, but only humble and humiliate him in front of other officers that were under Hux's command. 

Hux was now put to an open shame. He fell back onto his cell bed, exhausted. The cell door slid closed. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************

Rey headed for the doors and Ben followed. They said nothing for a few moments. They made their way to the conference room so they could talk in private. 

"Rey.... I hope that didn't make you.... too... uncomfortable. I know the memories that brought back for you....I'm sorry...." said Ben, looking softly into Rey's eyes. 

"Ben, it had to be done. Yes, it did take me back to those memories.... but, I'm okay...." she began. She looked directly into Ben's eyes, "We've come a long way. I don't hold it against you, Ben. We didn't know one another then....I'm fine..." 

Ben sighed a bit and shook his head. "I should have thought about that before having you with me in there...." 

"Ben.... I'm fine.... honestly...." she said, rubbing his arm...., "It's okay..., besides, I turned the probe around on you too...., remember?" she said, a slight smile coming over her face.

Ben sighed..."Yes, how could I forget? You shocked me that day. You were the only one ever able to resist my interrogations...." 

Rey leaned in to kiss him.... Ben held the side of her face and slowly grazed his lips on hers. 

"I have to think about what I'm going to do with Hux now. I was not going to end his life. I will not give into that. I won't use deadly force unless it's necessary for me to do so. There was a time where I would have killed him while he sat in that chair..." he said.

Rey nodded, "I know...."

"We'll figure something out. It doesn't have to be decided right this moment, Ben. Are you going to use the same interrogation on Vicrul?" asked Rey.

"I am not sure. I may try to talk to him first. Ap'Lek may not give me trouble.... " Ben said, his eyes trailing off as his mind was deep in thought. 

Rey could see the pensive mood Ben was in and didn't want to say much more, but yet wanted to bring up her conversation with Rose to him. He had to know what was discussed.

"Ben... this may not be the time for this, but I wanted to share with you what I discussed with my friends in my morning communication..." 

"Go ahead... I want to hear, Rey.." he said with a slight smile. 

"I spoke to Rose, she is a friend of mine on Ajan Kloss. I explained everything to her. I told her how you saved my life, how you helped me against Palpatine. I told her of our Force Bond... she was shocked and somewhat in disbelief, but she accepted what I had to say." Rey began...

Ben sat listening with not much of an expression on his face. He was engrossed in all she was sharing.

"I am not sure how my other friends, Finn and Poe will take it but..." 

Ben interrupted her..." Finn, isn't that FN-218 ? and Poe... is that the man who was SO excited to hear from you when we were in orbit around Ajan Kloss?" Ben asked...

Rey smiled, "Ben... Poe has no interest in me... but yes, he was excited to hear from me. Finn is an ex storm trooper, I know...."

"uh....huh.... continue..." he said, smiling at Rey....

"Well, sooo..... I'm not sure how they will respond, but I know my friend Rose will pass the message along. I told them you and I want peace and a new Order of balance. I didn't give them our coordinates or a way to contact me. I told them I'd be in contact with them again soon.." she said, pushing a few locks of his black hair away from his face.

Ben put his hand on hers as she brushed his hair to the side. He kissed her palm and then kept his eyes on her. 

"I love you...so much..." was Ben's only response to all she said.

Rey smiled and watched as Ben held her hand in his.... looking down at their hands together and then back up at him.... she leaned in for one more kiss. 

"I love YOU...."

*********************************************************************************************************

The next day would bring Ben's attempt at a conversation with Vicrul and Ap'Lek....

Ben's discourse with Vicrul would not go well. Ben had already sensed this and was prepared for resistance from him. Ap'Lek, he sensed, was more willing to cooperate. 

************************************************************************************************************

Hux lay in his cell.... almost paralyzed from pain and exhaustion. He was demoralized and embarrassed in front of the lower ranking officers that had witnessed his interrogation. Even without seeing the surveillance footage, Ren was able to extract the exact scenario that had taken place that day. He felt helpless to fight.....He knew he was no match for Ren's Force abilities.... 

**********************************************************************************************************

Finn and Poe sat eating at one of the mess halls at the Resistance Base on AJan Kloss. Rose was sitting with them and told them everything Rey had shared.

"I KNEW it...!!!" Finn started,..."She IS with Ren! See!? I just knew it, Poe..." 

"Buddy, I'm not happy about this either.... I just don't know what to say," Poe began..." I've heard that opposites attract, but THIS???"

Rose sat there, shaking her head at them while she ate, "I know guys... I know.... I was just as shocked. Rey dumped all of this information on me and I can barely digest it..., but... I trust her and her explanation of the situation. We have to hear her out when she contacts us again. For now, she seems safe and very happy..." 

"I just don't get it...REN, of all men? Why REN?" Poe shouted...

Finn sat there with his face in his hands, slumped over his food on the table. 

"She says he's Ben Solo to her...now...." Rose began..... "she really says he wants to rule in peace... I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens.... but she seems sincere and Rey would not lie to us about something this important.."

Poe shook his head in disbelief, "I know.... I know...... but do I have to LIKE it?" he asked with look of exasperation on his face.

Finn got up and walked away from the table, shaking his head and headed to his own quarters on the base. Poe remained there, finishing his meal with Rose. 

"Rose, you mean to tell me Ren and Rey are......together..... I mean.... REALLY together? Like romantic-like-together?" Poe asked with shock in his voice.

"I guess, Poe. Rey told me that she and Ben had a Force Bond that began a couple of years ago... I know it's difficult to believe.." 

"Man.... whew.... this just beats everything.... Rey never mentioned it to us....wow, just wow! " he said.

They sat there eating, neither one of them said a word about it the rest of the evening.

****************************************************************************************************

Ben and Rey moved their conversation to their quarters. They had their meal and then they went to lay down. Ben held Rey next to his chest, his arms around her. Rey's eyes closed. Again, she enjoyed the sound of his breathing and beating of his heart. She kept her hands on his chest and gently stroked. Ben kissed the top of her head and sighed. 

Soon they were both asleep.... thoughts of what was to come still on their minds. They still had a long road ahead.....


	14. Rey Interrogates Knight Vicrul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey goes to interrogate Ben's former Knight of Ren, Vicrul, who is still in his holding cell. She discovers that Vicrul is using the Dark Side of the Force against her, can she sense it or does Ben have to help?
> 
> Rose tries to comfort Finn about Rey's new life. Rose is open to giving Kylo Ren a second chance in life, is the rest of the Resistance?
> 
> Ben and Vicrul have a Light Saber Battle.

Chapter 14: Rey Interrogates Knight Vicrul

Night falls on Ajan Kloss. Finn is pacing back and forth in his quarters on the base. He just can't imagine what Rey would see in Ren? Rose made her way to Finn's quarters. She knew he was beside himself with anxiety over receiving the news about Rey. 

Rose knocked on Finn's door.

"Hey, Rose.... Come on in...." Finn said as he gestured for her to enter.

"Hi Finn... you okay? As if I really need to ask, huh?" she asked.

"Rose, I'm confused, truly confused. The last I knew about Ren is that Rey was locked in constant conflict with the guy. I saw them battling each other on Kef Bir! She force threw me away so that she could deal with Ren on her own. Now... she's WITH him, on a Destroyer, ruling with HIM? Sorry, but I can't wrap my head around this. I'm missing something here." said Finn, sitting on the edge of his bunk... shaking his head in disbelief.

Rose nodded in understanding...." Look, I get it, Finn. I really do. But there is a lot more going on behind the scenes in this dynamic between Rey and Ren than we realize. Apparently, they have made peace with one another. I can't imagine Kylo Ren being soft hearted enough to save Rey from Snoke or standing at her side, much less reviving her when she died on Exegol, but he did! He is, after all, Leia's son. Leia always wanted her son's heart to change....We need to let Rey explain. We can't rush to judgement about her... OR Kylo Ren until we have all the facts...." she paused a moment, "Part of being human is to give people second chances, Finn. YOU were a storm trooper once. Imagine if no one here gave you a second chance and had already decided your fate because you used to be a storm trooper?" Rose was tilting her head at Finn, trying to appeal to him.

Finn sat there feeling as if Rose had hit a nerve.

Uh.... yeah... I guess my being a former trooper was difficult for some people here in the Resistance. They were apprehensive about me for a while..." he agreed.

"Exactly", said Rose, "You were First Order! People struggled with it when Poe brought you back to our base.....Without mercy for others, regardless of their past, we aren't human anymore. Rey obviously has had a connection with Kylo Ren for some time now. She kept it private from us, fearing what we would all think of her. I think she's been falling in love with him for months now. I've seen the look in her eyes when his name was mentioned during our meetings or the way in which she used to speak to Leia about him..."

Finn sat shaking his head... "I guess.... but, I never would have guessed Rey was falling for Kylo Ren. Poe was right, opposites DO attract, I guess..." 

"Finn, the heart wants what it wants. You can't control who you love or when it happens.." Rose responded.

************************************************************************************************************************

Rey looked over at Ben as he slept. He didn't seem to be aware of her stirring in bed. She got out of bed and got dressed, placing her saber to her belt. She was as quiet as she could be. Before heading out the door of their quarters, she looked back at Ben to see if he was still asleep. He was...

The doors opened and she quietly exited the room. The troopers standing outside the door keeping guard, nodded to her as she exited. She nodded back in response.  
She made her way down the bright corridors slowly. She still felt so strange, walking the corridors of a First Order Destroyer. Was she really here? Here with Ben? 

As she walked, officers and troopers nodded in recognition of her. Apparently more and more people on board knew now that she was literally at Ben's side. 

She had hoped that Ben would not sense her absence from their quarters through the Force. She was on a mission. She was slightly apprehensive, but pushed on anyway.

Rey found her way to Vicrul's Cell block. A trooper was standing guard outside the door, just as Ben had ordered. The trooper acknowledged Rey with a nod.

"Ma'am...." he said.

Rey tilted her head in a slight nod and said, "I need to see the prisoner."

The guard agreed to open the cell door. The trooper knew that only Rey or Ben had access to this cell block.

The main door to the cell blocks opened. The room housed at least twelve individual holding cells, very similar to the other side of the ship that housed General Hux. 

She made her way through the door and looked at the trooper and said, "Come with me. I will need to speak with the prisoner. I need you to call for another guard outside the door " and the trooper obeyed her.

Rey took a deep breath.... another deep breath. What was she doing? She was aware that Ben had wanted to question Vicrul and Ap'Lek, but she wanted to get to Vicrul first and find out some information about him and his intentions. 

Vicrul was pacing inside his cell and caught sight of Rey standing just outside his door. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her coldly. Rey made no move as of yet, but caught his stare through the window. 

Could she somehow reach Vicrul with some kind of compassion? Surely she was wrong? Vicrul was here to be combative with Ben, not coorperative.

"Open the cell door, cuff the prisoner and have him take a seat.." Rey said sternly. 

The trooper obeyed and opened the cell door. Vicrul immediately put his hands out in front of him without hesitation and a trooper put cuffs on him and led him out the door.

As Vicrul walked out of the cell, he glared at Rey with a constant stare, not breaking her gaze. Rey kept a straight face in return, but felt troubled.

She stood in front of Vicrul and the trooper stood at his side. 

"What.... do....... you..... want....girl....?" Vicrul asked with a slow and jeering voice.

Rey held his stare, not flinching. 

"Why did you come back? Why did you seek Ren out again? What is your purpose here. You could have stayed away." she asked.

Vicrul smiled to himself, shaking his head, a slight jeer in his chuckle.

"I thought that would be obvious. Kylo Ren betrayed us on Exegol. He was my Master and I took that personally."

Rey said nothing, but let him continue.

"You see......girl.... the Knights of Ren took oaths. We each took oaths to stand together, side by side. That oath was unbreakable, or so I thought. Ren killed all of the Knights, except myself and Ap'Lek and THAT was only due to the fact that neither I nor Ap'Lek were there!!!" he said, shouting toward the end of his remark.

Rey looked around the room, not sure where her line of questioning was going to go. She didn't know what she'd say once she got here.

She took a deep breath..."The Force brought Ren and I together. You don't need to know all of the details, but suffice it to say, Ren and I are working toward a new galactic government, a balance between Light and Dark. You can either work with us, or against us, the choice is yours. You don't need to know the reasons behind it. IT JUST IS.....what it is..." Rey said, looking intently into Vicrul's eyes.

Vicrul looked away and then leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling and said, "Ren will pay. I will see to it. He will have his back turned one day, or he will be otherwise distracted with YOU, .... pretty girl.... and it will be his weakness. All of us have weaknesses and I know HIS weakness.... and it is YOU...."

A chill ran down Rey's spine. She froze in place. She tried hard not to show Vicrul that she was struggling with this questioning. She was new at this. Hardly skilled in her approach. Hers was an innocent approach, a straight forward one in open transparency to obtain information. If Ben had been here, it would be likely more vicious and intolerant of disrespect. He would be handling Vicrul much differently than she was. 

"Look. I'm trying to give you a chance to speak to me first.... to divulge to me what your motives are. If and when Ben speaks to you, he will not be this kind or tolerant. If He perceives you as a dangerous threat, trust me, he will not be patient in his response with you.." answered Rey.

Vicrul looked directly into Rey's eyes...., "Oh.... it's BEN, is it? I see...." he answered, chuckling to himself. "I will not let go of my unforgiveness toward him. An oath is an oath and he BROKE it!! Ap'Lek is more forgiving than I am.... and YOU are his weakness...."

Rey was feeling overcome with feelings of confusion. Was she a weakness to Ben? Would she be his downfall one day? She did cost him his life back on Exegol already. He gave his life force to save her and she almost lost him THEN. What if she lost him again? Her mind was racing and Vicrul could see it. He was planting seeds of doubt within her mind now.

Instinctively, Rey turned to Vicrul with her hand outstretched and began to draw from the dark side of the force. She couldn't believe it, but she was! Her hand was out stretched, as she began to reach into Vicrul's thoughts. She felt the same rage she had experienced when she used Force Lightening on the freighter in the dessert. She was pushed by Ben into a rage then and she was being pushed into a rage now. She gave way to it and didn't stop herself. 

Vicrul immediately sensed what was taking place. His breath increased and his face began to twist a little. He didn't say a word, but closed his eyes. Vicrul was well trained in mind probing and knew how to put up walls and only divulge what he wanted. Rey did not necessarily know this, however. 

Rey always knew she channeled both the Light and Dark side of the Force and this was something Ben had done for years. She rejected it and thought it was wrong to do so, but used properly, it could be beneficial. Ben had told her many times that resisting the balance was not wise. He had told her that both can exist together in balance.

Rey found herself unable to stop. Her hand continued to reach toward Vicrul. She wasn't pushing to the degree that Ben had with General Hux, but she wanted to walk into the outskirts of Vicrul's mind and see if she could find anything out. 

Vicrul shifted in his seat and taunted her..." Is... that all you have.... girl...?" 

Rey didn't answer. She looked at him sternly, pushing even harder. All she could find in his mind were vengeful intentions from him toward Ben. He wanted to kill Ben and she saw it. He came back to get even with him." 

There was one more thing she THOUGHT she saw in his mind! She pushed harder, deeper.... her gaze became passionate and intense.... she couldn't stop. There was something else.....but it was not entirely clear.

She closed her eyes and concentrated as her hand was extended toward Vicrul. What she saw made her gasp.

"Ap'Lek...." she said with a sigh.... "are you both working together against Ben?" she asked, then dropped her hand to her side.

Vicrul was now in a full sweat, his head tilted to the side. He was huffing and struggling to breathe. Vicrul knew Rey did not have a clear answer to what she thought she saw. He was able to battle mind probes very well, even planting seeds of false information back into the mind of his interrogator. Rey did not know this. 

Rey stepped back, her mouth opened slightly. Could this be true? Neither she nor Ben had sensed that from Ap'Lek the other day that he wanted revenge. 

Was this a mistake? She wondered if she was getting a proper reading from Vicrul. She was very new to using any kind of mind probe. She had used it only once on Ben a couple years earlier. All she seemed to get from Vicrul was a sense of "something" concerning Ap'Lek, but nothing concrete. Could she be perceiving wrongly?

"I'm finished here. Put him back into his cell" Rey said to the trooper.

The trooper nodded, took Vicrul into his cell and shut the door. 

Rey walked out of the cell, her mind was a storm. A hurricane brewed inside her. She wondered if she did the right thing. What would Ben say?

Her intentions were to get to Vicrul before Ben, did. Her compassionate nature urged her to intervene and give him the chance to speak to her before Ben got to him. Was that a mistake on her part?

She made her way back own the corridors of the ship back to their quarters. 

**************************************************************************************************************

The doors to their quarters slid open. She walked in and Ben was sitting at their table, sipping on some hot caf and eating something. His expression was one of curiosity.

"Rey..... I woke up and you weren't here. You up to something?" he asked softly.

Rey was half dazed and made her way across the room and sat down in the chair across from Ben. 

"Rey? What are you not telling me?" Ben asked. 

"You probably won't like it...." Rey started, looking up at Ben with nervous eyes. She knew he loved her, but she was still worried his response may not be what she hoped.

"Rey?????" he asked, scooting his chair closer to Rey's.

She looked into Ben's eyes with a bit of trepidation. 

"There's no easy way to say this. I went to see Vicrul." she said.

Ben's mouth opened slightly. 

"Rey.... " is all he could say. 

"Ben, I wanted to question him. I felt that if I could get information from him that perhaps he would open up to me or give me information more easily if it wasn't coming directly from you. I'm not sure if it was the right thing to do now..." she said, a small tear rolling down her face.

Ben was not angry. He was concerned. He pulled Rey into his chest and held her there. 

"Rey....I know your motives were right. My Knights are cunning, devious and very skilled in the Force, Rey. You are as well, but they are trained only in the Dark Side and ...." before Ben could finish, Rey spoke...

"Ben, I tapped into the Dark Side while I was with him. It was the same as when I was in the dessert with you and I used Force Lightening on the freighter I thought Chewie was on..." 

Ben nodded in understanding, "I understand, Rey.. I do. But what you don't know is that I spent years training with them. I know their tendencies, their ways of handling the Force. They are very skilled at control during interrogations. I love that YOU love me enough to help me with this and step in, but there are things you just don't know about these men. My Knights and I were an elite warrior sect that Snoke used. We were trained in using the Force in ways that few seem to know about."

"Well, I did sense something from him when I attempted a mind probe.... I saw Ap'Lek's name in Vicrul's thoughts. I didn't get anything clear, but I was beginning to wonder if Ap'Lek was deceiving you." she said.

Ben put his chin on top of her head..."Rey, they are highly skilled with what they are trained to do, believe me, I have the same skills. You are powerful, yes, and understand many things, but there are still ways of the Force that you are not familiar with yet, including the Dark Side. He could have also planted things in YOUR mind in return." said Ben, lifting her face to his.

Rey sighed in frustration. "It's possible. Vicrul also told me that I am your weakness. He said I would eventually be your down fall." 

Ben's eyes became clouded with anger. "Rey, you are NOT going to be my down fall. He wants you to believe this. He was putting you off with those remarks. One of the best ways to throw your enemy off is with seeds of self doubting and manipulating your emotions. The Dark Side is ALL about using your passions and emotions for not only power over another, but to manipulate as well. I think he was successful at doing this to you." Ben said, lovingly stroking her face, "Snoke used it with me. He was successful for years of putting self doubt into my mind.... I know how to recognize it, Rey..." Ben said, his voice soft and understanding.

Rey sunk her head in response. 

"Ben, you offered to teach me once, back on Star Killer Base. I still have so much to learn about the Force. I have focused mainly on the Light Side in my training. I have no real experience with Dark Side use, only the one time I used Force Lightening in the dessert... I need to learn to protect myself from manipulation and other tactics that are used by the Dark Side. Will you train me in this?" she asked.

Ben pulled her into his arms.... held her close. "I will teach you, Rey...." 

Rey rubbed her hands along Ben's back, relishing the feel of his warmth against her. She knew she was powerful in the Light Side of the Force and could hold her own in battle with a light saber, but, she had to humble herself enough to know that Ben had learned BOTH sides of the Force and she wanted him to teach her. 

Ben stood up and pulled Rey up with him. He wanted Rey to feel confident and comforted. He raised her chin to meet his eyes. Rey looked to his lips and then to his eyes. She was thirsty to feel him. He put his mouth on hers. Warmth, softness and tenderness filled their kiss. 

Her arms ran up his back and shoulders. His scent was intoxicating. 

"Oh.... you make it so difficult to concentrate on anything else, Ben..." she said with a sigh. She suddenly pulled back with a push against him. Ben stood there, shocked and unsure what just happened.

"Rey?! What is it?" he asked.

"Vicrul, he told me that I would be your weakness. That you would be distracted by me and not able to concentrate on much else. What if I am a distraction to you? I just admitted to you that I can hardly think of anything else when I'm in YOUR arms.... and....what if you......" Ben put a finger over Rey's lips, calming her. 

"Rey, that is not going to happen. Vicrul was using his training to get to you. This why I need to train you in Dark Side tactics so you have a defense against it in case you ever need it. You ARE powerful with the Light Side of the Force, Very..... but, you lack training in the Dark Side. When I first met you on Star Killer Base, I knew you were powerful, I sensed it in you, but you were not trained in the Dark Side. The Dark side is not more powerful than the Light Side, but it's tactics are different than the Light Side of the Force." Ben said, stroking Rey's face.

"You're not angry?" Rey asked.

"Why? Because you love me deeply enough to interrogate a possible enemy of mine? " Ben asked, continuing to stroke her face and hair.

Rey smiled, her face turned flush. 

Ben brought her close again to his chest. He held her there, his eyes closed. 

"I need to speak to Ap'Lek." Ben started, "I'm sure he has information I can use. I didn't sense any ill intent on Ap'Lek's part when he arrived here, but we'll soon find out. I truly think Vicrul was using the Dark Side to manipulate you, Rey. It's not that you aren't skilled, but I need to help you recognize the nuances of the Dark Side, how to protect yourself against it's tactics. The ONLY way you will know this is to learn the Dark Side of the Force. You can't stand against something you don't know." Ben said to her reassuringly.

Rey was mesmerized by Ben's wisdom. She had only begun her Jedi training a couple of years earlier, however, Ben had trained in both side of the Force for years. 

She nodded at Ben lovingly as she listened to him explain this to her. 

Rey pondered the 'balance' the Force wanted to bring between she and Ben and to the galaxy. That delicate balance, Dark and Light, was all making more sense as time went on.

Ben looked down longingly at Rey, his heart full at the thought that she loved him so intensely to stand in the gap to help him against a possible enemy. He brushed his lips to hers, taking his time to let his mouth fall softly on hers. She felt his warmth and heat began to rise in her body. Ben could sense her desire for him through their bond. He wanted to take her in his arms right then and there and make love to her. Her expression of love for him when she tried to interrogate Vicrul overwhelmed his heart. Never had anyone in his life showed him a love so selfless. 

"Rey.... I want to make love to you...." he said in a deep and longing sigh, his breathing becoming intense....

Just then, the COMM went off. It kept beeping and beeping. Ben sighed with irritation, told Rey to hold on a moment and he went to answer it. Rey stood there, taking deep breaths, longing impatiently for Ben to come back to her. 

"Yes, what is it?" Ben asked.

"Supreme Leader", General Pryde's voice came through the COMM, "Sir..... I have received word that Ap'Lek is dead.... we found him dead in his cell. There was no body trauma or visible wounds. He didn't take his life either, sir. He was on surveillance footage the entire time. He simply collapsed." 

Ben stood there, speechless for a few seconds.  
"Thank you General. Meet me at Ap'Lek's quarters in 15 minutes...."

"Yes, Supreme Leader...." 

The COMM ended. Ben pivoted around and looked at Rey, his mouth slightly ajar due to this unexpected news.

"Ben.... he's dead?" Rey asked.

"It appears so. We need to go....." Ben said, grabbing his saber, putting it on his belt. 

He reached for Rey and she followed. 

********************************************************************************************************

Ben and Rey made their way through the ship to Ap'Lek's quarters, where he had been under armed guard 24 hours a day. Ben approached the guard sternly...

"Has ANYONE been inside this man's quarters against my orders?" Ben asked angrily.

The trooper swallowed hard under his mask and hoped Ren would not kill him for supposed failure at his duties. 

"No, Supreme Leader. No one has entered..." he said hesitantly.

Ben shook his head, ran his hands through his hair and pondered the situation. Rey stood at his side, trying to think through this.

General Pryde walked up to them as they were outside Ap'Lek's quarters.

Ben nodded at Pryde and then commanded the trooper to open the door. The trooper opened the door to Ap'Lek's quarters and he was laying on the ground in a heap, lifeless.

Ben walked into the room, along with Rey and General Pryde. 

He walked around Ap'Lek's body a couple of times and then stood still. He bent down and placed his right hand on Ap'Lek's body. He closed his eyes in concentration. After sitting in that position with his eyes closed, his hand on Ap'Lek for a few seconds, he rose slowly, and looked over at Rey.

"His life force only left him a few minutes ago. I was able to trace something...in the Force concerning him...." Ben said, looking angrily around the room. 

Rey's eyes lifted in anticipation of what Ben may have perceived.

"Vicrul.... he did this...." Ben said. He grabbed his light saber, his eyes were on fire. General Pryde gulped and stepped to the side as Ben brushed angrily past him. Rey gave General Pryde a glance and then followed Ben.

"Ben!" She said as she followed him... "What happened? What did you see?" Rey asked.

Ben stopped in his tracks, turned to face Rey, his face stern. 

"Rey, Vicrul did this. It's a Dark Side technique I will tell you about. You know how you and I were able to touch each other through the Force back on Ahch-To?" he asked.

"Ben, wait a minute, I thought only you and I could do that because of our Force Bond! How could Vicrul kill Ap'Lek? Did he put his hands on him and do this through the Force?" Rey asked.

Ben shook his head, "No.... he was able to project his thoughts. It's something similar as a Force Bond Projection, but a bit different. I myself was trained to do this, Rey, to project deadly thoughts to another person and literally kill them...." Ben said. 

Rey stood there, her mouth gaping open. " I see...." 

"Come on , Rey..." Ben said and they continued walking.

Ben arrived at the cell block area and sternly ordered the door open.

"Open these doors!! Now!" he said roughly. 

The trooper nervously did just that, quickly standing to the side as Ben and Rey walked in. 

Ben stood outside Vicrul's cell block, seething heavily. 

"Cuff him, bring him out to me..." Ben ordered the guard.

Immediately, the scene replayed in Rey's mind. Vicrul came out, cuffed and smiling at Ben as he approached him. A sneer covered his lips. 

"Kylo... my old friend. Finally come to see me, to confront me?" Vicrul said.

Ben was tempted to kill this man right where he stood. He had trained the Knights of Ren for years, knew their tactics intimately. There was nothing that Vicrul could use against Ben to throw him off guard. Rey monitored Ben's expressions, trying to feel through their Bond what his intentions may be. 

"Ap'Lek... you killed him, didn't you?" Ben asked....

"Perhaps..." Vicrul answered. 

The storm trooper held Vicrul by the arm, his hands still in his cuffs. Suddenly, Vicrul closed his eyes and kept them closed for a few seconds. Suddenly, Rey began to feel her life force draining from her, her vision was turning blurred.... she began to stagger....

Ben immediately knew Vicrul was trying to kill Rey. 

Ben reached out with the Force and began to choke Vicrul violently. Vicrul's Force hold on Rey stopped, she gasped for air... Ben kept his Force Grip on Vicrul, turned to Rey and said "Rey, leave! I will deal with him..."

Rey hardly had the energy to move, but she managed to get outside the room. 

Ben returned his gaze back to Vicrul and began to lift him in the air by the Force's power. Vicrul grappled with his throat, straining to breathe as he was lifted from the floor.

"You forget who you are dealing with Vicrul.... I trained you...I know our ways... as Knights... nothing you do will escape my knowledge..." Ben said, keeping his grip on him.

He intensified his grip on Vicrul... and when he could see Vicrul was nearly dead, he let him go and Vicrul dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

Ben stood over him, breathing deeply.

"I was willing to make peace with you, to talk with you.... you chose to return with violent intent.... and you attacked Rey!!!!" Ben's anger was seething.

"You took an oath..." Vicrul choked out in response, ... "You took an oath.... with us... for us... for our causes and you betrayed us all..." 

"Get up!!!" Ben said, reaching for his saber. 

He unclipped his light saber from his belt, threw his cape off onto the floor and took a fighting stance. He ignited his saber and drew it next to Vicrul's throat. 

"You tried to kill Rey..... that is unforgivable.... I was willing to overlook your ill intent toward me, your intent to combat me directly, but you went for Rey.... that crossed a line I cannot and will not tolerate..." Ben said, the blue light of the saber glowing on his angry face. 

Vicrul sat there, barely breathing, looking up at Ben with a look of defiance.

Ben spoke to Rey through their Force Bond,... (((Rey.... bring your saber to me)))) ..... Rey responded through their bond..(((bringing it...)))

She unhitched her light saber from her belt and went back into the cell area. She saw Vicrul, helpless and breathing heavily on the floor in front of Ben. She walked over and handed her saber to Ben.

Ben motioned for Rey to step back.... he wanted her there now, to watch.... he felt sure Vicrul would not attempt another attack on her. ((Ben)) Rey said through their bond, ((Let me help you!!!)) Ben responded privately to her through the bond, (((No, Rey, this is MY fight with Vicrul))).

Rey stood in the back of the room, knowing what was coming.

"Take this saber!!!.... face me then!!" Ben said, handing the saber to Vicrul.

Vicrul stood up, taking the saber, smiling. "A fair fight, huh? Now I know you are using the Light Side only!" Vicrul said, taunting Ben.

"You just asked for your death, Kylo." said Vicrul, taunting even more.....

Ben took a fighting stance, yet again, facing Vicrul with his family saber lit. He had the same intensity in his eyes that he had on Exegol facing the other Knights...

"Don't be so confident, Vicrul.... I took down every other Knight that came against me on Exegol.... YOU are too confident..." Ben answered.

Ben held his saber up to Vicrul, challenging him. Vicrul did the same. 

Each began to parry the other, barely missing each other. With skill, precision and ease, Ben literally moved like a melody around the room, dodging Vicrul's attempts to kill him.  
He parodied an mimicked every move Vicrul made, out maneuvering him at every turn. 

Suddenly, Vicrul charged head on at Ben, piercing Ben's arm. Ben grunted in pain, but kept moving...

"What will become of your woman, Kylo, once you are dead?" Vicrul said, taunting again.

Ben gritted his teeth and drove Vicrul up against the wall with the blade at his neck. The Dark Side of the Force took over in Ben immediately.

Vicrul smiled into Ben's hold on him, "Kylo, I thought you were a Light Side User now.... like your woman.... have you lost your skills?" 

Ben gave no response, but continued to glare at Vicrul, a straight face showing no expression. 

Vicrul pushed back against Ben's saber and managed to get the upper hand for a few seconds, throwing a blow across Ben's leg. Ben grunted again, swayed a little but kept moving. 

Sabers thrashing, moving at blinding speed, one blow after another being tossed back and forth between Ben and Vicrul. 

Ben was trying to show restraint. He did not want to give into the Dark Side and kill this man, but it was either him or Vicrul.

"I am still strong with the Dark Side!!!!" Ben said as he Force Threw Vicrul to the floor, stood over him and ran his saber through his chest. 

Ben stood over him, heaving.....

Vicrul looked up to Ben, heaving..... then dropped over..... dead.

Rey was speechless. She had seen Ben fight to the death many times, even back in Snoke's throne room, but there was a personal aspect to this battle that was different. These were two former Knights of Ren, battling to the death, they had a history together. In Snoke's throne room, Ben did not personally know the Praetorian guards, he was merely fighting to save he and Rey's life, but this was different. This was a personal matter, a personal battle.

Ben switched off his saber....his arm dropped to his side. He stood breathing heavily over Vicrul's body. He didn't even look at Rey. For the first time in days, since before Exegol, he had tapped into the Dark Side to gain the upper hand. He had tried to show mercy, to show restraint... but could not, would not,..... not this time.

He placed his saber on his belt and motioned with his arm for a trooper to come inside the cell block area.

"Take his body... out of here...." he ordered..

"Right away, Supreme Leader..." 

The body of Vicrul was carried out of the room. Ben watched. His face was filled with an expression Rey could not quite decipher. It was almost as if memories of their years as Knights together haunted him. 

Rey walked quietly and slowly over to Ben. She had so much to say to him, but didn't at this moment. Ben looked at her for a moment, took a deep breath and headed for the door. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

Word traveled quickly around the ship, and the other Destroyers in the sector, what had taken place that day. 

General Hux lay in his quarters, still feeling humiliated from his mind probe interrogation from Ren the other day. He heard the storm troopers standing watch outside his cell doors talking about how Ren had a light saber battle with Vicrul and killed him. 

Hux was losing his will power to resist Ben by the day. It was either he join Ren and Rey and show his support or possibly lose his life, like Vicrul.

*************************************************************************************************************************

General Pryde was on the bridge while the saber battle between Ben and Vicrul had taken place. A certain sense of relief came over him knowing that he had made the right choice to align himself with Ben and Rey. From the start, he did not oppose the idea of Ben being Supreme Leader. It was only when Ren brought back Rey with him that Pryde was a bit skeptical at how far his loyalty would go. But, he resolved it in his own mind quickly that opposing Ren was not an option and now this latest turn of events convinced him even further.

Pryde thougth about Hux, sitting in his cell, demoralized. What must be going through his mind?

*********************************************************************************************************************


	15. Knight Sarissa Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A female Knight of Ren appears in this chapter. She is the absolute last of the Knights of Ren, aside from Kylo Ren. Will she be an ally or an enemy?  
> Ben announces to Rey that she needs an official title. She will be made his Empress!  
> General Hux is dealt with. Will he join Ben and Rey or continue to oppose them?  
> The New Order of Government begins to take shape.

Chapter 15: Knight Sarissa Returns

Ben made his way out of the cell block, Rey was beside him. His pace was quick and furious. 

"Ben, let's get you to the Medical Bay.." Rey interjected.

Ben nodded in acknowledgement of Rey's comment. He was still deep in the moment, breathing heavily from the battle the battle with Vicrul.

Ben's wounds were minor, he felt. He had fought in many other battles far worse where the injuries he accrued were life threatening. His leg had a gash and his arm was bleeding, but nothing serious. He had the upper hand most of the saber battle with Vicrul.

Rey could sense through their bond that an era had come to an end, of sorts, for Ben. He had known the Knights for years and trained with them almost daily. He knew what he had to do, but Rey could sense that he had heavy emotions about it. Vicrul's taunts and attempted attack on Rey spurred Ben on in the battle, despite his past history with Vicrul.

Within a few moments, Ben made his way, to the Medical Bay. 

"Supreme Leader...., please, take a seat and let us look at these wounds..." The doctors in the Med Bay had heard of the saber battle. Word was spreading quickly through the ship as well as the other Destoyers in the sector.

Ben shed his tunic so the med droid had access to the wound on his arm. He took off his boots and rolled up the bottoms of his pants and another med droid worked on his leg wound.

His wounds looked a lot like the facial scar he had received at one time when he and Rey had battled on Star Killer Base. A black streak ran down the side of his right arm and left leg. The wounds looked like deep burn marks, not much blood due to the heat of the saber cauterizing the wound as it gashed against his flesh.

He sat there, looking straight across the room. Rey noticed how deep in thought he was. She admired how Ben had always entered battle with such ferocity and power. His eyes were always set aflame, never breaking the gaze of his enemy. She remembered this all too well when they battled in times past. However, when she and Ben had battled, his eyes were boring through her with such passion. Whenever he gazed at her during battle, his gaze was not an angry passion, necessarily, but a passion mixed with longing, a hungry appeal poured from his eyes to hers in every battle. Deep in his heart he never wanted to battle with Rey. Ben's eyes bored through Vircul with a different passion. It was a ferocious flame of vengeance, full of intimidation.

Rey sat looking at Ben, deep in thought herself.... wondering how often they had battled one another and yet how loving and intimately close they were now!

The med droids were finished disinfecting Ben's wounds. He stood up, grabbed his tunic, placed it back on and his boots as well. 

"Supreme Leader", one of the Med Bay doctors started, "Please keep these bacta patches on for at least 24 hours and rest." 

"I have no time to rest. I'll be fine. Thank you..." Ben said quickly.

**************************************************************************************************************************

From Ben's point of view, Rey HAD to learn the Dark Side of the Force to protect herself from any future enemies. He wanted to begin her training soon. She was already proficient with a light saber, however, learning the tactics and techniques of the Dark Side's mentality and ways of thinking were paramount to him so she could protect herself in the future. 

Ben and Rey were making their way to the bridge....

"Ben? Talk to me.... are you alright? You know I'm here for you..." said Rey.

Ben looked at Rey with a slight smile.... "Yes, Rey. I know.....sorry, I'm deep in thought, I guess. Vicrul and I had a lot of history together in battle and in training, but I would not tolerate him attacking you or openly opposing me on my own ship....." he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath..."I'm also thinking about the training I want to do with you regarding the Dark Side. It's imperative to me that you learn the mind set and tactics of the Dark Side so you can protect yourself more effectively in the future..."

Rey rubbed his arm as they walked, nodding and smiling her response to him.

"I admit, I'm not looking forward to delving into the Dark Side at all, but I understand what you've been trying to tell me about learning more about it so that I can stand against it in the future if necessary", Rey responded.

"Yes, Rey..." he said as they continued on their way to the bridge, "It IS vitally important. I may not always be with you in a particular situation and if you ever do come up against an enemy who is strictly a Dark Side user of the Force, you will be able to recognize it and block it from affecting you more efffectively...... also, Rey, you DID use the Dark Side of the Force when I pushed you into a rage in the dessert. Force Lightening, remember? You do have tendencies in your nature, just as I do, with the Dark Side. It doesn't make you or I evil, it makes us balanced...." he said.

"Yes, Ben. A mixture of Dark and Light.... I do see that. The Force has enabled me to see that it's not exclusively one side of the Force or the other, but just the Force itself, which incorporates both Light and Dark.... I understand."

"Yes, Rey. In Snoke's throne room, that's why I told you that both the Jedi and the Sith had to end."

Rey nodded, "When Luke told me that the Jedi had to end, I didn't believe him at first. I thought he was crazy. However, now it makes sense. He shared with me how Master Yoda had told him that the Jedi's time was at an end too. Funny, when I went looking for a teacher, I never expected the legendary Luke Skywalker to tell me that the Jedi had to end. He confirmed what you told me in Snoke's throne room. I was so afraid I didn't want to listen at the time..." 

Ben stopped her briefly and turned her body to face his, "Rey, I was also very lonely...." he started. He stopped abruptly and looked around to be sure no one else was in the corridor with them as he spoke and whispered quietly.... ....." I needed you. I didn't want to be alone any longer. There was no one else for me to relate to. I had to maintain a certain distance from the officers and troopers. There was no one with whom I could allow myself to be close to. When you came into my life, I not only saw a chance to rule with a Force User like myself, but I also hoped you would take my hand because my heart needed you, even though I didn't exactly use those words at the time!" Ben said, stroking her arm.

Rey's heart and soul melted at his words. The Supreme Leader of the galaxy seemed to have it all: power, position, he was feared, obeyed. He had the best technology at his disposal, food, clothing, fame.... but yet he felt empty. She sat looking into his eyes and couldn't break his gaze for a moment, trying to take in his words. 

"Ben..... I guess you didn't exactly say those words to me in Snoke's throne room, no! But, I knew you were lonely. After our Force connections when I was on Ahch-To, I could sense through the Force that the only reason someone of your power and position would pursue me was due to the pain in your past and extreme loneliness." she said, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

"Rey, I have so much I could tell you about how Snoke treated me. He was a harsh and abusive Master....I'll tell you about it at another time, but suffice it to say, you've been there for me and I've never had anyone else...." he said, still glancing around the corridors to be sure no one overheard his words to Rey.

Rey shook her head in compassion. "Ben....." she sighed, her mouth turning into a sympathetic frown. Her eyes watered. 

Ben touched the side of her face and bent down to chastely kiss her lips. 

"One more thing, Rey..." Ben began..."This will be difficult to say, but it's necessary...."

Ben had now caught Rey's attention!

Ben continued, "Due to the positions we both hold, you cannot allow yourself to become too friendly with subordinates. You may nod at them, thank them for something, but when it comes to allowing yourself to form attachments, it's not wise. When I was Supreme Leader before you joined me, I put boundaries up with people. It can be lonely at times. You are so friendly, Rey, and I know it will be difficult for you. You have a large heart...but as my Empress you must be above your subordinates...." 

Rey gasped..... "Your EMPRESS?!" she asked in surprise!

Ben smiled and chuckled to himself, looking down. 

"Most definitely, Rey..." he answered...."The Supreme Leader's partner needs a title..." he said, pulling her into his embrace. 

A couple of storm troopers rounded the corner along with a few officers with tablets in their hands, conversing as they worked. Rey pulled back from Ben quickly, putting her hands behind her back. Ben couldn't help but smile at her and then quickly put on a straight face....

They continued their walk to the bridge.

As they walked, Rey was wondering if Ben was proposing to her again? Would being his Empress mean being his wife in an official capacity?

**************************************************************************************************************

The bridge officers were feverishly working their computer consoles as Ben and Rey made their way through the doors. 

"Supreme Leader...." a bridge officer said, then looking over to Rey with a nod, "Ma'am"....

Rey nodded in response. 

"Report, Captain..." Ben commanded.

"Sir, we have been in constant communication with the other Destroyers in our sector and we have word that one more Destroyer is on it's way. That will make twenty one Destroyers to date that have converged on our location. And....sir..... we have word that one more Knight of Ren is on board the approaching Destroyer..."

Ben's eyes lifted as he looked to Rey and then back to the Captain.

"Another Knight? Do you have a name?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Sir.... the Knight claims she trained with you when Luke Skywalker was training Jedi.... her name is Sariss..." answered the Captain.

"Sariss..... yes....." Ben nodded. "Oh yes." 

Rey looked to Ben, a bit concerned.

"Ben? Another Knight? I thought Vicrul and Ap'Lek were the last?" she asked.

"No... Sariss was a Knight. The only female Knight we had. She trained with me at Luke's temple for a couple of years. We had a major battle a year ago and she was taken as a prisoner of war." 

"By the Resistance?" Rey asked.

"No, Snoke sent us on a mission to seek out some reformers who did not want anything do with the First Order, but they were not officially the Resistance. Sarissa was captured and we never heard from her again." Ben answered.

"Apparently she lived.." Rey said, shaking her head in surprise.

Ben nodded and then looked back at the Captain, "Once the Destroyer arrives in our sector, have Sarissa make contact with me directly." 

"Right away, Sir..." the Captain said with a slight bow and a nod. 

Ben sighed, "I never expected to hear from Sarissa again. Snoke sent us on a rescue mission to scout for her, but there were no traces. We eventually let the issue go...presuming she was killed by those reformers.."

"I see....." Rey began, "how do you intend to deal with her?" 

Ben walked over to the front of the bridge and looked out the huge window. Rey followed alongside him, "I will deal with her with the same skepticism as I did Vicrul and Ap'Lek. I will gauge where she stands."

"It will be interesting to see if she is coming back to confront you as well, Ben."

" We'll soon find out." Ben answered, giving Rey a longing glance as she stood next to him.

Rey turned to look at the bridge officers as they worked, taking in all the activity. She couldn't help but think back on what just transpired between Vicrul and Ben and wondered what kind of situation may come from this female Knight showing up. 

Rey left Ben at the window momentarily and walked over the bridge Captain and asked, "Captain, when do you expect this new Destroyer to arrive?"

"In about 8 hours ma'am" the Captain responded. 

"Thank you.." 

The Captain nodded and then returned to his work. 

Ben loved observing Rey on the bridge. She was slowly trying to adjust to her new life and surroundings. It was all so new to her, but Ben admired her tenacity to keep forging ahead despite it all. 

Rey was trying to take initiative, both with her interrogation of Vicrul and at times on the bridge. Ben knew she would adjust more and more in time.

Rey glanced over at Ben and caught him looking at her. She smiled with a longing gaze back at him from across the bridge. Ben took her breath away. The way he carried himself as he crossed a room, his black hair sweeping over his face and eyes, his uniform hugging his body so delightfully, his strong appearance.....she thought she would become undone just at the sight of him. 

Ben tried to suppress a smile. He could sense her feelings for him as he crossed the bridge. 

"Rey......" said Ben, with an air of suspicion.....

"Yes, Ben?"

"I could hear your thoughts through our Bond....." he said in a whisper... and continued, "I wish we were alone..." 

She answered through their bond...(((Me too.... Just looking at you does things to me....)))

Ben didn't smile, but kept a straight face. He was so accustomed to not showing emotion, especially when he was in the company of bridge officers or troopers. His only response was a soft gaze into Rey's eyes.

Of course, it didn't escape the notice of some of the officers on the bridge. Many had seen them together and could sense how they felt for one another, even when they made no open display of it. 

Rey smiled to herself under his gaze. Glancing around the bridge, she said, "We better take care of some unfinished business. General Hux needs to be questioned and dealt with. Where do we go from here regarding his situation?" she asked.

Ben nodded, "General Hux...." he said thoughtfully, "Perhaps I'll do as you suggested and ship him to the Outer Rim..." and then a slight corner of his mouth turned up in a grin.

Rey chuckled to herself quietly so no one but Ben could hear her. 

"You really dislike that man, don't you?" she asked, but then cleared her voice..." uh...hem... but, with good reason...."

"That's putting it mildly, Rey.." Ben said with a sigh.

"Captain", Ben began, "We are going to the cell block where General Hux is being kept. When General Pryde comes on duty, inform him of my whereabouts and alert him of the incoming Destroyer on the way.... When the Sarissa arrives, I want to know immediately." 

"Yes, Supreme Leader...." said the Captain with a nod.

Ben motioned for Rey and they both left the bridge to make their way to see General Hux.

********************************************************************************************************

General Pryde was asleep on his cot in the cell. He had heard of Ren's battle against Vicrul and he hated to admit, grudgingly, that he was rethinking his strategy. He came to the realization that if he wanted to live to see another day, he may have to submit to Ren and the scavenger. His stomach turned at the thought, but it may be his only route. 

Hux was jolted awake when the sound of the main cell block door opened. He hazingly looked up from his sleep and saw Ren and the scavenger entering the cell block area, right outside his own cell. 

Ren had troopers with him. 

He quickly stood up, straightened his uniform and put his hands behind his back. 

"Open the doors, bring him out in cuffs", Ben ordered.

The troopers nodded and did as he commanded them. 

Hux held out his hands with no resistance and let himself be cuffed and brought out to Ren and the scavenger. 

"Take a seat, General," said Ben, motioning over to a chair in the room.

Hux made slight eye contact with Ren and then took a seat. He kept his face looking straight ahead.

Ben circled Hux's chair for a moment and then stood right in front of him, touching his hand to his light saber that was still hooked to his belt. 

Hux looked up at Ben and swallowed. 

"General...I will tell you what I told one of my Knights recently..." he said, bending down to eye level with Hux, "This can either go easily for you or it can be difficult. The choice is yours." Ben said.

Rey crossed her arms, took a sigh and was admitting to herself she was enjoying every minute of this.

Ben continued, "That Knight is no longer with us, if you understand my meaning?"

Hux gave one nod of his head and remained quiet, knowing full well that Ren had just killed that Knight.

"I'm willing to overlook your attempts to undermine me. If you pledge your loyalty to myself and Rey and the new government we are looking to forge, you may remain here and serve this new government. If I free you to return to duty and I find any inclination from you that you are attempting to undermine myself or Rey, you will be sent to the Outer Rim in a prison there and kept indefinitely. Do I make myself clear?" Ben said, still keeping eye contact with Hux.

Hux nodded, "Yes. I understand...." 

"You see, General....I'm choosing to show you mercy. I do not have to. I could have you executed for treason against me. Clear?" Ben asked.

Hux had a slight sneer on his face that quickly faded into humiliation when he caught sight of the troopers listening to every word. 

Ben stood up and took a few paces back, awaiting Hux's reply.

"Supreme Leader.... I understand..." Hux stated.

"Good. I'm glad we are in agreement. You will be demoted to Lieutenant. You will have a duty shift from now on the bridge at Tactical. Our previous tactical officer was reassigned. You now have his post....." Ben said, reaching for Hux's uniform and pulling off his "general" insignia. 

Hux watched as Ben grabbed at his 'general's medallion' and pulled it off his uniform. He looked back up to Ben with a look of disdain.

Ben looked over at the troopers standing in the room, motioning for them to come over. The trooper handed Ben an ankle monitor for Hux to wear.

"Lieutenant Hux", Ben began, "you will now wear this monitor on your ankle at all times. Your whereabouts will be tracked throughout the ship."

The trooper bent down to wrap the monitor around Hux's right ankle. Hus swallowed and an obvious red glow took over his face. Rey was struggling not to smile as she watched Ben demote Hux in front of the troopers. 

Ben continued, "If you venture off this ship for any reason, it must be cleared with my head of security. If you try to enter areas of this vessel that is above your rank, you will be reassigned to the Outer Rim and taken to prison. Again, do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes, Supreme Leader..." said Hux, trying to avert his eyes from direct contact with Ben's.

"Take Lieutenant Hux to his quarters. He will remain there until his duty shift..." said Ben as the troopers came forward to take Hux away.

Ben looked over at Rey and noticed the look of glee come over her face. She nodded to him of her approval. He was being merciful with Hux and Rey took notice of it. Had this taken place a few months back, Hux may not be here right now and she knew that.

The troopers grabbed Hux's arm and stood him up from his seat. They made their way out the door. 

All that was left in the room was Rey and Ben. 

Rey walked over to Ben with a gleam in her eye and a smile..." YOU were something! You managed to put him in his place and didn't kill him!" She started chuckling...

Ben pulled her close to himself and smiled, "His bark is worse than his bite, Rey. He's like an annoying gnat that flitters around your face all day. You swat back at him a bit and he backs down. He will not be a problem any more..."

Rey shook her head with a grin.... "He was so humiliated. Demoted to Lieutenant, huh?"

Ben smiled and put his arm around her as they headed for the door....

************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Ben and Rey were laying in each other's arms, in a heavy sleep when they awoke to the sound of the COMM.

Ben wormed his way out of Rey's arms, grabbed his robe and made his way to the COMM, "Yes, what is it?" 

"Supreme Leader, Knight Sarissa has arrived along with this latest Destroyer. She is asking for an audience with you..."

"Very good. I will meet with her in the hangar in an hour.... we will follow the same procedures as last time. I want troopers in the hangar, jam any weaponry on her shuttle as she arrives." said Ben.

"Very good, sir.. understood." 

Ben shut down the COMM and made his way back to Rey. He climbed back into bed and moved his arms around her. She moved slightly, yawning as he peered at Ben through heavy eye lids. 

"Ben... "...she sighed. "Waking up to your beautiful face...what more could I want?" 

Ben moved his body flush with hers. His warmth next to her skin was mesmerizing. He put his thumb over her lips and ran it along them. He gazed at her for what seemed like an eternity. 

She reached up, feeling his silky black hair through her fingers, relishing the feel of him.

Ben leaned in and gently put his lips to hers. She returned his kiss and in between, took deep breaths, joy flooding her.

Ben ran his hand up under the tunic she was wearing. Rey wore Ben's tunic each night to bed. His hand moved up her back and then to her chest. She moaned as his finger tips ran over her breasts. She tightened her grip on his waist and pulled his hips up to hers and ground against him slightly, intertwining a leg with his.

He sighed and his pulse picked up. 

"Rey, we haven't been together in a couple of days. I already miss the feel of you..." he said with a moan.

Rey's only response was to kiss him again. He returned her kiss and deepened it into a more lengthy one. 

He began to tug at the tunic Rey was wearing and helped her by guiding up and over hear head. He was left with the sight of her breasts and he stroked her again. He bent down and gently kissed each breast, suckling from side to side. Rey put her head back in pleasure and moaned Ben's name.

She reached her arm to his bed pants and tugged. Ben knew what she wanted him to do. He was out of his bed pants in seconds and returned to kissing her. 

He positioned Rey beneath him and said, "We have only a few minutes.... but.... I need to be with you first..." he said, his breaths becoming pants.

"Yes.... yes..... " Rey said, sighing.

Ben brought his body flat on top of her, propping himself by his elbows over her, being careful not to put the full brunt of his weight on her. Rey didn't mind, she loved the feel of him on her, weight and all.

Ben put his face in Rey's neck and moved himself to enter her. Her body welcomed him readily. They both gasped as their bodies became one. Each time he entered her body, it felt like the first time; pure, passionate, full and warm. 

He moved into her with gentle pulses at first. She made him lift his face so she could see him. He obliged her and met her gaze. 

The beauty of their lovemaking always amazed Rey. When she first met Ben, he had seemed such a cold and harsh man. No one would ever know the gentle lover he was behind closed doors. She alone was privy to seeing Ben this way. Her longing, passionate and gentle lover. Everyone else feared him as the Supreme Leader, however, she held a secret place with him no one else would every exprerience.

****************************************************************************************************

About an hour had passed and Rey got dressed to go with Ben to the hangar to meet this lady Knight. She was VERY intrigued at the thought of yet another Knight of Ren arriving. 

They made their way to the hangar, like before, Ben had Rey stand with him this time, side by side. 

He looked up at the officers operating the controls of the hangar and motioned for them to lower the force field so Sorissa could land her shuttle. Her weapons were jammed as well, like Vicrul's and Ap'Lek's were when they arrived.

The sound of a TIE fighter could be heard hissing and coming closer. Rey braced herself in anticipation of what she might encounter when she saw this Knight.

Ben raised his arm, indicating to the troopers that he wanted their weapons to take aim.

The troopers raised their blasters and aimed them at the incoming shuttle.

Sarissa's TIE landed in the hanger and all eyes were on her. 

Sarissa disembarked, fully dressed in uniform, her mask still on. She was armed with a blaster. 

Ben said nothing directly to Sarissa yet, but looked over at his troopers and commanded them to take her weapon.

"Disarm her..." he said.

The troopers immediately went to Sarissa and took her blaster. She gave it up to them without any hesitation. 

"Remove your helmet, Sarissa..." Ben commanded.

Rey swallowed, looking at Sarissa in anticipation....

Sarissa reached up to her helmet and removed it. What was revealed under the helmet was a woman of about 25 years of age. She had blonde hair and penetrating blue eyes. She made no facial expression, but held her helmet in her right hand and stood still.

Ben nodded in her direction and she gave a nod in response. 

Sarissa walked a few paces forward toward Ben and Rey. 

"So, Kylo.... I hear you are the Supreme Leader now?" she asked. 

Ben nodded, but said nothing yet.

"I escaped from my captors a couple of weeks ago. I heard about the battle of Exegol and came to seek you out." she continued.

" Go on...." Ben said. It was his only remark to her, his face held straight.

"I heard you are the Supreme Leader now. Snoke is no longer in power? Is the First Order still in operation?" she asked.

"I am the Supreme Leader and this woman next to me is Rey. She is ruling with me now. This is no longer the First Order. Rey and I are beginning a new Order of government for the galaxy. The majority of our fleet was destroyed on Exegol. The Destroyers you see in this sector are what is left over from after the battle of Exegol", Ben said as he took a few paces toward her.

She nodded a look of curiosity on her face.

"I see.... hmmm.... a lot has changed in a short amount of time, Kylo!"  
Sarissa looked formidable. Her demeanor definitely reminded Rey of a Knight of Ren. 

"You will accompany Rey and myself to a conference room. I will explain more of this new Order and what it will entail. Follow us..." Ben said.

Sarissa nodded, but looked up at the troopers taking aim at her. 

"Don't you trust me?" she asked. 

Ben stopped and looked back at her. 

"Actually, I don't know whether to trust you or not. You will have to earn my trust. Vicrul and Ap'Lek came here a few days ago and Vicrul betrayed my trust. He is no longer with us.." said Ben, looking her directly in the eye with a challenging tone to his voice.

"Uh huh, okay.... and where is Ap'Lek?" asked Sarissa.

"Ap'Lek is no longer with us. Vicrul killed him." Ben said with a monotone voice.

Sarissa's eyebrow rose in curiosity. 

"I'm not here to start trouble for you, Kylo.... I mean, Supreme Leader. I'm here to assess this new situation with you. I did not know how many of us were left after the battle of Exegol." she said.

"I'll determine for myself what your intentions are, Sarissa." said Ben, boring his eyes through her with suspicion.

Rey walked beside Ben as they headed out. Sarissa was accompanied by troopers on either side of her as they followed them.

Sarissa looked at Rey as they walked. She contemplated her with curiosity. She had not remembered Ren speaking of her except in a negative way, but never as a co-ruler. This perplexed Sarissa. 

They made their way once again through the corridors and into one of the conference rooms. Sarissa was full of questions. As they all took their seats, Rey tried to discern from the Force if Sarissa was keeping something from them. So far, she sensed no deception or hostile intention from Sarissa.

Sarissa sat across from Ben an Rey, placing her hands on table in front of her, waiting for whatever came next. To Rey, Sarissa seemed confident and trained, but not overly aggressive. She wondered why this was so considering that she thought all of the Knights of Ren were hostile warriors. 

Sarissa was a Knight that operated in the gray area of the Force. She used both the Dark and the Light in battle. Rey began to sense this with Sarissa as they sat talking. 

*********************************************************************************************************

Hux's duty shift had started. As he walked onto the bridge, all eyes were on him. 

General Pryde walked over to greet him.

"LIEUTENANT.....Hux, welcome!" he said, a hint of sarcasm to his voice. 

General Pryde was enjoying this moment. 

The bridge officers looked up at Hux as General Pryde called him lieutenant. 

Hux glanced around and noticed all eyes were on him. 

"Back to work!" he barked loudly.

General Pryde shook his finger at Hux stating, "lieutenant, you are in no position to give orders on this bridge when I am in command. Assume your station."

Hux sneered at Pryde, an air of embarrassment flushing his face. He made his way over to his computer console and sat down, trying to maintain his composure. 

A fellow officer looked down at Hux's ankle and made a remark.

"Nice new gear there, Hux"..... they said, "ankle monitor?"

Hux shook his head and tried to ignore the statement. He grunted at the comment and tried to start his work at tactical.

***************************************************************************************

The rest of the day for Rey and Ben was spent in the conference room not only briefing Sarissa on what has taken place since Exegol, but also giving her a bit of an interrogation. They wanted to know if she could be trusted. 

Ben knew if he or Rey needed to, they could probe her mind through the Force to gain any information they needed. They refrained for now. However, what would tomorrow bring?

Would Sarissa be a willing participant in this new Order or a hindrance?

The New Order of government was beginning to take shape. The concrete details would come into play as the weeks progressed. A new navy was being constructed under the leadership of General Pryde and Rey was soon to be granted the title of Empress in public with Ben. Does that mean an official marriage proposal will be coming?


	16. The Resistance Tracks Rey to the Destroyer & Sees Her New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarissa has a conference with Ben and Rey. Rey gets an offer from the former Knight. Will Rey accept it yet?
> 
> Poe, Finn and Rose track Rey's location to the Star Destroyer she is living on with Ben. An awkward reunion occurs!

Chapter 16: The Resistance Tracks Rey to the Destroyer & Sees Her New Life

Sarissa sat in the conference room, looking at Rey rather intently. In her mind she was trying to gauge what Rey's presence with Kylo was all about. The last time Sarissa saw Kylo, they were on a scouting mission ordered by Snoke.

Rey met Sarissa's eyes from across the table. Rey was struck with this woman's beauty. Sarissa had classic blue eyes and blonde hair, a strong form to her physical appearance, though she wasn't lacking in feminine shape. The feeling between them was not tense, but both were trying to sense something from each other. She gave Sarissa a slight nod of her head when they made eye contact, but kept her face firm. 

Ben began to outline for Sarissa their plan for a new Order for the galaxy, a blending of the Light and Dark side, both in balance. 

"I can see this..." Sarissa began, "When it is exclusively one side or the other of the Force, there is only war. Bringing both the Light and Dark together is what is needed..." 

"Glad you aree..." Rey stated.

Sarissa looked to Rey, "I am a Dark Side Force user, yes, but I have also trained in the Light Side of the Force. I was at Luke's Jedi training temple with Kylo..., so yes, I understand."

Rey nodded in response and then looked over to Ben and raised an eyebrow, indicating her approval.

"Now that you have heard what Rey and I intend, we need to know if you support us. You do not HAVE to support us, but I will then ask that you leave this Destroyer and forge your own way. You and I are the last of the Knights. Our old way of life is no more. If you can submit yourself to our leadership in this new government, you are free to stay and I will find a place for you here..." Ben said, looking sternly at her. 

Before Sarissa gave a response, she looked at Ben narrowly, "So...... you say that Vicrul and Ap'Lek are dead? What became of them... exactly?"

Ben answered with a serious tone, almost a threatening tone in his voice in order to let her feel how stern he was about the topic. "Both of them showed up here a couple of days ago. Vicrul's intent was to oppose me. I stood at Rey's side on Exegol against the Emperor and he felt I had betrayed the Knights. He was out for blood. Ap'Lek was willing to stand at my side, but Vicrul did not take to that very well. He saw Ap'Lek as a traitor as well. To make a very long story short, Vicrul attempted to take Rey's life by using a Dark Side Force technique that Rey was unfamiliar with. I challenged him to a saber battle.... and needless to say, he is not here any longer."

"Uh......I see......, sooo, Rey, you are not familiar with the Dark Side?" Sarissa asked.

Rey lifted an eyebrow and sighed, "I have used the Dark Side a couple of times but it caught me off-guard when I did it. It wasn't intentional on my part to use it, but it happened. Ben wants to train me in the Dark Side so that I can learn to defend myself against any future Dark Force users that may come across my path in the future with ill intent. I have trained for a year or so in the Jedi side of the Force almost exclusively."

"Ben??...." Sarissa said, looking at Rey, "Not Kylo, huh?"

Rey smiled to herself for a second, "No, he IS Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader to everyone on this Destroyer and every other Destroyer out there. To me, He is Ben. Always will be."

Sarissa smiled a broad smile, "So, you two are..... together? As in a couple?"

Rey looked at Ben, her face a slight red. Ben tilted his head slightly in Rey's direction and gave an amused look back to her, interested in HOW she would answer Sarissa's question.

"Yes, Sarissa, Ben and I are together, in every way that two people love each other are." 

Sarissa smiled, "I see.... so... you are ruling with him now.... uh...huh, okay. I'm trying to get all of this straight. I admit, I never saw this coming. Kylo never mentioned he had a Jedi lover!" 

Rey chuckled slightly and blushed as she looked over at Ben..."Well, I guess you could say, he and I have had a complicated history! But, the Force brought us together and neither one of us could deny it. We are a Force Dyad.."

Sarissa gasped...." A Dyad! I've heard of that many times, but it hasn't happened for many generations."

"Exactly....," Rey began, "We knew, even after a contentious beginning, that the Force was willing us together. It meant for us to bring balance."

Sarissa looked over to Ben, nodded and said, "I like this girl! You should keep her..." 

Ben gave a half smile, "I think that's my plan...." 

Ben sat observing as Sarissa and Rey were talking. He was amazed at how quickly the two were able to communicate. He leaned back in his chair and placing his hands on his lap, actually enjoying their dialogue.

Sarissa's eyes lit up a bit, "Kylo... I have an idea..."

Ben sat up, "Yes, go on...." he answered.

"You say Rey needs to learn some Dark Side tactics and techniques? I know you planned to train her since you've been a Dark and Light side user of the Force as well, but I could also spend some time with her and teach her some things.... what do you think?" asked Sarissa, glancing back over at Rey.

Rey was amused by the idea. 

"You need to ask Rey, see if that's what SHE wants...." Ben replied, "however, keep in mind, Rey has been my equal in the Light. She is just as powerful as I am, so she's not unskilled, she is merely looking to enhance her ability to use the Dark Side in a defensive manner if the need arises..., but again, take that up with Rey..", he said, pointing at Rey directly.

Rey had mixed feelings. She didn't know this woman yet. Ben was a person she trusted to lead her in the tactics of the Dark Side without letting her fully succumb to it's lure and take over. Ben knew her in ways no one else did. 

"Umm, I'll think it over, Sarissa.... thanks for offering... I will consider it....." said Rey with a polite smile.

"Alright, no problem. Let me know. If anything, we can do some physical training, sparring, etc... " 

Rey was looking forward to Ben being her only teacher. He would not let her fall to the Dark Side exclusively, but would allow her to taste it's nuances without having it totally take over her. She knew nothing of this woman Knight yet and didn't feel confident in putting her trust in her yet. 

Ben could sense Rey's hesitation through their bond. He agreed with her hesitancy for now, but also could not sense deception in Sarissa.

Rey continued, "Sarissa, will you be staying on board the Destroyer you came here on?"

"For now, I suppose....," she said, "Also, I look forward to the new position you and Kylo have for me..." 

Rey nodded and looked at Ben.

"I will let you know where you are needed most, however, even though this initial conversation is going well, I will warn you as I did Ap'Lek and Vicrul, if I sense any deception coming from you, it will be dealt with." said Ben, catching her gaze sternly.

Rey stiffened for a moment and an air of uncomfortable silence fell on the room for a few seconds.

Sarissa leaned forward over the table, placed her hands in front of her and said, "No deception here, Kylo...." she said, returning Ben's strong gaze.

Rey felt the atmosphere could be cut with a knife at that point. She understood WHY Ben had to set a tone like this though. He couldn't take chances after what Vicrul and Hux had pulled recently. He wanted her to know she had better not cross him.

Her tone with Ben was one of familiarity, rather casual at times, due to their past together as Knights and Ben wanted to set a boundary with her. He was now Supreme Leader and she needed to respect that. 

"That will be all, Sarissa. You will be escorted to back to your Destroyer. I will contact you soon." said Ben sternly.

"Escorted....huh? Still don't trust me?" Sarissa said, standing up.

Ben made no direct response to her question purposely. He hit the COMM at his end of the table and called for storm troopers to come in and escort her out and back to her shuttle. 

Sarissa made a small nod and bow as her acknowledgement of the situation, mixture of amusement and indignation and then left with the troopers, back to the hangar.

Ben could sense through the bond that Rey was a little disturbed that Ben had been somewhat more stern with her than she anticipated, especially since their conversation was going smoothly.

"Rey, Sarissa needs to learn that I'm not just a Knight any longer, but her Supreme Leader.." 

"Yes, I can see that, Ben. She seemed so genuine. I just didn't see any need to be curt with her..." 

"She needs to know her place, Rey. Remember what I was telling you before? As an Empress and a leader next to me, you will have to be polite, but sometimes a bit distant. If people are allowed to become too comfortable with you, THEY see it as a sign of weakness. It does not mean you ARE weak, but they may see it that way and not respect you." he said, a serious tone to his voice.

Rey nodded, "Alright.... I'll try to remember. It's in my nature to be friendly with people, especially when I don't sense they are a threat. But... okay, I do see what you are trying to show me here...it's just that it's going to take me some time to adjust."

Ben put his arm around Rey and moved her seat closer to his. He lifted her chin and kissed her. She smiled into his kiss in response. 

"I love you, Rey. It's all going to fall into place. I'm already so proud of you." he said.

Ben looked deeply into Rey's eyes, "How do you feel about her working with you? I noticed through our bond that you DID feel a little uneasy when she mentioned it."

Rey sighed, "I'm not sure yet. Our initial conversation went well, yes, and I didn't sense any deception in her, but what I'm struggling with is letting someone who does not know me very well begin to show me things about the Dark Side. You know me like no one else does, Ben. You can teach me things about the Dark Side without letting me fall into it completely. You know my boundaries and how to train me to not let it consume me. She would not know that. She would most likely go fully into showing me things without those boundaries I'm seeking. Only you can provide that.." 

"I see. I can't say I disagree, Rey. I know Sarissa and worked with her on missions for a few years, but until we are fully convinced there is no deception in her, you are right in saying we need to tread carefully." said Ben, holding her close.

"I only trust you right now, Ben, to show me Dark Side tactics. You know how to safely navigate me through. She may not..." said Rey, stroking Ben's face.

"How did you become so wise?" Ben asked, a loving smirk on his face.

Rey's only response was a soft kiss on his mouth. 

*******************************************************************************************

Without warning, their Destroyer was taking on fire from a few incoming vessels. The ship was jolting a bit. The noise was penetrating the hull and reverberating loudly through the corridors. 

"What is THAT?!!, we have no active battles ensuing since Exegol. Where is the incoming fire originating from?" General Pryde asked, shocked as he looked out the bridge windows. 

"Sir, there are three X-wing single man fighters taking aim on us. They pose no real threat, however..." said one of the bridge officers.

"What!!" Pryde said, going to look at some radar screens on the other side of the bridge. 

"I need to inform the Supreme Leader...." said Pryde, hustling to the COMM.

As soon as he went to initiate the COMM, Ben and Rey came walking onto the bridge, their paces fast and furious.

"What is going on?" Ben asked, as he strode across the bridge, "Someone is firing on us....."

"Supreme Leader, it appears that X-wing single man ships are firing on us at close range." said General Pryde, glancing back at the radar screens. 

Rey walked over next to General Pryde to look at the radar screens for herself. 

"Yes, " she said, I would recognize those radar signatures anywhere. They are X-wings." Rey walked across the bridge with a hurried pace, trying to catch a glimpse of any of the ships from her view out of the window. 

*************************************************************************************************

Unbeknownst to Rey, her friends had managed to find their way to her location. Finn was Force sensitive and through some careful research on his own and using the power of the Force, managed to track down Rey's location. In Finn's way of thinking, he had waited long enough to know where Rey was. When he had received word from Rose that Rey had taken up with Kylo Ren, he couldn't wait any longer. He had to go find her. Poe had accompanied him, as did Rose. There were three X-wings, with Poe, Finn and Rose each manning one individually.

Finn had begun to open fire on Ben's Destroyer and made a few passing blows on the other Destroyers in the sector. 

"FINN!" Rose's voice came through the COMM of Finn's ship. She was angry.. ,"Why are you open firing on that Destroyer? I thought we ALL agreed we would come peaceably to find Rey, not start another war!"

Finn shook his head and spoke into the COMM, "Oh, I'm just letting the First Order know we are here!" 

Poe shook his head, "Hey buddy, we are a little out gunned here, okay? Rose is right. We all agreed we'd come without guns blazing! We don't want to put Rey in a tough position."

"Put Rey in a tough position? I'd say she's already in a tough position! She's with REN!" said Finn, yelling angrily into the COMM.

Poe shook his head and sighed, "FINN, shut down those guns. If you want to see Rey, this is not the way to go about it. They'll have us in cuffs and sitting in a cell if you don't." 

"Agreed!" said Rose over the COMM

*****************************************************************************************

Rey's jaw hung open. She caught sight of three X-wing fighters not far from their ship. She turned to look at Ben. He was deep in conversation with General Pryde. 

Ben shook his head in exasperation and ordered that the ships be brought in under a tractor beam into the main hangar. 

"General, use the tractor beam. Pull them into the main hangar." said Ben, his voice rather irritated.

Rey was in shock, realizing that somehow her friends had found her! 

She made her way back across the bridge and over to Ben and General Pryde. 

"Ben, I had no idea they were coming! I had no idea they would do something like this! The last time I spoke with them, I never gave our location and told them I would contact THEM!" she said, nervously, hoping Ben was not angry.

"It's alright, Rey..... I'm not going to attack them. I'm bringing their X-wings into the hangar...." said Ben, placing his hand on her shoulder to give her comfort that he would not give the order to shoot them out of the sky!

"Thank you, Ben.... I can't believe they'd do this. How did they find me?" she said out loud.

"I don't know, Rey..... but I think you better make your way down to the main hangar. When their ships are brought into the hangar, they will be met with a few storm troopers with blasters raised. Perhaps it would be best if YOU dealt with them first and not me..." he said, sighing as he looked down at Rey.

Rey could tell that Ben was not angry. He was irritated, but nothing more. She was relieved.

"Yeah, yeah.... right....I'll head down there now..." she said, an obvious sign of distraction on her face.

Ben watched Rey depart from the bridge. He smiled briefly to himself and shook his head. 

General Pryde caught Ben's reaction and questioned him, "Sir? You find this amusing?"

"Very much so, General, very much so...." Ben said, with a raised eyebrow. "They are nothing more than a minor interruption, General. Nothing major to worry about. Rey will deal with them." 

Ben began to walk around the bridge, surveying the officers as they worked. He didn't want to be in the hanger when Rey's friends arrived. He wanted to stay out of the way and let Rey handle it. General Pryde was regarding this as curious and found it a bit amusing after a few moments. 

***************************************************************************************

Rey made her way through the corridors, they officers and troopers along the way were showing her more and more respect. As she walked past them, they would nod slightly or say "ma'am". 

She finally reached the main hangar and commanded the guard at the door to open it and deactivate the tractor beam.

*****************************************************************************************************************

"Alright, FINN! You've got us being hauled into this Destroyer by a tractor beam!" Rose yelled through the COMM.

Poe sighed and leaned back in his X-wing, just waiting for the inevitable, "Just what we need."

Finn sat in his seat, watching the hangar become larger from his cockpit window as they were all slowly being pulled inside. 

*****************************************************************************************************

As Rey stepped into the hangar, she gave the order for the tractor beam to be disengaged and then stood there, a look of shock on her face that her friends had found her.

FINN could see Rey from his cockpit window as they were brought inside. His heart skipped a beat. 

Rey stood there, her hands were on her hips. She looked quite serious, Poe noticed.

Rose was elated to see Rey, but a little nervous to being brought on board a Destroyer. 

None of them knew what to expect once they disembarked. Would they be fired upon? Put into a cell block?

All three X-wings gently landed in the hangar, the tractor beam disengaged. 

Rey spoke to the storm troopers and told them to fall back.

"Stay where you are. I don't need you to escort me. They will not harm me... Also, lower your blasters. You won't need them." she said.

The troopers nodded and put down their weapons.

Rey approached the X-wings, her face lit up with surprise as she watched the hatches of each X-wing open.

Rose was the first to yell her name.

"Rey! Are you alright?" she asked, practically jumping out of the cockpit.

Rey ran to meet Rose, her arms extended. 

"I'm fine, Rose! What are you three doing here? I never gave you my coordinates..." 

"Well", Rose began, "Ask Finn about that!" and then hugged Rey tightly. 

Finn and Poe jumped out of their X-wings and stopped dead in their tracks, looking around the hangar at all the troopers. 

"Finn! Poe!", Rey yelled, "They won't fire on you! I commanded them to lower their weapons." 

Poe made his way over to Rey cautiously, Finn followed slowly behind him. 

"Rey, what is this? Are you commanding the First Order's troopers now?" Poe asked.

"Well, you could say that. Myself and Ben." she answered.

Finn came up to Rey, shaking his head in disbelief, "Rey.... Rey.... you had me worried. What are you doing!? A Star Destroyer? First Order, Kylo Ren??? What in the..." 

Poe stood, shaking his head at the entire scene. Rose began to look around, nervously observing the troopers and First Order officers. 

"Rey, I'm not exactly too comfortable right now..." she said.

"Rose, Ben told them to stand down. He could have ordered all of the X-wings shot down. You approached us firing! They won't harm you." Rey said, patting Rose's shoulder. She looked back over to Finn.

"HE came in with guns blazing..." said Rose, pointing at Finn.

Rey shook her head, smiling, "Finn, you could have gotten yourself blown out of the sky! There are still officers on that bridge that would have open fired in response. It's a good thing that Ben and I saw your approach and told them not to fire!" 

"Rey.... what the....? What are you doing here? With Ren?" Finn asked. 

Poe was looking at Rey with a slight smirk on his face, waiting for an answer.

"Finn, it's a very long story. Didn't Rose share my message? I told her my story. I explained to her what happened to me on Exegol with Ben. She didn't tell you?" asked Rey.

"Y E S....., she told me", said Finn with an irritated sigh, "I just don't get it Rey..... Kylo Ren?"

Rey looked at all three of them, tears in her eyes, "Ben Solo saved my life on Exegol. He stood with me against the Emperor. He ended up losing his life to save mine. Somehow, the Force brought him back to me. He wants me to rule with him, bringing a new Order to the galaxy. An order of balance, not with Sith or Jedi ruling, but something new!"

Rey's eyes were filled with tears of joy at seeing her friends, but also she was filled with emotion, explaining to them all that Ben had done for her.

Poe shook his head, "So..... this is true then.... Kylo Ren.....he saved your life and now wants to rule in peace? I'm not totally buying it, Rey..." 

"Not buying which part, Poe? That he saved me, that he came back to me? That he wants to rule with balance?" Rey asked.

Poe put his hand on Rey's shoulder and said, "Rey, try to see it from our point of view, okay? It's going to take time for us to adjust to this craziness."

Rey smiled and patted his arm in return.

"Come with me. We need to get you set up in some quarters..." she stopped mid sentence, bit her lower lip and continued nervously, "But.... here's the bad news.... well, sort of.... I have to put guards outside your doors for your own protection. Officers on board this vessel are not exactly ready to see Resistance fighters roaming around this Destroyer, you know?" 

Rey was looking at each of them, hoping they'd understand.

"Yeah, yeah...., we get it..." Finn said.

"It's a precaution, Finn. You are not under arrest. Ben and I know there are some in the ranks that have not adjusted yet to even me being here. They respect me because of Ben right now, but you three have absolutely no standing here. Some may not hesitate to harm you. Old habits die hard!" said Rey, sheepishly smiling at them.

Rose reached out for Rey's arm, "I understand, Rey.... no problem..."

Rey looked over at the troopers and said, "Have their ships secured. No one is to tamper with them."

"Yes, Ma'am" they responded. 

Finn, Poe and Rose all looked at one another in shock. They were not used to seeing their friend command storm troopers. 

The Falcon was still in the hangar from a couple of weeks ago when Ben and Rey first arrived. 

Poe glanced over and saw it and said, "Look! The Falcon!" 

Rey stopped and looked back at her friends, "Yes, there it is. Safe and sound. Ben and I traveled from Exegol on it to get here."

They made their way out of the hangar. Rey had them stop in the hallway just outside the hangar doors and accessed a COMM in the hallway. She ordered some officers to make arrangements for her friends to have sleeping quarters with armed guards at each door. 

She glanced at each of them, "You will each have clean clothes and meals as well." she said.

"Wow, good ole' First Order hospitality, huh?" said Poe.

Rey chuckled to herself and motioned for them to follow her. She looked back at them as they walked, "I will explain to each of you tomorrow what this new government is all about. Ben and I are trying to form a balanced government, neither Sith or Jedi." 

All three of them nodded their heads and then looked back and forth at one another. They had so many questions to be answered.

**********************************************************************

Ben was on the bridge giving orders to General Pryde to communicate with the other Destroyers in the area what was going on. 

"Make sure the other ships know that there is no real threat and resume normal operations." Ben commanded.

General Pryde nodded and continued his work. 

Ben looked over at General Pryde before leaving the bridge and asked, "Did Hux show up for his duty shift yesterday?"

"Oh yes, sir... Lieutenant Hux showed up for duty..." Pryde said, an air of sarcasm to his tone. Pryde was enjoying calling Hux 'lieutenant'.....

Ben nodded and then made his way off the bridge and headed for he and Rey's quarters.

This was an awkward time for him right now. Rey's Resistance friends had somehow found her. He knew he would face them soon. He was not sure what he would say. He had only known her friends as enemies. He had even interrogated Poe on Star Killer Base once. This ought to be interesting, he thought! 

But, he loved Rey. He wanted her to be happy. If it meant making compromises in this manner, then so be it. He would never do anything to lose her, even if it meant facing an awkward situation like former Resistance fighters that showed up unexpectedly!

Ben made his way into their quarters, took off his tunic and got into some more comfortable clothing. He ran his hands through his hair briefly, feeling somewhat at a loss at how to deal with his feelings over this situation with Rey's friends. He kicked his feet up and and closed his eyes for a moment, lost in thought. 

"Rey has compromised for me..." Ben thought out loud to himself, "I need to compromise with her in this..." he sighed.

Rey came walking in a few minutes later. She had a cautious look on her face as she walked in and met Ben's eyes. She didn't know what to say. She pretty much knew what might be going through his mind. He sat there gazing at her with a slight warm smile. He motioned for her to come to him. She came over and sat in his lap, putting her arms around his shoulders.

She looked at him, searching his face for any sign of anger or frustration. She found none. 

"Ben? What's on your mind about all of this?" 

Ben sighed, "Well, let's just say....I will try my best to compromise with you in this in any way you need me to, Rey. Your friends still see me as Kylo Ren exclusively. This ought to be interesting..." 

Rey sighed into his shoulder and kept her head there. 

"I know, Ben, I know.... this is awkward. It's caught me off-guard too. I never expected this! I didn't know they were coming or could find me....I'm sorry." she said, feeling melancholy.

"Rey, you have nothing to apologize for. You didn't invite them here. Somehow they tracked you down. They obviously care about you. I'll face the awkwardness of it all on another day.." he said, his voice sounding tired.

"Thanks for understanding, Ben. They truly don't mean any harm. Actually, I think that Rose truly listened to what I had to say about you. Finn and Poe will need some time."

"FN-2187....this ought to be great..." Ben said, letting out a sigh.....,"He was under my command at one time."

Rey just sighed again and then took his face in her hands, not knowing how to answer and then kissed him softly and said, "I love you, Ben...."

He cradled her there in his lap for a few minutes. She started to doze off to sleep. He picked her up and carried her to their bed. He waved his hand and turned off the lighting in their quarters and settled himself next to her for the night....

******************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking this journey with me. I appreciate the comments and kudos. Take care and stay safe!


	17. Breakfast with Finn, Poe and Rose: Rey Struggles with an Awkward Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey starts her day in Ben's arms!.... she doesn't want to leave to face the day, but she must.  
> Rey has breakfast with Finn, Poe and Rose...the conversation gets interesting....   
> The new navy for Ben and Rey's new Order is coming together.

Chapter 17: Breakfast with Finn, Poe and Rose: Rey Struggles with an Awkward Situation

Rey nestled herself as close to Ben as possible. His skin was so warm, the scent of his hair was intoxicating. His slow, steady breathing as he slept lulled Rey into a sense of bliss and calm. She lay awake in the middle of the night, contemplating the past two years. Her life with Ben had started out with so many conflicts, so many saber battles, so many miscommunications between them. She was watching him as he slept and remembering when he first stretched out his hand to her on Ahch-To and the powerful emotions that surged through them both. His vulnerability was something she never expected to see, especially since her first impression of him was that of a ruthless monster on Star Killer Base.

Her heart quietly ached remembering the scene in Snoke's Throne Room. She had feelings of melancholy as she recalled herself seeing Ben with his hand outstretched to hers, pleading for her to take it. As she lay thinking about it, she brushed his hair away from his eyes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. She could watch him sleep like this forever. His warm body next to hers was all she needed now. 

Then her thoughts took her to Poe, Finn and Rose, all sleeping a few corridors away from her. How did they find her? She sat thinking how patient Ben had been when they arrived. She knew Ben was annoyed, but not angry. It is not easy for him to tolerate this, but he is doing so for HER! She was happy to see her friends, but wanted it on her terms for now due to the change of her life circumstances. She wasn't kidding when she told them that a guard needed to be outside their quarters for the own safety. Many on board this Destroyer had a difficult time accepting HER being here, much less three former Resistance fighters. 

She drifted back to sleep. Worry over this situation could wait a few more hours. Right now, all she wanted to feel was Ben.....

***********************************************************************************************

There was no way that Finn, Poe or Rose could sleep. Rose had an adjoined room with Poe and Finn within the same quarters. She meandered through the adjoining door to peek into Finn and Poe's side of the quarters to see if they were sleeping. 

Poe looked up at her when he saw her face peeking around the corner, "Come on in, Rose... I'm not asleep and neither is Finn."

Rose chuckled and walked her way into their sleeping area. 

Finn was looking out the window and was deep in thought.

"Rose, there is no way I can sleep peacefully on this Destroyer. I don't know what I expected to do for sleep when we arrived here to see Rey, but I guess I have my answer now."

Rose nodded, "Me either. I was so anxious to see Rey, I wasn't thinking ahead."'

"She certainly looked confident in that hangar earlier. She commanded those troops and looked at ease. Perhaps she really is alright." Poe mused.

"Yeah, she didn't look anxious or mistreated..." Rose answered.

Finn walked across the room and joined the conversation.

"I, for one, don't like it. What if Ren drew her into this? What if he's using her for some advantage for himself? I'm just not convinced yet that he is being truthful with Rey." Finn said, cupping his face in his hands as he spoke.

"Finn, Rey is not stupid. She would never have accepted a life with Ben Solo if she thought he was misleading her. Give her more credit!" said Rose defensively. She continued, "Believe me, I was more than shocked when she told me that they were not only working together as a team on a new government, but that they were TOGETHER romantically! I was totally blown away. But, if she's truly happy, then I am too."

"Rose, you are far more trusting than I am....., When did she find TIME to have a romantic life develop with him? She didn't speak of him in this way ever! That is Kylo Ren she is in love with! Why couldn't she love a man from the Resistance? So many men to choose from. Why a murdering man like him?" Finn answered.

"Finn", Rose began, "Rey said Ben Solo is who he truly is. She explained to me that he has a painful history that no one but her understands. I think we need to let her tell us in person why she loves him. As I told you before, he is Leia's son. She always hoped for him to return to the Light and do good. What if he is trying and Rey sees this? YOU were a storm trooper at one time and people accepted you eventually in the Resistance. It's difficult not to make judgments right now, but we mustn't until we hear Rey out."

Poe sat shaking his head, "Ya know.... I admit I want to see Ren in person. I want to evaluate his demeanor and how he treats Rey for myself."

"And then what?" Rose began, "As long as Rey has YOUR approval, she can stay with Ben? I know Rey appreciates we love her, but she doesn't need our approval to love who she loves. There are things we don't know yet. I trust her judgment even if I don't see all the details yet..."

"Rose, you have always seen the good in people, no matter what. I'm impressed," Finn said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I try", she said, "I believe in second chances. You had a second chance, Finn..."

Finn nodded his head, "It's gonna be awkward to face Ren in person. I served under him at one time. I was that one storm trooper that would not fire on a town of civilians when he ordered us to. He and I had a saber battle on Star Killer base too. This will be interesting."

"Well, perhaps you should have thought about that before you jumped in an X-wing and flew out here to find Rey!" Rose answered.

Finn shook his head again and walked back over to look out the window. " I wasn't thinking that far ahead. I wanted to see Rey and make sure she was alright I guess."

Rose joined him at the window and touched his shoulder, "I get it, Finn...."

*************************************************************************************************************

General Pryde sat in his quarters, sipping on a glass of wine. He had been working furiously with private industries throughout the galaxy to have new star ships made, as Ren had commanded him to do. Some of the vessels being built were Destroyer class and others were hospital and mercy ships, as Rey had requested. They were making good progress toward restoring some kind of fleet. He sat thinking about his move to align himself with Ren and Rey and what a wise decision it was. There was no plan that seemed to work against them, he thought. Knights of Ren had tried, Hux had tried and all failed. 

Pryde knew Hux always hated Ren, but never thought he'd take it as far has he did to work against him. In the beginning, Pryde did not like the fact that Rey had joined Ren, but he wasn't about to openly oppose the situation. He knew he was not a Force user and stood no chance. Hux's pride was his own downfall. 

He got up, put his glass to the side, put his uniform back on and headed to the bridge. He couldn't sleep either. Three former Resistance fighters were on board sleeping. He wiped his forehead with his hand, sighing in disbelief. He never thought he'd see the day. 

He made his way out of his quarters and down the corridors. Since he couldn't sleep either, he was going to work on a briefing to present to Ren and Rey regarding their budding navy being built and the finances involved in having this done. As he walked, he couldn't help but drift off in thought about what kind of new Order this would be. All he had known was the First Order..... and times were now changing.

**************************************************************************************************

It was Ben's turn to wake up. He shifted gently so he could see Rey sleep, making sure not to wake her. She was perfect to him. His other half, literally. He thought back on the fierce spirit she always met him with in battle or in conversation. He smiled to himself thinking how he kept pursuing her and she seemed to deny her feelings for him and run! His Firey Rey! 

He had fond memories of it though. It was actually charming to him. Until Rey had come along, he hadn't pursued a woman before. He felt unworthy and unloved most of his life, so why would a woman want him unless it was only for his power and or his authority? Rey wanted him just for HIM alone, not for any other reason. He recalled how she told him on Kef Bir that she only wanted 'Ben's hand', not Kylo Ren's.

Ben brought Rey's body closer to his and as he did, he thought back on his first kiss with her. Exegol was dark, dreary and full of death. Yet despite that dreary and dark place, the most beautiful thing transpired there. Rey had been the first to initiate a kiss with him. He remembered the feeling that took over his heart when she put her mouth on his. He remembered Rey pulling back from their kiss, but he kept his eyes closed for a few seconds afterward so he could bask in the moment!

He smiled to himself thinking how no other woman in the galaxy would have dared to challenge the Supreme Leader to a saber battle! But, she did! Ahhh, his firey Rey!  
She stood her ground and matched him blow for blow, word for word.... and now, here they were, in each other's arms. He started stroking Rey's arm as she slept. He memorized every facet of her. 

Rey moved slightly, mingling her legs with Ben's. She kept her eyes closed, but smiled as she felt him next to her. Ben leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "You awake?"

"Mmmmmm, I am now...." she said, opening her eyes with a small smile.

Ben touched the side of her face and leaned in, hovering his mouth over Rey's, but not touching his mouth to hers yet. She gave him a hazy and longing look as he hovered there. She knew he was deep in thought. She reached her hand up to his hair and played with it a bit in her fingers. Twisting his locks tenderly and then running her hand down his cheek just like she had done on Exegol. 

"You are so precious to me, Ben." She said. 

She stayed looking at him for a few seconds, letting her eyes do communicating that words could not.

They each took a deep breath, drinking each other in. 

Ben knew the look Rey was giving him. It was a look of absolute need. It was more than desire, it was a matter of life and death. They needed each other like water or oxygen. 

Ben took no time in removing Rey's bottom sleep pants. He removed his as well. He wanted her. She wanted him.

"O H.... God, Ben.... I need to feel you....." whispered Rey, through longing sighs.

He began at her neck and kissed her tenderly, while he ground his hips into hers. He had not entered her yet. He wanted to build her up to that moment. 

He used one hand to rub her breasts through her night shirt. She arched up to his kiss in her neck and placed her hand over his as he touched her breasts. 

"Yes, Ben,.... I love the way you touch me..." she moaned. 

Ben moaned into her neck and then looked at her lovingly. He stayed there for a moment, not letting her gaze leave his. Rey noticed that he was never in a rush to make love to her. He always seemed to take his time, savoring the moment with her as if it would never come again.

One of Rey's hands ran up Ben's face and then through his hair. He began to look at her the way he had when they were on Exegol. His eyes were studying her, tracing over every inch of her face. 

Even now, after making love several times since Exegol, Rey felt that Ben came together with her as if he'd never see her again, as if they'd be parted soon. There was almost a sense of trepidation in his approach. 

"I'm here, Ben. I'm never leaving you..." she said, sensing his slight worry over somehow losing her in one way or another. It was a fear of Ben's. He had cherished her tenderly when they made love as if she could be ripped away from him somehow at any minute.

He kissed each side of her neck, his other hand tenderly stroking her chest and then running down to her hips and thighs. She ran her hands on either side of his arms and then around to his back. 

Her breaths became labored as he kissed her. Rey's night shirt was still on and Ben ran his teeth over her nipples, grazing them. It set her on fire. Somehow the feel of his teeth gently stroking her breasts through the shirt heightened the sensation.

She leaned her head back and groaned his name over and over.

"You're feeling good, aren't you, Rey?" Ben panted.

Rey raised her face to catch Ben's eyes. She pulled him to her mouth roughly. Her desire for him was overwhelming. Ben pulled back and put a finger to her lips, "Gentle Rey...." he said, teasing her.

She pouted and lay back again, waiting for his next move.

He cautiously put his soft and warm lips on hers and mumbled, "We need to savor the moment..." 

She took a deep breath and nodded... "Ben, please.... I need you in me...." 

"I know... I know...." he said, smiling at her.

Rey was panting and becoming impatient to feel him inside her. Ben knew it and it was heightening his pleasure. 

He moved his body into position and pushed gently into her. She grabbed his arms, stroking gently as he moved further and further into her. 

"I.... I..... just can't..... describe how beautiful you feel...." she said with a sigh.

Ben closed his eyes and focused solely on moving in and out of her. His black, soft hair around his face as he moved heightened Rey's desire for him. His pace was determined and gentle. He would fill her and then move out, then back again. He longed to hear her moans of pleasure.

He put his body flush against hers and moved at a steady pace, not quite pulling out of her now with each move, but thrusting while remained inside her. 

She pushed up with her hips to meet his as he moved and with each thrust, she groaned his name.

Ben put his cheek to hers and she could smell his hair. It was so intoxicating. She moved with him as if they were only one body, one in being.

Ben felt himself climbing to his peak. He looked at Rey and started panting. 

"Come with me, Rey...." he said, "Feel it with me..."

"BEN.... Ben....." she gasped into his ear....

She stroked his back as he began to come inside of her. 

Her own climax came with his. 

They clung to one another as if it was for dear life, heaving and sighing.

Ben rolled over, pulling Rey onto his chest. She nuzzled her head onto his bare skin, enjoying the warmth of what they had just shared.

Ben sighed, "Rey, I don't want to ruin the moment, but.... we are going to have a long day ahead, aren't we?"

Rey couldn't help but chuckle, "Hmmm, what would give you THAT idea?"

"Let's see, three Resistance fighters, who are your friends, down the corridor from us may want to talk with you and you may drag me along? Perhaps that's it?" Ben said, jokingly with her.

Rey looked up at him, a slight smile of trepidation on her face, "Well.... kinda...."

He pulled her back down to him and smiled.

*************************************************************************************************

Poe, Finn and Rose didn't sleep all night. They prepared mentally for the day ahead, the only comfort in it all was that they would be able to speak to Rey.

"So, what do we do from here? Do we just sit here and wait for a storm trooper to take us to see her?" Poe asked.

"It doesn't work like that..." Finn started, "There is protocol for things like this. Rey will let you know..."

Poe put his lips together in a smirk and shook his head.

Rose was pacing around the room, hoping to hear from Rey soon.

A beep started at the door and Rose ran over to open it. Rey was standing outside the door, a smile on her face.

Rose gulped a little when she noticed two storm troopers standing on either side of the door.

"It's okay, Rose.... how did you sleep? Are you all alright?" Rey asked.

"Well", Rose said, "we didn't sleep.... but we're alright.." 

"Oh, I see. I can understand that! Would you all like to come with me to breakfast? There's a dining hall on the ship. No need to keep you stuck i here. I want to make you feel more comfortable." said Rey.

Poe and Finn shrugged their shoulders, "Okay, it's now or never", said Poe.

Rey couldn't help but smile at Poe. 

"When will Ren be around?" Finn remarked.

"You mean, Ben?" Rey asked, "He will not be joining us for breakfast. It's possible you'll see him later today. He has a meeting with General Pryde about our new Navy being built."

"Navy? Great... just what we need... We wipe out most of the Naval fleet on Exegol and low and behold, it's all being rebuilt!" Poe said.

"Poe, this navy will include hospital ships to help the planets that suffered under the First Order. They will help whole species rebuild. These ships will do so much more. But, yes, we will also have a naval fleet with weaponry, but not to cause war or strife. It's a precaution against any known enemies in the future." Rey explained.

Poe just nodded his head and walked out of the room toward Rey. 

Rey motioned for them all to follow her as she led the way to the dining area.

When they got seated and breakfast was served, Rey began to ask questions about how they found her location.

"How did you manage to find me?" she asked.

Rose motioned over to Finn...

Finn gulped slightly, "That would be my doing, Rey."

"Okay, tell me.. because I never gave you my coordinates.."

"Well, you know I'm Force sensitive, right? Well, I've been growing stronger in the Force for a few weeks now and for some reason, I believe I had a feeling from the Force about a trajectory with which to find you. I followed that feeling. It was a similar feeling I had on Exegol about you and about the battle going on." said Finn, lifting his eyebrow hoping Rey would not be upset.

"I see..." Rey started, "Finn, I love you all and have missed you terribly, but I had reasons I wanted you to wait for my timing..."

Finn nodded, "Yes, but we were worried about you. It was my idea to come looking for you and...."

Rey interrupted, "And....remember when I sent a message to you through the Force when I left Ajan Kloss's Orbit? I warned you off...." Rey said, shaking her head good naturedly.

"Yes, I remember, very well. It's just that when Rose told us you and Kylo Ren were....well..... ya know....." Finn choked on the words a bit...

"Go ahead," Rey interjected, "We are......????."

Finn shook his head, slightly disgusted, "lovers or something...."

Rey smiled...."Correct. We are also partners to bring in a new and peaceful Order...."

"Rey.... it's just that I couldn't wrap my mind around you being with...... HIM.....ya know, Ren! I was worried he was using you for his own benefit or trapping you here." said Finn.

"Finn, I think Rey knows what she's doing. Do you honestly think such a strong Force user as Rey could let Kylo Ren deceive her?" asked Rose in Rey's defense again.

Rey sat looking at all three of them, an obvious smile coming over her face.

"He loves me. He saved my life on Exegol. He died saving me. The Force brought him back to me and now we're working side by side. He is not using me. It was I who rejected HIM at the beginning.... well, a few months ago. He offered me to join him, and offered his love to me and I ran because I was worried about the Dark Side being too heavy a factor in our friendship," Rey began.

"Rey," Poe began, "You never talked of your relationship with him while at the Resistance. How long has this love affair 'thing' been going on?"

Rey hung her head momentarily and looked up at all of them with some anxiety, "Well, the Force connected us as a Dyad and we were able to communicate with one another across the galaxy, almost as if we were in person. Believe me, when our Force Bond started and we kept seeing one another through it, it confused both of us and I was very hostile toward him through most of it. Slowly, I began to see the man behind the mask. I started falling in love with who he is. All of him..." 

They all shook their heads in acknowledgement as they ate. 

Rey sat there, poking her food with her fork, peering at them from time to time to see how they all reacted to her statement. 

"You all do realize that Ben could have had your ships fired upon when you arrived? The bridge also had no idea why you were there or coming in firing.... He showed great restraint by not ordering your ships blown out of the sky..." Rey said. 

"Rey, I'm happy for you. I hope that Kylo.... I mean, Ben Solo, is everything you hoped for." said Rose, touching Rey's arm.

"Thank you, Rose..." said Rey, looking over at Finn and Poe.

Finn and Poe looked at one another and then back at Rey.

"We apologize, Rey. We were just worried for you." said Poe, swiping his food lazily with his fork.

"It's okay. I understand. But if you could have only seen what I have with him and experienced what I know of him, your hearts would soften." said Rey.

Suddenly, Finn caught sight of Ben walking out in the corridors, right outside the dining area of the ship. He was in full uniform as Kylo Ren and for a moment, his heart was taken back to earlier days. Rey saw Finn looking out into the corridor and she followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. 

She looked back to her friends and shook her head..."There's no need to worry..." she said.

Ben stood outside the doors talking to General Pryde. He wasn't paying too much attention to what was going on in the dining area. However, once General Pryde walked away, he took a quick glace through the door and saw Rey sitting there with her friends. 

Ben caught Finn's look from inside the dining area and stood there for a moment, staring back at him, emotionless.

Finn swallowed hard, feeling uncomfortable, and looked away and back at his food. Rey turned again to look behind her where Ben was out in the corridor. She gave him a weak smile. He spoke to her through the bond silently, (((( Rey..... Please come see me soon?)))).

She nodded to him from across the room, (((( Is everything alright?)))

Ben responded through the Bond once again, ((( Yes, fine. General Pryde and I just finished our meeting. I'd like to discuss it with you when you can?)))

She gave Ben another quick smile and a nod. Ben gave one more look at Finn, Poe and Rose and then left the area and walked away down the corridor.

"Well, this is going to get real interesting..." Finn said.

Poe nodded, "Yeah, he didn't look to happy to see us here." 

" He needs time, just like YOU do. He's not adjusted to you being here anymore than YOU are entirely comfortable here." Rey said, " And Remember, you came here, to his ship, not the other way around. I think he's handling this well. There would have been a day when you would have been cuffed and put in a cell block." Rey said.

All three of them looked at one another and could tell that Rey was feeling a defensive love for Ben. She was not angry at her friends, but wanted to stand up for him at the same time.

Rose reached out again to touch Rey's shoulder, "I know, Rey. I agree."

Rey smiled thankfully at Rose and then finished her meal. 

After eating, Rey took them back to their quarters and asked them to remain in their quarters for a couple of hours. She had business to attend to with Ben. She wanted to discuss with them how long they would be staying and what exactly they thought they'd accomplish once they arrived here!

******************************************************************************************************************

Rey made her way to the conference room where Ben had wanted to meet her regarding Ben's meeting with General Pryde. She walked into the room and sighed, sitting herself heavily down in a chair.

"Everything go alright, Rey?" Ben asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Oh Ben. Finn and Poe do not trust you at all. They really interrogated me in the dining area. I understand their motives, but...." Rey started.

Ben just nodded quietly and let her think it through.

"Ben, I know they love me and Rose seems to be the most accepting, but what did Finn and Poe think to accomplish once they got here?" she said.

Ben just shook his head, "I'm not sure, Rey. I think FN-2187......., well, I mean FINN.... may have acted on impulse..... it's apparent he didn't think this through..." Ben stopped and sat back in his chair, "They acted on impulse, purely out of concern for you." 

Rey nodded and sighed, " I suppose. I just wish Finn would have waited for me to contact him and the rest of them in my timing. I will speak to them again soon and see how long they intend to stay and what they expected to find here. I need more answers myself..."

Ben continued, "I caught the eye of FN-2187......., sorry, I keep calling him that...., Finn I mean.... it was an interesting exchange."

"I'm sure Ben, I'm sure...." she said. 

She got up and walked around the table to where Ben was sitting. She bent down and kissed him. "Let's forget this right now. All I want do to is remember how I woke up this morning with YOU.... It took my breath away." 

Ben smiled and pulled her close. He lifted his chin to meet her mouth and kissed her in return. "You're my whole world now, Rey." he said, gazing straight into her.

His dark eyes looking into her was overwhelming. She could feel her core heating again. Oh if she could just drink him in day and night, she would. 

"Let's go over the meeting you had with General Pryde! I'm anxious to hear about how the hospital ships are coming along..." said Rey, kissing him once more.

Ben stroked her back, keeping his mouth hovering just slightly next to hers, "Oh we will be alone again soon, I promise..." his voice was silky and deep. 

Rey's heart was on fire. She somehow managed to train her thoughts oh the business at hand, but it was difficult.

*************************************************************************************************************


	18. Ben Proposes Marriage to Rey..... Again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben proposes marriage to Rey again! 
> 
> Former Knight of Ren, Sarissa, is given a job assignment. She and Rey have a new partnership to embark on!
> 
> Finn, Poe and Rose have to decide whether they are staying on the Destroyer with Rey or going back to Ajan Kloss now that they know Rey is alright. Even if they did stay, can they adjust to being with Ren? Can Ben change over night or are there still shadows of Kylo still present?
> 
> Rey begins to receive more respect from officers on the ship!

Chapter 18: Ben Proposes Marriage to Rey.... Again!

Sarissa was summoned by Ben and was on her way via shuttle to have a meeting with he and Rey. She was anxious to see what sort of position she may have in this new order. Over the past couple of days since she reported in, she had thought of Ben's comments about what happened to Vicrul and Ap'Lek. It impacted her deeply. She remembered working with them as well and felt a certain sense of nostalgia for times past. She understood why Ben had to confront Vicrul, but she had mixed feelings about it.

She wondered about Rey and could sense that Rey was a Light Side user, but during their conversation in the conference room, she could definitely sense that Rey had channeled the Dark Side as well and was hoping that Rey would consent to allowing her to participate in furthering her training in Dark side tactics.

Sarissa piloted her shuttle inside the hangar of Ben's Destroyer and was met with no additional security. She received clearance from the bridge officers to land freely. She made her way down the corridors, dressed in her usual Knight's clothing. Her weapons were left behind on the TIE shuttle. Even though she had mixed feelings about the Knights and Ben's deadly saber battle with Vicrul, she also knew better than to openly oppose Kylo. She still could not get adjusted to calling him Ben. To Sarissa, he was Kylo and always would be. 

The bridge doors opened and Sarissa strode across to make her way to a computer terminal. Ben was already busy in the conference room speaking with Rey and General Pryde about the new naval fleet being constructed, so he had asked Sarissa to speak to them quickly over terminal for ease of time. 

Hux was on duty at Tactical and happened to glance over at Sarissa as she made her way across the bridge and took a seat at a terminal. He had a disgust for the Knights due to his belief that the Knights' use of the Force was due to some cult religion they practiced and never felt the Knights had any real or tangible place in the story at all. Hux was enduring the looks and comments of surprised co-workers on the bridge due to his demotion and alternate placement at Tactical. 

All the bridge officers feared Ben, both in times past and now. They were a little bewildered at Hux's attempt to subvert Ben, because none of them would have dared to think to openly challenge him. Many would converse while off duty at how merciful Ben had been by not having him executed. They were not yet sure if that was due to Rey's presence or not, but it all had intrigued them.

Sarissa opened the visual COMM link with the conference room and she had a good view of all sitting at the table discussing the future of the new navy and government plans. 

"Supreme Leader..." Sarissa said, nodding her head as her screen came on.

"Sarissa, glad you could join us," Ben began, "We are discussing our new navy that is under construction and the details of helping various star systems rebuild after Exegol. Rey and I would like to strengthen the economies of each system, but also develop ways to educate people more efficiently and have medical care.... your new role in all of this is also being discussed.."

Sarissa nodded as Ben spoke. 

Ben continued, "Rey feels it would be good to begin manning the new fleet being built with added physical security. You will be tasked with training new personnel in hand to hand combat and equipping them with all training needed, both technologically and physically, to man each of the vessels and promote security..." 

Sarissa was amazed that Ben had trusted her so soon after she had landed. Perhaps he truly did sense that she was not a threat. She was not so sure of this the day she arrived.

"Yes, Supreme Leader. I would be honored to train personnel with physical security measures." she answered.

"This was Rey's idea. As she and I discussed you and your role in all of this, she felt that the issue of security had not yet been addressed. The new fleet will be ready for deployment in a few weeks. During that time, you will be openly recruiting and training new personnel for this task. Even though we have storm troopers for security right now, they will be reassigned strictly to battle, when needed. I will let you name the new security personnel as you see fit. I worked with you for long enough to know you are capable," said Ben.

Sarissa smiled to herself slightly and lifted an eyebrow in amazement, "Yes, certainly. I will get to work on this right away, Kylo.... I mean, Supreme Leader.." 

"You may report back to your destroyer and begin at once. Let Rey and I now of your progress..." said Ben.

"Supreme Leader, I have one more question," said Sarissa, "May I ask Rey something?"

Ben looked over to Rey sitting next to him, "Yes, go ahead...."

Rey smiled into the COMM and nodded to Sarissa, "Go ahead, Sarissa, what is it?"

"Well, ma'am, it has to do with the question I presented to you the other day regarding learning Dark Side tactics and techniques. Are you willing to let me be involved in this?"

Rey took a slightly deep breath, looking over at Ben momentarily, and said, "Sarissa, I am still thinking this over. It's not that I don't trust you, however, Ben knows the boundaries I need to have in delving into the Dark Side. He will make sure it does not consume me...." she said, feeling a bit hesitant and she spoke to Sarissa.

"I understand. Thank you for considering it." 

Rey nodded in return. She didn't want to give a yes or no answer yet. 

Sarissa continued, "I will inform you both of my progress. My first endeavor is to begin new recruits and...." 

Ben cut her off, "Sarissa, you are not to force anyone against their will to join the new security detail. Our Storm Trooper program was proficient at taking children and young adults from their homes and forcing them to be involved. This is to be purely voluntary now, understood?"

"Yes, sir, understood. A true democracy then?" Sarissa asked, tilting her head.

Ben looked over at Rey and nodded in return, "Let's just say, Rey and I meant it when we said we are starting something new. I wouldn't say it's a democracy with myself and Rey as Supreme rulers, but the way in which we go about establishing this new order will be different, yes..." 

Sarissa pursed her lips in a smile, "I see.... well, I'm honored that you and she decided to allow me involvement."

Rey smiled at Sarissa, "I didn't sense any deception in you, Sarissa. During our meetings with General Pryde, discussing the new fleet, I mentioned to him and Ben that the need to man these vessels with security details were necessary and I wanted to start a new program, not just with troopers, but an elite group of security enforcers. You are a former Knight of Ren and are specially trained. You were my first choice for this task," said Rey.

"I'm honored", Sarissa answered.

Rey continued, "Ben and I have discussed many times that there may be unforeseen enemies to our new order. We want to bring a balance of Dark and Light to the galaxy and there still may be those who oppose this, in favor of one side or the other, and we need you to help counter this. As I stated, given your history as a Knight, you will be responsible for all of this. It's a huge responsibility. I hope you are prepared for this?" 

"Yes, ma'am.... I am fully prepared and ready to begin..." answered Sarissa.

Hux sat across the room on the bridge, listening to all of this. He was a mixture of dismayed, disgruntled and disgusted. He may have had this task himself had he not openly opposed Ren.

Snoke kept Hux at his side and had once referred to him as a "rabid cur... properly used as an asset..." however, Ren and Rey saw him as a liability that had to be monitored.   
Even though Hux resented Ren, he had no further plans to openly create strife with him.

Right before Sarissa turned off her computer terminal, Ben spoke up to her..." Sarissa, also, I have one more personal task for you...." 

Sarissa sat upright, "Yes, Supreme Leader?"

Ben continued, "I was the only one of the Knights to carry a saber in times past. However, I would like you to also oversee the obtaining of new Kyber Crystals. I need you to work with Rey on constructing new sabers. There will be one person as 'head' of personnel on each new Destroyer. That person will carry a saber. They will train in the ways of the Force and how to use sabers in case the need arises. So, if anything, you WILL be working with Rey in creating new sabers for these personnel."

"Yes, sir. I would consider it a pleasure to work with Rey on this project. It's a good idea as well." Sarissa answered.

Rey interjected, "Sarissa, you are not overly adept at using a saber, correct?" she asked.

"Well, ma'am, I used Kylo's a few times in practice, but no, I wouldn't say I'm proficient. My weapons were my blaster, and my scythe." said Sarissa.

"Alright," Rey continued, "You will locate the Kyber Crystals and once you obtain them, I will help you not only construct them, but I will help you become more proficient in saber use." 

"Sounds like a deal", said Sarissa, "sounds like we will be training together after all?"

Rey smiled and shook her head, "I'd say the only training we will be doing together is my teaching you to be more proficient with a saber..." she answered.

"Understood, Ma'am..." said Sarissa, "Will there be anything else?" 

"No, you are free to go.... report to Rey and I frequently of your progress." said Ben.

Sarissa nodded and then switched off her monitor. 

Sarissa had a formidable appearance. She was tall for a woman and had a commanding face. She lost none of her femininity though her presence was strong. She was finally feeling a sense of closure. Kylo had accepted her and now she had a purpose. She felt once the First Order had ended and the Knights of Ren officially ended as well, that she would have no real set purpose. Now, her hopes were being renewed.

Hux bore his eyes into Sarissa as she was making her way across the bridge. Sarissa never took arrogance from anyone. The only person she submitted herself to in times past was Kylo. She stopped dead in her tracks and made eye contact with Hux. 

Hux froze in his seat, not expecting her to look his way, nor did he know she saw him glaring at her.

"Can I help you with something, Lieutenant?" Sarissa asked, her hands behind her back.

Hux sneered, said nothing and then looked back at his console. 

Sarissa smiled to herself, shook her head and then proceeded off the bridge and back to the hangar bay to her TIE.

Hux mumbled to himself, "Crazy cult Force users...." 

An officer sitting next to him overheard it. 

"Those 'crazy cult Force users' have you under their thumb now, Hux, .... I'd watch my back, and my mouth... if I were you..."

Hux ignored the statement and kept working without so much as giving the fellow officer a nod.

*************************************************************************************************************************

Rey, Ben and General Pryde switched off the visual COMM on their end while sitting in the conference room. 

"I'd say that went very well", said Rey, looking between Pryde and Ben.

Ben nodded, "Yes, Sarissa will make a good addition. One thing the Knights need is to be kept busy! Take it from me, we were always on mission when Snoke was Supreme Leader and for any of us to sit too long without a mission, we would find trouble.." he said with a half smile as he looked at Rey, "Besides, since I don't sense any deception in her, I can vouch for her skills. She and I were in battle together many times."

General Pryde spoke up, swallowing a bit hard, "Sir,.... ma'am... if I may interject something? I do not know much about the Force or the Knights. I am used to using military strength and intelligence to run things, so forgive me if I was rather silent during that dialogue with Sarissa."

"It's perfectly alright, General.." said Rey, "I know that most of the First Order saw any Force users as a strange religious cult. The fact that you have not betrayed us and are willing to work with Ben and I on this is commendable." 

General Pryde nodded, "Will there be anything else?"

"No General, you are free to begin your duty shift on the bridge. Someone has to keep an eye on Hux..." said Rey, with a grin.

"Supreme Leader...", Pryde began, "I must admit, sir, to being surprised that you allowed Hux to live..." 

Ben stood and peered at Pryde with an emotionless glance..." For now, yes, but let me assure you, if he gives me any reason to assume he means to harm myself, Rey or this new order again, he may not be so fortunate..." 

As Ben said that, Rey saw shadows of Kylo Ren. She knew he was not acting on that persona any longer, but his demeanor, at times, reminded her of those days of his.

"Yes, sir." Pryde said with a nod, then made his way out of the room.

Ben was not only answering Pryde's statement, but also sending a warning in between the lines.

Pryde took it for exactly what it was and departed the conference room.

****************************************************************************************************

After General Pryde had left, Rey felt open again to discuss her friends who were waiting in their quarters.

"Rey, are you going to deal with your Resistance friends?" Ben asked.

Rey sighed, feeling a bit troubled..." Yes. I know I have to. I've been so caught up in today's meetings with General Pryde and Sarissa that it almost skipped my mind. I need to find out if they plan on joining our efforts or if they want to return to Ajan Kloss."

Ben nodded.

"Thank you for not being too harsh with them, Ben..." said Rey, kissing him on the mouth softly.

Ben sighed and gave Rey and uncomfortable nod. She knew Ben was not happy about their arrival, but was purposely keeping himself away from the situation and letting Rey deal with it.

"I would not directly harm your friends, Rey. I know they matter to you." Ben answered.

Rey rubbed Ben's arm and then said, "I guess I better meet with them. I need to get a feel for what they have in mind. If they agree to work with us in some capacity, are you open to this idea?" Rey asked Ben, a slight hesitancy to her voice.

Ben shook his head, "Rey.... do you honestly think they'd want to do that? They hate me. They came here for you. I'm not opposed to them wanting to work with us if they truly wanted to, but I just don't see that happening." 

"Well, let me see what they have in mind and I'll let you know..." Rey answered.

"Okay, go work your magic. For now, I'm keeping my distance. If they wish to work with us and are sincere, I'll deal with them directly if the need arises." Ben was trying to be diplomatic with Rey about it, but was not happy about it. 

Rey knew Ben was making compromises for her because he loved her so deeply. 

Rey kissed him once more and as she started to walk away, Ben pulled her back to him. He stood up in front of her and held her waist. He towered over her. She was not a small woman, but Ben's stature dwarfed almost anyone who stood next to him. He looked down into Rey's hazel eyes and looked as if he were lost in them. Rey's heart melted...

"I love you so much, Ben." she said, keeping her eyes on his. She put her arms around his shoulders and stood on her toes to place another soft kiss on his mouth. 

He put his palm to the side of her face and grabbed her by the hips, pulled her up onto his waistline and kept her there. She wrapped her legs quickly around him, her arms around his neck.

"Now.... what if someone comes in?" Rey asked, smiling with a hint of a flirt in her tone.

"Let them." Ben said flatly. "I am Supreme Leader and you are soon to be my WIFE."

Rey FROZE. 

"What? Your wife?" she asked, her eyes becoming watery. She was shocked at what she was hearing.

She knew they would always be together, whether officially married or not, but the idea of truly being his wife was thrilling to her.

"Are you offering me your hand again, Ben?" Rey asked. 

Ben leaned into her mouth, his lips warm, soft and inviting her in for more. 

"Yes. Will you accept my hand this time?" said Ben, a slight joking tone to his voice.

A tear rolled down Rey's cheek. At hearing him ask that question, she was taken back in her memory to Snoke's Throne Room when Ben had asked her for the first time to take his hand and join him.

She put her head down, a slight sadness coming over her.

Ben noticed her sadness and feeling everything she did through their Bond, he said, "Rey, let the past die."

She immediately knew what he meant. 

"Yes, Ben, I will marry you. I long to take your hand and never let it go." she said, wiping her tears away from her face.

Ben put his forehead to hers and then kissed her again. He held her there for a few seconds and then put her back down.

"Rey, you will be Empress. Our rule will be exactly what the Force has willed for us." He said.

He took a few paces back from her and then, as if to replay the events of Snoke's throne room that day, he held out his hand and said, "Join me."

She reached out for his hand and knew he was taking her back to that day as if to redo everything anew.

Ben smiled as he did on Exegol. 

Rey was lost in this moment. She needed to go speak to Finn, Poe and Rose, but everything in her wanted to remain locked in this moment instead. He had stolen her heart and she didn't want it back. She was Ben's and that would never change. 

****************************************************************************************************************

Finn was sipping on some coffee. He was not sure what the day held, but was waiting to hear from Rey. Rose was eating a meal and deep in thought. Poe was pacing the room impatiently. 

"When will we hear from her?" Poe said.

Rose looked up, "Poe, she will be contacting us soon, I'm sure. But, what WE have to do is decide whether we are going back to Ajan Kloss or not..."

Finn looked up from his coffee and over Poe and Rose, "Guys, if we stay here, but kind of life would that be for us? We need to go back to Ajan Kloss."

Rose shook her head, "Perhaps. But I have a feeling that Rey may not be finished with us in her life."

Finn shook his head with doubt. Poe stopped and looked at Rose with a dubious look.

"I don't know, Rose.....Rey seems pretty busy now with Ren and working with him to start a new order. What time would she have for us? Even if she did take time, how comfortable would WE feel being here? Ren is here, and he doesn't exactly like us..." Poe said.

Finn shook his head in agreement, "Yeah. The way he glared at me when we were in the dining hall with Rey was formidable. It was intimidating and reminded me of the days I served in his division as a trooper."

"All we can do is wait on Rey. But, we need to give her an answer. We either leave today and make it quick, or we stay. In either case, now that we know she is alright and seems happy, we have to make a decision and not put it off." said Rose.

As they were talking, a beep came from their door. Rose stood to go answer it and Rey was standing outside. 

"Rey! It's good to see you. We were all talking about when we'd see you." she said.

"I just came from meetings today. It's been a long day of arranging for a new naval fleet, hospital ships, training a new elite guard to man these new vessels..... I'm tired." said Rey.

Rose put her hand on Rey's shoulder, "Come sit down and talk with us." 

Finn and Poe took a seat at the table and waited for Rey to sit and join them.

"Hey guys...." Rey said, smiling.

Finn and Poe gave her a warm but nervous smile in return.

"Rey, we need to be honest with you. We don't feel comfortable here," Poe started, "Finn got the three of us together to come check up on you, but in all honesty, we don't belong here. Ren doesn't want us here. You have a new life to lead and now that we know you are alright and seem happy, we would only be adding an uncomfortable dynamic in your life right now." 

Rey sighed, "Poe, I know none of you feel comfortable. I didn't expect you to feel at home here. But, you are welcome to stay. Ben and I would find a place for you. A Knight of Ren, named Sarissa, returned and we found work for her. We can do the same for you. You're my friends and as my friends, Ben would never say you could't join the effort. He would allow it for my sake. 

Finn and Poe glanced at each other from across the table with a look of anxiety. 

"Ummm.....that's very gracious of you, Rey...but...." Finn started.

Rey interrupted, "Finn, you are an ex storm trooper. Sarissa will be training a new elite guard for the new naval fleet. Perhaps you could utilize some of your skills in partnering with her? This is NOT the First Order any longer, Finn."

Finn hung his head a bit. 

"Rey, I too appreciate the offer, but let's be realistic. Ren's stomach would turn every time he had to interact with us and we would feel the same!" said Poe.

Rose reached over to touch Rey's arms. Rey understood their feelings completely, but knew she would miss them if they left. 

"I would stay with you, Rey." said Rose.

Rey's face lit up slightly, "Rose, if you did, it would brighten my day. Ben and I would find work for you now that there is no need for a Resistance."

Rose sat back in her chair and continued, "That's not to say, Rey, that I would feel confident in this right away. It would take me some time, but I'd be willing to try it for a while and see how it goes." she said.

Rey lifted her face to look at Finn and Poe and crossed her arms, "There, see? She's willing to try. Can't you two try it for a while and see how it goes? Ben will not harm you and if he knows you are willing to work on this new peaceful government we are striving to make, he won't reject you." she said.

Finn and Poe looked at each other again, shaking their heads. They were silent. Not sure how to answer.

"Besides," Rey started, "I'm going to need friends at my wedding!"

Rose, Poe and Finn all looked at Rey with amazement....

"Wedding!!!!??? You're gonna make it official and MARRY Ren?" said Finn.

"Yep, it's going to happen." Rey said.

Rose jumped up and hugged Rey.

"Rey! If you're happy then so am I. Now I know I need to stay and help you in any way I can."

Rey hugged Rose in return.

"Thank you, Rose. It will be so good to have you here with me! I will arrange for your own private quarters. You will still need to have a personal guard for your own safety for now, but that will not always be the case....." Rey said, excitedly.

"What would I do, Rey? What part in all of this would I play? I didn't exactly have a prominent position even within the Resistance!" joked Rose.

Rey patted Rose's arm, "Not to worry, Rose! I'll figure it out!"

Poe took a deep breath, standing up from the table....

"I can't believe I'm even going to say this....but here goes...., I'll stay. But only for a few days. I want to see how I feel. There's nothing for me back on Ajan Kloss and I don't know where to begin picking up the pieces now that the First Order is dissolved, so, for your sake, I'll give it a go. But, don't think I'm going to warm up to Ren any time soon!"

Finn stood up and began pacing. 

"Rey, Ren remembers me serving under him. I couldn't follow his orders back on Jakuu when he asked me to kill for the First Order. How am I supposed to support him now?" said Finn.

Rey dropped her head a bit, knowing Finn was remembering how Ben used to be as Kylo Ren.

"Finn, I know. But, Ben is no longer that man. Sure, he hasn't changed everything in his nature, but he is not going to pursue violence any longer in his governing procedures. He wants to rule in peace, allowing the Dark and Light to rule together. A balance is needed and he knows this now. He will not be merely governed by the Dark Side only. It may not be easy, but he can use you and so can our new government. Please consider it?" said Rey, a pleading in her voice.

Finn walked over to Rey, placed his hand on her shoulder, "Okay..... good grief I can't believe I'm saying this. I'm with Poe on this one. I'm willing to give it a try for a few days and see how things go. But if Ren give us trouble, we're out of here!"

Rey smiled, "I can't promise you he won't be stern with you or aggressive at times. He is the Supreme Leader. He has to command respect. But, I can assure you he will not kill you, threaten you with violence or harm you in any way. I love you guys and would never put you in harm's way. Have you ever known me to do that to you?"

Rose, Finn and Poe all looked at one another and sighed.

"Okay, we'll try this for you, Rey. Tell us what we need to do." Said poe.

Rose was all smiles thinking of Rey's wedding to Ren soon.

"Rey, I may not be crazy about your choice of a husband, but I can be happy for YOU personally and be here if you need me." She said.

"Thanks, Rose, that's all I ask. I will have a place for each of you. I love you all." said Rey.

"I hope we know what we're doing...." Finn said.

***********************************************************************************************************

Rey gave her friends the key pad codes for the holo deck so they could amuse themselves, she gave them access to a computer console and pass words along with a trooper to escort them to the dining hall. She wanted them to have access more freely to things they needed without being restricted to quarters. Rey kept armed guards with them for now until she was certain no one form the former First Order would attempt to do them any harm.

She made her way back to she and Ben's personal quarters. She was exhausted from the day's events. So many things were running through her mind. Her head was spinning! Ben had proposed to her again! She was going to be officially a "Solo" and a "Skywalker". She was smiling to herself as she walked the corridors. Officers and troopers moved out of her way now without any hesitancy. She noticed she was finally beginning to garner the respect that Ben said would eventually come her way.

She entered the code on the keypad and the doors to their quarters opened. Her eyes met Ben's as he stood near a window on the other side of the room. He was in his usual black uniform, his cape flowing over his shoulders, his saber at his side. She felt her breath leave her at just the sight of him. He was a magnificent sight to behold to her. 

The door closed behind her and she just stood gazing at him. He slowly walked across the room to her. He had something in his hand. Rey glanced down at his hand and then back up to his face. She was curious!

Ben took his black gloves off and placed them on a table. Opening a gold box, he removed a ring. Rey's eyes went wide!

"Rey...." Ben began, "I had this ring picked out a year ago. When I knew I was going to ask you to join me, I wasn't sure how you'd answer me, but I had this picked out even back then."

Rey's breath caught in her throat. No wonder he was so crushed when she snatched the saber from his hand and ran back then. He was devastated. She had no idea he had a ring too? Even back then?

Tears filled her eyes. 

"Ben...." was all she could say.

He took her left hand and slid the ring up over her finger. It was a white gold ring, with a diamond. Simple, yet beautiful. It was not overstated. She had tears rolling down her cheeks and looked up to him, her lip quivered, "You had this ring even back on that day? In Snoke's throne room? Oh my goodness, Ben!"

He nodded, "I did."

Rey was overwhelmed. She felt such sorrow at what she must have put his heart through that day. She never agreed with his actions on Crait that day against her friends, but she understood why he was so distraught when she had rejected him. 

"Oh Ben. It's breathtaking. Ben.... if I had taken your hand back that day....." 

Ben stopped her, "Rey, don't go back to that. Let it go. That's over forever. We're here now. "

Rey wrapped her arms around Ben and sobbed. 

Ben gathered her close and carried her to a lounge near the window and sat her down. He held her there. She pressed her head into his shoulders, enjoying the scent of his clothing and hair as she nuzzled close. 

"Come here..." he said.

Ben lifted her face to his and softly put his mouth on hers. The feel of his lips on hers was so warm. He was careful to be painfully slow in grazing his lips with hers. He wanted her to feel the sensation, not harshly, but with a tender touch.

She ran her hand up his back, grasping his cape in her fist. She held her lips on his, pulling closer. 

She pulled back and looked him in the eye...." You are my world..." 

Ben acknowledged her statement, "you are my other half, Rey."

Rey lay back on the lounge, gazing at her new ring. She looked up at Ben, amazed at the moment. Ben smiled gently and then stood up to go grab a blanket for her. 

"Stay here. Rest a bit. I have an errand to run. I'll be back shortly." said Ben. He bent down once more to kiss her and then headed for the door. 

Rey's heart was so full. She admired his strong beauty as he turned to look at her once more before heading out the door. Once he left, she gathered the blanket around her and gathered it close, while looking at the ring. She thought out loud:

"I never knew love could be like this..... and with him? We were at such odds with one another. So much conflict and now look at where we are.."

She drifted off to a deep sleep, her heart resounding in her ears as she thought about their indescribable love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and warm remarks! I appreciate you reading this. It's my first attempt at a fanfic. Thanks for putting up with my inexperience at writing! Take care and stay safe!
> 
> **I'm also writing this to console myself over Ben's death in TROS. He should have lived!***


	19. Former Resistance Members Receive Their New Assignments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a meeting with Finn, Poe and Rose regarding their new assignments for the new Order. It's   
> an AWKWARD MEETING! Ben feels just as awkward as Finn, Poe and Rose do!
> 
> Toward the end of the chapter, Rey and Ben try to have some intimate time alone!

Chapter 19:

Ray had slept for a couple of hours after Ben left to take care of some errands. She woke slowly, sat up and gazed at the ring on her finger. She began to reminisce about the past couple of years. Her lonely days on Jakuu and her interactions with Unkar Plutt and the meager portions she received, her lonely nights in the desert, the day she met Finn and flew the Millenium Falcon straight into Han Solo, meeting Maz Kanata and Ben on Tokadana.... oh how far her life had come! How far she and Ben had come!

She sat shaking her head at all the memories as she looked at the ring Ben put on her finger. Her eyes watered as she thought of Ben's confession that he had a ring for her back in Snoke's Throne room. How painful her rejection at the time must have been for him. Ben did not wish for her to dwell on the past, but somehow, she always thought back to it. 

Perhaps it was not a negative thing? Perhaps remembering the past helped to greatly appreciate the present all-the-more!

She wiped the tear away, dried her eyes and went to make a hot cup of Caf. She took a seat at the table and looked around again at the luxury she was now living in. Silk sheets on a large, soft bed, delicious food each day, a beautiful view of the galaxy from a Destroyer that could take her anywhere she wanted, and so much more, but as Ben had said, none of it truly mattered if she and Ben could not be together. Ben had all of this long before she came into his life and yet he felt empty. Still, she considered herself fortunate to be off of Jakuu and living as she now did. 

Her mind suddenly snapped back to Finn, Poe and Rose. They each needed their own quarters. She stood and went to the COMM to order that they be put into their own quarters immediately.

She was still amazed that the bridge officers responded to her authority the way they did. She was not accustomed to it! 

"Yes, Ma'am?" answered a bridge officer.

"I would like to arrange for my guests to have their own quarters on the same deck as the dining area and holo suites. Please have an officer arrange this, along with a trooper to be placed outside each door to their quarters. This should be completed within the next few hours." Rey commanded.

"Yes, I will see to it immediately, Ma'am". said the officer.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Ben had spent an hour or so in the conference room looking over some information pertaining to the new government plans he and Rey were establishing and was now on the bridge, speaking to the different private sectors that were responsible for the building of their new naval fleet. 

He happened to hear a bridge officer speaking to Rey when her message came through for her friends to be placed in new quarters. He smiled to himself, knowing Rey still felt unaccustomed to giving orders, but glad she was beginning to do so more and more. 

He could think more clearly and in peace, at this time of the day, when neither Hux or Pryde were on duty. He could hear the quiet clicks of those working at the computer terminals, but nothing more. He would occasionally enjoy glancing out the big viewer window of the ship and get lost in thought about his proposal to Rey, their plans for their new government and the next steps to be taken.

He got up from his terminal and paced a bit, thinking about how he would react to Rey's friends. He knew he was avoiding the inevitable, but it had to be dealt with on his part eventually. The bridge officers still feared Ben and as he would pace by them, deep in thought, they would look up nervously from their terminals and nod in his direction. 

A high ranking officer got up from her terminal and approached Ben cautiously.

"Sir, I was ordered by Miss Rey to escort her guests to new quarters. I will return shortly." 

"Very well..." Ben said with a slight nod.

The officer strode over to the COMM and requested three troopers accompany her. Ben watched as she left to carry out Rey's orders. 

He wanted to arrange a meeting with Rey's friends in the conference room soon and determine what their roles, if any, would be included in he and Rey's government. He walked over to the COMM and signaled their quarters to see if Rey was awake. 

***************************************************************************************************

Rey sat at the table, drinking her Caf and noticed the red button silently going off. She knew it must be the bridge. 

"Yes, this is Rey.... go ahead."

Ben's voice came over the COMM, soft and gentle with her, as always....

"There's my Rey. I wasn't sure if you'd be awake. 

Rey's face lit up with a wide smile, her heart warming at the sound of his voice, "Ben! Yes, I'm awake. I only slept a couple of hours. I woke up to look at the beautiful ring you put on my finger. I can't stop thinking about it." she said, her voice equally as soft to him.

Ben grinned on his end of the COMM, trying not to show too much emotion while he was on the bridge.

"I'm so glad, Rey..... I wish I was alone, but...." 

"I understand, Ben...." Rey answered, knowing he was not at liberty to answer her to intimately while on the bridge.

Ben continued, "If you're free, can you meet with me on the bridge in a few minutes?"

"I'll be there soon. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Oh yes.... I wanted to discuss a potential meeting with you regarding your friends." 

"I see. Yes, I'll get dressed and be right up."

Ben closed the COMM and sat back down at his terminal finishing up some communications with the different operators of each sector in charge of overseeing the construction of their new fleet.

***********************************************************************************************

Within minutes, Rey entered the bridge. Ben saw her and swiveled around in his seat, gazing at her. Rey's heart jumped in her chest when she saw how he was looking at her. His eyes always spoke volumes to her. It was as if the very look of his eyes and expressions could render her helpless under their power. 

She slowed down as she approached Ben. No matter how many times she laid eyes on him, it was never enough. He was a beautiful man to her. She could watch him all day as he moved about the bridge or interacted with his officers. The commanding way about him, the beauty of him in his uniform, his wavy black hair and soft voice. She felt for him as he did for her and just the sight of each other was enough to make their breath hitch as if it was the first time they laid eyes on one another.

The amazing thing is that due to their Force Bond, they each could sense the affections of the other. Neither one of them could hide their desires or thoughts for long, nor did they want to.

Rey made her way over to Ben and the two discussed having a meeting with Finn, Poe and Rose in a conference room within a few hours. Rey agreed and planned on contacting her friends once they were settled into their new quarters.

*****************************************************************************************

Finn, Poe and Rose were being taken to their new quarters, on the same level as the dining area and holo suites. They each settled into their new 'homes' and waited to hear from Rey.

They were each grateful for the new quarters, but also feeling trepidation over what would come next. 

Poe's COMM went off and it was Rey.

"Poe? It's Rey. If you are settled, can you step outside into the corridor?" 

"Rey.... yeah, sure... one moment." 

Apparently Rey had used the COMM to speak to Rose and Finn as well, because they were already standing out the in corridor when Poe stepped outside his quarters. 

Rey smiled, "Are you all comfortable? Do you like your quarters?" she asked.

"We're as comfortable as we can be under the circumstances..." said Poe, smirking a bit as he looked at Finn and Rose.

"I know, I know.... it will take time", Rey began, "I wanted you each to have your own space. The dining hall is right down this corridor and the holo suite is in the opposite direction. A trooper will again be placed at each of your doors for your own protection for now." 

Poe nodded, sighed and continued, "Okay, Rey.... Okay. I'll have to take your word for now that we will adjust. Well, we are all out here in the corridor, so what's up?"

"I need you all to follow me. You all told me the other day that you would be open to meeting with Ben and I together and discussing your future here with us in this new government. Well, Ben is waiting in the conference room and would like to meet with you to discuss this further. I know it will seem awkward for you, but we'll get through it." said Rey, peering nervously at each of them as she spoke.

Finn sighed, "This ought to be interesting." 

Rose patted Rey's arm, "I don't have a history with Ben as Poe and Finn do, so I'm up for it. I may not feel completely at ease, but I'm probably not as anxious ridden about it as Finn and Poe!" 

Rey nodded with a smile, "I know. I truly get it. Just remember, you three chose to come HERE. I think Ben has been very good about all of this." 

"Alright, let's get this over with", said Poe, glancing at Finn with a slight hint of light sarcasm.

Rey started down the corridor and they followed. A Storm Trooper followed up the rear. They entered a turbo lift elevator and made their way to the conference room, where Ben was waiting for them.

************************************************************

Ben was sitting at the table in the conference room when Rey came walking in with Poe, Finn and Rose. Needless to say, the feeling in the room was tense. Ben stood up when they walked in.

"Have a seat anywhere you like..." said Rey, pointing to the table in the center of the room. She gave Ben a sideways nervous glance quickly and then went to take a seat herself next to Ben.

Finn, Rose, and Poe walked in slowly, trying not to make direct eye contact with Ben. Ben kept his demeanor serious and said nothing while they each took a seat. 

Finn was the first to acknowledge Ben with a nod from across the table. Ben nodded back and took his seat once again. Poe put his arms on the table and said nothing. Rose sat with an air of anxiety about her.

Rey was the first to speak.

"We are all here to, first of all, discuss whether any or all of you will be staying with us and participate in the new government Ben and I are forging, or if you will be leaving us and heading back to Ajan Kloss or somewhere else to start new lives."

Ben put his hands on the table and leaned slightly forward to speak.

"There is no easy way to begin this meeting. Everyone sitting in this room feels uncomfortable...... I will get straight to the point...," Ben began, "You three sought out Rey and decided to come here, guns blazing, no less...you came looking for US," he said, peering at them sternly and with a sigh, then continued," A couple of you have a history with me. FN 2187, you were once under my direct command and know the protocol involved. Poe..., we met on Star Killer Base, where I interrogated you, ... and Rose, I do not know."

Poe shifted slightly in his chair and looked over at Finn, saying, "Ah yes, the interrogation on Star Killer Base. How could I forget that happy occasion?" he said sarcastically. 

Ben ignored Poe's statement and continued, "If you decide to remain here on this vessel, or within mine and Rey's new government, you will need to remember that you will be loyal to us, to our cause and remember that you all are in OUR territory. This is no longer the First Order, but it is also not the Resistance either!" 

Rey was watching her friends closely to get a grasp of their moods and expressions through all of this. She knew this wouldn't be easy for any of them, but Ben was never a person to mince words or act timidly when something was on his mind. He was always direct and to the point!

Finn, Poe and Rose all exchanged glances with one another. 

Ben leaned back in his seat and quietly studied each of them after he had spoken. 

Rey grinned at them slightly and said, "We don't expect you to have an answer immediately, but within the next couple of days we'd like to know where you stand. You are free to leave, if you wish, and feel no obligation to this new Order whatsoever, or you may stay. Ben and I will find work for you. You have all been my dear friends and I will never forget that."

"Rey, I can't speak for everyone," Rose began, "I would like to stay. I'm not sure where you will put me to use, but I'm willing to learn. It seems obvious that you and Kylo are trying to start something new, something fair, for the galaxy. I'd like to be a part of that. I know after working with Kylo's mother, Leia, she would be proud to see all of this come about. Count me in..."

Rey immediately shot Ben a glance after Rose had mentioned his mother, Leia. Ben returned Rey's glance and then turned his attention to Rose..

"Rose, then you are welcome to stay. Rey and I will discuss where we'd like you to serve. My mother did envision a different, more peaceful rule to the galaxy. She was instrumental for me being here today. Back on Exegol, when I actually died, Rey worked with my mother to help revive me. I'm sure she's aware of what Rey and I are endeavoring to bring about." said Ben.

Rose smiled slightly, "Should I call you Kylo Ren? Supreme Leader? Ben?"

Ben was polite in his response, "You can call me Ben in private, but Supreme Leader in public."

"Got it. Understood. Rey told me that your mother's Force Ghost was instrumental in reviving you from death. I'm sure she is proud of what you and Rey are attempting to do and I would like to be a part of it." answered Rose. Rey thought that out of her three friends, Rose had seemed the most open to this.

Ben nodded and then looked back and forth between Poe and Finn, who were sitting with confused looks on their faces.

"So.... your mother's Force Ghost revived you on Exegol?", Poe began, "Rey tells me that you saved her life too. Is this true?"

Ben sat forward, looking directly at Poe, "Yes to both questions."

Poe nodded, "Hmmm.... alright. I knew your mother and worked with her and if she revived you and saw fit to bring you back to the galaxy, who am I to argue? I'm not saying I"m entirely comfortable with this. All I know of you is Kylo Ren and THOSE weren't good experiences. If I stay, it would be due to the fact that I trust Rey. I've known her for some time now. If she says you both are starting something new for the galaxy that is fair and peaceful, then I'll stay. I'm a good pilot, but not sure where you'd need me in all of this."

Ben nodded again at Poe, "Very well. You are welcome to stay. Believe me when I tell you that I'm not comfortable either. It goes both ways, but if Rey trusts you, that's good enough for me. Rey is my partner in everything. She and I are having a new navy built. We are down to only a few Destroyers since Exegol. I can always use a General on board one of our new naval vessels. Do you have command exprerience?" asked Ben.

Poe lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "You're making me a general in the First Order I'm not sure about.........?"

Ben shook his head, interrupting Poe...., "This is NOT the First Order. It is a new Order that Rey and I are starting. We are incorporating both sides of the Force to bring balance. If you are interested, you will have command over one of our new vessels."

"I see," Poe began, "I'm interested. I have had command experience, yes. When the Resistance attacked the fleet on Exegol, I was a general for a short time..... AND... actually, so was Finn....."

Ben looked over at Rey for a second, then back at Poe, "So, you have limited command experience?"

Poe nodded, "Yes, but I make quick decisions and take charge easily. That is a quality your mother, Leia, saw in me."

"Alright, as soon as our new fleet is complete, I will give you command over an entire vessel. You will receive your orders once the fleet is complete and where you will deploy in the galaxy and what your tasks will be." Ben answered. 

Rey nodded her approval and smiled at Poe.

Rey looked over at Finn, "Finn?"

Finn took a deep breath and looked at everyone at the table. He was taking all of this in, not quite sure how to respond at first.

"I.... well......, I was under Ren's command as a Trooper in the past. Perhaps you can use me in security?" he said, sighing a little.

Rey sensed Finn's hesitation, "Finn, no one will pressure you to stay if you do not wish it. If you feel any hesitancy at all, you are free to go. Nothing will be held against you. However, Ben and I do have a former Knight of Ren that will be training a new security detail for each of the new fleet ships. Would you be interested in training with her, coordinating with her to bring this about?" Rey asked.

Ben sat there with his hands on the table in front of him, making direct eye contact with Finn as Rey spoke to him.

Finn nodded slightly, "I could do that." he said simply, "Besides, if Poe and Rose are staying, I have nothing left on Ajan Kloss to go back to. Perhaps I can be useful here. All my friends are here and I do have previous training as a trooper."

Rey smiled, "Well, it's settled then!....... and Rose, I will have a place for you soon. Let me talk with Ben and we will find an important place for you."

Rose smiled at Rey and then looked over at Finn and Poe to see how they were reacting to all of this. 

"There are some ground rules I would like to share with all of you," Ben began, "This is not the First Order any longer. This is the New Order. I am the Supreme Leader, and you will address me as such in public at all times, however, in private, you may refer to me as Ben. Rey will be Empress soon. She rules alongside me equally, but she will be addressed as Empress Rey in public. You are free to move about the ship as desired. A guard will still be placed outside your quarters each night for the next week for your own safety until all officers, commanders and Troopers understand that you are no longer the Resistance, but are serving with us now."

As Ben spoke, Rey's three friends all glanced at one another with a bit of trepidation. Rey noticed their expressions. 

"Is everyone alright with this?" Rey asked.

Finn, Poe and Rose all gave Rey a nod and then Poe spoke up, "I admit, this is very unexpected. But I'm willing to stay and see how this goes..."

"Me too, Rey. I want to be with my friends, and you, and it does appear things will be agreeable for us to stay. I'm willing to try..." said Rose.

Finn simply nodded without saying another word. 

Rey sat there thinking to herself about how much Ben was handling this with such composure and a calm demeanor. She knew it was just as difficult for him to be sitting here with them as it was for her friends to be here in the same room with HIM having this conversation. 

Ben stood up....., looked at Finn, Rose and Poe and said, "It looks like we've covered the preliminaries then. More details will be given soon. Once our new navy is built, Poe will be given his ship and assignment, FN-2187..., I mean, Finn...., you will be working with Sarissa soon. She is a former Knight of Ren and will be directing the new security detail of Force users, training with sabers as well, and you may be assigned to her.

Ben Continued to brief Rey's friends, and as he did, he would give her an uncomfortable sideways glance from time to time. 

Poe, Finn and Rose sat listening to Ben brief them, but were in some what of a daze due to the realization that all of this was actually happening. Were they really sitting here on a star Destroyer listening to Ren brief them of some duties they'd be performing for he and Rey? Was this all a dream or some sort of trick of the Force? 

Rey could sense the almost disbelief in her friends' eyes and she understood why. 

Ben sat back down after giving each of them their new assignments and looked over at Rey, who had a very interesting expression on her face!

"Rey?" Ben asked.... "something to add?"

"Well, let me just say that I can sense their unease...." she said out loud, looking at Ben and then back to her friends. "I understand that you all are willing to help Ben and I in this new endeavor, but I must know that you are doing so willingly, not under any sort of duress? Ben and I will not fault any one of you for not wanting to commit to this." she said, with a half smile.

"Rey", Poe began, "I bet I'm speaking for Finn and Rose when I say this, but, we ARE willing to join you in this new vision for the galaxy, but what you are sensing, through the Force, no doubt, is a slight feeling of disbelief. We are used to fighting the First Order, being at odds with Kylo Ren, being on the defensive, etc., it's going to take some time for us to adjust to this, but we will." 

Finn nodded in agreement at Poe's statement.

Rey nodded and looked over at Ben. 

Ben stood up and spoke, looking Poe in the eye, "Believe me, POE......, this is no easier for me. I am attempting to make a difference with Rey here and I myself had adjustments to make. It's a compromise for all of us. Do you think it's any easier for ME to sit here discussing these plans with former rebels?" Ben almost began to lose his temper and his patience was waning. Rey could sense it and stepped in.....

"Ben....", she started, "Yes, it's an adjustment for us all... but, they are willing to bring their skills to help us in our new Order. We will all need time, but let's begin by agreeing to a truce on all fronts????"

Ben sighed, looked at Rey in his usual soft way and the sat back down. 

Poe swallowed hard and looked at Finn and Rose. Rose kept her head down for a few seconds, then looked back up at Rey and Ben, "I myself am not feeling too uncomfortable. I understand that Finn has a history with the former First Order, Poe has had many run-ins with Kylo, I mean.... Ben, and so I get it. But, I have no such history. I commit to starting something new, something peaceful."

Ben nodded toward Rose, "Glad to hear it. Rey will personally find work for you, Rose."

Rose smiled slightly and then looked over at Finn and Poe's reaction to her statement.

Poe gave Rose a nod and continued, "I'm on board and so is Finn.... but give us time to adjust emotionally to all of this.."

Ben wanted to end the meeting.

"I think we have discussed what needs discussing for the time being. Rey..., do you have anything to add?" Ben asked. 

"I will contact them later if you and I find other things we would like to bring to their attention. I will remind you, Finn, that I will have Sarissa will be in contact with you shortly about training other Force sensitives in light saber use. Poe, Ben and I will alert you when the new navy is complete and give you further instructions for when you will man a fleet on new missions for us, since you are an excellent commander and pilot. Rose..... for starters, I would LOVE for someone to coordinate arrangements for a wedding. Ben and I have so much to attend to and...." she stopped as Ben interjected his comments on that.

Finn and Poe gave each other an intriguing glance and then took a sigh.... 

"Rey, may I?" Ben started, "Rose...", he said, looking at her directly, "I think I know where Rey is going with this. I need you to contact the Elites from every corner of the galaxy. The wedding Rey and I want to have is going to be extravagant. I want to give her the best of everything. I would like for you to arrange the details of planning our wedding. Are you agreeable to this? I will provide you a list of Elites from all over each sector of the galaxy. I will also need to broadcast this in every quadrant! If you are willing, this will be your first assignment for us."

Rey broke out into a beaming smile as she listened to Ben speak....

Rose smiled at Ben and took a deep breath, "Yes.... yes.... I will most certainly do this. I'd be honored to arrange the wedding. I know how busy you and Rey are!"

Ben answered, "Good.... Rey and I will give you the names of the ruling class from all over each quadrant. Each decision you make is to be confirmed with Rey or myself before it is made."

"Understood....yes.... I will run everything by Rey or you first." Rose answered, "Honestly, I'm looking forward to this. I do have organizational skills." 

"Excellent....," Ben said. 

Poe and Finn sat listening to this exchange with a slight look of amusement on their faces.

"When do you expect the navy to be completed?" Poe asked.

"I have General Pryde on this assignement, " Ben answered, " He is working with the different private sectors involved in creating this new navy and he is also handling the expenditures. I foresee us having this new navy up and running within the next couple of months. You may arrange a meeting with him to discuss the details if you like. I myself will be briefing him that I am assigning you to be an overseer and commander of a fleet once this is ready." answered Ben.

Poe shook his head in acknowledgement, "Got it...."

Rey looked over at Finn, "Finn? Do you have anything to add?"

"I guess I'd like to know what kind of freedom we each have on board this ship? Are we confined to our quarters or only certain areas?"

"No, of course not. You are free to move about the Destroyer. I have only posted troopers outside your doors for your own protection while you sleep. There are many that are not used to seeing former Resistance members joining our ranks just yet!" Rey responded, glancing at Ben.

Finn nodded, "I will also be expecting this former Knight of Ren to contact me soon? Sarrisa, you said her name was?"

Rey nodded, "Yes, I will inform her that you are not only a former Storm Trooper, but Force sensitive as well. She will be contacting you shortly."

Finn gave a nod and then sat back in his seat.

The meeting ended and all three of Rey's friends departed from room and headed for the dining area for a meal and to discuss among themselves all that had taken place.

*********************************************************************************************************************

Ben and Rey were left alone in the room. Rey flung herself into Ben's arms, sitting on his lap. 

"Alone........"...she whispered into his ear. 

Ben closed his eyes in a sigh in response to her whisper in his ear and a warm feeling rushed over him.

He leaned back slightly and looked at her softly. 

"It's been a long day so far, but we have gotten a lot accomplished...." Rey said, giving him a soft look in return.

Ben didn't say a word, but leaned into her lips with his. He lingered there for a few seconds, then slowly ran his hands up and own her hips and waist as he kissed her.

Ben desired her right then and there. He deepened the kiss and caressed her into himself as she sat on his lap. She ran her left hand down his chest, feeling his firm muscles under his uniform. Her right hand was on his face and in his hair. She stopped only for a second to catch a breath and meet his eyes once again. 

They both knew they wanted to be alone.... for the rest of the day, if possible. 

Ben's breathing picked up. His eyes were filled with longing and desire. Rey knew what he wanted, even without him saying a word. She slowly removed herself from his lap and took his hand in hers. He stood up and then pulled her quickly against him. His arms were rubbing up and down the length of her body as he kept her pressed to him. Rey returned his grasp, mingling her mouth with his. 

Their breathing became longing sighs. 

"I am so in love with you, Ben Solo.... I can't get enough of you...." said Rey, her breath labored.

"I love YOU, Rey...." Ben said, "Can we.... be alone....?" he said, breathless.

Rey nodded and pulled him back to herself. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "It's been too long....." she said. Ben knew exactly what she was saying.

He took her hand after giving her another soft kiss and led her to the door. 

"I want you, Ben...." she said. 

Ben squeezed her hand as they approached the door. His eyes full of need. 

Rey gazed at him as they walked to the door. She drank all of him in. She never grew tired of looking at his beauty. That raven hair, his tall and strong appearance, his handsome face, eyes and the sound of his voice. Everything about him intoxicated her.

The door to the conference room opened and no one was there. Ben continued holding her hand in the corridor as they walked. He didn't care this time if someone saw them. She was soon to be his wife and people needed to see them this way.

They made their way around the winding corridors, only passing a couple of officers. Once at their quarters, Ben quickly hit the button to close the door behind them. He picked Rey up in his arms and led her to the bed. He stood there holding her, leaning down to kiss her softly. He set her down in front of him and kept his eyes on her, studying her face, almost as if he'd never see her again. Rey was moved by the look in his eyes. She met his gaze with curiosity.

"Ben..... are you arlight?" she asked, stroking her hand through his hair.

He took a deep breath, "I just don't ever want to lose you...." 

Rey's eyes filled with tears. She swallowed hard. She took his hands and brought them up to her lips, kissing them tenderly. 

"You won't lose me, Ben.... I'm never leaving you alone again." she said, a tear rolling down her face.

Ben wiped away the tear and continued to look at her much the same way he did when he had revived her on Exegol. His eyes taking in every inch of her. 

Rey was so moved by the look in his eyes. How lonely he must have been for SO LONG!

He leaned into her lips, grazing his with hers so softly. The warmth of his mouth causing Rey to groan. He sat down on the edge of their bed, motioning for Rey to sit next to him. 

Rey was filled to the brim with love for this man. There was something so attractive to her that Ben had a needy side to him, even though he was the Supreme Leader of the galaxy.  
This vulnerable side to him, a side only SHE would ever be allowed to see. To everyone else, he was stern, sometimes harsh, but always commanding. To her, he was her soft Ben Solo behind closed doors. 

She watched him as he slowly removed his cape and light saber from his uniform. She began to remove her clothing. They both watched one another undress as if this were their first time seeing one another in this way. A deeply cherished feeling was rushing over both of them. 

What transpired next, took Rey's breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait for the update! 
> 
> This chapter ends with lovemaking between Ben and Rey and picks back up again in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, I have another story in the works, full of romance and intimacy between Rey and Ben, with lots of twists and turns. I'll upload it soon. 
> 
> I'm actually trying to soothe my own disappointed soul over the way TROS ended! That's why I started writing stories ;)
> 
> Thanks for the Kudos and comments. I'm new to writing, so thanks for bearing with me as I navigate to get my thoughts out.
> 
> Take care, stay safe.


	20. Two Souls Become ONE, Literally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter of Ben and Rey experiencing a totally NEW way of making love. They each experience something new that Ben initiates during their intimacy. Rey is caught off-guard, but enjoys every second.
> 
> Ben will explain it to her in the next chapter, but will she like the answer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, devoted solely to Ben and Rey and their intimacy.

Chapter 20: Two Souls That Are ONE, Literally!

Neither Ben nor Rey cared that the day was only half way through...., they needed to be alone. Their longing for one another was difficult to suppress, even while they were dealing with day-to-day necessities. Starting a whole new government for the galaxy was no easy feat and even though their days were filled with constant demands from the time they woke, they found it difficult to concentrate. Their love for one another was only newly expressed a couple of weeks before on Exegol and they needed one another as any new lovers did.

Rey finished removing her clothing as Ben had done. They each reveled in one another's presence as if they'd part ways forever. Each cherishing the other as if their time together would end tomorrow.

Ben extended his hands toward Rey, that "LOOK" in his eyes, similar to Snoke's throne room. His eyes pleading and needy. 

Rey was melted at heart at seeing that familiar look in Ben's eyes. She rubbed her hands up along his, moving closer. She kept his gaze, never looking away. Ben's lip quivered as he kept studying her face.

As usual, Ben was not much for words when they made love, but Rey could sense his every feeling and intent through their Force Bond. She could sense he was re-living his memories of finding her dead on Exegol, his thoughts also went back to Snoke's throne room and the absolute loneliness he had felt when Rey had rejected him that day and left him there. He was not angry. He felt a deep loneliness at the memory, but no anger. 

Ben's eyes roved up and down Rey's body. She was beautiful to him. Rey likewise drank all of Ben into her senses. 

Rey touched his face, "Ben.... I know I've told you this before, but I can't get enough of you. Just looking at you is enough to send my blood pressure on the rise." she said.

Ben gave her a slight smile at the corner of his mouth, but his gaze didn't change. She looked down for a moment, breaking his gaze for a second. He lifted her face back up to his with his hand. He leaned in and kissed her softly. Not letting her back away, he pulled her closer, into his arms. He lay her back on the bed. He hovered over her, supporting himself on his arms on either side of her head. 

Rey lay beneath him, taking deep breaths and urging him with the look in her eyes for more. He grew hungry at the thought of her desire for him. The way they both communicated with each other by a mere look of the eyes was more information-filled than a whole volume of literature!

Rey melted at the sight of Ben's hair falling over his face as he looked down at her. She reached up to run her hand through his hair. She loved the sound of his breathing as she touched him. He closed his eyes at her touch. 

Their lips met and Rey arched up into his chest. He leaned his body down onto her and supported her with his right arm. 

"Rey.....", he sighed. Nothing more came out of his mouth. Simply saying her name made Rey arch even higher into him. 

Breathing heavily, they enjoyed the touch of skin on skin. Ben left Rey's lips and moved down her throat, to her breasts. He cupped one breast with his left hand and took her other breast into his mouth. Rey watched him suckling her into his mouth, she continued to run her hands through his hair. He moaned lightly as she touched him. The way he used his tongue and lips on her breasts made her body fill with fire.

Ben ran his tongue over her nipple and then brought her nipple into his mouth over and over. He moved to the other breast. Rey closed her eyes and relaxed back down into the bed, enjoying what he was gently doing to her.

She put both hands on his shoulders and rubbed softly. He moaned at her touch and looked up at her.

"Do you like the way I do this to you?" he asked, a look of hopefulness in his eyes.

Rey just nodded with a sigh. 

He then moved down to her navel and kissed his way in between her thighs. He looked up at her and she was taking deep breaths. He began to stimulate her clitoris with his fingers. She jumped a bit at the stimulation. He stopped for a second to see if that is what she wanted him to do. Rey kept her eyes closed, her breathing heavy. 

He moved his way back up her stomach with his lips and to her neck. His hair brushed against her face, the scent of the shampoo he used lingered in her nose. She ran her hands through his hair with one hand and then down his back with her other.

"Let me feel the weight of you on me, Ben.... I need to feel you." she said.

Ben knew he was much larger then Rey and was always trying to brace himself over her with his arms when they made love, but he let a little more of his weight fall into her, at her request. 

She sighed heavily and her embrace around him became more intense. He continued kissing her neck and then moved up to her mouth once again. She then began to look for his neck and chest with her mouth. She made her way to the corner of his neck, right next to his ear, nuzzling her face in his hair and spoke his name.

Her kisses down his neck made him groan and shiver. He drew her face to his with his hand and then hovered his lips right above hers. Their eyes not breaking contact. His beautiful brown eyes bore deep into her soul as he looked down at her. She almost squirmed under the intensity of his gaze each time he looked at her this way.

How did he do this to her? The way he always looked at her, the way he communicated his very heart and soul to her with just a look!

"I want to be one soul with you, Ben...." Rey spat out in her passion.

"We ARE..." he sighed, 'Two that are one' He answered.

Before Rey could answer or make any other moves, he positioned himself to enter her. He began to move his body over hers in a rythmic way, not entering her yet, but enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest and also arousing her more.

"Ahhh....Ben... I want to feel you....." she sighed.

He captured her gaze again and without breaking that gaze, he began to edge his way inside of her body. 

He wanted to see her expression when he entered her. He had always enjoyed the way she looked when he was inside her. To him, the softness of her body when he entered her was overwhelming.

She gasped as he pushed his way into her body. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, breathing deeply, then opened his eyes again to catch rey's reaction to his entry into her.

"Oh Ben.... Ben....." Rey gasped. 

Ben moved slowly at first, sucking in air deeply as he pushed into her over and over, but then picked up his pace. Rey, full of hunger, pulled him down to her chest, and said,  
"Move with me, let's move together.... I.... need...." she said, half out of her mind with pleasure, not even able to put a coherent sentence together.

Ben knew what she wanted and laid his body flush with hers. They moved in tandem as if they were truly one body, one soul.

The urgent need rose in Rey. Even though she had him, she wanted more. Even though he was inside her, it wasn't enough. Ben sensed this through their bond and tried to meet that need. He closed his eyes and connected himself deeply to the Force at that moment. He literally used the Force to enhance his bond with Rey in such a way that she could literally FEEL his very soul inside her soul.

"Ben"...she sighed, "How....."

Ben didn't answer but as he moved his body into her, he continued to keep his eyes closed as he concentrated on using their Force bond in this way to enhance her feeling of him. He was trying to give Rey, and himself, the sensation of their souls being joined the way their bodies were at this moment. 

Rey felt this through the Force and sighed and moaned deeply. 

"Ben.... You are beautiful....." she gasped and sighed as he continued to use the Force in this way.

Ben nodded and continued concentrating through the Force, literally trying to project the sensation of his soul into hers. Rey thought she would come out of her mind with ecstasy. How was he able to do this? It was the most amazing thing she'd ever known. 

Ben moved his body in and out of Rey, slowly, methodically and used the Force to blend his very heart to her. Rey slowed her breathing beneath him. She concentrated back into Ben with the Force in return. She wanted him to feel her. Their very essence was somehow connected, just like their bodies. 

Ben gasped in return. He opened his eyes to look at Rey, his expression full of desire and longing. He was amazed that she was able to perform this in return, just like he was shocked at her abilities back on Star Killer base! 

They were both moving slowly now into one another, savoring every second. It was as if no other thing, person or circumstance existed. They felt as if THEY were each other's own universe and reality.

Ben couldn't contain himself any longer. His body was about to climax. Rey knew this and motioned for Ben to roll over so she could straddle him. He obliged her and lay on his back, they both kept their Force bond open. 

She moved on top of him, they both closed their eyes again, feeling their souls literally connect through the Force. They could feel each other in soul and spirit just like they could in body.

Rey opened her eyes briefly, looking down at Ben, "There..... are.....no words to describe...."

Ben nodded and kept his concentration on the Bond, "I know...." he responded.

Ben's breath became labored as Rey moved. He gripped her hips and arched his into her more deeply. 

His head tilted back into the pillow as his body emptied into Rey. His moans and sighs were music to Rey's ears. His body jerked a little and he writhed underneath her. The sight of him coming was almost as arousing as her own climax. 

She followed, climaxing around him. She gasped one last time and then lay herself down on his chest, their bond still open and completely intertwined. They both lay there breathing heavily and trying to digest this new experience.

They'd made love deeply many times since Exegol, but THIS was a different sense of intimacy through the Force that neither of them had experienced before. Rey wanted to ask Ben how he knew to how to do this!

To Rey, it almost seemed to be like "Force Projection", but different. She would definitely discuss this with him! 

It was late afternoon, close to evening. No one had disturbed them. Each officer on board knew they duty and had their shifts to perform. Surprisingly, they were left alone with no distractions. 

Rey moved herself to Ben's side, putting her right hand on Ben's chest. He wrapped his arm around her, and she intertwined her leg around his. They fell asleep like this for several hours. 

Eating or tending to anything else could wait. They simply wanted (needed) to lay in one another's arms, left completely alone, not being distracted from the outside world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter: Rey will ask Ben exactly HOW he did what he did through the Force to enhance their love-making, but will she like his answer?
> 
> Wedding plans begin and the new navy is well underway. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Take care!


	21. Interdimensional Attack Without Warning: Hidden Enemies Move In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey share another intimate morning together, physically and spiritually, yet afterward, they set off to start another day, preparing for transitioning more and more into the new Order they are preparing for, when their Destroyer is suddenly attacked. 
> 
> The other Destroyers are also attacked. Ben works the problem and Poe steps in as well!
> 
> New enemies emerge. Can Ben and Rey figure out what they are and how to deal with them?
> 
> The next chapter will bring them to war with a totally unknown enemy. Ben will need Rey's Force abilities like never before.

Chapter 21: 

Ben and Rey's quarters were quiet, still and the only sound to be heard was their breathing. Rey's arm was over Ben's chest, her leg still wrapped around him. Ben lay with his left arm over his head, his hair splayed out on the pillow. 

Ben shifted a bit next to Rey. His eyes drifted over and he looked at her sleeping. He wiped away a piece of hair from her face and smiled to himself.

He turned his head to glance out the window of their quarters. A beautiful, colorful nebula and starry view held his gaze while he thought of the day ahead. He needed to have a meeting with General Pryde regarding the progress of the navy. He knew the navy was still a few weeks from being finalized, but he wanted to know if any of the new ships were ready to be utilized.

His mind wandered over the day's tasks at hand. He was thinking to himself how he had somehow managed to get through that very awkward meeting with Rey's friends. He did so FOR HER. He never wanted to deny Rey a thing and compromising with her regarding her friends was something he was willing to do. She, after all, had made many compromises to for him as well, he thought.

Rey began to stir. Ben looked away from the window's view and back to her. She smiled up at him. 

"How long have we slept?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

Ben shrugged a little and then glanced at the chronometer in their quarters. 

"I'd say it's been about 6 hours. It's okay. We both needed to be alone AND get some rest", he answered, a subtle smile on his face.

"Ben, you can give me a big smile, ya know? Don't hold back", she said teasing him a little, "You always seem to keep your smiles hidden a bit." 

Ben sighed and looked away. Rey pulled his face back to her.

"Ben,....I'm....sorry. I'm just teasing. Be yourself.... always..." she said.

"Smiling is not something I've done regularly for years. I guess I've become accustomed to keeping my emotions in check around others." he said.

Rey nodded, "I know..... like I said, be yourself. Be who you are, don't change for anyone. I love you for all of you and for all that you are." she said, stroking his face again.

Ben seemed to use his eyes to speak to her in ways a smile never could and she KNEW this about him. 

"Besides, Rey...." Ben began, "A Supreme Leader does NOT walk around his subordinates with a smile on his face all the time. I've learned to suppress that for a long time. I promise I'll try to do better when we are alone." he said, pulling her closer to his lips. Rey chuckled in response, knowing full-well Ben was trying an attempt at humor. She knew he was trying to give her an image of him walking around all day with a grin on his face and how THAT was not going to happen!

He kissed her lightly and Rey responded, "Ben, I want you to be YOU, at all times. I know exactly how you feel about me and how you love me comes across just fine. Hey, was that an attempt at humor?" 

Ben gave her another slight smile and nodded. 

She grinned wide in response, "You do have a way about you! I knew I loved you for something...." she said, pushing lightly at his shoulder and then leaning in for another kiss.

"We had better get up. It's still VERY early morning, according to the chronometer, but I need a hot cup of Caf and then we had better see to what the day holds" said Rey.

"Rey...." Ben began..., studying her from across the room......"Did you feel different when we made love last night? I mean....different in a way you can't describe?" Ben asked. His eyes were imploring her.

Rey picked up her cup of hot Caf and sat at their table, across a few paces from their bed. She regarded him for a moment of silence and nodded serenely. Her gaze was intent on Ben as his was to her. 

"Yes! I've felt close to you each time we've made love, Ben, but there was something different between us. I was going to ask you about that." she said, sipping on her Caf.

Ben nodded, "Mmmmm, yeah...me too...." 

Rey tilted her head to the side, curious. "Ben?"

Ben got up and walked over to the table and joined her. 

"Ben? Is there something you're not telling me? Did YOU do something different through the Force? Well, whatever it was, it felt mesmerizing, like nothing I've ever imagined possible with you." she said.

Ben sighed and answered cautiously, "So did I, Rey..... um...I sensed your urgent need to feel ME inside you and I don't mean just physically, although I can arrange THAT any time", he said with a slight lift of his eyebrow. Rey blushed a bit in response and then Ben continued, "What I mean is.... when I sensed through the Force that you wanted to feel ME, my very soul and essence, I tried something in the Force I have never tried before. Well, apparently it worked." 

Rey looked even more intrigued, "Go on....." she said.

"Well, I tapped into a Dark Side technique. I have heard, and studied, that you can literally project the essence of your soul into another person. I tried to tap into that and it worked, apparently...." Ben answered, looking at her a bit nervously, not knowing how she would respond.

Rey's eyebrows lifted slightly and she was a mixture of troubled, but amused. 

"The Dark side?" she asked.

Ben nodded.

"Hmmm.....okay. I assume that is something similar to what my grandfather tried to do? He wanted to project himself into me so that I would take over the throne as a Sith?" Rey asked.

"Well, similar, but NOT quite...it's a bit different than what your grandfather wanted to do, but the idea is similar..." Ben answered, "It's a tactic I've never tried before, but only heard about in my studies under Snoke. I hope you are not angry with me. I sensed your need to feel me more deeply and I WANTED to give you that and to feel you in return that way....... as a matter of fact, Rey, I DID feel YOU return that to me as well. Am I mistaken?" he asked.

Rey nodded cautiously while taking another sip of her Caf, "Yes, Ben. I simply found that tether between us in the Force and then projected back to YOU what you were giving me. I didn't know it was a Dark Side tactic."

Ben looked down for a moment and then looked back up at Rey, "I won't use it again if you don't want me to. I should have asked you first. I...." he hesitated, "I want you to know that using that technique will not overwhelm you to the Dark Side, Rey. I wouldn't let that happen to you. I was in control."

Rey nodded and touched Ben's arm, not saying anything, but just thinking about what he was saying.

Ben began again, "Using the Dark Side does not make you evil, Rey, not always. Remember, when I pushed you in the dessert and you thought that Chewie was on that transport? You used Force Lightening? I've seen you use the Dark Side at times you didn't even realize you were using it. You are not evil, Rey. The Dark and the Light can co-exist, one does not have to overwhelm the other, but they can blend, like you and I have become. But if you do not want me to use that technique again, I will not." Ben said, stroking her arm.

Rey smiled at Ben softly, "I understand.... or should I say, I'm trying to understand. I've always been pulled more to the Light Side, but I admit I've felt the tug of the Dark side. I admit it..... that's why I need you to teach me the techniques in case I ever need to know about them against any enemies in the future."

Ben knew Rey's reaction would be a bit skewed and hard to read, but she was handling it well.

Ben moved his chair closer, "I was living in the moment with you last night as we made love, Rey. I couldn't contain myself when I felt through the Force that you wanted to connect with me, even more deeply than physically. I hope I didn't offend you or....."

Rey interrupted him with jumping out of her chair and throwing her arms around him. He sat back, surprised and his eyes went wide. 

She put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him deeply. He melted into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her, full of need. Rey positioned herself to straddle his lap while he sat in the chair. Their kiss continued and Ben began to sigh into her mouth.

He pulled away slightly and said, "I guess I have my answer?"

Rey nodded and smiled. She could feel Ben's arousal through his sleep shorts as she sat on his lap. Ben looked down at her sitting on him and said, "See what you do to me?"

Rey ran her hands through his hair and then started kissing down his neck. Ben leaned his head backward as he sat, giving her full access to his neck.

"Oh Rey.... I...." he moaned. 

Rey stood up, only long enough to remove her sleep pants and then nudged Ben to do the same. He obliged her and struggled a bit, but managed to get his sleep briefs off. Rey motioned him back into the chair. She straddled him again. Her eyes a fire as she bore into his gaze. Ben knew what was coming. He was amazed she was not angry with him for using the Force the way he had the night before. 

Ben gasped deeply as Rey positioned Ben at her entrance with her hand. She used one hand to steady herself at his shoulder as he sat, and other other on HIM as she guided him into her. 

"R E Y......" he said, throwing his head back again. She was overwhelmed with her need for him. 

Rey didn't speak a word, but closed her eyes and moved him into herself, her motions soft and steady. Ben's breathing picked up and he brought his head back down toward Rey and took her face into his hands. He put his soft lips on hers and didn't let the kiss go as she moved. 

"Ben.... do that to me again. Let me FEEL YOU..." she begged, a slight whimper escaping her groans.

Ben did not hesitate for one second. He closed his eyes and concentrated in the Force. Rey watched him intently. 

Within seconds, Rey's heart rate picked up, electricity flowed through her. It was though their souls were ONE, even as their bodies were one. 

Ben kept his eyes closed, focusing on projecting his essence into Rey, just as his body was in her.

Rey moaned deeply, and buried her face in his neck and rocked her pelvis into him more deeply.

Ben could feel her breath gasping against the skin of his neck and he felt he'd become overwhelmed. 

"Rey.... I can't take it... I can't.... hold out." he said.

Rey slowed her movements for him. She knew he was going to climax without much effort. He grasped her thighs and helped her slow down a bit. 

"Rey, try to give yourself back to me. Use the Force..." Ben said, taking slow breaths.

Rey closed her eyes and concentrated. Her breathing became more even. She must have managed to find that tether once again that Ben sent out to her and grabbed onto it. Ben felt her soul in his and he sighed, "Yes.... there you are.... that's it. I feel you, Rey."

Rey smiled as she kept her eyes closed. They both began to move again slowly together. Their bodies feeling everything their souls felt and vice versa. It was not mere sex or love making, but the experience of being able to use the Force to literally put their essence into one another during this time.

They both felt utter rapture and came undone at the same time. Both gasping for air, while looking into one another's gaze deeply. Ben's body began to shake a bit under Rey. She too came undone at the feel of him within her. Her clitoris rubbing against his abdomen as she moved.

Gasping, sweating and almost crying, they both collapsed into each other's arms, spent of all energy. 

Ben leaned back in the chair and looked at Rey with a slight look of amusement. "What did you START this morning?" he asked, out of breath, teasing her.

She smiled, chuckled and rubbed his shoulders, "I wanted to feel you again. The way you described our experience made me want to sense you again. I'm so in love with you, Ben. I want YOU inside me, not just physically. I can't explain it. Our being a Dyad must go more deeply than either of us thought!" she answered.

He shook his head, wiped his forehead and smiled at her. 

"There's your smile..." Rey said, rubbing her hand through his hair. Ben shook his head in response.

"Our connection as a Dyad DOES seem to transcend time, space and even physical barriers, Rey." he responded and continued, "You just used a Dark Side technique again this morning, you know?" 

Rey nodded and took a deep breath. "I see what you mean though. It doesn't make us evil because we use a tool occasionally of the Dark Side. I relied on YOU to keep us both under control though." she said.

"I will take you further and show you things I was taught under Snoke. Like I said, it's only for your future protection against it. You can't defend against something you know nothing about." Ben answered, touching his lips briefly to hers.

Rey stood up, and grabbed a robe she had on the chair next to them. She nodded, "I want to learn, Ben. I was afraid of it before, but I understand now what you're saying."

Ben stood up and grabbed his sleep shorts and headed for the Fresher, "I need to get ready for our day. Lot's to do." he said. 

She nodded and sat to finish her Caf as he went into the Fresher. She glanced outside their window, admiring the colorful nebula and deep in thought about Ben's advice regarding the Dark Side. She knew he would not allow her boundaries to be overwhelmed and she trusted him, but she was amazed about the truth he shared with her: that someone can use a dark side technique but NOT be evil. She had never thought of it that way..... until now. 

************************************************************************************************************************

Rey was finishing her Caf and grabbing a towel to get a shower after Ben was finished. She admired him as he dressed for the day. His usual black uniform, tunic, cape and black boots, his saber at his side.

She felt continually aroused just looking at him!!!

Ben could sense her thoughts toward him and looked over at her. His expression was amused, "Rey.... if your train of thought keeps going in that direction, we won't get anything accomplished." he said, half smiling at her. 

She giggled a bit and lifted an eyebrow as she grabbed the towel and tossed it on her shoulder and then headed to the Fresher. Ben shook his head at her, completely amused and then said, "Rey, I'm headed for a meeting with General Pryde. I'll be on the bridge, it's his duty shift right now." he said.

"Okay!" she yelled from inside the Fresher, "I'll be up there shortly...." she paused for a second, "I love you...." 

Ben stopped in his tracks when he heard her say those words. He took a deep breath, "And I love you..." he said rather loudly so she could hear him from inside the Fresher.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Ben left their quarters, and as he did, the Storm troopers that were lining the corridors stood at attention as he passed by. The officers nodded. The way he commanded the respect of others with his intimidating presence was not easily missed. His height, his strength, the uniform he wore, his saber at his side and the fact that every one on board knew of Ben's ability with the Force was enough to subdue most opposition. 

Suddenly, there was a sharp and violent jarring of the Destroyer. Ben's footing slipped for a second and he steadied himself against the wall. He looked abruptly around him and through the corridors. He made his way to the corridor COMM and immediately contacted the bridge.

"Yes, Supreme Leader, Pryde here....." came a voice through the COMM.

"What is happening, General?!!! I felt the entire ship sway and jar violently!" Ben responded.

"We are under some sort of attack, sir. We are trying to pinpoint the origin of the attack." answered General Pryde.

"Shields? Where are our shields?" Ben yelled.

"They are down sir, but we will raise them" Pryde answered nervously.

"See to it that you do! Why were they down?!!" Ben asked.

"Sir, we have not been in active combat for a couple of weeks, since Exegol, we didn't think we needed them up...." Pryde answered.

"Raise them! I'm on my way to the bridge now! I want a full report when I arrive." Ben answered and then hit the COMM with his fist to close the communication. But, before he did so, he made his way back down the corridor to check on Rey.

*********************************************************************************************

Rey stood in the shower, steadying herself against the wall. She almost slipped and fell at the violent shaking of the ship. 

"What the????" she said out loud.

She stepped out of the shower and put her robe on and ran to the window of their quarters to look outside to see what had happened. Were they under an attack of some sort?

She faintly saw a strange looking worm hole type of DISTORTION off their port bough. 

"What IS that?" she thought out loud.

As soon as she said that to herself, Ben came bursting through the door. 

"Rey! Are you alright?" he asked.

Rey ran into his arms, "Yes, I'm fine.... are we under attack?" she asked.

"I believe so. I spoke to General Pryde briefly, told him to raise our shields for now. The shields should protect us from anything serious. I'm on my way to the bridge, but I wanted to see if you were alright." He said, gripping Rey's arms.

"I'm fine Ben. I'll get dressed and we'll go to the bridge together."

Ben waited for literally only a few seconds and Rey was fully garbed and her saber at her side. They left together and made their way down the corridors.

"Ben, when I got out of the Fresher, I glanced outside our window and happened to see what I thought was some sort of worm hole like distortion off our port bough." she said.

Ben looked at her with curiosity, "Really? That's at least something to go on. We'll find out more when I talk to Pryde about what our sensors are picking up."

They entered a turbo lift and as they did, Poe's arm was stopping the doors from closing as Rey and Ben were ready to ride it up to the bridge.

"Poe?!" Rey asked, surprised, "What are you doing?" 

Ben sighed in irritation at the sight of Poe's arm in the door, blocking it from closing. 

"Poe, we don't have time for this! Rey and I have to get to the bridge!!!" Ben yelled, extremely agitated.

"In case you didn't notice," Poe began, "I think we are under attack."

Ben put his hand to his forehead in disbelief and looked at Rey.

"Poe, get in here and shut the door!" Rey commanded.

Poe jumped inside the turbo lift and rode with them until they reached the bridge.

"I think I should be privy to this information since YOU made me a commander in this new fleet of yours!" Poe said to Ben.

Ben nodded, "Fine, but you are going to be quiet as Rey and I discuss this emergency situation on the bridge!" Ben commanded.

Poe nodded and gave Rey a quick glance.

The Turbo lift came to a stop and all three of them disembarked.

Ben strode onto the bridge so fast that Rey's head spun! He marched across the bridge straight to General Pryde and looked at radar screens and all their sensor readings.

"Report! I need an update, NOW!!' He commanded sharply.

Rey watched Ben as he immediately had everyone on the bridge ill at ease. They all nervously and feverishly working to bring Ben the information he was commanding. Some traits of Kylo Ren were still very alive and present!

As soon as Ben asked for the report, another sudden blast hit their shields. Ben immediately went to the observation window in the front of the bridge and scanned the sky. He couldn't see the worm hole distortion Rey mentioned earlier, but he DID see other Destroyers being fired upon.

"Order them to raise shields!! What are you waiting for? What little we have left of a fleet will be destroyed if we don't raise every shield on every ship!" he yelled.

General Pryde opened the COMM to the other Destroyers in the Sector and commanded them to raise shields. 

Ben shook his head and went speedily back over to the console to look at sensor readings. 

"These readings... what is this? I've never seen anything like it." Ben said in astonishment. He shook his head, ran his hand through his hair anxiously and then looked back at the sensors.

He began again, "If I'm reading this correctly, General, these look like they are coming from a different dimension. There are signatures here that resemble inter-dimensionality. I need further readings!" he spat out.

Another hit came against their shields and Ben steadied himself against the console. He looked over at Rey who was standing there observing all of this, her eyes wide with anxiety. He nodded at her, a sign of comfort, and then she nodded back.

Poe walked up to Ben and began, "Hey Ren... I have a question...."

Ben looked at Poe as if daggers would shoot through him. His gaze hot with anger, "Hey REN?...., is THAT what you just said?" Ben asked, his breath heaving. Rey saw this from across the bridge and ran over to diffuse the situation.

"Ben! Poe didn't mean it...." she looked at Poe and gave him a stern look!

Ben continued, "You are to address me on this bridge as Supreme Leader! Do we understand each other?" he said, glaring at Poe.

Poe rolled his eyes momentarily and then continued, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. This situation is happening so quickly. Hey look..... I can grab a small ship, do some reconnaissance and scout the areas around each Destroyer here in this sector, try to find out what's hitting us? I'm a pilot. The best the Resistance had!!" Poe yelled. 

Rey looked over at Ben and then nodded, "Ben? Sounds like a plan?" she asked.

Ben merely nodded in Poe's direction, "Go...., report to me on an open COMM link, connect all communication of what you are observing directly to the bridge and to the other captains of each destroyer. Understood?" 

Poe nodded and started off the bridge, "Hey! ship do I use?" 

Ben smirked, "Go to the hangar, there will be TIE fighers with shields there, take one. I will let the hangar officers know you have my permission to use one. Now Go!"

Poe headed out the bridge doors and made his way to the hangar for TIE fighter.

Ben looked over at Rey, who was visibly troubled.

"Rey, we'll get through this. I knew there would be enemies to this new order, I just didn't expect them so quickly, however, the readings I'm getting, if I'm seeing this correctly, seem to be interdimensional, not completely of physical origin," Ben said, giving Rey a puzzled look.

Rey leaned over the console and started looking over the information pouring into the sensors. 

"It does seem so, doesn't it? Well, our shields are holding for now. But for how long?" she asked. 

"These Destroyers are equipped with tremendous fire power, Rey, and shields that are capable. We were even developing cloaking technology right before the battle of Exegol. We my need to expedite the cloaking technology!" Ben answered.

Another large and violent JOLT hit the bridge area. Rey almost fell over and Ben caught her by the arm. She nodded to him that she was alright and resumed to look over the data pouring in.

"Sir....!" and officer's voice broke out, "We have a dimensional RIFT opening up on our port bough." 

Ben walked over to the main viewer at the front of the bridge, General Pryde and Rey followed behind him.

Ben could finally make a visual confirmation on the worm hole/portal opening up. 

"Take power from our non essential systems and route it all to our shields!" Ben commanded loudly.

The officer nodded and did as Ben commanded. Rey let Ben handle this entire situation. Even though she ruled at his side equally, HE was the one familiar with each Destroyer and it's capabilities, she was not yet. 

The worm hole/portal remained opened, an occasional attack from weaponry would exit it, but no visible life forms or ships.

Suddenly, Poe's voice came through on the bridge COMM, "Rey? Anyone? It's Poe. Can you read me?"

Ben sighed with more irritation at the sound of Poe's voice and looked at Rey, "That man is too much.... he has no sense of protocol when communicating to ME or any officer on this bridge!" he spat out.

Rey hit a button on the bridge COMM and answered, "Poe! It's Rey. Supreme Leader Ren and I hear you clearly. Go ahead, do you have a report for us?" she responded. 

Ben shook his head and began to pace back and forth. 

Poe responded, "Yes, you won't like it...."

Rey sighed and looked at Ben, "Go ahead, Poe."

Poe sighed on the COMM, "It appears that we have invaders that are sending pulse weapons through this portal. If my sensors are correct on this TIE fighter, it appears we are dealing with a non-physical entity here."

Ben looked up sharply and went back to the console of sensors, "Correct..." he responded over the COMM to Poe, "I am getting the same readings." 

Ben had to appear in control to every officer on the bridge, but deep inside he was struggling for immediate answers. 

"Very well, Poe, come back to the hangar. You have confirmed my readings as well. We will come up with a strategy and regroup for our next move." Ben commanded.

"Got it. Returning the hangar...." Poe yelled out.

Rey whispered to Ben, "What are we going to do?"

Ben didn't answer Rey directly. He nodded in her direction while looking over at General Pryde.

"General, we were developing the technology for cloaking capabilities before the battle of Exegol. Has this ship been so equipped?" Ben asked.

General Pryde made his way over to Ben and stood next to him, "Yes, sir. It was top secret classified just before Exegol. This Destroyer DOES has cloaking capabilities." 

Ben nodded, "Signal for at least three of our Destroyers to converge on our exact location. I want to extend cloaking shields AROUND those vessels." 

General Pryde nodded,"What of the OTHER ships, sir? They are not equipped yet."

Ben nodded, "I know, General, I know. But we can't have ALL of our ships in one location! We need to protect THIS ship because it's the prototype for this technology and save at least three of our most powerful Destroyers. We will worry about the others soon. Advise them to scatter a bit, put some distance between them. It will give this hidden enemy a more difficult time focusing on WHO to hit next! Also, tell them to re-route all non-essential power to their shields." 

Rey was absolutely mesmerized by Ben's ability to command. He held himself with such dignity and authority.

General Pryde responded, "Right away, sir!!"

Rey immediately thought of her other two friends, Rose and Finn, probably holed up in their quarters, wondering what was going on. 

"Ben, do you need me here? I want to go and see how Rose and Finn are doing? Perhaps there's something they can do? I can find something for them to work on during this time?"  
she asked.

"Of course, Rey. Go. I understand. There's nothing more even I can do at this moment but keep the ship behind cloaked shields until I know our next move. Go ahead. I'll contact you if something changes..." he said, looking at her softly but with such anxiety.

Rey wanted to kiss him, to comfort him, but she knew better on the bridge in front of his officers.

She nodded and gave him a soft glance and headed off the bridge to find Rose and Finn.

********************************************************************************************************

The ship rocked yet again with two or three more hits. Ben stood still, glancing out the window of the bridge, rubbing his forehead. He glanced back over his shoulder as all of his bridge officers worked in a hurried state at their consoles. 

He made his way over to General Pryde, "General, how long can we maintain this rate of cloaking not only our ship, but the three other Destroyers before we run out of reserves?"

General Pryde sighed, took a deep breath and said, "I will have to look into that, Sir. We have never encountered this before. I will have engineering look into it."

Ben nodded and then made his way to a chair and sat at the sensor console himself, looking over every ounce of information he could obtain about this hidden enemy. 

What was he dealing with? A new kind of life form?

"Sir!" an officer yelled, "Look, out the window Orders, sir?!" and as the officer motioned toward the front of the ship, Ben pivoted and looked in the direction she was pointing to.

The portal had seemed to widen. The colors emanating from it becoming more pronounced. Ben stood up and made his way to the window once more.

He stood there, his fists clenched at his sides. 

He was beginning to feel his old rage return. The same rage he felt as kylo Ren. He would NOT allow himself to be beaten and he would not allow anything to harm Rey. 

He turned to his officer and calmly ordered, "I see it Lieutenant, I see it. Keep your eyes on your work. Let the sensor data be your guide for now. Our cloak and shields will hold for now."

The female officer nodded and turned back to her console to work.

"I'm calling a meeting of all our senior officers to the conference room!" Ben said to General Pryde, "Have them meet me there as soon as possible!" 

General Pryde nodded and began to communicate with the other commanders on the other three Destroyers to report to Ben's ship at once for a meeting. 

Ben made his way off the bridge and down the corridors toward the conference room. He was deep in thought to himself. How did this day turn out like this? He and Rey had such a beautiful and intimate night and morning, the day was supposed to be smooth, a day to work on transitioning even more to their new Order. How did things go this way? Who is on the other end of that worm hole/portal? 

His mind raced as he walked. Troopers scooted out of his way as he walked through the halls and into the conference room.

He sat down in his seat with a huge puff emanating from his lungs. He was already exhausted and the day had just begun. He began to think of how the Force had definitely brought he and Rey together as a Dyad. It was not merely for their love relationship, but also for times like this. He knew he would need Rey by his side and need to incorporate HER Force abilities with his if they were to conquer this unseen enemy!

He began to think of his plans for the day that suddenly went awry. He knew as Supreme Leader, everyone would be looking primarily to HIM to make things right, to keep them afloat. 

He moved his hands through his hair. He was a mixture of anxiety AND angry determination all at once. He would work the problem. He consoled himself that things would work in his favor. 

He needed to contact the suppliers and private sector operators who were building the new fleet, make sure they equipped each new vessel with the cloaking technology. Who knows how long he would need to keep this up with this unknown threat?

He sat back in his chair, feeling the ship jolt and jar occasionally from the fire power coming at them. He wasn't troubled by it since the cloak was operational and keeping the enemy weaponry from causing any real damage for now, but his mind was on their reserves and how long they could withstand such a barrage.

He needed more sensor data. Could he take their ships, or at least some of them, to the invaders? Could he meet them on their ground and take the fight to them? No! He dare not. 

If he entered an unknown substance of territory in the galaxy, he could be stranding the ships to unknowns, without back up or fuel. No, he had to fight this in his own way in his own territory. The Force had chosen he and Rey for a reason to rule the galaxy and he was not backing down now.


	22. A New War Begins with an Invisible Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new war begins with a never before seen enemy. Ben and Rey barely manage to escape with their Destroyer in one piece. Can Ben and Rey help the galaxy navigate this new threat?
> 
> The only defense Ben has against this new enemy is some new cloaking technology on his Destroyer.  
> Rey suggests to Ben that they combine forces with her former Resistance friends and leaders.  
> IF Ben agrees, how will the former Resistance respond to Ben? They still see him as Kylo Ren!

Chapter 22: A New War Begins with an Invisible Enemy

Ben sat in the conference room awaiting officers and bridge commanders from the other three Destroyers. The stress of the situation was not more than Ben could handle, but the situation was vastly different than any he had maneuvered through. His opposition had always come from enemies he could see, touch and interact with physically, but this was a unique situation.

While waiting for the other Destroyer commanders to make their way to the conference room, he hit the COMM at his end of the table, looking to speak with Rey.

Rey responded on the other end immediately.

"Rey.... it's Ben. I'm in the conference room waiting for three other commanders to arrive. You said you were busy with Finn and Rose, but is there a way you can join me here? I'd really like you to be here during this crucial meeting." 

Rey smiled to herself on the other end of the COMM and looked over at Finn and Rose who were in the same room with her.

"Yes, Ben. I'll be there as soon as possible." 

"I don't think it's wise to leave you out of anything or any decisions that are being made, Rey...." Ben continued, "It's vital that you are here."

"Yes, Ben.... I understand. I wasn't aware of a meeting. I'll be right there." 

The COMM went silent between she and Ben and she then looked over at Rose and Finn.....

"Ben is holding a meeting. He needs me there. I hate to leave like this, but I wanted to check on you both. I also wanted to fill you in on what's going on and what we know so far. Poe did some reconnaissance work for Ben and I in a TIE fighter and confirmed that we are dealing with a non physical entity or entities here. Not sure what to make of all of this yet...." Rey said hurriedly, "I need to go! I promise I'll be back." Rey hurried out of the room.

Finn and Rose acknowledged Rey's statements and then discussed the situation among themselves after Rey had left.

Finn spoke up after Rey had left..."Rose, this is odd. This whole thing. What does Rey mean, 'non physical' enemies?"

"I don't know, Finn. It sounds serious." Rose replied.

Finn nodded, "I'm Force sensitive. I think I need to be there during this meeting. Poe got involved, I need to be involved as well..."

Rose stopped Finn mid-sentence, "Finn! No.... let Rey and Ben handle this their way. If Rey needs us, she and Ben will let us know. Knowing Poe, he probably interjected himself into the situation somehow!!!" 

Finn nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that would be POE!" 

"We need to sit tight. Wait.... see what happens. Believe me, this is far from over, Finn. I'm sure they will need all the help they can get. Be patient, for now." Rose answered.

*******************************************************************************

Rey made her way through the corridors quickly. The ship kept rocking and jarring from incoming fire from the Distortion off the port bough. She had to steady herself against the walls, at times, for balance when the ship was hit. At least the shields were still holding, she thought.

Other officers were walking quickly through the halls, data pads in their hands, or speaking hurriedly with one another.

While walking to the conference room, Rey's train of thoughts took her back to just a few weeks ago.

How did things change so quickly?!! Just a few weeks ago, she never would have thought she and Ben would be LOVERS, that she would be ruling side-by-side with him, or that they'd be under attack from some sort of entity or alien being they've never seen in the galaxy before! How do you combat something or someone you can't see?

Her mind was racing and she wasn't sure what kind of help she could be to Ben. She was good with a light saber in battle, yes, but THIS kind of situation? She wasn't sure what she could bring to the table, but Ben wanted her there regardless. 

Her heart swelled with joy at the thought that Ben simply wanted her there because she was ruling with him. He kept to his word in every way when he told her on the Supremacy that she would be at his side.

Within a few minutes, Rey made her way to the conference room. As she entered, the entire table of officers and commanders STOOD up to greet her. Each of them nodding to her and saying, "Ma'am"....

Rey felt Ben glow with pride for her as he saw the respect each of them gave her when she entered the room.

Rey was still not yet accustomed to this type of respect or response from people, but she kept her head high and joined Ben at the table.

The roaring of incoming fire was loud against the ship's hull as they began their meeting. Rey would occasionally glance at Ben when another jarring explosion would hit the ship's shields.

Ben looked at each of the commanders and began, "After preliminary reconnaissance by our sensors, and from visual observation, we are apparently dealing with a non corporeal entity here. There is a distortion or rift off of our bough and we are not sure what these entities are, if they are firing at us through a worm hole, another dimension of space/time, etc.... until we have more information about them, our first priority is to reinforce our own shields and hull."

Each commander made eye contact with Ben, taking in every word.

Ben continued, "We are extending our cloaking technology around your three ships right now. THIS Destroyer is the prototype for this cloaking technology. I ordered the other ships that were with us to scatter throughout the quadrant to make it more difficult for the enemy to take out what we have left of our fleet. Rey and I have a new fleet being built as we speak, the cloaking technology will be implemented on each of those new ships...." 

Ben stood up and leaned over the table, continuing..."My expectations of you are simple for now: Do NOT let your shields fail. If you have to re-route every ounce of non essential power to the shields, do it. If we have to start taking power from TIE fighters in hangar bays, we'll do it! We are only extending the CLOAKING technology around your ships, not the shields themselves. You have to maintain your own shields at all times. Until we know what our next move is, our job is to find out who and what we are dealing with, and figure out what their strengths and weaknesses are...."

"Sir"... interrupted one of the commanders, "This is probably another REBEL Scum attack. The Resistance is probably to blame!...."

Some of the other officers in the room nodded in agreement at hearing this.

Rey's eyes went WIDE and she was the one to stand up and respond, "Rebel scum attack?!!! That's what you think? Not only does the Resistance not operate any longer, there aren't many more of THEM than there are of us right now, and some of the former Resistance members are now working WITH Supreme Leader Ren and I on board this ship. The former Resistance simply does not have this kind of technology! I WAS a REBEL at one time, remember? I know their capabilities. What is coming at us right now outside this ship, is NOT from the former "Resistance!"

Ben was proud of Rey for stepping in and said, "Rey is correct. This is not a Former Resistance move. They simply do not have the capability or technology of what we are dealing with right now. I would recognize an attack from them if that's what they were doing. Also, there are no more 'rebels' or 'First Order', this is the New Order."

Rey jumped in again, "The Supreme Leader and I are open to working with former Resistance members to bring about this new Order. I myself am a perfect example. There isn't much of either side left! This would be a perfect opportunity for a NEW enemy to try to take advantage of all of us right now!" she said.

Ben nodded, "Agreed. How do we know that we have not been observed by this unknown alien entity for a long time now? THEY could have been watching this galaxy for weaknesses or wars in order to strike when we least expected it. This is not a former Resistance move we are dealing with here."

As they spoke, the ship continued to rock with firepower hitting them. The officers in the room were becoming visibly troubled. Ben could sense this.

"Now is NOT the time to falter. We will dig our heels in and stand firm! Like ANY life form, they have weaknesses, vulnerabilities, just like any of us. You will stay your posts and if I hear of anyone abandoning their post or their vessel, I will deal with it harshly!" said Ben, taking his seat.

Rey swallowed hard, knowing that Ben would make good on that threat if need be.

She spoke up once again, looking at each of the commanders, "How about we discuss reinforcements?"

Each officer looked at one another, lifted their eyebrows in a smirk and a half-chuckle and then back at Rey with a confused expression, "Excuse me, "Ma'am??....... but..., WHAT reinforcements? There is barely enough of us now, at least until the new fleet is complete...."

Rey nodded her head, "I am aware of that, commander.... what I mean is, we may have to call in reinforcements or call for help from those YOU once considered your enemies. We already have former Resistance members on board this vessel right NOW that are working with us and integrating themselves into our new Order. I can personally reach out to Ajan Kloss, where the rest of the former Resistance is and inform them of this situation and ask for reinforcements. This new threat is not only a threat to US, but to EVERYONE in the galaxy." she said. 

Rey sat looking at each officer after she had said this and then over at Ben. 

Ben was sitting with his hand to his mouth, eagerly listening to every word Rey just uttered. He was visibly impressed with her suggestions.

He nodded in amusement, "Well, that is definitely an option. This threat is not only affects us, but EVERYONE in the galaxy. This is all about a NEW Order, letting the past die," said Ben, looking over at Rey, "and time to start something new, as Rey and I have been stating. I may have Rey reach out to them. It won't be easy. I'm not entirely comfortable myself working with the former Resistance members we have on board now, but it may have to be done for the sake of all the star systems in the galaxy. Our new fleet won't be ready to be deployed for weeks yet."

Each officer sighed and nodded to one another a bit uncomfortably. 

"I sense the unease in this room. I'm not asking everyone to become best friends with former members of the Resistance, but have you ever heard the expression, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend'? Well, this may be an appropriate statement here." Ben said.

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. Suddenly their train of thought was interrupted by tremendous explosions hitting the hull. Each person was rattled in their seats.

Ben immediately hit the COMM. 

"General Pryde!! What is happening? It feels as though their firepower has been increased. That last explosion was stronger than all the rest..."

General Pryde answered, "Sir, I was about to report to you that one of the destroyers we were protecting with our cloaking shields has been severely damaged. The yield on their weapons is definitely becoming stronger. They were essentially firing "blind", sir, since our cloaking technology should have hidden us from any direct hit. They are randomly firing stronger yields, hoping to hit their target since they can't actually see us through the cloak."

"Alright, alright..... I am changing plans slightly here......," Ben began loudly, " Order the personnel on the other three ships to salvage what they can and begin to transport supplies to MY ship, here. I want every transport and TIE fighter on board the other three destroyers to dock in OUR hangar here. We'll make room. We simply do not have the reserves here to continue to put our cloaking shields around three other ships for much longer without depleting our own reserves. I will instruct the commanders here to salvage whatever remaining food, medical supplies, transports and fuel and have it secured here with MY Destroyer. Wait for my signal, we may be heading out soon for the Ajan Kloss system. I also want to leave the other three destroyers here as a decoy so that we can get away and seek help."

"Yes Sir....., " Pryde began, "Wait....The Ajan Kloss system, Sir?" 

"You heard me, General. I do not have time to explain," Ben began, "Do as I ordered. Once we have the other three destroyers' resources on board MY ship, we will set navigation for Ajan Kloss. I have the commanders of those destroyers here with me. They have heard every word and know what to do."

"Yes, Sir...." answered General Pryde.

The COMM went silent and Ben looked at each of the three commanders, "You have your orders!"

The commanders nodded, stood up and said, "Yes Sir....." and began to leave the room.

When the room was empty and only Ben and Rey remained at the table, Ben pulled Rey to himself tightly...

Rey leaned against his chest, enjoying the sound of his heart beat...."Ben.... are you alright?"

"I'm alright, Rey. I have to say, you were amazing during this meeting. You had such insecurities about ruling with me. Now look at you. You took command of the situation very well......" he said.

"I admit while I was on my way here to the meeting, I was a bit worried if I could do a thing to help in this situation..." she responded, with a half worried smile.

Ben gave her a slight grin, "The Force knew what it was doing having our paths cross. Even the connections you have with the former Resistance may mean the very survival of the galaxy. We still have no clear idea who or what we are dealing with here."

Rey shook her head, "I need to speak to Poe, Finn and Rose. I also need to contact Ajan Kloss and let them know ahead of time that we are coming. If a Star Destroyer shows up in orbit around Ajan Kloss without warning, it will catch them off-guard and they may assume the worst about our intentions!" 

Ben agreed with her, "Go ahead. You go and make arrangements with contacting Ajan kloss and I'll head back to the bridge to oversee operations there." he said, bending down to kiss her gently on the mouth.

Rey pulled him flush against her body, keeping her lips on his....

"I wanted to hold you like this a while ago....when we were on the bridge when all of this started...., but I knew better in front of your officers!" she joked.

Ben shook his head in agreement, "You are not wrong there...."

He deepened the kiss, rubbing her back and keeping her pulled close, with no space between them. 

"Just feeling your body next to me helps me to stand right now...." Ben said, "if all of this were not going on right now, I'd take you in my arms straight back to our quarters...." 

Ben had that very deep look in his eyes as he said this and Rey melted under the sound of his voice....and his gaze.

"How I wish, Ben...."....she said, pulling him into another quick and soft kiss.

She patted his arm and then left the room, heading to Finn, Rose and Poe to discuss what had just happened and how she needed their help to persuade the Resistance that she and Ben truly needed back up. 

**********************************************************************************

Ben made his way back through the corridors and to the turbo lift. Officers and troopers scurrying out of his way as he walked. Riding up the turbo lift, his thoughts were on the next moves they were going to make. He could no longer use his OWN destroyer to cloak the other three ships. Their reserves would not last more than a few days at this rate. They needed to combine resources, evacuate the other three ships and head to Ajan Kloss on his Destroyer.

He disembarked the turbo lift and walked onto the bridge. Each officer stood at attention. General Pryde walked over to greet him.

"Sir, I have carried out your last order. Each ship is shuttling over supplies to our ship. The last of the resources, food, fuel and medical supplies from the other three vessels should be completed within two to three hours."

"General, it had better not take three hours or more. We may not have much time. As soon as the last transport ship has shuttled over every ounce of food, supplies and fuel from the other three vessels, we are heading out of this sector at light speed to Ajan Kloss. Staying here like this cloaked for hours is only 'buying' us some time. We need reinforcements, even from those we never thought we'd ask for help."

General Pryde nodded, "Yes... Sir...." with a sigh and went back to his patrol and overseeing the other officers at they worked.

Ben walked the length of the bridge, looking over every console, reading every ounce of information he could acquire. No one dared speak to him of their fears or doubts. They knew if they showed any sign of weakness to Ben, he would not deal with it very well. 

Ben looked up briefly to glance out the front window once more, noticing the heavy damage one of the three ships had taken. He thought to himself, "They are beginning to breach our shields."

The damaged destroyer would be abandoned, along with the other two destroyers and left as decoys for the enemy. Perhaps this tactic would allow him time to get to Ajan Kloss without incurring any damage to his own vessel, Ben thought. The other destroyers had managed to move away throughout the sector unharmed, so perhaps he could do the same, leaving these three abandoned destroyers as a decoy. 

However, he immediately thought of some consequences of doing so. Would he be leaving their technology in the hands of the enemy? He didn't want to take a chance of this unknown enemy getting their hands on their technology or star charts to the rest of the galaxy.

"General Pryde! Order the personnel on those destroyers to completely DESTROY their computer systems before they disembark to come here! I may be leaving these ships here as decoys, but I will not allow the enemy access to our technology, computer cores or intelligence regarding this galaxy. The ships themselves are not to be destroyed, only the computer systems!" Ben yelled out.

"Yes, Sir! I admit I did not take that into account. Great idea, Sir..." answered General Pryde.

Ben's mind was racing as he was trying to work this problem from every angle he could. 

************************************************************************************************

Rey was a few decks below, talking with Poe, Finn and Rose and bringing them up to date on the situation and their plans to head for Ajan Kloss.

They were intrigued by the idea and were ready to help Rey. 

Each of them took turns on the COMM making contact with Ajan Kloss. They were sure to encrypt their signal so it could not be intercepted by the enemy, whoever they were.

At least her friends on Ajan Kloss knew about their arrival ahead of time and what their intentions were. Rey and Poe were able to inform Ajan Kloss about this new enemy and the threat they posed to everyone, not just she and Ben.

Rey left her friends to go find Ben on the bridge. She wanted to stay at his side through this.

***************************************************************************************

Ben walked the bridge confidently, watching very carefully as the shuttles, transports and TIE fighters were leaving the other three destroyers and boarding his own Destroyer with the supplies and fuel Ben had ordered them to bring along.

The 'former' General Hux, now Lt. Hux, was sitting at a console manning tactical, which is where he was put a few days prior due to his insubordination against Ben. He was on duty during this time and remained a quiet observer of all that was transpiring. Many of the bridge officers either ignored Hux or looked down on him due to his being demoted in rank!

Hux looked up to see Rey come onto the bridge, her expression filled with concern. He shook his head at the sight of her. He still did not like her being on board any former First Order ship. He still hated REN for demoting him and humiliating him. 

"Ben!"...said Rey, as she made her way across the bridge to Ben, "I'll make this quick: I have spoken to the remaining Resistance on Ajan Kloss. They know we are coming, they know of the situation with this attack and this unknown enemy. They are will willing to meet with us and discuss our options..."

Rey stood there, slightly out of breath, due to her quick pace to the bridge to inform Ben of this information.

"Thank you, Rey. I must admit, I knew we would have enemies to our new Order, but not THIS KIND of enemy! What are we dealing with here?" said Ben.

Ben reached out and touched Rey's arm. General Pryde was walking up to Ben and Rey as Ben's hand was on Rey's arm. Pryde gently cleared his throat to get Ben's attention and then stood as if he didn't want to disturb a private moment between them!

"Sir, if I may......, this entity, or entities, plural, may not be specifically caring if they destroy us personally. I believe it's an invasion of our galaxy. I think everyone is their enemy. This is just a guess on my part, sir, but what if this is not specifically targeted at you and Miss Rey and the new Order, but at the galaxy as a whole?" said General Pryde.

"I agree, General..I myself had the same assessment.", Ben answered, "That's why we will be heading to Ajan Kloss soon for reinforcements. Also, send out an encrypted signal to all the other destroyers that I sent out into the sector earlier. Inform them of our plans and tell them to hold their positions for now."

About an hour passed. The barrage of firepower coming against them was still ongoing. The last of the shuttles, transports and TIE fighters were finally loaded onto Ben's Destroyer. Rey glanced out the front bridge window and told Ben she noticed that some of the enemy's weaponry was missing them and not hitting their targets.

"Rey, I noticed this too, " said Ben, " It's due to the fact that we have our cloak up. They are firing blind right now. They are occasionally hitting us though, and apparently beginning to find our shield frequencies and are now able to break through them a bit to hit the other destroyer and cause damage. That's why we need to leave." 

General Pryde shouted a bit from across the bridge, "Sir! The last of our transports, shuttles and TIE's have landed in the hangar with supplies and fuel from the other ships. Are you giving the order to depart to light speed now to Ajan Kloss?"

Ben answered, "Can you confirm that the computer systems onboard the evacuated ships were completely destroyed?!"

"Yes, Sir! All three ships confirm their onboard computers are destroyed. There is nothing left in the memory banks for an enemy to raid or take from." answered Pryde.

"Very good....." said Ben, and looking over to the navigational officers, Ben ordered, "Prepare this ship for light speed. We are going to the Ajan Kloss system!" he said sternly.

The navigational officers nodded and worked at their consoles to input the navigational information and prepare for light speed. 

Ben put his hand through his hair and walked to the front of the bridge. He noticed the portal growing wider, the distortion becoming more pronounced. He hated to leave three destroyers behind, but he had no choice. He had to salvage what he could of his personnel, supplies and the prototype for the cloak onboard his ship and put some distance between himself and this portal. 

He believed the longer he remained in this location, the threat would deepen. This was no longer a war against himself or Rey or their new Order, this was much deeper.

Rey walked up to Ben and took his hand in hers, "Ben.... this enemy is going to make this an invasion of the galaxy. I can feel it in the Force. I don't know how or why, but that's my impression. I know the Force has a plan for us both in all of this."

Ben gripped Rey's hand in return, "I believe that, Rey. This is much larger than just something against you or I or our new government," he began, I also can't believe I'm even considering having discussions with the former Resistance, but here we are..." he said, with a slight sigh of disappointment in his voice, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Ben, it's not a sign of weakness on your part. I know this is not how you envisioned things. But what if the Force did? What if one of the plans the Force has is for galactic peace through OUR leadership and maybe the only way to bring about unity is through something like this?" 

As Rey spoke, Ben could only admire her wisdom. All he was thinking was if he was showing weakness to his officers and subordinates for seeking out the Resistance or whomever would help, but Rey brought her usual "balance" in wisdom to him.

He smiled at her slightly and rubbed her hand in his, acknowledging her statement quietly.

General Pryde would occasionally glance over at Ben and Rey when they interacted with one another and he was so impressed with the love between them. He had never seen this side of Kylo Ren before. To General Pryde, Ben was Kylo Ren and seeing him have a soft side for Rey was something he was not used to. However, whenever Pryde looked at them together, he felt a sense of hope for the first time in a long time.

Rey kept her gaze on Ben for a few seconds and Ben found himself doing the same. It was as if they were both in their own world together, even while being surrounded by a while bridge full of people.

Their intimate moment was quickly interrupted by the tactical officer clearing her throat to get Ben's attention, "Ahhh.... uh.hem...., sir? We are ready to go to light speed on your command...."

Ben looked up from Rey's eyes and over at the tactical officer speaking to him, "Take the ship to light speed..." he answered with a bland voice.

"Very good, sir..." she said.

Within seconds, the ship jumped to light speed, leaving behind the other three destroyers. Rey always admired the look of the stars as they turned into white blurs outside the window when at light speed. 

Ben motioned for Rey to follow him to a more private corner of the bridge where they could talk and just have a few seconds to breathe.

"Well....", Ben began, as he threw up his arms in frustration, "we just left behind three MORE of our vessels for possible destruction. We honestly cannot afford to do so, but have no choice right now. I needed to remove THIS ship to protect the prototype cloak technology on board. The other destroyers I sent out earlier are fine, last I heard, and maintaining their shields in case of trouble.... I need to reach the industries building our new fleet and make sure things are on schedule, despite this situation. We NEED this new fleet up and running, especially with the new cloaking technology installed ....."

Rey listened attentively as Ben unloaded his frustrations to her. She could see the worry in his face and the tone of his voice gave him away. 

She merely stayed quiet, didn't respond verbally, but gave him her comforting presence and soft expressions as an answer.

No one else on the bridge could sense Ben's urgency or frustration like Rey could. Ben truly presented himself to his officers and subordinates as ruggedly in control and with no sign of weakness, but Rey could see through to the anxiety beginning to take over him.

"Rey, why don't you sit for a while here. It will be a couple of hours, even at light speed, before we reach Ajan Kloss." said Ben, looking at her with such tenderness.

"I'll do it for you, Ben, but I'm alright,.....really!" she answered, but took a seat anyway to appease him.

"You need to eat..." Ben began, "Did you eat today? Drink anything?" 

Rey's heart melted that his main concern right now was only HER and her well being. 

She gave him a heartfelt look from her eyes, "I'm a little hungry. I'll use the COMM to have a Droid bring me something. What about you? The Supreme Leader has to eat too...." she said, rubbing his arm slightly.

Ben looked up at the bridge personnel they were speaking just to make sure he and Rey were not being watched or observed too closely by anyone.

"I'm not hungry. My mind is too preoccupied...." he said, softly, then walked off and away from Rey, slightly frustrated. He began to survey the officers at work, then would pace to the front of the bridge and look out the window at the stars whizzing by, then back over to General Pryde and talk with him periodically. Ben would not leave the bridge right now for anything, Rey thought.

A droid brought her up something to eat and drink and she took the few minutes she had to just sit and enjoy a meal, the first one she had all day, actually. 

Rey had no idea what Poe, Finn or Rose were doing at this moment. Her one concern was BEN and this new situation. Rey watched Ben as he spoke with General Pryde, his hands moving forcefully at times when he spoke. 

***********************************************************************************

About three hours passed. Rey and Ben were still on the bridge. Ben was pacing the front of the bridge with General Pryde. 

"We should be arriving in orbit around Ajan Kloss any moment, correct?" Ben asked, directing his question to one of the navigational officers. 

"Ahh...yes, Sir. We will be dropping out of light speed in about 10 minutes...." she answered.

Ben nodded. He had remembered almost the exact amount of time it would take to get there due to the fact that he made the trip with Rey a couple of weeks earlier in the Millenium Falcon!

He glanced over at Rey as she sat all the way at the other end of the bridge, having finished her meal and looking a bit more relaxed. He gave her a look from across the bridge that sent her heart into a spin. He never ceased to amaze her. Even in the midst of all of this, he still managed to try to SEDUCE her with those eyes of his!

She returned his glance, her gaze just as seductive. He breathed in deeply, knowing what THAT look would mean if they weren't in this dangerous situation right now. 

She drank him in with her eyes. His uniform framed his tall and commanding body so well, his long hair touseled around his face, his expression causing her to wish they were alone.

She smiled to herself a bit as she remembered Ben's words to her just the day before when he could literally read her thoughts through the Force. She was aroused just looking at him and today was no different. 

Ben used their Force Bond to speak to her privately. He was still across the bridge from her, surrounded by many people, but he managed to get a few thoughts her way...

(((Rey.... you're having those thoughts again....)))).....said Ben, through the Bond silently to her.

Rey's head jerked upward and she looked in Ben's direction! 

She received his message through Bond. No one else could hear them and she loved it.

She responded privately in response through the Bond, (((( You bet I am...)))) She said, giving him a silent smile.

He shook his head and she was relieved to see a slight smile come over his face despite this entire situation.

The navigation officer broke Ben's focus on Rey and said, "Sir.... we are pulling out of light speed now. Entering orbit around Ajan Kloss"

"Very good.... bring us into a standard orbit and then contact the planet surface." He commanded

The navigation officer brought the ship into a standard orbit and then communicated with the planet surface to the former Resistance. 

Rey got up immediately and walked over to the navigation officer, "Let me speak to them"... she said.

The officer nodded and moved out of the way for her. Rey took her seat at a console next to the officer and began to talk to the Resistance.

She informed them of their arrival and that she and Ben would be taking a transport ship down to the surface to speak with them. 

The Resistance on the ground agreed and Rey closed communication.

She walked over to Ben and gave him an amused look, "Ready? We need to get down there and make this happen somehow.." she said, her eyebrow lifted.

Ben returned her amused look, took a deep breath and then motioned for General Pryde to come over to him.

"Yes, Sir?" 

"Rey and I are heading to the planet's surface to discuss our next move with the former Resistance. I will be in communication with you shortly. Inform me immediately if there is any change in status whatsoever!" Ben commanded.

General Pryde nodded and then Ben and Rey made their way to the exit doors to head to the hangar. 

Before they walked into the turbo lift to leave the bridge, General Pryde stopped them, "Sir! We just had word that one of the destroyers we left behind is destroyed. Only two of the ships we left remain."

Ben looked straight faced at Pryde and responded, "I assumed as much, General. The enemy's weapons are now more effective against our shields. That's why I had to remove this vessel out of that sector as quickly as possible. The other two vessels may be destroyed as well. The main thing is that the other destroyers are scattered throughout the sector and more difficult to find for the enemy. The MAIN focus was keeping THIS vessel out of harm's way. Keep me informed. We'll be on the surface."

General Pryde nodded his response and then walked back to his console. 

*************************************************************************************

Ben and Rey made their way to the hangar bay to have a transport take them to the surface. Rey knew Ben was dreading this meeting too, just like he did not enjoy his meeting with Poe, Finn and Rose, however, he knew it was necessary. 

They entered the hangar and a few Storm troopers boarded a transport with them, along with a couple of officers for manned the bridge of the transport.

They took a seat as the transport cleared the hangar and made it's approach to the surface of Ajan Kloss.

The former Resistance was hesitantly standing outside their main base, watching as Ben and Rey's transport landed. The feeling of unease was in the air. They were dreading seeing Kylo Ren. Also, some of the former Resistance was curious as to why Rey would be working with him. 

The transport door opened and the ramp lowered. Some storm troopers disembarked down the ramp first. At the sight of the Troopers, the Resistance felt immediately uneasy. Next, Ben was visibly walking down the ramp. He had his cape flowing behind him, and his saber at his side. He no longer wore the helmet. He had not done so since Rey rescued him from Exegol. However, what the Resistance saw of him made them flinch a bit, since it was all they remembered of Kylo Ren for the longest time. 

Ben gave them all a solid look and made eye contact with them as Rey made her way down the ramp next. Smiles broke out when they all saw Rey! The Resistance was clasping their hands to their mouths in disbelief that Rey was fine! They were elated to see her.

Rey smiled in return seeing all the familiar faces she loved and knew so well! She wanted to run and hug each of them, but now was not the time.

Ben swallowed hard in a bit of discomfort and just followed alongside Rey to meet up with the new leaders there. 

Rey was the first to speak, "I've missed you all. I wish I had more time for a slow and happy reunion, but I don't. Poe, Finn and Rose remain on board the Destroyer, but they are fine.They are working with us now. I'm sure they filled you in on everything?" she said.

The leaders agreed that they were all well informed of Rey's new situation and that Poe, Finn and Rose were fine.

Rey motioned to Ben at her side, "You all know Ben?.... He's still the Supreme Leader...He is ruling the galaxy...and...." she said rather nervously, not knowing how any of them would respond to Ben, "I'm ruling at his side now as well....We both want a new government of peace." 

Ben nodded as he looked each of them in the eye, one by one.

The new leader of the former Resistance walked over cautiously and extended his hand to Ben in a gesture of friendship.

"Sir, it's good to hear you want peace. Welcome. A truce between us is needed right now...." 

Ben extended his hand back and simply nodded, but didn't say a word.

Rey took a deep breath, "There's a lot to cover. We are all in grave danger. Where can we meet to discuss all of this?" 

The new leader of the former Resistance said, "We have a bunker over this way. It's equipped with up to date equipment and we will be safe there to discuss this situation. Follow me."

Each member of the former Resistance were whispering to each other that 'Kylo Ren' was here or were nervously discussing how uncomfortable they felt with him being here. Some were suspicious of him. Some had their blasters in their hands, ready to fire on Kylo if he seemed to be planning something against them. The only reason they didn't open fire on Ben on the spot was due to Rey's presence there! 

When they made their way to the bunker, Ben and Rey took seats at a rather large table. It was an area Rey was familiar with due to former meetings being held here. 

The new leader of the Resistance stood up and began to speak: "May I have your attention please.......this meeting is not easy for any of us. However, we find ourselves in a precarious situation. The Supreme Leader of the former First Order and Rey are here to discuss a new threat to our shared galaxy. This may not be easy, but we all need to work together here. If I have understood Rey correctly from her communication to us from the Destroyer she's on, there is an enemy invading this galaxy that is unknown to any of us. We need to pull our resources together and even work with those we thought to be our enemies for a long time...." he paused and then motioned his arm over to Ben... ,"Sir, please.... stand up here...and tell us what we are facing and what needs to be done."

Ben nodded and stood up and walked up to the podium to speak. His cape flowing behind him, his gloved hands on the podium in front of him as he spoke. 

He swallowed and took a deep breath and began, "We have only known each other as bitter enemies, on opposite sides of a war for generations," he said, looking sternly at all of the Resistance listening to him... He continued, "Rey and I have begun a New Order for the galaxy together, an order of peace and prosperity, bringing light and dark together to work in balance. However, yesterday, our sector of the galaxy was attacked by an unknown entity firing weapons at our destroyers through a worm hole portal or some sort of distortion. There may be more distortions forming all over the galaxy, we don't know yet. Our destroyers took heavy battering from their weapons for over 24 hours. We sent some of our destroyers off into different sectors of the galaxy so they wouldn't be an easy target for this enemy. One of our destroyers was destroyed and the other two we have positioned as decoys in that sector may be destroyed as well. The Destroyer Rey and I arrived on is equipped with a cloaking device and cloaking shield that IS effective against their weapons and effectively hides us from them, but MY ship is the only one equipped with this. It's a prototype. A prototype that I must keep safe, at all costs. This cloak the First Order developed before Exegol was the first of it's kind in our fleets, but it may be our only defense against this enemy for now."

As Ben spoke, every eye was riveted on what he was saying. All whispers stopped. Rey realized that Ben was sharing Top Secret Intelligence with the former Resistance here and not holding back.

He continued, "I'm sharing some of my most top secret technology intelligence with you as a sign of trust....., long story short, after doing sensor analysis, we have determined that these entities are not corporeal, meaning, they are not of a physical nature that we are familiar with. They do not seem to come from our reality. We do not know yet what dimension or reality they come from or what their strengths or weaknesses are. Now is the not the time for either YOU or the remaining First Order to be at war. The old saying, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend' is true here. This coming together in a common goal is going to be difficult for both sides, I admit, but we need to band together, as and unite against this common enemy. There will be mistrust on both sides. I will have to trust and so will you. This threat is against our galaxy as a whole, not just against myself or you. It's time to put aside our differences and work together. Your resources will be pulled together with ours..."

Ben spoke with command and authority and everyone was still and listening fully, their prior discomfort with Ben suddenly vanishing at hearing about this new enemy.

Ben continued, "I'm not comfortable with each other yet but we need to put that aside and use our resources to combat this threat. Rey and I have a new navy being constructed and each new vessel will be equipped with this new cloaking technology, however, that is still weeks away until completion. I am willing to share this technology with you and possibly equip some of your ships with it. However, I need representatives from YOUR leaders to come aboard my Destroyer and meet with myself and Rey to discuss our next move. If we do not stop this threat soon, it will consume the galaxy and this entity does NOT CARE that you and I were enemies for decades. It doesn't care about our opposing views on politics between the First Order or the Resistance or the New Republic! If more portals open up into the galaxy, it means trouble for all of us. It's time to stop thinking in terms of the 'First Order or the Resistance' and pull our resources together. Time is running out!"

Ben stopped talking and quietly glanced around the room at everyone sitting and listening to him speak. His gloved hands were gripping the podium. He looked down at Rey for a moment and she met his eyes with a smile of approval. He noticed that the members of the Resistance had gone from angry and uncomfortable with him and feeling offended at his presence there, to one of quiet respect.They were too involved with the information Ben was presenting to stay angry at him for too long, at least for now!

He nodded at them all and said, "Now is the time to act. If you hold Myself or Rey at arm's length and keep us away due to old wars between us, then nothing gets resolved and I assure you, it will mean possible destruction for many star systems, both for YOUR interests in the galaxy and ours! It was Rey's idea for me to meet with you here. If anything does come of our joining forces, then Rey is to be thanked for introducing the joint cooperation. I'm standing here today in front of you, just as uneasy with YOU as you are with ME, but we need to act." and then stepped down from the podium, his cape blowing behind him, his hand was on his saber, out of habit, as he walked. 

Rey smiled as she watched him come back to her and take his seat. 

"Thank you, sir..." said the former Resistance leader, "I will choose representatives right now. They will go with you and Rey back to the Destroyer and begin to work with you on this. The Supreme Leader has assured us that he means to make peace and work with us. There is no reason to believe he is here to cause strife......" Ben nodded at the Resistance leader's remark.

Within the hour, Ben, Rey and about three representatives from the former Resistance boarded the transport and headed back to the Destroyer.

As they flew back up and out into orbit, everyone on board could cut the uncomfortable silence with a knife. They sat in their seats, glancing at Kylo Ren as he sat there. They had a difficult time seeing Rey sit next to him. They noticed how comfortable Rey seemed with Kylo and were a bit shocked about it. 

Ben kept his facial expression straightforward and commanding. His jaw was set like a flint as they flew back to the ship and he didn't speak a word. 

"Supreme Leader..." came a voice from the cockpit of the transport, "I have an urgent message from General Pryde, sir." 

Ben twisted to look behind him at the officer calling to him, "Go ahead..." he responded with a monotone voice.

"Sir, General Pryde says both of the other destroyers we left behind as decoys have been destroyed."

Ben nodded in response to the officer's message, "Thank you. Understood. Tell the General that Rey and I are on our way back up to the ship. I want to speak with him briefly when we arrive."

The officer nodded and then went back to the cockpit, "Yes, Sir."

Everyone on board looked at one another and were visibly troubled by the news that two more of Ben's destroyers were obliterated. If First Order Destroyers could be wiped out, how powerful was this unknown enemy, they thought? 

Ben kept his face straight ahead and showed little emotion. Rey could sense Ben's anxiety level, but knew he was keeping it under control in front of everyone. Ben had managed to keep his main Destroyer prototype safe and out of the reaches of this unknown enemy, so for him, this was a victory so far, regardless.

**********************************************************************************************************

They all disembarked off of the transport and gathered outside into the hangar area once they reached the Destroyer. The Resistance members stood looking around the hangar and all were feeling uncomfortable. There were Storm Troopers everywhere, along with officers. Ben disembarked along with Rey and said, "My Troopers will take you to some guest quarters for the remainder of the day. It's been a long day for Rey and myself and for all of us. Tomorrow we will resume our discussion about this situation. For tonight, you will have an armed guard outside your doors for your own protection. You are not prisoners here, so do not misunderstand this gesture. If you would like food or anything else, a droid can bring you what you need to accomodate you while you are here...." Ben said.

Rey jumped in, "If any of you need anything you can also contact me through a COMM system in your quarters. As the Supreme Leader stated, having a trooper outside your door is not a gesture of hostility, but for your own protection while on board this vessel. We still have some officers on board this vessel that may not approve of your being here, so this is for your own protection..... Poe, Finn and Rose had the same in the beginning as well for their protection and they are fine. Let's all get some rest and we'll talk tomorrow." she said, smiling at them all warmly. Rey knew that these Resistance members felt the same uncomfortable feeling she once had while being on board this Destroyer. 

Ben took Rey's hand, his cape moving in the breeze behind him. He was proud to hold her hand in front of everyone. The wedding they planned would have to be put on hold for a while longer, but everyone knew visibly now where Rey stood with Ben. The former Resistance watched as Rey held Ben's hand as they walked away.

To the outside world, Ben was Kylo Ren, but behind closed doors, he was Rey's first love, her tender lover and the other half of her soul.

***********************************************************************************************************

Ben had a small meeting with General Pryde when they arrived back on the ship regarding the last two destroyers that were destroyed. So far, only those three that were left behind were destroyed. None of the other vessels were damaged or followed by the enemy. 

Ben shut the door behind them and took his cape off and tossed it on the bed. He sat down, cupping his face in his hands and running his hands through his hair. He was exhausted. Rey walked over to him and took him by the hand. 

"Ben.... get comfortable. Come lay down with me for a while. Let me hold you. It's my turn to take care of you." said Rey, stroking Ben's hair with her hand.

Ben looked up at Rey and sighed....nodding to her that he would do as she asked.

He was undressed down to his black sleeping briefs. Rey began to undress and get into one of Ben's sleeping shirts.

Rey lay down next to Ben, and stroked her hand across his chest as he lay there with his eyes closed. 

"Ben..." she said softly, "We are safe for now. Every decision you made today was perfect. You've kept us all safe." 

Ben looked over at her with a smile and touched her lips with his fingers and traced the outline of her mouth. 

She smiled at his touch.

Rey knew that if Ben wasn't so utterly exhausted, they'd make love right then and there. He was spent and so was she.

Ben waved his arm and using the Force, turned off their lights and pulled the blanket up and over them. Rey snuggled herself into Ben's chest. He wrapped an arm around her.

Right before Rey closed her eyes into a much-needed-sleep, she whispered into Ben's ear, "You kept us all safe....."

Ben smiled slightly to himself and then they both drifted off to a deep sleep. Tomorrow's troubles would come, but for now, they needed to shut out the world.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for following along. Will their wedding ever take place? Yes! Stay tuned.....


	23. The War Deepens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey have a very tense meeting with the former Resistance on board his Destroyer. They manage to work together, but not before some very angry moments of distrust take place between them.
> 
> Ben and Rey do manage to share some romantic moments alone in this chapter.
> 
> A galaxy wide announcement is made by Ben alerting numerous star systems of the new enemy they are dealing with.
> 
> The War begins

Chapter 23: The War Deepens

The Storm Troopers walked the three members of the former Resistance through the corridors to their guest quarters. 

Many of the officers and personnel walking the halls were giving them curious looks.

They all felt a bit uneasy as they followed behind the Troopers, but they trusted Rey's word that they would be safe and would not be harmed. 

Poe and Finn happened to be standing out in the corridor and saw the troopers walking the three Resistance members to their guest quarters. They had heard that members of the Resistance would be coming on board. The Resistance members saw them standing there and one of them stopped for a moment to talk to them.

"Poe? Finn? It _is_ you! How have you been? The last we heard, you were coming here to check on Rey. Do you both have access to this _whole ship_ ????...." They were full of questions all at once.

Poe was going to answer, but one of the troopers interrupted, "You can talk later, let's get you into your quarters first." he commanded.

Poe rolled his eyes at the trooper and said, "Just get settled and I will fill you in and bring you all up to date..We're fine ,.... and yes, we have access to most areas of the ship..."

The Resistance members nodded, rather shocked to hear this and then went the rest of the way to their quarters. "

***********************************************************************************************

General Pryde was on the bridge, still working. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours. He was free to go off duty, but wanted to stay at his post in order to please Ben during this crisis. He had instructions not to disturb Ben and Rey while they slept. He was only to contact them if there was an immediate threat or an emergency. 

He received information within overnight that different sectors of the galaxy were reporting new openings and rifts.

He wasn't sure if he should wake Ben or Rey. The threat was not immediate and their position in orbit around Ajan Kloss was safe for the moment. 

The destroyers that Ben had sent out into the galaxy were very few, but they were keeping General Pryde updated with information and reconnaissance from their particular areas of the galaxy.

*************************************************************************************************

Ben's sleep was not very restful

Rey couldn't sleep well either. She looked at the chronometer across the room and guessed that she may have slept for about four hours. 

Quietly climbing out of bed, she grabbed her robe and sat by the window with a hot cup of Caf. The view of Ajan Kloss down below was breathtaking. She was trying to enjoy a few minutes of peace and quiet before the day began. 

Rey watched Ben sleep. Her thoughts on how deep their relationship had grown. They were enemies to lovers within months. She still marveled at this.

They had to meet up with the Resistance members again that day and begin to devise a plan for this situation. She was proud of Ben for his willingness to work with them, despite their past differences. 

She loved him, all of him, just as he was. Ben was a combination of Kylo Ren _and_ Ben Solo and she accepted him completely and unconditionally.

She loved him for who he truly _was_ not what others expected him to be. He was a mixture of Dark and Light, just as she was.

She seemed to be Ben's _only_ soft spot! He was the tempermental Supreme Leader with everyone else, but when it came to Rey, his heart was soft. She literally held his heart in her hands.

Ben yawned and stretched a bit and opened his eyes to see Rey sitting at the window. 

He smiled quietly to himself, admiring her from across the room.

Rey saw him wake and she gave him a warm smile. 

"Rey, how long have you been awake?" Ben asked.

"Oh....only a few minutes. I didn't sleep more than four hours or so. I grabbed my Caf and am enjoying the view of Ajan Kloss from here." she answered.

He sat up and stretched again. Rey loved the sight of him stretching his arms and chest as he woke. 

He ran his hands through his hair and yawned again saying, "I wish I could just stay here with you... escape everything for a while..., but I can't."

Rey nodded, "I feel the same...." she paused for a moment, thinking of their trip the day before with the Resistance,..."Hey... Ben...., yesterday when you spoke to the Resistance on Ajan Kloss, I was proud of you. I know it wasn't easy for you. I think you handled it very well." 

Ben stood up and shook his head with a smirk, "Yeah... well.... I tried. Believe me, it was awkward for me. It had to be done though. This threat is greater than just my grudges against the Resistance or theirs against me."

"I know...but the way you handled it and said you were willing to share the cloaking technology with them is admirable." Rey said.

"Yes, the cloaking tech. Well, I normally _never_ would have shared such top secret information with them, but I'm convinced that if we don't share resources equally, we will not win against this new threat." said Ben.

Rey put her Caf down on the table and walked over to him, putting her arms around his waist. She leaned her face against the warmth of the skin on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm, you're so warm, Ben." she said.

He closed his eyes, just holding her to himself. Sometimes just the simplicity of a moment like this between them was almost as intimate as when they made love.

She raised her head to look up at Ben, who was literally a head and shoulders taller than her! He looked down to meet her eyes.

"Ben.... you _really_ were great yesterday. We have another meeting with the Resistance today. Can you try to bear with it? Try to be patient with them again?" she asked.

Ben smiled down at her and took a deep breath, "I will try, Rey, I will try.....but I can't make any promises...." he said, teasing her.

She shook her head, chuckling, "I know it's difficult. They are not comfortable being here with you either. Each side is making compromises."

"I get it, Rey, I really do....but sometimes old habits die hard. I give you my word that I'll try." Ben said.

Rey pulled away from him slightly, "Are you hungry?" she asked, a smile covering her face.

"Yes.... I'm hungry.... but _not_ for food....." he said, lifting an eyebrow at Rey.

Rey blushed for a second.

"Oh..... I see...." she said, pulling closer to him, "How can you think of _that_ while we are in this situation?" she asked, only teasing him.

Ben gave her a slight smile and pulled her even closer.

He leaned down to kiss her. She responded, kissing him more passionately. 

"I can start my day off better and think more clearly if I can have _you_ this morning..." he said. 

She shook her head with a chuckle, gently slapping Ben's arm in a teasing manner.

Rey wanted him too. Although, was there any time of day or night she didn't want him? 

"Ben.." she said, in between kisses, "I heard you yesterday through our Bond while we were on the bridge."

Ben smiled, "I heard you too, loud and clear. I told you what would happen if you kept projecting those thoughts of yours toward me."

He held her in his arms, rubbing his hands up and down her back and hips. She held him tenderly and began to rub his back, then reached to slowly tug down on his sleeping briefs.

Before long, Ben had carried her to their bed and was laying over her. She put both of her hands on either side of his face as he looked down at her. 

"I don't think I can be any more in love with you than I am right now", she said.

As usual, Ben's only answer to her was his eyes. 

He lifted the sleep shirt Rey was wearing up and over her head and said, "This is my sleep shirt. It's a little big for you, it needs to come off..." he teased.

Rey loved that she experienced a side to Ben that no one else would ever see. A side to him that was a gentle lover or the way he attempted humor with her, and other small little nuances that no one but she would _ever_ know behind closed doors.

Ben put his mouth on Rey's and without lifting his kiss from her, and wasting no time, he entered her body, not letting Rey pull her lips away from his. 

She sucked in air through her nose sharply when he entered her. He pulled at her hips gently to position her in such a way that he could move more deeply inside her. The gentle noises Ben made while he moved inside her almost put her over the edge. 

Rey's breaths became gasps of pleasure. She was consumed with Ben. And all he wanted to think about was being inside Rey at this moment. The war outside this ship, the meeting that lay ahead that day could wait. He needed Rey and she needed him.

**********************************************************************************************************

Several hours later, Ben and Rey were dressed and up on the bridge. The three former Resistance members that were on board were still in their guest quarters, behind armed guard, waiting to hear from Rey about when the meeting would begin.

General Pryde had managed to get about two hours of sleep, but was back at his post when Ben and Rey walked onto the bridge. 

"Sir, overnight, we had word from our other ships throughout the galaxy that there are other dimensional rifts opening up. So far, there has not been an open invasion yet. No sign of ships or life forms coming through the rifts, just more occurrences of the rifts continuing to open."

Ben nodded rather cautiously. He was deep in thought as General Pryde briefed him on the situation. 

Rey was quiet and thinking about it to herself as well.

"Are there any signs of these other dimensional rifts opening near _this_ sector? Are _we_ in any immediate danger?" asked Ben.

"No Sir. As of right now, sensors show the nearest new rift is about three light years from here, from where we left yesterday. Our orbit around Ajan Kloss appears to be safe for the moment." Pryde answered.

"I will be making a galaxy-wide statement soon, " said Ben. They need to be informed."

Even though each star system had their own ruling class of government, The Supreme Leader was seen as the final authority on all matters. Ben knew if he addressed them, they would fall in line.

Ben was planning on making a formal video announcement later that day in person, using an encrypted signal, in order to address this new threat. This commication system had not been used since the Empire, but Ben wanted to use it again for this emergency situation.

"Rey, while General Pryde is sending these coded messages out, let's head to the conference room, have something to eat there, and then we will call our guests from the Resistance into the conference room for our meeting and take it from there." said Ben.

Ben turned his focus back to General Pryde, "I have a meeting planned with the three Resistance members that joined us on board last night. Contact me if any new portals open up near our position." he commanded.

"Yes, Sir..." 

Ben and Rey made their way off the bridge, down the turbo lift and straight for the conference room.

A droid brought a meal up to them and they enjoyed another few moments alone together before Rey was to call her friends and the few Resistance members to the meeting.

**********************************************************************************************

The conference room filled with the three Resistance members that had been brought on board the night before and First Order officers. They each took their seats, feeling visibly uncomfortable being in the room with Ben. They did not trust Ben and it was obvious on their faces. 

Rey sensed this, but tried not to show it openly. She turned to Ben and questioned whether he would want Poe and Finn present in the meeting, since he did promote Poe to a commanding position once the new fleet was finished.

Ben agreed and had Rey call for her friends to join them. Rose also wanted to be present, and was given permission to come as well. 

Ben had some of his top bridge officers present, along with some Troopers in the room.

The former Resistance sat on one side of the table and the former First Order officers sat on the other side, each looking at each other with a feeling of unease and mistrust, but they kept the peace for this present situation. The atmosphere in the room was tense, but they tolerated one another.

Poe, Finn and Rose were a few minutes late joining in, but made their way into the conference room and took their seats on the side of the table that the Resistance was sitting on.

Rey nodded at her friends when they arrived. Ben shook his head, rather amused by the whole situation, and began to speak.

"I was welcomed yesterday in the name of peace and joint cooperation on Ajan Kloss by the former Resistance leadership...." said Ben, looking over at the leader that had welcomed him the day before....

Ben continued, "I believe I was able to convey to everyone listening that our situation is dire. We have an unknown enemy that seems to be inter-dimensional and using weaponry foreign to our own. They are making advances into our galaxy through different portals that are randomly opening up in almost every sector. I plan on making a galaxy-wide announcement, to the rest of the ruling classes of each star system, alerting them to this situation. According to our sensors, our area is safe for now. We have at least three light years' distance between ourselves and the nearest rift."

As Ben spoke, each person listened attentively. Occasionally, a First Order officer would give a Resistance member a sideways glance of annoyance, but nothing got out of control in the room and so far, everyone was remaining calm with one another.

"Rey and I have formed a truce, of sorts, with the former Resistance. As I explained yesterday, this enemy does not care that the First Order or the Resistance have been at war for decades. Rey and I want this to end, however, and bring a new Order of peace and balance. We do not want further war with the Resistance. The enemy are mounting an apparent invasion of the entire galaxy, which affects _all_ of us, not just myself or the New Order. This ship we are on is a prototype for a cloaking technology that I am willing to share with you. Rey and I have a new navy being built, but we are still weeks away from deploying it."

One of the former Resistance leaders spoke out, interrupting Ben....., "Excuse me, Sir, but if you are so willing to work with us or share your technology, you need to prove it by equipping our ships with this cloaking technology _right away_. We can't wait for your new navy to be built. Show us a gesture of your good will by having your engineers equip our vessels NOW with this cloaking technology and we will be more fully convinced of your offer for peace. Also, why should _you_ have the final word in this video message to the galaxy? Shouldn't our viewpoint be heard as well in this message?"

Ben sat there listening, trying to hold his temper in check.

Rey gripped Ben's hand from under the table, giving him a signal to control his response. 

The First Order officers shifted angrily in their seats, giving him an angry glance as this former Resistance member spoke out.

Ben stood up and put his gloved hands on the table in front of him, looking as if he wanted to put a Force choke hold on the man.

Ben gripped the table and looked directly at the man, not sparing his temper this time....

" _You_ are on _my_ Destroyer, in _my_ territory! 

My troopers can have you escorted from this room on my command and I will find another solution to this problem without you! Do I make myself clear?....." 

He paused, taking a deep breath, "I told you I am willing to share my technology with you. I am willing to have your ships equipped with this cloaking technology on _my_ time table! Where did you get the idea I was not? If you came here with preconceived prejudices against me, Rey or our new Order, there's the door!" Ben said, pointing to the conference room door.

The former First Order officers looked over at the Resistance with lifted eyebrows and a slight smirk of pride on their faces, waiting for the man to respond to Ben.

The Resistance member that spoke out moved a bit in his chair, but didn't say a word.

Ben continued, "We are _both_ low in numbers, your personnel are nearly wiped out and mine are greatly diminished, however, _we_ still have more ships, weaponry and personnel than you do. It makes sense that Rey and I use what is at our disposal to govern. We are including the Resistance in our plans, but we do not have to, do I make myself clear?"

Ben remained standing as he spoke. He looked around the room, breathing heavily. 

As Rey sat next to him, she didn't want to interrupt, because she felt Ben was correct. She knew Ben had every intention of working with the Resistance against this new enemy.

Rey stood up abruptly and began to speak, "You, the members of the Resistance, _know_ me. You know I would not be here, supporting and working with the Supreme Leader if he was not telling you the truth of the situation or if he were lying to you about offering his assistance in this, or sharing technology. But it makes sense, from a strategic point of view, that the final decision come from the ones who have the most firepower, ships and resources, and right now, that is _us."_ she said, sitting back down.

Ben looked over at Rey with warmth in his eyes, seeing that she was trying to defend him. and then sat back down.

Rey continued, "You can trust us. The Supreme Leader and I want to work this problem _with_ you, not _against_ you. You all have been my friends but, you must understand, that the Force brought the Supreme Leader and I together to create a new government for the galaxy. I will support him and he will support me. It will no longer be an order of Dark versus Light, but a blending of the two. But for now, ALL of us need to focus on not accusing each other, but working together. Time is running out."

The former Resistance members looked at one another skeptically, and then back at Rey...

"Rey, you say you stand with Kylo Ren and that the Force drew you two together to rule, but we have no tangible proof of such things. We haven't heard much from you since you left Ajan Kloss after the battle of Exegol. Surely you must understand our hesitancy to trust him completely?" asked a Resistance member. 

Rey continued, "Of course I can understand, but do you think that the Supreme Leader would have come to YOUR territory yesterday if he was not sincere? He initiated the contact with you _first_." she answered. "I have no way to prove tangibly to you that it is the Force's will to bring the Supreme Leader and I together, but it did. We are a dyad in the Force. We both will prove that we're sincere. I would not lie you."

Rey was in a tough situation with her friends. She wanted them to know she still loved them and stood with them deeply, but she also needed to show support for Ben. Her new life was _him_ now and she knew the Force's will for she and Ben, even if others did not see it or understand it right now.

The former Resistance members nodded their heads a bit, accepting Rey's statement.

Ben continued, "We _will_ equip your vessels with this technology, as well as ours, so we are able to jointly confront this new invasion force. Am I not being clear here?! How else can I put this? This new enemy is a deadly threat to _EVERYONE_ in this room, not just to us. If we don't put our differences aside and work together, then this enemy has already won this battle!"

They all looked at one another in the room and nodded slowly.

"Agreed," said a different Resistance member, " We need to put our mistrust and differences aside and work to solve this." "We have a long way to go to trust one another, but if we don't, and we go back to destroying each other, then the enemy has already won. I'm not saying we'll all be best friends here, but Rey and the Supreme Leader are correct." 

Ben nodded his approval to the man's statement. He was a bit surprised.

"Glad to see we are finally getting somewhere here? Are we understanding each other?" Ben said, frustration in his voice. "I _know_ you don't trust me. I don't exactly feel comfortable with _you_ either, but I'm trying look beyond the immediate differences we have and work with you. If you can't do that, then Rey and I will find another way." said Ben, looking at each of the Resistance leaders individually.

Poe, Finn and Rose sat there listening, but didn't say a word just yet. 

They honestly could see Ben's point of view. The former Resistance members looked over at Poe, Finn and Rose, pointed at them across the table and said, "You three,... where do _you_ stand in all of this? You came here to find Rey and now you're living here, on this Destroyer?"

Poe spoke up, "I admit, I didn't fully believe Ren either...... uhhh..., I mean..., the Supreme Leader..." he said, stopping himself, knowing Ben did not like Poe to call him _Ren_ in front of others. 

Ben shot Poe an impatient _look_ from across the table, but Poe continued, "But, after being here with them for several days, seeing how well Rey is doing and that she is actually ruling with him, I'm convinced that the Supreme Leader is willing to start something new in the galaxy, I believe him. He has also made me a commander. I will be handling some of the newly equipped ships once they are finished being built." 

The Resistance members listened as Poe spoke. They were shocked at hearing this and didn't seem very pleased.

Finn spoke up too, "Yeah, it's hard to admit, but he is telling you the truth. I'm a former Storm Trooper and was under the Supreme Leader's command before this situation. I will now be working with he and Rey to help bring about a new security force....."

Ben sat back in his chair, somewhat _surprised_ that Poe and Finn were trying to show him support. The Resistance leaders were astonished at hearing these things.

They nodded their heads in almost disbelief, " _Okay_... well, this is _not_ what we expected to hear..but we are willing to start working with you."

Ben was pleased and he and Rey began to go over the plans with them for equipping the Resistance vessels with the new cloaking technology.

"Alright...., good. I will begin having some of my engineers work with your people to install the new cloaking technology. We will do our best to integrate it into your systems. Some of these systems may not be compatible, but we'll work around it somehow..." Ben began and then said, "We noticed from our sensors that some of your vessels are in orbit around Ajan Kloss. We will start equipping those vessels first. The vessels you have that are planet side, we will equip last."

"Makes sense. The ones in orbit are the logical choice...." said a Resistance member, "If need be, they can be deployed first. When did you say that your new fleet will be ready?" 

"Rey and I expect our fleet to be ready within two to three weeks. Most of what remains of our fleet I have deployed throughout the galaxy so the enemy cannot take out what we have left all at once." Ben answered.

The meeting went on for a couple of more hours and arrangements were made for Ben's engineers to work with Resistance ships and equip them with the cloak from the prototype.

**********************************************************************************************************

The conference room was cleared and only Ben and Rey remained. Ben contacted General Pryde on the bridge to have him recall the scattered destroyers to his location.

General Pryde's voice came over the COMM, "Yes, Sir, Pryde here."

"General, send out an encrypted message to the destroyers we sent out into different sectors the other day. I want them here at Ajan Kloss. We are going to begin to equip the Resistance ships and the rest of our destroyers with the cloaking technology." Ben commanded.

"Yes, sir, but shouldn't we leave a couple of our destroyers in a couple different sectors of the galaxy to give us reconnaissance about what is happening with this enemy?" Pryde asked.

"No, General. I have intelligence coming in on secret channels from other ruling elites and governments throughout the galaxy. They will keep me informed.We need all of our remaining destroyers equipped, until our new fleet is ready. Also, extend our sensor capacity range to reach further into this sector. I want to scan as far out as we can. I want to detect any new threats early on." said Ben.

"Yes, Sir." said Pryde. Ben closed the COMM.

Rey was always impressed with Ben's ability to think quickly on his feet. The Force had truly gifted him, it seemed, to do this.

His mother, after all, was a Princess and a General with the Resistance for years, and was Force Sensitive. Rey smiled to herself, knowing that Ben had inherited all of this from his mother. Han Solo's heart lived in Ben, though. His soft side and any compassion Ben had came from Han's heart. 

Rey brought her Force abilities with her, too. Her grand father, being a Palpatine, wanted her to rule the galaxy as a dark empress on the Sith throne, but the Force had other plans for she and Ben.

Rey leaned in for a quick kiss with Ben and said, "Well, we managed to get through this. It wasn't too bad, was it?" she asked, wincing nervously at Ben..

Ben tilted his head to the side and gave Rey a _look_ and a slight smirk, lifting his eyebrow at her, " _Barely_! I thought I was going to lose my restraint with them. They tried my patience..., but yes, we got through it...." he said, giving Rey a sigh.

Rey smiled, "Poe and Finn supported you. Actually, they supported _us._ We'll get through this, Ben."

I admit I was surprised that they _were_ supportive," Ben answered. 

"C'mon, Rey, we need to get ourselves set up on the bridge for the broadcast we need to make. I need you with me." He said.

They left the conference room and made their way together back to the bridge to set up for their broadcast. Ben intended to speak to every ruling class through out the galaxy about this threat, what his plans with the former Resistance were, and where they were going from here.

**********************************************************************************************************

Several officers had prepared a side room that was connected to the bridge with a podium for Ben to speak. General Pryde had already been busy giving out orders for how the room was to appear.

Ben and Rey did not have uniforms or emblems that represented their New Order yet, but that would come later. For now, Ben still wore his usual black uniform, cape and black gloves. He doubted he would ever change it. He thought it fitted his appearance quite well.

"Sir," General Pryde began, "We have several of the destroyers you sent out the other day, finally returning. They are beginning to report in."

Ben nodded, "Good. Have them enter a standard orbit around Ajan Kloss as they arrive and let them know that engineers from this ship will be equipping each destroyer with the new cloaking technology...." Ben continued, "Is the podium ready? I need to make this address soon. I also want to make sure the video broadcast I'm sending out is fully encrypted?"

"Yes, sir. The room is ready for you and the entire transmission you are making will be fully encrypted. Only the leaders throughout the galaxy that have received notification that you will be speaking will be able to tap into this signal." answered General Pryde.

Rey and Ben walked in together and surveyed the room that was prepared for Ben to speak.

"The room looks good, Ben." Rey commented.

"Yes, it will do." He answered, taking Rey by the hand, "I hope this signal reaches who it needs to reach. This situation is escalating."

"It will go fine, Ben. I'm sure of it." She said, rubbing his hand in hers..., "I love you, Ben."

Ben's eyes softened from his worry just for a few seconds when Rey spoke those words to him. He pulled her into himself for a gentle embrace. 

As Ben was holding her, officers started bringing in the broadcast equipment. They both pulled away slowly as more people began to pour into the room.

Rey's seat was next to Ben's at the podium.

An officer approached Ben as he stood at the podium, next to Rey, "Sir, each destroyer that has converged on our location has tapped into the signal and will be listening. The Resistance down on Ajan Kloss is also being included in this broadcast. We are set to go when you give the order."

Within a couple of minutes, the room became quiet, Rey had taken her seat next to Ben while he stood at the podium. Each person watching the broadcast would see Rey sitting to Ben's right side. 

Before the broadcast began, Ben leaned over slightly to speak to Rey in a whisper, "Rey.... if you wish to say anything during this broadcast, let me know."

Rey smiled, "Thanks, Ben. But, I'm alright. Anything _you_ will say here is what I would say too, so there's no need. I'll be fine..."

Ben nodded to her, kept a straight face and then waited for the officers manning the broadcasting equipment to let him know they had a live connection.

He stood behind the podium, looking almost regal. His uniform handsomely hugging his frame as he gripped the podium in front of him with his typical gloved hands.

The officer gave the signal for Ben to speak and that he was live.

Though Ben was confident and had a sense of resolve about him, he was also feeling the anxiety each person was feeling over this situation, but was not going to show that.

The pressure of supporting an _entire galaxy_ was on his shoulders right now, along with Rey, and it could be overwhelming if he let it!

There was no need for him to introduce himself at the podium because everyone in the galaxy knew who he was.

"This broadcast is coming to you in a deep sense of urgency and is being broadcast to the ruling governments of the galaxy," Ben began, "I will make this as short and to the point as possible. A broadcast of this type has not been used since the Old Empire. I'm using it due to the emergency situation we find ourselves in right now. My Destroyer, along with other destroyers in different sectors of the galaxy along with intelligence information I am collecting from other leaders, have observed what appears to be an invasion of our galaxy from an alien entity or entities, that are unfamiliar to us. These entities are opening up what appear to be dimensional rifts into our galaxy. The openings appear as portals. 

I am not at liberty to discuss on this broadcast the every measure I am taking to combat this incoming threat, in case, somehow, the enemy is able to tap into this signal, but be assured that I am doing everything possible to equip our vessels with what is necessary to combat this. What I can tell you is this, Rey and I..." Ben said and then pointed over to Rey who was seated next to him, " are working with former Resistance Leaders. We are joining resources and combining our vessels and technology to mount a better defense and come up with solutions.

This enemy is a threat to _everyone_ in this galaxy, not just to one faction or another. It's time to put aside wars with one another, no matter where you stand with either the former First Order or the former Resistance, and come together. As I told former Resistance members yesterday, this enemy does not care about _our battles with one another_ or where our political views lie. It is trying to enter this galaxy with the apparent intent of taking over. 

As I stated, I will not divulge publicly over this signal what my _exact_ plans are, but please know that I am making preparations with various allies to solve this issue behind the scenes. My recommendation to all star systems is this: Put aside your differences, as best as you can, and focus on this universal threat coming against us. I have had to make compromises and so will you. 

For now, my forces, along with some of the former Resistance forces, will be on the front lines of this situation. I have other resources that are in production now that I cannot mention on this broadcast, but are soon to be finalized. If we are fighting each other, whether former First Order or former Resistance, this new enemy will have already won! It will sense the galaxy's division and easily take over. I have been asked what we know of the enemy's strengths or weaknesses, but we are still trying to asses that. 

My wish is for each star system to heed this warning. Only with your compliance will we have success. If any of the planets in any star system have the capability of planetary shields, I suggest you use them. If you need to, send a planetary distress call to my Destroyer, using the frequency I am broadcasting on right now, and I will do my best to dispatch a destroyer to your area or one of the former Resistance ships will help. Our new fleet will be operational soon and will come to your aid. For now, however, if you have planetary shields, _USE_ them! Those planetary shields may be your best defense until my fleet is complete and come to your system to aid you if need be."

Ben paused a moment, looked down and then over at Rey for a second. She gave him a nod of approval and he continued, "Rey and I.... we rule together," he said, pointing over to her again, " We have plans for a New Order of Peace, a balance between what the First Order brought and what the Resistance brought to the galaxy. It is our desire to blend the two into a compromise for each star system. Once this is over, and it will be soon, this New Order will _replace_ what the Old Republic was, what Empire was, the First Order and the Resistance were. It will be a _new government_ where all will have equal opportunity and peace. As far as this emergency situation, we WILL get through this.....But....for now, trust that I am doing everything within my power and my ability to bring victory in this situation we all face."

Ben stopped speaking and looked over at the officers manning the broadcasting equipment and nodded. The officers knew Ben was finished.

The broadcast was terminated and Ben took a deep breath, stepping away from the podium and stood next to Rey. 

Rey stood up and touched his arm, "Ben, you said all that needed to be said. You did great. I'm so proud to be beside you."

Ben nodded his head and looked around the room and said, "I only hope that our efforts will be enough. If not, then the galaxy may always remember that I was the Supreme Leader that couldn't deliver a solution...."

Rey lifted her eyebrow at him, "Ben...." she began, "You are doing everything you know to do. So am I. What else can be done than what we are already doing? The Force has a plan through all of this. I feel it." she said.

General Pryde walked into the room, rather hurriedly. 

"Sir, we have reports of various star systems already signaling us from different sectors of the galaxy confirming that they saw your broadcast and are complying with what you asked of them."

Ben was glad to heart it. "Good, he began, "General, once our new fleet is prepared, we will need them tested to make sure the cloaking technology is functional and they may have to be immediately deployed to any planetary systems that are struggling against this new enemy."

General Pryde nodded, "Agreed sir. Actually, I've been overseeing the production of the new fleet every step of the way and I'm happy to report that they are ahead of schedule!"

Ben's eyebrow shifted upward in approval, "That is a relief. What is the time frame we are looking at for completion?"

"About a week or less now, Sir. Each vessel has been equipped with the cloaking technology, but we will test the tech on each ship, as you ordered, before we deploy any of them."

Ben was pleased to hear this and shot Rey a look of relief. 

General Pryde left the room and went back onto the bridge. 

Rey took Ben's hand, "See...? The fleet will be finished earlier than expected. I can alert Poe and let him know when he will take command of at least a few of them. I will also have to arrange for Sarissa to begin working with Finn to train officers for the new security teams we will need on board each vessel." She said.

Ben smiled at Rey and looked at her hand in his. He squeezed back and led her out the door with him, "Sounds like a plan, Rey." he agreed.

**********************************************************************************************************

The former Resistance members on Ajan Kloss had listened attentively to Ben's broadcast. They were impressed with his willingness to work with them and openly give them credit on a live broadcast for their participation in this emergency situation.

Poe, Finn and Rose were in their quarters talking to one another about Ben's broadcast..

Poe began, "Ya know....the guy seems to be on the level. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I am actually beginning to trust him. Sounds crazy, I know...but Ren may actually be everything Rey says he is....."

Finn shook his head, "Yeah, if you served under him like I used to when I was a storm trooper, you would see the difference. He was pretty cruel, heartless and without compassion, at least from what I could see of him. Ever since he and Rey joined forces, he's changed somehow."

Rose interjected, "Finn, Ben is Leia's son. He has always had compassion and some light in him. Rey has told me all about Ben's inner struggles and his conflicts and _WHY_ he did some of the things he did. Like Poe said before, if Leia and Luke helped Rey to bring Ben back from the dead on Exegol, it must have been for a good reason."

Rose always saw the good in others, it seemed, regardless of the situation.

Poe and Finn sighed at her response, "If you say so, " said Finn, "All I know is that the things I saw him do before Exegol would make me never want to trust him. However, I simply can't deny that the Force had a plan in bringing Rey across his path. He does seem genuine in his desire for peace. The two of them may actually bring a true peace and balance to the galaxy."

"Yeah, well, there are still some obvious traits of his old nature still surfacing from time to time, but I think he means well." said Poe, "I'll do my best to support Rey in all of this."

Rose chimed in with a smile, "Poe, _you_ are being made a commander in one of Ben's new ships, right? Actually, a fleet of some of his new ships?"

Poe smiled, "Yeah, amazing, huh?..... I guess so. I'm pretty sure once the fleet is finished being built, I will be deploying soon, especially with this situation going on."

Finn nodded, "I will apparently be working with a former Knight of Ren named Sarissa to train a new generation of Force sensitives for physical security purposes."

Rose was impressed, "Wow, you will both be busy. Well, I guess Rey's wedding plans will have to be put on hold. I wish I knew how to help her in the meantime."

Finn's eyebrow lifted, "Why do you have to wait? Don't you think that Rey will be encouraged knowing you are working on the wedding plans regardless of this situation? Keep yourself busy and work on her wedding plans regardless, " said Finn, shrugging his shoulders.

Rose scrunched her lips together into a smile, "I guess you're right...."

*****************************************************************************************************

Ben sat at a console on the bridge, looking steadily out the front bridge window, deep in thought. 

Rey had left the bridge to go speak to the former Resistance members and with Poe, Finn and Rose. 

Ben's mind was entertaining so many thoughts at once. 

"General", Ben called out, motioning for Pryde to join him, "Do we have a count of how many new portals are opening up around the galaxy?"

"It varies from sector to sector, Sir. If I were to give an estimate, I'd say at least several every few hours." General Pryde answered cautiously.

Ben took a deep breath and lifted his eyebrow, "I see...."

"Alright, General, that will be all." answered Ben.

Ben walked the length of the bridge and back several times, occasionally looking up and out the main window. He would go from terminal to terminal, looking over officer's shoulders at the data coming in as it arrived.

He made his way over to a radar screen and something caught his attention from across the room.

He sat down and began to decipher the data being given. According the data pouring in, a new portal was opening not far from Ajan Kloss. 

Ben stood up abruptly and called to General Pryde, "General, these readings coming in on this radar sensor seem to indicate a new portal opening up not far from our location. About a light year from here, if I'm correct."

General Pryde leaned over and took a look at the screen Ben was studying. He gave a deep sigh of worry and said, "Yes, Sir. It appears you are correct. A new portal opening up about a light year from here, but it's not an immediate threat to our safety."

"General, we have no way of knowing that! We must prepare as _IF they are an immediate threat._ Even from a light year away, we have no idea with their capabilities are. We are still trying to figure that out...." said Ben.

General Pryde was nodding while Ben was speaking, "Sorry, Sir. Yes, that's true. We don't have a true calculation of how far their weaponry can reach, even from a light year away."

"Remember", Ben began, "We fired weapons from Star Killer Base a couple of years ago from a large distance at the Hosnian System and destroyed that system. It's conceivable that these entities could have similar fire range capabilities...." he paused for a moment, "Prepare our ship's defenses, bring our cloak online _now_ and alert Ajan Kloss, down below, to the situation. Have them raise planetary shields as well." 

General Pryde nodded, "Yes, Sir, right away."

Ben immediately walked over to a communications officer and commanded them to contact Ajan Kloss and alert them to raise planetary shields, if they had them. 

Both of his orders were carried out. He made his way to the COMM to find Rey. He wanted to update her on the situation. 

***********************************************************************************************

The COMM went off inside Poe's quarters.

Rey was with him, as were Finn, Rose and the three other Resistance leaders that had attended the meeting earlier. Rey had managed to make her way down to their quarters to speak with them for a while after Ben's broadcast.

Rey opened the COMM, recognizing it was coming from the bridge, "Rey here..."

"Rey, it's Ben. I need to see you up here on the bridge, as soon as possible. We may have an impending situation with the enemy, "said Ben.

Rey sighed, "I'm on my way, Ben." and closed the COMM.

"This day just gets better and better...." said Rey, sighing to herself as she told her friends she had to leave.

"What's wrong, Rey?" Asked Poe.

"I don't know. I'm heading to the bridge now. It's probably a nee threat of some sort." she answered.

With that, she left them to their own conversations and headed out. 

As she made her way to the bridge, she thought about how she and Ben had barely had any sleep in the last couple of days and not much time to rest from one decision after another coming back to back. 

However, she reminded herself that being in leadership brought all of this responsibility with it. It wasn't only about the _position or power_ that came with being leaders, but the heavy responsibilities that came with it and all those that were looking to _them_ now for answers.

*****************************************************************************************************

Rey walked onto the bridge with a heavy sigh, "What is wrong, Ben? Do you have an update?" she asked wearily.

Ben could see she was beginning to feel tired. He was too, but was holding it together pretty well.

"Yes, follow me. I want to show you something on the sensor read outs we just received." Ben answered.

All it took for Rey was to look at the sensor read out for herself and she understood perfectly what Ben was trying to tell her.

" _Another one_! Forming not far from here. About a light year away..." she said.

"Yes," Ben said, "I have instructed Ajan Kloss to raise their planetary shields. Our ship has put up our cloak, just in case."

Rey gave Ben a troubled look. Ben saw the look in her eyes and was curious.

" _Rey_....?? What's wrong?"he asked. 

"Ben, Ajan Kloss does not have planetary shields. They are vulnerable to attack." she answered.

Ben sighed, running his hand through his hair. Just then an officer confirmed Rey's analysis and got Ben's attention from across the room, "Sir, the former Resistance has alerted me that they are aware of the portal opening, but they have no planetary defense shield grid."

Ben shook his head, acknowledging the officer's statement, "Yes, so I've just heard."

"Rey," Ben began, "So, you mean to tell me that the latest base for the former Resistance had _NO planetary defense shielding_?" he asked, somewhat bewildered.

"No, Ben. Every ounce of finances the Resistance had went to move from one base to another. They were on the run from the First Order a lot and didn't put down roots for long in any one place to _NEED_ a planetary shield." Rey answered.

"Makes sense, Rey. It makes sense....", Ben said, continuing to run his hand through his hair, " Then we need to evacuate the remaining members down there. We need them to launch every ship they have on the ground and bring them into orbit. We can't chance losing any more vessels if they are attacked for some reason. The Resistance ships that are already in orbit can remain close to us, for back up." Ben suggested.

Rey nodded her approval and went to work immediately to contact the former Resistance on the ground and inform them of the new plans.

Ben couldn't help but wonder if somehow his transmission had been intercepted by this enemy. Perhaps not. He had no way of knowing. Could it be that the enemy had figured out their location and knew that he was leading forces against them? Again, he had no way of knowing for sure. 

General Pryde walked over to Ben, "Sir, some of the former Resistance are asking for permission to bring their ships into the hangars of some of our destroyers for protection."

Ben shook his head and said no...

"No, General. If the enemy were to attack any more of our destroyers with the former Resistance ships inside our hangars, those ships would be destroyed as well and then we would not even have the Resistance ships available to help us! No, they need to launch their ships and leave them in orbit, ready to jump to light speed to escape if they have to. Bringing their ships into our hangars without our destroyers being equipped with the cloak is not a wise move, we could lose their ships too." answered Ben.

"Agreed Sir... I will inform them." answered Pryde. 

Rey overhead Ben's response to General Pryde regarding the Resistance wanting to bring some of their ships into the hangars of their destroyers. She agreed with his decision.

"Wise move, Ben... I agree. If we park Resistance ships inside the other destroyers, we could lose them if those destroyers are attacked." she said.

"I hate to decline them, Rey, but the other destroyers we have are not yet equipped with the cloak. They will be in a couple of days, but not yet they aren't. I can't take the chance. Please make sure that personnel from down on Ajan Kloss from the Resistance are evacuated and brought to this ship?" he asked Rey, a gentle smile on his face.

She smiled back, "Yes, I've already given the order for them to evacuate here." 

Ben took Rey back in private to the room where they held the broadcast earlier. He held her close to him and she stayed there, gripping onto him in return. They both didn't need to say a word. They were exhausted. 

They looked at one another briefly with a feeling of complete understanding.

"Ben, we'll get through. I feel it." she said, half comforting herself as well!

Ben put his hand to the side of her face, "Yes, we will. It may be a long road, but we will." and bent down to kiss her.

Ben pulled away for a moment and said, "Rey, if I could, I'd take a shuttle craft, get away with you, just the two of us alone, for a few hours of peace."

"I'd love that, Ben, if it were possible." she said smiling, "but I don't have much hope for that right now." 

Ben shook his head, "I know. I'm just thinking out loud...." 

Ben pulled her close again, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They both just stood there, holding one another. Neither said another word for some time. It was enough just to be in the comfort of each other's arms away from the eyes of others. 

Their next move would be gathering the rest of the former Resistance on board their Destroyer and launching all ships into orbit and assessing what may take place now that this new portal had opened up a light year away from their position. 

After a few minutes, Ben and Rey emerged from their private moment to re enter the bridge. They walked to the front observation window and watched as Resistance ships were entering orbit around Ajan Kloss, one by one from the ground. The view was quite a sight. 

Suddenly, alarms went off on the bridge. Ben spun around when he heard the alarm. 

"That alarm is a proximity alarm. Who is approaching?" Ben asked. 

General Pryde's face turned whiter than a sheet. 

"Sir, it appears our sensors have picked up something emerging from the portal. I can't make out what they are, but something is emerging." he answered.

Ben walked briskly over to where the sensor was going off and took a look for himself.

"Confirmed, our sensors have picked up some unknown craft emerging from the distortion, a light year from here." Ben responded. 

Rey walked over to see for herself, "Ben, I thought proximity sensors alerted us to when something was close by?...." she asked.

Ben nodded slightly, while still looking at the screen, "Yes, well... sort of. Our sensors can detect objects as far as a couple of light years away. It will come across as a proximity alert in order to give our vessels time to plan an escape ahead of time or plan an attack instead."

"Oh, I see. So, are we in _immediate_ danger?" Rey asked.

Ben responded hesitantly, "I don't know, but I'm going to prepare _as if_ we were in immediate danger...." 

General Pryde walked over to Ben and Rey, "Sir, what are your orders?"

"Have our fighters ready to deploy. Put the ship on high alert. We are not running. We will stand our ground if the enemy heads in our direction. The only way we will know what we are up against is if we engage the enemy." He ordered. "Also, have the former Resistance made aware of this possible threat and that we may ALL have a need to fight soon." 

"Yes, Sir, right away..." answered Pryde.

"Rey," Ben began, "The enemy will come. Their first round of attack was to fire on us to see what our defenses were. This time, they may be confronting us head on. What type of ships they use or what they _are_ exactly we will not know unless we stand our ground here. I will not order our retreat unless we begin to take heavy losses. Are we in agreement?"

Rey's heart _melted_ that Ben would ask her this. Ben kept his promise to Rey when he had asked her to rule with him. He kept her involved in every decision.

"Ben, I'm leaning on _you_ for tactical knowledge. You have been trained thoroughly for situations like this, groomed for years. If _you feel_ this is the best decision, I support you." she responded.

"Rey,..... I want your support, but not if you feel pressured to agree. Do you have any suggestions of your own?" he asked.

"No, I say we stay, fight and see what we are up against too. Retreat will get us no where, I agree. We need to show them we can stand." she responded, rubbing his arm.

Ben nodded to her and then walked the bridge, making sure every one was manning their stations. The ship was on high alert, TIE fighters were being manned and fueled for battle. Their cloak was raised and Ben ordered their bigger ion cannons ready to fire if necessary. 

"General, have any other star systems reported in that they are under attack?" Ben asked. 

"No, Sir. No other systems seem to be under attack. New portals continue to open up, but no reports of attacks from the enemy. We appear to be the only ones right now that could be facing an immediate attack." answered General Pryde.

"Good. Make sure that our ion cannons are fully charged and brought online, our cloak needs to be up, all of our fighters fueled and ready. Signal the former Resistance that we need them on stand by in case we engage the enemy." Ben commanded.

Rey watched as everyone on the bridge was feverishly maneuvering from console to console, working to bring everything online and ready for possible battle.

Ben moved around every inch of the bridge, pacing, watching, and listening. He had a feeling the enemy was on the way. It was a _feeling_ in the Force that he was having. However he was resolved not to run, but to face whatever was coming, head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Ship to Ship combat will take place when Ben and Rey's forces and the forces of the former Resistance join together against their new and common enemy. 
> 
> Ben and Rey's new fleet will be finished ahead of schedule, equipped with the cloaking technology and Poe may be receiving his new assignment and be deploying to give aid to other star systems as one of Ben's commanders. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Take care, stay safe!


	24. Engaging the Enemy Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben takes his Silencer to go meet the enemy face to face to do his own visual reconnaissance. How will Rey react to this? 
> 
> The Resistance offers their assistance.
> 
> Someone goes "rogue" in this and Ben's orders are disobeyed while facing the enemy head on. 
> 
> Does Rey have a possible admirer from the Resistance leadership? An old friend shows up to talk with her on the bridge, but his intentions are not exactly platonic. How will Ben react to it?
> 
> Ben and Rey have some intimate moments alone, before finally getting some much-needed rest.

Chapter 24: Engaging the Enemy Face to Face

Ben and Rey stood on the bridge, keeping a close eye on all that was taking place and watching every move from the enemy. These entities were dispatching vessels of some kind through the portal and Ben was becoming restless, wanting to do something.

Rey could sense something in Ben's mind through the Force that made her feel troubled. 

Ben knew she could sense it.

"Rey," He began, I have a Silencer in the hangar of this ship. I'm going to scout the sector myself. I don't expect my people to be on the front lines without me."

Rey gasped momentarily, "Ben..., but....." 

"I know...I know... it's a dangerous and unknown situation, but I have always been with my people when we went into battle. This is no different." he answered.

Rey knew she could not persuade him otherwise and nodded.

"Let me give you back up? I can take the Falcon. It is highly maneuverable. I have become quite a pilot in that ship. At least I can give you some additional cover," Rey answered. 

She was actually just looking for a reason to join him. She knew that plenty of TIE fighters would cover him.

Ben sighed, "Rey, I won't stop you, of course, but I need you here to command on the bridge, if you're willing?"

Rey swallowed for a moment thinking on the fact that she was an excellent fighter in hand to hand combat, she was just as Force sensitive as Ben, but she had never commanded an entire Destroyer in times of war and became a little intimidated at the thought.

"If you need me to stay and command here, I'll do it for you, Ben. But, be aware, this type of situation is new to me, commanding on a vessel of this size, I mean. But, I'll rely on the Force to help me." she answered.

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Rey. The Force will guide you. If you are here, I know I can put my mind at ease. You and I have been of _one mind_ ever since all of this started and I trust that you would make a judgement call the same way I would." Ben answered, giving her an encouraging look from his eyes.

"You really feel it's necessary to go out there?!" she asked, "Can't your soldiers use the TIE's and do what needs to be done?"

"Yes, I suppose, but Rey, this is _my way_. I have _always_ accompanied my troops on most battles. I feel the need to be out there. The Supreme Leader can't be seen as hiding on the bridge. I'll be back soon, I promise. Nothing will happen to me. The Force still has way too much planned for me!" He said, trying to uplift Rey's worried spirit.

"I know... it's just that.... I don't want to lose you... all _over again_..." she said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. 

Ben touched her chin and had her look up at him.

"I'll make it back, Rey. You won't lose me. I simply want to get a 'visual' on this portal and whatever vessels are coming through. Sensors can only tell us so much. I want to personally _see_ what we are dealing with." he said.

Rey put her hands on her hips, shaking her head with worry. 

"Okay, I know I can't stop you...."

Ben took her hand in his for a moment and gave her a tender smile. 

"Genral Pryde..." Ben said loudly from across the bridge, "Contact the hangar and have my Silencer prepared. I'm going to scout the portal myself with some of our troops. I need at least a battalion accompanying me in TIE's" 

"Right away, sir..." answered Pryde.

"Rey will be in command on the bridge. Obey her commands as you do my own, understood?" he said.

"Yes, Sir." 

Ben nodded and then looked back at Rey, "Do whatever you feel is necessary. I'll be able to track the movements of this Destroyer, along with our fleet and Resistance ships from my Silencer. The ion cannons are online and our cloak is up. As you know, the other destroyers do not have the cloak, only normal shields, so we need to give them cover if they are fired upon." 

"Yes, I understand. I'll take care of it. Go ahead. I'll keep in touch with you." she said, a look of sadness and worry coming over her face.

Ben took her off to the side in private for a moment and pulled her close. Making sure no one was watching, he leaned over and gently kissed her. She closed her eyes into the kiss and put her hands on his chest. 

He gave her one last intense look and headed off the bridge and out the door.

Rey stood there, watching him leave. Her heart sank a million miles. She started looking around the bridge, and taking a deep breath, saying to herself, "Well, here goes nothing...." nervously.

She walked over to General Pryde and began to give orders right away.

"General, I want us to give cover to the destroyers if we are fired upon. We will be using not only surface cannons, but our ion cannons as well. I'm going to contact the Resistance ships and have them prepare for a confrontation." 

"Very good, Ma'am...." said General Pryde, nodding to her and carrying out her orders. 

******************************************************************************************************

The hangar was hectic with activity, officers had prepared Ben's Silencer. It wasn't the same Silencer he had previously, but it was similar. 

As he walked onto the hangar, he could see some of his troops getting into the TIE fighters. They all stood at attention as he walked in.

"Sir, your ship is ready." 

Ben nodded, not saying a word, and moved quickly to take his seat in his Silencer. 

He climbed inside and discarded his cape and put it off to the side so he could move freely in the cabin and started his engines. The TIE pilots were all looking to him to give the word to launch. Before he ordered the hangar doors to be opened, he happened to look to the other side of the hangar and caught sight of the Millenium Falcon sitting there. 

He couldn't help but think of all the memories that ship had brought him. Just a couple of weeks before all of this, he and Rey had flown in it together, away from Exegol. The _first time_ they made love was on that ship and thoughts of those memories flooded his mind.

He snapped himself back into the present and looked at his console. He fired up his engines and gave the command to open the hangar doors. 

His Silencer was the first to fly out and then the TIE fighters followed behind him.

"Follow my lead, I'm sending you the coordinates to our destination now." he commanded to the TIE pilots.

Soon after launch, Ben's COMM went off and it was one of the Resistance leaders trying to contact him.

"Go ahead..." Ben answered.

"This is Jerrod, I'm one of the leaders here on Ajan Kloss. We are evacuating our base to your Destroyer by Rey's command, but our sensors have just picked up that you, along with some other fighters, are leaving your Destroyer. Where are you headed? Do you need back up?"

Ben was astonished that a leader from the Resistance would contact him to offer support. It never occurred to him to ask them to join him. He was only used to his own TIE fighters and troops. 

"If you have any X-wings that you can spare alongside us, I'll take it." Ben said.

"Yes, we have several X-wings left. I will launch some of them into orbit and direct them to join you." Jerrod responded.

"Very good, I'll have my fighters wait in this area until your vessels reach us...." answered Ben, then he closed the COMM.

He shook his head in disbelief. He never thought he'd live to see the day when Resistance and former First Order fleets would work together in a common cause.

He ordered the TIE's to circle the Destroyer for a few moments until the X-wings could join them in orbit.

Before long, Ben caught sight of a few X-wings converging on their location. Within seconds, one of the X-wing pilots came alongside Ben and gave him a nod through his window and into Ben's window. Ben nodded back.

Ben sent the coordinates to their destination to the X-wing pilots. 

"Alright," Ben said over the COMM, "Follow my lead. Our heading is taking us to the portal that has opened up a light year from here. We don't know what we will encounter yet. This mission is so we can have a close up view of what this enemy is all about. Sensors can only tell us so much."

With that, Ben put his Silencer into light speed. The TIE fighters and X-wings followed behind and next to his vessel at light speed as well. 

**************************************************************************************************

Rey paced the bridge nervously. She was dressed in her usual white robes with her saber at her side, but she wished she looked a little more commanding in her appearance.  
She chuckled slightly to herself and thought, "Why am I worried about that right now?"

She watched the entire time as Ben's Silencer, the TIE's and X-wings took off into light speed. Her heart sank once again with worry. She had just gotten Ben back a few weeks ago on Exegol. 

She found herself wracked with worry that she could lose him again. At least other enemies he had faced before were known to him, but not these entities.

"Ma'am", General Pryde said as he approached Rey, "No change in status. The vessels emerging from the portal seem to be staying in their own location. No enemy vessels appear to be heading in our immediate vicinity."

"Good. Thank you for keeping me updated, General." Rey answered.

She walked between different computer consoles, taking in information as it came in. She also kept an eye on the sensor read outs, looking for Ben's Silencer.

"General," she began, "keep a close eye on the Supreme Leader's Silencer is doing and the fleet that accompanied him."

"Very good....., oh and... the Resistance launched some of their fighters to accompany them." General Pryde said.

Rey nodded. "Good. At least everyone is beginning to work together..." she began, "Have the majority of the Resistance boarded yet?"

"Yes, there are only a couple of the leadership left on Ajan Kloss, but they are evacuating soon." he answered.

"Alright. When they arrive, I want storm troopers to take them to their quarters, under armed guard once again. It is for their own protection. Not everyone on board this vessel is agreeable to the idea of former Resistance being here." said Rey, lifting her eyebrow to General Pryde.

General Pryde nodded and then went to carry out her orders.

****************************************************************************************

Not long after Rey spoke with General Pryde about the Resistance, an bridge officer approached Rey and told her that a high ranking member of the Resistance wanted to speak with her on the bridge and asked if she'd allow him access.

"Who is asking for entrance onto the bridge? Didn't I order the troopers to take every Resistance leader to their quarters?" Rey asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. However, a man named Jerrod is asking to see you personally. Should I allow it or hold him in his quarters?" the officer asked.

Rey sighed. She didn't want to have a meeting right now with anyone while she was on the bridge, but she allowed it.

"Alright, send him up, but he is to be accompanied by a guard."

"Very good, Ma'am." said the officer as she went to access the COMM, letting Jerrod know he had access to see Rey. She had ordered Jerrod be brought to her with a guard for his own protection as he walked through the ship.

Within minutes, the doors opened and Jerrod walked onto the bridge, looking around a little nervously. His eyes caught sight of Rey across the room and he slowly made his way over to her, looking at all of the First Order officers as they watched _him._

Jerrod extended his hand to Rey. She took it and shook his hand in return.

"Jerrod. I haven't seen you for weeks. How are you? What brings you up here?" she asked.

"Rey, I wanted to see you myself to make sure you were alright. I almost didn't believe it when I heard you were working with the Supreme Leader, but I have been informed that you are safe and actually very happy??"

Rey smiled, "Yes, I'm safe and very happy. I'm ruling alongside the Supreme Leader. Believe me, it's a very long story, but we're a Dyad in the Force and it was the Force's will that brought us together to create a balance in the galaxy and what I just told you is a very short version of what has happened to me."

Jerrod nodded, raising an eyebrow, "I see I have a lot to catch up on where you are concerned..." he continued, "You say you are happy? What do you mean? You feel fulfilled in your work?"

Rey wondered why he seemed to be asking her questions that had absolutely NOTHING to do with the mission at hand.

"Jerrod, is there a point to that question?" Rey asked, "We're in the middle of a possible war. I thought you needed to come up here to ask me something important?" 

Jerrod squirmed a little, but continued, "I did. Sorry. I deployed some of our X-wings alongside the Supreme Leader and his forces to accompany them to the portal. Almost everyone has been evacuated off the planet's surface and..."

Rey stopped him mid-sentence, "Yes, Jerrod, I know that. I saw the X-wings join the Supreme Leader and I was informed already that most of Ajan Kloss had been evacuated. I assumed you had another reason for wanting bridge access during this time?"

Rey was becoming suspicious that something wasn't right and that Jerrod could have an another motive for wanting to see her on the bridge.

"Unless you have more pressing information to give me or need something, I am truly busy here. I can't take a break for small talk." Rey said, trying to be polite.

Jerrod had worked with Rey in the Resistance for two years and during that time frame, he had developed romantic feelings and attraction for her. He had never openly come out and told her this though. He had always kept his dealings with Rey professional.

Jerrod simply wanted to see her. He suspected that she and Ben were lovers, but was not certain. 

"I'm sorry, Rey," Jerrod answered, "I simply wanted to visit with you in person, to see if what the other leaders told me was true of you."

Rey nodded..."Uh hmmm... well, if there is nothing else, I really need to get back to work. There are things happening here at lightening speed, literally. Are your quarters comfortable? I have a guard with you all to keep you safe. Not everyone on board is happy with former Resistance being here."

"I appreciate that, Rey, yes, my quarters are fine. Will you keep us informed when the Supreme Leader reports in with his findings?" Jerrod asked.

"Certainly. Part of our agreement was to keep the Resistance just as informed as we are. This is a joint operation, remember?" she asked. She was trying to be a bit firm with him because she could sense there was something he was holding back.

"Rey, are you and the Supreme Leader, you know.... 'together'? I hear through the grapevine that you two are....involved?"

Rey lifted her eyebrow at him in slow irritation and then motioned for a trooper to come to her. 

"Take Jerrod back to his quarters please." she said, "he is finished here."

"Rey", Jerrod began, "You look marvelous. Truly, you do look great. It's good to see you."

Rey nodded to him as the trooper motioned for Jerrod to head to the bridge doors and they left.

Rey's eyebrows lifted up in amusement. She knew Jerrod was not there strictly for business. She could sense through the Force that he had an attraction for her. If Ben sensed this while he was on board with Jerrod, it would cause major trouble. 

When she lived with the Resistance, she had never paid any attention to Jerrod and he was always professional with her and she never sensed that he was attracted to her.

She knew Ben would hold nothing back when it came to protecting the love they shared. Rey was so hopelessly in love with Ben and no one else ever could win her heart.

She was going to try to avoid him as much as possible from here and deal with the other Resistance leaders instead. 

********************************************************************************

Ben's Silencer approached the coordinates of the portal. His only thought was to engage this enemy, find out why they were here, what they wanted. No sense of nervousness or hesitation was in him.

He pulled out of light speed. The TIE's and X-wings followed. 

The portal was extremely bright, so much so that Ben felt he had to shield his eyes from the brilliance. He switched on his sensors and then used the COMM to speak to the TIE's and X-wings along with him.

"This is the Supreme Leader. Assume attack mode just in case. We have no idea what we are up against here. Raise shields. We are going to make a wide flight path around the portal and use our sensors to pick up any information we can."

Within seconds, the TIE's and X-wings were flying the entire circumference of the portal, gathering sensor data. So far, no ships or entities had engaged them yet. Ben knew they were being watched though. When his Destroyer was here just a day before, he was being fired upon, so he knew they were aware of their presence there.

Ben's COMM opened, "Supreme Leader", began one of the pilots from an X-wing, "I think we are being detected. My sensors are picking up that we are being scanned."

This confirmed Ben's supposition.

"Yes, I assumed as much. Keep your position. Do not stop collecting data." he said. 

"Got it." said the X-wing pilot.

The TIE fighters kept encircling the portal as well, collecting data.

So far, the only opposition they faced was being scanned through the portal. Where were the vessels that his Destroyer had picked up on sensors earlier? General Pryde had informed Ben that vessels had emerged from the portal, so where were they?

Ben continued to make maneuvers with his Silencer around the portal, collecting data. 

Without warning, however, a few small vessels emerged from the portal. They appeared almost translucent. It appeared you could look through them, like looking through glass.  
The ships were definitely visible to the naked eye, but barely.

The enemy ships were making an approach to Ben, the TIE's and the X-wings. 

Ben opened the COMM...., "Bring all ships into attack mode alongside my ship. We will form a blockade in front of the portal. We need to engage them, find out what their intent is."

All of the TIE's and X-wings came alongside Ben's Silencer and they formed a blockade of sorts, hoping to engage this entity head on. 

They hovered there, outside the portal, waiting for the oncoming vessels to make some sort of move.

The entities' vessels made a direct stop in front of Ben's blockade and sat silently.

Ben kept reading the sensors on board his Silencer for any new information. The only thing he could gather was that the ships were fading in and out of this dimension, almost translucent in appearance.

"Sir," came a TIE pilot, "They appear to be shifting between this dimension and some other dimension. Orders?"

Ben took a deep breath, "Hold your position. Do not fire. We are here to assess their intentions. If we do not open fire first, they may assume we are not hostile and talk with us."

"Yes, sir." came the TIE pilots hesitant response.

The entities vessels began to pulse with light. Their pulsing was intermittent and random, so it appeared. Were they trying to communicate?

Ben's COMM went off and it was Rey from the Destroyer.

"Ben! It's Rey.... are you alright?" she asked very worried.

Ben opened his COMM, "Rey... yes, I'm fine so far. I'm sure you can see us on sensors, correct?"

"Yes, I can see you, the TIE's and the the X-wings all positioned outside the portal, but I ALSO see enemy vessels positioned directly in front of you. What is happening?" she asked.

"I'm holding fire. I want to assess their intentions." Ben answered, "How is everything back there with you?" Ben asked.

"Status remains what it was when you left. Ajan Kloss has been evacuated on board our Destroyer. The leaders of the Resistance are on board now. Our cloak is still operational, cannons ready." Rey answered.

"Excellent, Rey. I knew you'd be fine...." said Ben. He continued, "I am going to monitor these ships for a while longer. They appear to be moving in and out of our dimension, they are pulsing with a brilliant light. Not sure what to make of it. I'll keep you informed." 

"Ben, be careful..." she warned.

"I will, Rey. I promise." said Ben and then he closed the COMM.

Without warning, the entities' ships became even brighter, emitting so much light that Ben had to lower a sun shield over the front window of his Silencer. He ordered the other ships to do the same.

A strange pulsing sound came through Ben's COMM. It was not originating from his Destroyer a light year away, it seemed to be coming from one of the entity's ships.

"Supreme Leader, are you reading this?" came a voice from a TIE fighter.

"Yes, there is a pulse emitting from one of their ships. They could be trying to communicate. Continue to hold your fire." Ben commanded.

One of the TIE pilots was becoming increasingly anxious, however, and wanted to open fire. 

Ben noticed one of the TIE pilots leaving formation and going into attack mode against his orders. 

"Stand down!" Ben ordered the TIE fighter pilot, "I did not give the order to open fire! I want to make contact...." Ben blurted out on the COMM loudly, but before he could finish his sentence, the TIE sent cannon fire directly at the entity's vessels. 

"KRIFF!" Ben said out loud and then quickly brought his Silencer around to the TIE that was firing on the entity's vessels. 

"Stand down, that is an order!" yelled Ben through the COMM.

The entity's vessel began to move and engage the TIE fighter that was firing on it. A strange pulse of light emitted from the vessel and then hit the TIE head on.

Ben was more than willing to engage these ships in open fire, but did not want to fire first. He was anxious to see what their intentions were and now he had a rogue pilot disobeying his orders.

"If you do not stand down, I will take you out myself! Stand down!" Ben ordered once more.

The TIE pilot pulled away at Ben's command and rejoined the blockade. 

Ben opened his COMM to him, "YOU will be brought up on charges of insubordination when we return! Reckless behavior in this situation will not be tolerated." 

The TIE fighter remained silent and gave no response. He didn't know what to say to Ben. He was acting on nervous impulse. Ben knew this, but he didn't have time for officers that would not obey his orders.

The entity's ship returned to it's previous location and resumed it's strange pulsing. 

Ben began to run algorithms through his computer core on board to see if he could pinpoint any type of pattern to these pulses or if it was some form of communication coming through from them.

Both sides sat facing one another for several more minutes, no one making a move. It was a stand still so far. 

The entity's ships began to move, one by one, back into the portal until they all disappeared. What had just happened here? Were these ships merely observing them?

Ben ordered the ships to back off a bit and put some more distance between themselves and the portal.

Within seconds of moving away from the portal a bit, a blast of intense light and heat seemed to emerge in the direction of Ben and his ships. 

Ben's Silencer rocked back and forth a bit, but no real damage took place. Suddenly, some of the TIE fighters began to disappear from physical view.

Ben was stunned and looked out his own window and his on board sensors to confirm this. At least three of his TIE fighters were gone, simply disappeared. 

He opened the COMM, "Move in! Fire everything you have on that portal opening!" he commanded.

Three of Ben's TIE's had simply disappeared when that beam from the portal had hit them. He could only assume that the entity had taken them.

All of the TIE fighters and X-wings converged on the opening to the portal, firing everything they had. 

Ben maneuvered his Silencer and fired point blank into the portal opening. He didn't know if the entity was firing back in response to being attacked or not, but he didn't want to leave the scene without giving the entity a signal that he was not backing down.

He opened the COMM again to all ships, "Fall back! Regroup"

The X-wings and TIE's fell back at Ben's command. They had unleashed a tremendous amount of fire power against the portal opening, but nothing happened in response.

"Sir, it appears that our weapons had no effect. They were merely absorbed by the portal." came an X-wing pilot's voice.

Ben nodded to himself as he had observed the same read outs coming from his on board sensors..."Yes," he answered, "I have the same readings."

"Orders, sir?" came another voice over the COMM.

"The TIE's we lost will not be recovered. We need to fall back, regroup back at the Destroyer. I don't need anymore losses right now. I want to analyze these pulses we recorded coming from the entity's vessels. They may have been trying to communicate, but for now, we need to retreat." Ben commanded.

Ben turned his Silencer around, believing he had lost all three TIE fighters and put his ship into light speed, heading back to his Destroyer. The other ships followed his lead. 

Ben had assumed that the TIE fighters that were taken by the entity were destroyed, but they were not. The entity had taken them into their own dimension in order to communicate with them. Ben would not find this bit of information out until later that day.

**************************************************************************************************

Rey saw on radar sensors that three TIE fighters had simply disappeared. Her mind went wild with questions. She was relieved to see that Ben's Silencer, along with most of the X-Wings and TIE's were safely on their way back to the Destroyer.

She paced the bridge, discussing the situation with General Pryde. He had come to respect Rey now. When she had first showed up with Ben on the Millenium Falcon, he was just as disturbed about Rey being there as Hux was, but learned to respect her. His opinion of her had completely changed. 

Rey stood at the front of the bridge, watching out the main window, looking for Ben's ship to emerge from light speed and safely back in the hangar. 

Within minutes, Ben's Silencer appeared out of light speed, along with the TIE's and X-wings. They made their landing safely back into the hangar. 

She would wait on the bridge until Ben joined her.

******************************************************************************  
Ben opened the hatch to his Silencer and began to step out. Every officer stood at attention when he disembarked.

"Check my ship for damages..." he ordered. 

The officers nodded and engineers began to go over Ben's ship, searching for any damage.

He turned his attention to the engineers in the hangar area, "Have you begun installing the cloaking technology on the other destroyers or the Resistance ships? We may need them soon!"

The engineers informed Ben that they had started the installation.

"Yes, sir, we have installed the cloaking devices onto at least three of our largest destroyers, we are now moving onto the Resistance ships. They should all be outfitted with the cloak in 24 hours." an engineer answered.

Ben then walked angrily over to the TIE pilot that had opened fire against his orders and motioned for some troopers to come to his side.

"Take this pilot to a holding cell. I will deal with him later. He is being arrested for disobeying my direct orders!" said Ben, angrily.

The pilot that had disobeyed Ben said nothing, but kept his face straight ahead. He was afraid to open his mouth for fear that Ben would use a Force choke on him or possibly take his life. 

Ben left the hangar to make his way up to the bridge to see Rey.

***********************************************************************************

Rey paced impatiently, waiting for Ben to make his way onto the bridge. Within minutes, he strode onto the bridge, safe and sound. Rey walked over to him quickly and took his hand. What she really wanted to do was run into his arms and hold him, but she didn't want to make an open display of her affection for Ben that way on the bridge.

Ben took her hand in his, "Rey.... I told you, I'm fine. I knew I'd come back."

"Ben, you could have been one of the ships taken! I saw three TIE's disappear from the radar screens here! How can you say you knew everything would be fine?" 

Ben sighed, "Rey, you're right, I didn't have any real idea what would happen, but I'm here and fine. I have one of my pilots in a holding cell. He disobeyed my orders when I told him not to open fire. He broke formation and fired anyway." 

Rey shook her head, "Ben, you could have been killed. I was sick with worry. I just got you back a few weeks ago."

Rey could not shake her anxiety over almost losing Ben again. 

Ben took her by the hand again sat her down at a console, "Rey, calm down. I'm fine. Remember, the Force has plans for us. I had a feeling that nothing would happen. I felt it in the Force..." he said and then paused a second, "I have a feeling that the entity was trying to communicate with us. I'm not sure, but I want sensor data analyzed from my Silencer to confirm this."

"Interesting, really?" Rey said, "I'm curious to know if that's true. So, what really happened out there?"

"Well, we believe they were observing us. I don't know why, but I got the distinct impression that they would not have fired on any of us if it hadn't been for my pilot breaking ranks against my orders and firing on them. I think they were trying to communicate. I gave strict orders to hold our positions and wait. We collected data from their pulses, hoping to find some sort of pattern to it that we can work with."

Rey was nodding, her eyes filled with interest.

"Their ships, vessels, or whatever you want to call them, were a brilliant light. I had to lower my sun shield to protect my eyes."

"Wow, this is really becoming quite the mystery. If they were trying to communicate with us, and not become hostile, then why do you think they were firing on our Destroyers the other day?" Rey asked.

"That is something I need to find out. I was wondering the same thing, Rey. I'll get the answers we need. Did you meet with any of the Resistance while I was gone?" he asked.

Rey tilted her head to the side, an amused look came over her face, "Oh yes, I had a very odd meeting with one of the leaders I used to work with. His name is Jerrod. He came to the bridge, almost as if to make small talk with me. It seemed odd to me. But, on another note, the other Resistance leaders are now evacuated on board this ship with us."

"Jerrod?", Ben asked, "He contacted me when I was departing and offered some of his X-Wings for support." 

"Oh? Okay.... hmmm.... at least he wanted to help. I just sensed something in him that seemed odd. He was friendly enough and didn't pose a threat to me, but it was just plain odd." said Rey.

"What _kind_ of small talk did he want to make with you?" Ben asked. 

Rey gulped a bit. She _knew_ where Ben's train of thought was leading him.

"Well, during the course of our conversation about this situation we are facing, he got off topic and began to ask me personal questions. He asked me if I was happy or if you and I were together... I kinda figured out that he must have some sort of interest in me. He never showed it before when we worked on Ajan Kloss together, or anywhere else, for that matter. 

He was always professional. It caught me off guard. But, Ben, leave it alone. He's harmless. He was just testing the waters..." said Rey, imploring Ben to remain calm and not run off and react to the situation angrily.

Ben stiffened as he listened to Rey tell him this.

"Uh...huh.... _okay_." was his only answer.

"Ben! If you go down to him, guns blazing, it won't solve anything. He is harmless, truly. He won't bother me. I sent him away. He knew I was on to him and wouldn't tolerate anything off of him. Let me handle it." she said.

She could see the red hot anger beginning to boil in Ben's eyes. 

"I don't care if he's one of the top leaders of the Resistance. If that _man_ comes near you, I can't promise what the outcome will be." Ben said, pointing his finger at Rey.

Rey felt her heart flush, "I know, Ben. I know. I love you for it. But, let me handle it. It's okay, I promise..Besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to!." she said, running her hand over his chest. 

Ben sighed impatiently back at her. He would not tolerate anyone coming near her, but he also respected her pleading with him to let her handle it... at least for now. 

"I will let you handle it, Rey. But, if he begins to pressure you in any way, and I find out about it, I will make his life miserable." Ben said.

"Oh believe me, I know, Ben!" Rey said, a soft smile coming over her face.., "C'mon, Ben. Let's get off the bridge and get somewhere quiet. I'm exhausted and I know you are too."

Ben ordered General Pryde to bring a relief crew onto the bridge. Pryde had been awake for almost a day and a half and needed rest. Pryde accepted Ben's offer, left the bridge and relief crew came in. 

"Keep me informed of any new sensor data from that portal or any other portals. Rey and I are leaving the bridge for a few hours." Ben ordered.

"Yes, sir..." answered one of the new commanders that took Pryde's place.

**************************************************************************************************

Everyone's head nodded in respect for Ben and Rey as they walked through the corridors back to their quarters.

Once inside, Ben opened the COMM, "I want two meals delivered here." 

"Yes, sir, right away." came a voice from the dining area. 

Within a few minutes, a droid was outside their door with the meals Ben had requested.

He sat himself down into a chair and sighed, closing his eyes with exhaustion.

Rey sat down across from him, beginning her meal, but keeping her eyes on Ben.

"Ben, you look utterly spent. You need sleep. You can't keep functioning like this or be any good to anyone else. You've slept four hours in the last 48." she said.

"I know, Rey. I know. I do need rest. There's so much I need to get to, so much I need to know and it's hard for me to sleep right now, but I admit I don't think I can stay awake much longer." He said.

"We are both exhausted, we need rest. The bridge is manned properly, we aren't under attack right now, our ships are being equipped with the cloak.... things can wait for a few hours while you and I rest." said Rey, rubbing his arm.

Ben leaned forward onto the table and cupped his face in his hands, closing his eyes again, mumbling, "I have to deal with one of my pilots for disobeying orders. He could have caused a major incident with an alien species we know nothing about. Even IF we weren't dealing with an alien species we know nothing about, he still disobeyed my orders!"

"I would react the same way, Ben. He acted rashly and could have made more trouble for us. I get it. How are you going to deal with it?" she asked, looking at him tenderly.

"I'm not sure yet. Honestly, I'm too tired to have an answer right now. I'll keep him in the holding cell for now and deal with him later." said Ben, pulling Rey into his arms.

He grabbed her more tightly and pulled her onto his lap, holding her close. His lips met hers in the most soft and tender way. 

Rey pulled away for a moment and said, "I could have lost you today. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come back. If you were gone, I'd only have half a soul. I felt that way when I lost you the fist time on Exegol. Half of me was gone..." she said, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

Ben wiped her face with his gloved hand. He hadn't had a chance yet to even get undressed. He didn't know what to say, so he picked her up and carried her to their bed. He sat down next to her and took his gloves off and began to stroke her hair. She leaned into him hungrily, taking his lips against hers.

Ben felt the same hungry need rise in him and he wrapped her in his arms, his kisses becoming a flame on her mouth. She began to feverishly unzip his uniform tunic and he helped her with the zipper. 

His bare chest was showing underneath now. She ran her fingers over the warmth of his exposed skin. He helped her remove her clothing and soon he was laying her down next to him.

"I need you, Ben. I know we are both so tired. But, I'm desperate to feel you. I can't get the thought out of my mind that I could have lost you today."

He whispered back to her, "Shhh..... Rey...., you know I'd never deny you..... shhh.... calm down...I'm here...." and then began to kiss her neck. 

His soft, plush kisses became hot strokes on her neck. She arched into his body as he kissed her. His hands were roving over her bare waist, stomach and hips. He began to grind his pelvis into her, not entering her yet. 

Rey's desire was mounting and she felt more desperate than she ever had for him. 

"I....can't lose you, Ben.... I need to feel you..... touch me, move into me.... I need you.." she gasped as he moved his body flush with hers.

Ben stopped kissing her for a moment and looked deeply into her eyes. He stayed there for a few seconds as if he were memorizing everything about her face.

She stared back up at him. 

He put a hand on her waist and lay flush with her body, putting his left arm under her back and arched her upward a little. He bent down to her neck again and kissed her as he moved his body into hers. 

Ben began to make that connection again that he had made with her previously through the Force when they made love. He projected his essence into Rey and it was as though they were literally one soul as they were in body. Rey sensed he was doing this and she grabbed onto that tether he was projecting into her soul and returned it.

She gasped with delight and pulled him even closer, "Yes, Ben.......I feel you.... ." she sighed. She cried his name several times and as she did, Ben moved faster into her. 

He slowed his pace for a few seconds, moving his body back and forth, gently over her and into her. She kept her eyes closed, savoring each second she felt him. 

He lifted his face back up and she ran her hands through his hair. She loved his dark, long hair. His scent was mesmerizing and she pulled him back down to her lips. 

"You are so beautiful, Ben... I feel your soul inside me....."

Her hands were rubbing up and down his back, feeling all of the muscle rippling there.

Her moans and sounds caused Ben to lose control and before he knew it, he was emptying himself into her. He jumped a bit and went weak over her and tried to steady himself on his hands on either side of Rey.

Rey's climax was one of the best she had ever had. Her body experiencing not only her own pleasure, but Ben's as well.

Ben was about to roll over to Rey's side, but she held him in place and wouldn't let him. 

"Stay inside me. I want to fall asleep with you inside me." she pleaded.

Ben nodded, and moved himself to her side, but didn't pull out. Rey wrapped her leg around his upper thigh and kept their physical connection. 

She closed her eyes with Ben still inside her. Before long, they were both asleep and stayed in this position for most of the night, each hardly moving due to their mental, emotional and physical exhaustion. 

********************************************************************************************

The next morning, the bridge officers were deciphering the pulse signals that had been recorded on Ben's Silencer the day before. They brought in some intelligence officers, both from the former First Order and the former Resistance to help them figure out what this pulse signal could mean or if there was a coherent language to it.

They were making progress. The message appeared to be in the language of mathematics, a universal language. The trouble was that they needed to assign word meanings to this mathematical language to decipher what this alien species may be trying to say.

So many different species lived in the galaxy and this would not be easy. 

Once this message was deciphered, they could move on from there and figure out their next move.

******************************************************************************************

Ben and Rey were still sleeping after ten hours had passed. They barely moved all night. Many on board the ship wanted to have a meeting with Ben or discuss with him what was happening, both the Resistance and the First Order, but they were instructed by General Pryde, who was back on duty by morning, to leave them alone.

The next day would bring more answers, but would they be the answers Ben and Rey would find comforting or threatening?


	25. Unexpected Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey find out that they may be dealing with more than one kind of inter dimensional entity in this chapter. 
> 
> Are they caught between two different factions at war? What if they get involved?
> 
> Rey's admirer, Jerrod, has a confrontation with Ben.
> 
> Rose is working on wedding plans for Rey and Ben.
> 
> Rey may have some news for Ben? Could she be pregnant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rather long chapter! My heart got away with me as I wrote about Ben and Rey ♡♡ Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 25: Unexpected Surprises

Ten hours had passed, Ben and Rey were still in a deep sleep in their quarters, utterly exhausted from the past two days' events. 

The bridge continued to buzz with activity, each officer and scientist working to try to bring meaning to the pulsing signals Ben's Silencer had recorded the day before.

They were beginning to make headway, coming so far as to realize that the language was being received through the pulses as a mathematical code. 

General Pryde relieved the night crew and was back on duty. He found himself continuously fending off requests from people all over the ship asking to speak to Ben about the situation they were in. He knew Ben and Rey wanted to be left alone to rest.

"The Supreme Leader does not wish to be disturbed right now. He will address your concerns later today." General Pryde would say, commenting to the various Resistance leaders that questioned him about the next move that was to be made.

*******************************************************************************************************

The TIE pilot that had broken formation the day before and attacked the entity's ship, against Ben's orders, was sitting in a holding cell. He was scared to death, almost literally, about what Ben may plan to do with him. He had seen other officers around the ship in times past be dealt with harshly or even lose their lives for open disobedience. What would happen to him, he wondered?

He had acted on impulse the day before. His fears and anxieties had moved him to act apart from Ben's orders. He felt he was doing the right thing. His rash actions could cost him his life, or his position, and he knew it.

****************************************************************************************************

Ben stirred awake. He glanced over at Rey, who was still sound asleep. He brushed some of her hair to the side of her face and lay looking at her. He was amazed at how deeply she loved him. All of his life he longed for love and acceptance. He never fully found it until Rey came into his life.

Without Rey in his life, who would he actually be close to? Being Supreme Leader meant that he had to be somewhat disconnected from his subordinates, never allowing them too close to him. 

He had plenty of acquaintances, but no close friendships and certainly no real love until Rey came into his life. 

He would have spent the rest of his life feeling separated from others, never making meaningful connections, if it wasn't for Rey. Leadership brought a need for distance from others and Ben, being Supreme Leader, had to keep that emotional distance from others out of necessity. Even while he served under Snoke as his master, before he became Supreme Leader, he was feared by others and no one dared draw close to him. It could be very lonely.

His mind raced back to the Supremacy, yet again. He could still see himself standing there, holding his hand out to Rey, asking her to join him. He had _never_ used the word, 'Please' with anyone before. He used it with Rey though, hoping she would take that chance, a leap of faith with him, and accept. 

He was well aware, it seemed, of the Force connecting he and Rey from the very beginning. They were the same soul, in two bodies. When he discovered that they were a Dyad in the Force, he knew he would do anything to keep her with him.

Immediately his thoughts were yanked back to the day before when Rey had shared with him how Jerrod had come to the bridge, asking her personal questions about her love life.  
He stiffened with anger at just the _thought _of it.__

__He would respect Rey's wishes to handle Jerrod herself. He knew she was very capable of doing so. Jerrod stood no chance against Rey, actually, if she were to challenge him openly. Jerrod was not Force Sensitive, that Ben knew of, and Rey could easily use her abilities in the Force to handle him with no problem. It was his protective love for Rey that made him bristle with anger over it. He didn't wish to have division between himself and the Resistance leaders now that they had finally managed to start working together as they were trying to navigate this emergency situation, but he _would_ if it meant keeping Jerrod away from Rey._ _

__Ben thought about how Rey often expressed her insecurities to him about ruling alongside him. He knew she had not been trained for her whole like, he had, both in the Sith and Jedi ways, or in military command, but being that she and he were literally one soul, a Dyad, he believed that she would fall into it more naturally as time progressed._ _

__Rey was more like a soldier on a battlefield, not used to be the one in command. He would continue to help her through her insecurities and bolster her confidence._ _

__If they were to be married, she would be his Empress, ruling the galaxy with him for the rest of their lives, so he wanted to further her training and help her along. He felt disappointed that their wedding plans were put on hold due to this situation they were in._ _

__He glanced down at Rey's finger, looking at the engagement ring he had placed on her finger just days before, and smiled. He knew Rey had put her friend Rose in charge of making the plans for their wedding. He wanted to speak to her in person about it within the next day or so._ _

__Ben eased his arm out from around Rey, not waking her, and made his way to the Fresher. He opened his closet and drew a freshly cleaned tunic, gloves, boots and cape and took them into the Fresher with him. He would let Rey sleep._ _

__Rey had expressed a desire to Ben for a different choice of clothing. She wanted to appear more commanding in her apparel. He wanted to discuss with later what she had in mind!  
**************************************************************************************************_ _

__Rey sat up in their bed, kicking the sheets from off her legs. She could hear the shower running and knew Ben was in the Fresher. She smiled to herself warmly, feeling very refreshed after so many hours of much-needed-sleep._ _

__She grabbed her robe and made a hot cup of Caf, as she usually did, and took a seat at the window._ _

__She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to absorb the quiet of the moment. She knew the quiet would not last._ _

__She often drifted off in thought about her life now. She still could not quite get it into her head that she was here, with Ben, ruling beside him, sleeping in his bed each night as his lover._ _

__Her mind drifted back to Star Killer base. The man that wielded the red saber at her and strapped her to an interrogation chair was not the same man she loved now._ _

__Look where they were now. A Dyad, lovers, friends and soul mates. If someone had told her two years ago that she and Ben would be where they were today, she would have smirked with hatred and never believed them._ _

__She saw through the cracks in his mask and took a chance on the man she thought would be her enemy for years to come. She truly did understood WHY the Resistance did not understand her decision to stand with Ben. All they had known of him was Kylo Ren's rage. Besides, she never shared her private Force Bond connections she had with Ben while she was still fully with the Resistance, so them seeing her with Ben, ruling beside him and living as his lover, must be shocking to them._ _

__Ben emerged from the Fresher, his wet hair still dripping over his broad shoulders. She almost lost her breath looking at him, a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled at her from across the room._ _

__"You're awake.." he said, giving her a warm look._ _

__"I feel so much better. Boy did I need the sleep." she responded._ _

__Ben nodded, "Me too..." he said as he began to get dressed._ _

__"Ben....? Where do we begin today? There are so many things happening that I don't know where to begin _first_!"_ _

__"I gave orders last night for the pulses my Silencer recorded to be decoded and worked on. I want to check to see if they have made progress. I feel we need to start there and then decide our next move." he answered._ _

__"I agree...., what do you intend to do with the pilot you have in the holding cell?"_ _

__"To be honest, I'm so busy with everything else, I will release him with a warning. I don't have time to devote to him right now. He was held over night in the cell and I will give him a verbal warning. He simply won't be allowed to accompany me on any other missions." Ben answered._ _

__Rey stood up, a bit alarmed and said, " _OTHER_ missions? Do you have more planned soon?" she asked, rather worried again._ _

__"Rey....." he said sighing, "Of course I will have other missions. I know you worry, but I'm a military leader. I can't just rule from the sidelines, it's not my style and it _never_ will be. You have to adjust to this." _ _

__Rey nodded, not visibly happy with his answer, but knowing she could not change his mind._ _

__"I understand Ben, Sorry. I just worry about you going off on dangerous missions. You're the Supreme Leader, I thought you may send officers or troopers in your place at times to fight some of these battles?" she said sheepishly, but knowing she was not convincing him._ _

__Ben tilted his head at her with a sigh, "Rey... perhaps with most leaders it's that way. Maybe even the Resistance handled things that way, but not me. I want to be present when we go to battle. I trust the Force with my life. You have to accept it's not in my nature to rule from behind the scenes. Yes, I may send troopers or officers in my place at times, but for the most part, I plan to be there with them."_ _

__Ben was being patient with her and didn't want to worry her, but he was not going to change this about himself._ _

__Rey put her hands back on her hips, turned her back to him, and walked to the window and looked out, not saying a word._ _

__Ben knew he hit a nerve with her._ _

__He walked over to her, fully dressed in his uniform now, put his arms around her from behind and whispered, "I will try not to go on any missions for a full twenty four hours. Is that acceptable?"_ _

__He was trying to coax her out of her bad mood toward him._ _

__She turned around to face him and playfully tapped his arm in response, "A _full_ twenty four hours, huh? Ben!"_ _

__He leaned in to kiss her and then said, "I have to go. I'm headed to the bridge. I need to find out where we are with deciphering this code we recorded yesterday. What will you be doing this morning?" he asked._ _

__" I planned on visiting Poe and Finn. They need to prepare for their new assignments. Our fleet will be finished any day now, fully equipped with the cloak. I will discuss the details with them. I need to get Sarissa and Finn together, training." she said._ _

__"Sounds like a busy morning. If you need me, you know where I'll be..." he said, kissing her once more quickly._ _

__Rey watched him head out the door. She sighed to herself knowing that he would never stop being personally involved with battles alongside his personnel. He was like that two years ago when she first met him, always with his troops. She knew she was being selfish with him because of her OWN desire to keep him safe, but she also understood that his way of ruling was not going to be changed by her objections._ _

__She knew he loved her and would do anything for her, but that he also was not a person who would be commanded easily by others or change!_ _

__She began to rummage through her closet and picked out her usual outfit. It was similar to the white outfit she had worn on Exegol when she went to face her grandfather. She wanted different clothing, but was not sure what type yet._ _

__"This outfit is fine... but I need something more commanding. Something that stands out more..." she thought to herself._ _

__She got dressed, put her saber to her side, which she never knew if she needed, but felt it gave her the appearance she wanted to present to others. She marched out the door and was on her way to see Poe and Finn. She was striding quickly around a corner in the corridor when Jerrod rounded the same corridor with a trooper at his side._ _

__She stopped abruptly before bumping into him and just stared at him for a moment. She felt a bit perturbed. He stood still looking at her as well for a moment. Neither said a word._ _

__She gave him a quick nod, "Jerrod."_ _

__He nodded back, "Rey."_ _

__She pushed past him and continued on her way to see Poe. She assumed Jerrod was on his way to the dining hall._ _

__She felt a flush of unease come over her. The way Jerrod looked at her when he almost bumped into her irritated her. Hadn't she made herself clear on the bridge the day before?  
She had gotten rid of him so quickly when he began to question her and she assumed that he would have taken the hint!_ _

__She scarcely got a few feet from him down the corridor when she heard her name being called out, "Rey! Wait...."_ _

__It was Jerrod. Every inch of her wanted to keep walking, to ignore him and act as if she didn't hear him calling to her._ _

__She stopped and with a deep, impatient sigh, turned to face Jerrod as he was walking toward her._ _

__She put her hands on her hips and stood still, waiting for him to speak._ _

__"Rey, I know I'm stopping you, I apologize, but I was wondering if there were any updates to our situation?" he asked, trying to be professional. Rey knew, however, it was merely a ploy to get her attention._ _

__"The Supreme Leader and I will inform the Resistance of any new updates." she answered quickly._ _

__Jerrod nodded with a smile, "Alright." and then continued, "I'm headed to the dining hall. Your trooper has been my shadow ever since I arrived. Is this necessary?" he asked._ _

__Rey gave him a slight smirk, "Jerrod. It's for YOUR protection. Didn't I explain that yesterday?"_ _

__"So you did." he answered and looked away from her for a second._ _

__"Is that all, Jerrod? I have a lot on my schedule for today and have to get going." Rey answered, looking around the corridors a bit hurriedly._ _

__"Yes. Actually... I do. Have you had breakfast yet? I'm on my way to the dining hall. You could join me?" he asked, his eyes filling with hope._ _

__Rey knew he meant well and was trying to be gentle about it, but she needed to quit side stepping the issue with him and come out with a straight answer for him so this would stop._ _

__Rey turned to the trooper guarding Jerrod and asked him to wait off to the side, and move a few paces away so she could have some privacy._ _

__The trooper moved a few paces back, but stayed close enough to Jerrod that he could easily catch up to him if need be._ _

__Rey looked down for a moment and then took a deep breath and began, "Jerrod. I'm not going to mince words here. To answer your questions yesterday while we were on the bridge, yes, the Supreme Leader and I are 'together'." she held up her hand and showed Jerrod her ring._ _

__"He put this engagement ring on my finger a few days ago. Rose is actually planning our wedding. I'm in love with him and ONLY him. I know what you've been hinting at since you came to speak to me on the bridge last night. I'm not trying to be rude with you...." she said, trying to use a gentle tone while she spoke to him._ _

__"Rey, " Jerrod began, "You are correct in your assumption. I have feelings for you, ever since I met you two years ago. You came from Jakuu so lost and alone. My heart immediately went out to you. I dropped hints, even then, of my feelings for you, but you didn't seem to notice."_ _

__Rey shook her head, "No, Jerrod, I didn't. My mind was on my training."_ _

__"What do you see in Kylo Ren?" he asked._ _

__"I don't owe you or anyone else an explanation, Jerrod. All you need to know is that he and I are never going to part ways and there's nothing you could say to me that would change that." Rey answered._ _

__"Hmmm..... seems odd. You, a Jedi, falling for a Dark Side Force User. He's tortured and killed people, Rey. Out of all the men you could have chosen from in the Resistance, you couldn't find someone closer to your own ideals?" Jerrod asked._ _

__Rey was becoming angry now and was finding it difficult to keep her composure._ _

__"Jerrod, the Resistance has tortured and killed people too. It's called war. Both sides have done so. Every time we killed storm troopers in the past, during battles, weren't WE killing as well? Both sides are guilty of taking life. Also, I am not a Jedi. I trained in the Light side of the Force, yes, and was trained for about two years as a Jedi, but the Force is calling me to something different. I'm a grey Force User. Ben and I are a balance in the Force, both Dark and Light, ruling together...." she caught herself rambling and stopped, "Anyway, this discussion is over. My love life is none of your concern. When I served under your command two years ago with the Resistance I showed you the respect you were due. Now I expect the same. Ben and I are on equal footing here and you will do as I say while you're here."_ _

__Jerrod lifted an eyebrow, "Ben? That's his name?"_ _

__"Ben Solo. He's Leia's and Han Solo's son." Rey answered._ _

__Jerrod shook his head, "Oh so when Leia mentioned her son falling to the dark side, it was Kylo Ren?"_ _

__"Jerrod, where are you going with these questions? This discussion is finished. There will never be anything between you and I. Besides, Ben knows of the questions you've been asking me. I'm open with him about everything. You had better be careful. _I'm_ dealing with you in a patient way, but if _he_ ever gets alone with you, he will not be as merciful, _you can count on that_!"_ _

__"Point taken, Rey. I will leave you alone. I apologize if I caused you any offense." said Jerrod._ _

__Rey called the trooper back over to their location and commanded him to walk Jerrod the rest of the way to the dining hall. Jerrod left without another word to Rey and she shook her head in disbelief and irritation._ _

__She suspected that Jerrod may be coming at her again in the future, trying his best to woo Rey to himself. This was far from over and she knew it._ _

__She would not discuss this openly with Poe, Finn or Rose. She would keep this between she and Ben for now. She didn't wish to bring division in the midst of this already tense situation and wanted to continue to have the former First Order and Resistance work together peacefully._ _

__She made her way to Poe's quarters and then asked Finn to come over and join them. She gave them updates on the fleet and an approximate date when Poe would be commanding some of those vessels._ _

__She spent a couple of hours going over the details with them of what they needed to know. Ben was on the bridge working out the signals analysis situation._ _

__***************************************************************************************_ _

__Ben sat with his officers on the bridge, working through the new information coming in from the pulse signals they had received the day before._ _

__"I'm pleased. You've managed to come a long way. At least we've figured out that this pulsing code is a mathematical language." Ben said as he spoke to General Pryde._ _

__"Yes, sir. Our scientists have figured out that much, but we need to figure out a way of knowing what it says. It's one thing to know the type of language they are using, but if we can't assign verbage to it, we won't get very far." Pryde answered._ _

__Ben put his hand to his chin in thought._ _

__"I lost three TIE's yesterday, General. I'm presuming that the entities killed them. One of my pilots broke formation yesterday and fired on the entity's ship in direct opposition to my orders. I believe this is what prompted the TIE's to be taken." Ben said, rambling on to Pryde._ _

__He paced back and forth in thought and General Pryde broke in, "I heard about that, Sir. He's still being held in a holding cell. Would you like me to have him punished?"_ _

__Ben looked up at General Pryde with a quizzical look in his eye, "No. I will deal with him in person later today. He will be demoted and never be allowed to fly with me again on any missions."_ _

__General Pryde was actually astonished at Ben's show of restraint. In times past, Ben would have killed someone for that type of insubordination._ _

__"As you wish, Sir...." he answered.... "I do have another question, Sir. If you are convinced that the Entity's ship only fired on you due to our rogue pilot's attack on it, and if they were only observing you while you were there, with no intent of hostility, then WHY do you suppose they fired on our Destroyer the day before?"_ _

__Ben shook his head at General Pryde, "Rey asked me the same question yesterday, General. I'm still trying to asses this. I think I do have an idea why though. It's a thought I've had since yesterday."_ _

__"Really, Sir?" answered Pryde._ _

__"Yes, when I arrived in my Silencer with the X-wings and TIE's, we observed that we were being heavily scanned by them. No immediate threat materialized against us...., I know you are not Force sensitive.... or that you don't rely heavily on the Force, but I do. I sensed through the Force that there was something else going on. I can't explain it. I felt as if we were being observed and scanned not for a hostile purpose, but a different purpose entirely. As I said, it's a feeling I have in the Force. I know you don't put much credence in the Force, the First Order always thought of it as an ancient cult religion, but I live my life by it." Ben said._ _

__General Pryde nodded his head in respect to Ben as he spoke, "I respect that, Sir. No, I have never put much faith in a Force, but I know you and Miss Rey do and will take your word for it. So, you believe that there is something else going on? You don't feel they are being hostile by firing on our Destroyer the day before?"_ _

__"No General, not entirely. What I meant is, I believe there is more going on here than we are seeing on the surface. Yes, that was a hostile move on their part to fire on us, but I also can't shake the feeling there's a lot more to this story here. That's why we need to keep working at deciphering those pulses. There's a message in there somewhere."_ _

__General Pryde nodded his head, "Hmmm.... very good, Sir." He tried to keep his words few and mostly listen to Ben. He experienced Ben's anger or short temper with those who questioned him too much or challenged him openly._ _

__Within a few minutes of their conversation, alarms began to go off._ _

__Ben swirled around and he and General Pryde went to a radar console to look at why the alarm was sounding._ _

__The portal was still positioned a light year from their location, but vessels were exiting it at an alarming rate._ _

__Ben ordered their cloak up and cannons charged once again._ _

__"Is our cloak up? Ion cannons charged?!" he yelled._ _

__"Yes, Sir..." answered a tactical officer._ _

__Ben watched, as did every officer on the bridge, as the vessels were leaving the portal and were flying directly toward Ben's Destroyer._ _

__"I want every TIE fighter we have launched now! Contact the Resistance, have them get their X-wings out of our hangar and launch them as well!" Ben yelled._ _

__Everyone scrambled to carry out Ben's orders._ _

__Before long, Ben could see TIE fighters and X-wings out the bridge window, side by side, in attack formation, waiting for the arrival of the entities' vessels._ _

__Rey came bounding onto the bridge, Poe and Finn were with her, running right behind her._ _

__"Ben! I got word from the Resistance that we have vessels headed this way from the portal?" she asked._ _

__Poe and Finn were out of breath as they came to stand next to Rey._ _

__Ben nodded his head, acknowledging Poe and Finn._ _

__"Yes, Rey. I have dispatched our TIE's and the Resistance dispatched their X-Wings." Ben answered._ _

__Ben was distracted with so many thoughts at the moment that he hadn't given Rey a very deep answer, his mind was racing._ _

__Poe interjected, "Hey.... put me out there! I'm a damn good pilot. I can be of help."_ _

__Rey nodded, "Yes, Ben. Poe will be a valuable asset out there."_ _

__"Go"... Ben said, nodding at Poe._ _

__Poe made his way off the bridge and headed straight for the hangar to see if there were any other X-Wings he could take. If not, he'd fly a TIE then!_ _

__Finn stood there, watching the radar screens, then said, "Rey, let's call Sarissa over here. She and I can take some weapons and begin to reinforce our defenses within the ship itself."_ _

__Rey looked over to Ben for approval._ _

__"That's fine with me, "Ben responded, "I need to involve Sarissa more heavily in all of this. She's a Knight of Ren and knows how to handle herself. Yes, you and she can work together on board to arrange for deeper security around the ship. The enemy is headed our way and we can use all the help we can get."_ _

__Rey nodded her approval and said, "Go, Finn!"_ _

__Finn shook his head, leaving the bridge in a rush._ _

__Rey glanced over at the doors to the bridge and all of a sudden, Jerrod came waltzing onto the bridge, demanding answers._ _

__Rey sighed and looked right at Ben, her expression worried._ _

__"What is going on here?!!", Jerrod began, "You said you'd be sharing information with us when you received it! Next thing I know, this ship is on high alert, alarms going off and no one tells me a thing! I'm a General in the Resistance...." Jerrod was going on and on... and Ben had no patience for this._ _

__"Who let this MAN onto the bridge?!!!" Ben spat out angrily, "Get him off my bridge!"_ _

__Within seconds, officers came alongside Jerrod and grabbed him by the arms on either side._ _

__"Where is the trooper that was supposed to be with him at all times?!!" Ben asked._ _

__"Oh, him? I got rid of him." Jerrod said._ _

__Rey gasped momentarily and said, "You got RID of him? What did you do? You know you are putting yourself in a dangerous situation, Jerrod."_ _

__Jerrod breathed heavily and accused Ben of not keeping him informed. He was actually looking for a reason to confront Ben due to his feelings for Rey. He was upset about the situation they were in, but half of his motive was to see Rey again and make Ben squirm._ _

__Jerrod actually hated Ben. His only memory of him was as Kylo Ren._ _

__Ben gritted through his teeth, "Take....this....man....off....my....bridge.....NOW!"_ _

__Jerrod was still huffing and out of breath._ _

__"You are not here because you care so much about the emergency situation we are in.." Ben said, stepping right up to Jerrod's face, "We both know why you are here, don't we?"_ _

__Jerrod spoke up, looking Ben in the eye, "I know you, Kylo Ren. You can't be trusted. I went along with this so-called truce because of the situation we are in with this entity, but I don't trust you. The rest of the Resistance may trust you, but I do not! You've also brain washed Rey!!!"_ _

__Ben used the Force and held him in a Force grip. He hadn't used that tactic for a while. The last time he had used it was during a board meeting with one of his officers, before the Battle of Exegol._ _

__Jerrod grabbed his throat, gasping for air._ _

__"You presume to walk onto MY bridge, yelling commands at me?! You are lucky I don't kill you where you stand!! Get him out of here!!", then he continued, "I don't have time for this! We are about to be under attack and this man appears out of nowhere?!"_ _

__Rey stood there, breathing heavily, knowing Ben was showing restraint. In times past, he WOULD have killed the man._ _

__She hung her head in disbelief. She had hoped that nothing like this would happen._ _

__Ben had kept his word and didn't interfere with Rey's handling of Jerrod, but when Jerrod took the fight to him on the bridge, Ben got involved!_ _

__As the officers were escorting an angry Jerrod off the bridge, Ben yelled out, "He is to be put in his quarters again and THIS time, he is not allowed to leave. Post two guards at his door."_ _

__Jerrod looked backward at Ben with a smirk on his face, "You twisted Rey. She doesn't belong here..." he said._ _

__"Whatever you say. I don't have time for this! Leave..." said Ben, ignoring him and walking back over to the radar console._ _

__Rey walked hesitantly over to Ben, feeling very uneasy, "Ben.... please don't let this change your mind about working with the Resistance. He's just one man that went out of control. Every other leader truly wants to work with us on this," she pleaded._ _

__Ben nodded, "It's okay, Rey. I'm not going break our joint cooperation due to one man," he said in a huff, "However, if he ever comes near you, this bridge or myself ever again, I will not spare him!"_ _

__"We need to focus on what we're dealing with here!" Ben started again, "General, sensors show the entity's vessels about a half light year from here. They're coming up on us fast."_ _

__The entire bridge was still uneasy due to the confrontation Ben had just had with Jerrod. During their confrontation, everyone had become quiet, listening and watching everything that had happened._ _

__Every person snapped back to reality after the altercation was finished and began to get back to work._ _

__"Yes, Sir. They are moving in quickly. Our cannons are on stand by, TIE's and W-Wings all reporting in that they are ready to fire on your command." answered General Pryde._ _

__Rey tried to refocus her efforts on the incoming vessels and not the display that Jerrod had just made. She wanted to look further into how Jerrod may have incapacitated the trooper who had previously been guarding him. She hoped that Jerrod did not kill him._ _

__"Sir," began a scientist that was on the bridge, "I think we have deciphered some of this message you recorded yesterday from the pulses."_ _

__Ben eagerly walked over to the scientist to hear what he had to say, "Go ahead!"_ _

__"The mathematical patterns are actually PICTURES, sir. This species does not communicate with words, as we know it. They use symbols and pictures. We brought up some of the symbols onto our computer screens, over here."_ _

__Ben followed the scientist over to the computer console and looked with interest as he showed him the different pictures and symbols coming up on the screen._ _

__"It appears, Sir, that this entity is trying to communicate that they themselves are in some sort of war. If I'm interpreting this correctly, we are caught in the middle of a war between two inter dimensional species."_ _

__"Wait...." Ben began, "Let me get this straight. You're saying that we're caught in the middle of a war between the entity and someone else? They are BOTH inter dimensional?"_ _

__"Yes, Sir. From what I can gather of these symbols, it appears the vessels that were pulsing at you yesterday were trying to send you a message. The total picture is not clear yet, but it appears so. We may have been caught in the crossfire between the entity and others like them." answered the scientist._ _

__Rey's eyebrows lifted in astonishment._ _

__Ben took a deep breath, "Okay.... So why was our Destroyer fired upon two days ago? Any indication of WHO was the aggressor and fired on us the other day?"_ _

__"Sir, it appears that one side or the other was firing upon us accidentally. I believe our dimension has intercepted theirs and we simply got in the cross fire." answered the scientist._ _

__This scientist also had a linguistic background translating alien species' communications and was able to glean this information fairly easily._ _

__"You have done well..." Ben said. Keep looking over the symbols and get back to me if anything else surfaces" Ben commanded._ _

__"Yes, Sir. Absolutely." said the scientist._ _

__Ben motioned for Rey to follow him to the other side of the bridge for a moment, "Rey, did you hear this? It appears that we are caught in a battle between two warring species that are not of our dimension."_ _

__"Ben, I noticed that some of their firepower against us two days ago was NOT hitting their targets very well. It was a 'hit or miss' with them. Perhaps they would miss hitting us at times due to the fact that they were not truly aiming at us. But, that still doesn't explain why three of our ships were destroyed by them two days ago." she said._ _

__"I know, but I suspect that our ships were simply casualties of the war between _them_. I won't know much more until their vessels arrive here. The question is, which side am I dealing with when they arrive? If both inter dimensional species are at war with one another, I won't know until they arrive which side of that war we are dealing with."_ _

__"Exactly, Ben. We will keep our fighters out there, in stand by until they try to make contact again." Rey replied._ _

__Ben nodded and then made his way over to General Pryde, saying, "I want our linguists and scientists on this bridge at all times. When those ships arrive, I want them here to translate between us and them." Ben ordered._ _

__"Right away, Sir", answered General Pryde._ _

__Within minutes, inter species linguists, mathematicians, and scientists filled the bridge._ _

__"Status of the incoming ships?" Ben yelled._ _

__"They are almost upon us, Sir. A couple minutes at most." came a tactical officer's reply._ _

__Ben nodded and then said, "Signal the hangar. I'm taking my Silencer back out. I'm going to wait with my troops outside the ship when the entity's vessels arrive."_ _

__"Yes, Sir. I'll have the hangar prepare your ship."_ _

__Rey tensed up immediately when Ben said that and made uneasy eye contact with Ben._ _

__Ben knew she would not like it, and when he looked over at her, she was shifting uncomfortably where she stood._ _

__She crossed her arms, looked away and then walked over to the front of the bridge, looking out the window at the TIE's and X-Wings hovering just outside the Destroyer._ _

__Ben didn't say a word, but walked toward the doors of the bridge. He took one last glance at Rey, hoping she would look over at him before he left._ _

__She did look over and gave him a worried look._ _

__He sent her a private message through their Force Bond. Only they could hear it._ _

__(((Rey.....don't be angry with me, please. I'll be fine...)))) Ben said, privately through the Bond. His eyes were pleading in a way only she would recognize._ _

__She nodded back to him from across the bridge, ((( I'm not angry with you. Go. Be careful...)))) she said privately back to him through their Bond._ _

__He gave her a long, hard look and then turned to walk off the bridge._ _

__Rey sighed and then walked over to General Pryde._ _

__"How long do we have before they reach us?" she asked._ _

__"Perhaps minutes, now, Ma'am." he answered._ _

__She nodded and made her way back to the front of the bridge, watching as Ben's Silencer positioned itself outside the Destroyer with his troops._ _

__******************************************************************************************_ _

__Ben's Silencer was positioned in front of the new blockade that was formed in front of the Destroyer, waiting for the entities' vessels to arrive._ _

__As he sat in the cockpit, he would occasionally glance out of his window and see Rey standing at the front observation window, watching._ _

__He sighed to himself, knowing he upset her each time he departed in battle with his troops. He didn't want to upset her, but he wasn't going to stop being who he was._ _

__His thoughts wandered to what happened on the bridge with Jerrod. His irritation over that incident on the bridge began to fuel his resolve. His anger over it was a bolster, giving him the added fuel he needed emotionally to face this armada of ships headed his way._ _

__His COMM opening up broke his train of thought..._ _

__"Sir", came a voice from one of the TIE fighter pilots, "I can confirm a visual on the ships. They are almost here."_ _

__Ben looked up, squinting his eyes, trying to make a visual of his own. He could barely see them and looked back at his console to confirm their approach._ _

__"Yes, I see them. Hold your position...... and THIS time, absolutely no one is to break formation or engage them with weaponry without my permission! Understood?" Ben said, forcefully._ _

__"Yes, Sir..." came multiple replies from various ships over the COMM._ _

__Ben caught sight of Poe, in an X-Wing, not far off of his right side. He nodded in Poe's direction and Poe nodded back._ _

__Finn had managed to get in contact with Sarrissa and the two of them were working together to reinforce security on board the Destroyer in case it was necessary._ _

__The vessels that were approaching were appearing larger as they neared._ _

__Ben readied himself as he watched them approach. Their brilliant light, once again, almost becoming more than his eyes could take._ _

__The ships stopped, hovering mere yards away from Ben and the other ships._ _

__He was caught off guard when suddenly he noticed the three TIE fighters that had disappeared the day before, appear from behind several of the entities' vessels._ _

__They were being escorted._ _

__He watched as the TIE's joined his blockade and opened the COMM._ _

__"Supreme Leader..." came a voice from one of the TIE pilots that had disappeared the day before, "I'm reporting to you that we are well and all accounted for, Sir."_ _

__"What happened? I need a descriptive report of what took place yesterday! You disappeared. We thought they destroyed you." answered Ben._ _

__"Sir, in an instant, we were in our galaxy and then the next, we were in some sort of colorful, bright area of space I had never seen before. We were not harmed. They sent us back with a message sir." answered the TIE pilot._ _

__"Explain..." Ben said._ _

__"Well, Sir.." the pilot continued, "They used some sort of symbols to communicate to us, on our computer screens, but we were not able to understand. They sensed this and used some sort of telepathic communication with us. I can't explain it, but as we looked at the symbols, they suddenly made sense and our minds suddenly began to comprehend their meaning. I don't know how. My only guess is their minds connecting directly with our own._ _

__To put it simply, Sir, we are caught in the middle of a war between their species and another species like their own."_ _

__"Yes, interesting" Ben continued, "I was informed a while ago by our linguists and scientists that a mathematical code was used to communicate with us. We found symbols and pictures in this mathematical sequence. Our linguists assumed they were trying to communicate that we were caught in the middle of a conflict, however, now you have confirmed this." Ben said._ _

__""Yes, Sir. Some of their vessels returned us a sign of good faith. They do not intend to harm us, well...., at least the ships that are with us right now, don't intend us harm, but there is another inter dimensional faction, just like them, that could be a threat. We were simply caught in the cross fire."_ _

__Ben shook his head, knowing the Force had led him in the right direction in his supposition about the situation!_ _

__Ben opened the COMM to all ships, "Stand down. I want every TIE fighter and X-Wing to return to the hangar. I will handle this from here... alone..."_ _

__The TIE pilots were confused by this. Even some of the Resistance pilots were a bit confused as well. They knew Ben would have no back up if needed._ _

__"Sir, that will leave you with no back up...." answered a TIE pilot._ _

__"I am very well aware of that! You have your orders..." Ben said loudly._ _

__**********************************************************************************************************_ _

__Rey stood on bridge, watching everything that took place. She could see each TIE fighter and X-Wing making it's way back into the hangar, but Ben's Silencer remained alone out there, unaided._ _

__She shook her head, "Ben....." she sighed to herself._ _

__She walked over to General Pryde and asked him to call some of the Resistance leadership to the bridge so they could be kept informed of what was happening._ _

__"General, have two of the leadership from the Resistance brought here onto the bridge. I promised them that they would be made aware of each development. However, Jerrod is NOT to set foot back on this bridge. He is to be kept under armed guard in his quarters." she commanded._ _

__"Understood, Ma'am..." Pryde answered._ _

__He hurried over to the COMM of the ship, calling for Resistance leaders to join them on the bridge, as Rey commanded._ _

__Rey walked back to the scientists deciphering the mathematical communications that had been recorded earlier, asking them if they had learned anything new._ _

__Right as she asked this, the pulses outside the ship resumed. This time, Rey could SEE the pulsing taking place entity's vessel. The light emitting from the entity's vessels was so brilliant, she squinted as she watched. Ben's Silencer remained positioned, hovering right in front of the pulsing ship._ _

__"Are you recording these pulses?" Rey asked an officer._ _

__"Yes, Ma'am.... we are recording. Our linguists are on it. As soon as we have a translation, we'll tell you" the officer responded._ _

__Rey nodded and continued to watch out the widow what was taking place. She noticed Ben's Silencer was not in attack mode, so she assumed this may be a peaceful engagement taking place._ _

__She felt she had been moody with Ben over his desire to accompany his troops when necessary. She fought with herself to let it go. She understood he was groomed his whole life for this and it was in his nature. She was desperate not to lose him again, but talked herself into having a better attitude about it in the future. It made sense that he wanted to be with his soldiers and she actually began to admire it after a while._ _

__"Ma'am", one of the officers called out, getting Rey's attention._ _

__Rey looked up, "Yes, go ahead."_ _

__"We have some translation coming in here. They appear to be transmitting symbols that show war ships, firepower and what appears to be OUR destroyer. My only guess is they are sending us signals that our Destroyer has been in the middle of _their_ war with another species."_ _

__Rey shook her head in agreement, "Makes sense. They didn't open fire on the Supreme Leader yesterday. They returned our three TIE's and they are peacefully transmitting to Ben now. Perhaps the three destroyers we lost the other day were the result of crossfire on their end with _their_ enemies. But, how did their dimension intersect with ours, I wonder?"_ _

__"I don't know Ma'am. I will look into that. However, it is possible. There have been instances, even back to the Old Empire, where testimony came in from soldiers that said they had heard of inter dimensional travel and interaction with parallel universes." the officer answered._ _

__"Hmmm.... good to know. Very interesting. I imagine that another species could have developed the technology for such things! Alright, please keep monitoring." Rey responded._ _

__The officer nodded at Rey and then returned to work._ _

__******************************************************************************************_ _

__Ben kept his Silencer perfectly still. He kept his eyes on the read out coming in from his console as the pulses continued. His Silencer was only picking up the recording again, but nothing concrete. He had hoped that his scientists and linguists were able to decipher what they were saying._ _

__He opened the COMM to the bridge, "General Pryde, is there any translation coming in?" he asked._ _

__General Pryde went over the COMM, "Yes, Sir. More symbols are arriving. Our linguists are running the mathematical codes through our computers now. It appears that Miss Rey and another officer have deciphered that we are in the crossfire between their species another species like their own."_ _

__Ben's suspicions were confirmed now. He wanted to show a sign of goodwill to the entity in front him. He wasn't sure how, since he had no way on board his ship to return a pulse like the one the other ship was giving out._ _

__He opened the COMM once again, this time calling for Rey._ _

__"Rey... have our officers use the same mathematical code they sent us and return some sort of reply. Let them know we are willing to communicate with them peacefully."_ _

__"Yes, Ben, I was thinking the same. We're already on it." she responded._ _

__Ben moved his Silencer backward a bit, trying to show that he was standing down and not willing to be aggressive toward them. These entities had returned his TIE's to him and he wanted to show a sign of good will in return._ _

__"Ben, " came Rey's voice over the COMM, "We are transmitting now. They should be receiving us."_ _

__Ben watched as the ships stopped pulsing their brilliant light. They stood perfectly still, hovering merely yards from Ben's ship._ _

__One of the officers on the bridge wasn't happy about a read out he was receiving. Apparently mathematical code was coming through that seemed to indicate that they still were NOT out of danger._ _

__"Uhh... boy this isn't good... Ma'am, can you come over here please? I think I'm getting another message coming through from the entity." an officer said, looking over at Rey._ _

__Rey hurried over to the officer and looked at the read out, "What did you find?" she asked._ _

__"If I'm reading this correctly, the entity appears to be telling us that we are still in possible danger from their enemy. Our galaxy could still be in danger if enemy the entity is fighting against manages to fully enter our galaxy."_ _

__Rey froze in place. She stood up and her eyes went wide._ _

__"Get the Supreme Leader back on the COMM for me." She ordered._ _

__Ben answered seconds later, "Go ahead...."_ _

__"Ben, we may not be out of danger. Our linguists have deciphered a message from the entity's ship transmitting in front of you. Apparently, they are warning us that our galaxy could be in danger from the enemy THEY are fighting." she said._ _

__Ben sat in his Silencer, hung his head with a sigh for a moment._ _

__"Alright...well, have our linguists transmit a set of symbols to the entity in front of me that we will work with them to seal those portals throughout our galaxy, if that is possible or if they are willing?" Ben answered._ _

__The bridge officers could hear Ben's voice coming through the COMM and got on it right away._ _

__The pulses resumed from the entity's ship. Ben had to cover his eyes again. The ship began to shift in and out of dimension. They were sending a reply._ _

__"Any word?" Ben's voice asked, coming over the COMM._ _

__Rey motioned for the linguist to speak directly to Ben on the COMM._ _

__"Supreme Leader, I'm one of the linguists on the bridge. I made the transmission you requested. They have responded that they are wiling to help us combat any more portals being opened up into our galaxy by their enemy, Sir."_ _

__The entity's vessel began to back up from Ben's Silencer. The two of them had sat facing one another for the longest time. It pulsed a few more times, brightly, and then almost instantly disappeared from view._ _

__Ben sat watching as it disappeared and maneuvered his Silencer back into the hangar._ _

__************************************************************************************************_ _

__The hatch on Ben's Silencer opened and several people ran to his ship to address any concerns he may have._ _

__Poe sat off to the side, leaning against his X-Wing as Ben disembarked from his Silencer, watching as so many people attended to Ben. Poe smiled, chuckling as he thought out loud to himself, "Wow, he has a ton of people scurrying to attend to him when he leaves his ship. I dock my ship here and no one knows who I am!" He kept chuckling for a few seconds._ _

__Ben saw Poe standing across the hangar, leaning against his X-Wing and made his way over to him._ _

__"Poe..." he said, giving him a slight nod, "I appreciate the back up..." and continued walking past Poe without another word and toward the exit doors of the hangar._ _

__Poe ran after him, "Uhh.... got a minute?" he asked._ _

__Ben stopped in his tracks and gave Poe his attention._ _

__"What can I do for you?" Ben asked, slightly amused._ _

__"I'm curious as to when you may be deploying me? Is the new fleet about complete?"_ _

__"I'd give it about a week or less. Didn't Rey fill you in on that earlier?" Ben asked._ _

__Poe shook his head, "Yes,... she did, I guess I was just trying to make conversation. Is there any status from here on the entity's vessel? What happened out there?"_ _

__Ben was amused that Poe would try to find a reason to strike up a conversation with him. He humored Poe and stayed for a moment to answer._ _

__"Long story short, we are in the middle of a battle between two species. It doesn't appear to be over yet. Rey will update you..." said Ben, trying to leave the conversation._ _

__Poe could tell that Ben did not feel comfortable talking any longer and nodded his head and let Ben walk out._ _

__Poe smiled, and thought to himself, "At least I got a few words out of him and he wasn't ready to kill me......" and he walked off to finish grabbing some things out of the hangar to take back with him to his quarters._ _

__Ben was not much for words with Rey's friends yet and Rey hoped that would change in time!_ _

__*********************************************************************************************_ _

__

__The bridge was bustling with activity. Rey was working with many officers regarding the details of that last incoming transmission from the entity's vessel._ _

__The doors to the bridge opened and Ben strode across the floor with his usual straight face and commanding air about him._ _

__Rey walked over to meet him._ _

__"Looks like we managed to get somewhere today, huh?" she said, shifting her eyebrows up a bit._ _

__"You still upset with me?" Ben asked, not even commenting on what Rey had just said. His eyes were searching hers for an answer._ _

__Rey smiled, "I'm not upset, Ben. I never was angry with you. Just worried."_ _

__"You can't fool me, Rey. Remember when I told you, you can't hide from me.... I know your heart." he said, giving her a lifted eyebrow._ _

__"Ben...really, I'm okay. My worry sometimes gets the better of me when it comes to you." she said, touching his arm._ _

__He nodded and continued, "Your friend, Poe, stopped me in the hangar. I think he was trying to make conversation. He wanted updates. Perhaps you could fill him in when you get the chance? I was going to leave the decision up to you when he is deployed. Our fleet will be ready soon."_ _

__"Sure, Ben. I'll keep him informed. I know you still don't feel comfortable dealing with him one-on-one. " she said, giving him a small grin._ _

__"Something like that......" he said, taking a deep sigh and then looking over at some read outs coming in on a console._ _

__"He means well. He's not a bad guy once you get to know him a bit..." Rey responded._ _

__"Perhaps, but I'll need time to adjust to former Resistance working for us..." he said, giving her a smile in return._ _

__Rey smiled at him again, "I understand....., C'mon, let me show you the read outs that came in."_ _

__Ben followed Rey and they both made their way over to some consoles and took a seat. Ben read the transcripts for himself of the communications that transpired between them and the entity's vessel._ _

__"Ben, it was quite an exchange! Apparently, we were in the middle of a struggle taking place between them and another species. They appear to want to help us close the rifts so that their conflict does not spill over into our galaxy anymore. But, according to the entity, we are still in danger from their enemy." said Rey, searching Ben's face as he read the transcripts._ _

__"Yes..... exactly, said Ben, " We need to figure out how to work with them to close those rifts. My only concern is this...., if we help the entity close the rifts that are forming, will that be seen as an act of war against _their_ enemy?"_ _

__Ben's question was a valid one._ _

__Rey stood contemplating that statement for a moment._ _

__"You have a point, Ben. I hadn't thought of it quite that way."....she sighed, putting her hands to her waist. "What if we make an enemy we never had simply because we are closing  
the rifts?"_ _

__Ben leaned back in his chair and swiveled around, placing his gaze on the stars outside the bridge window, lost in thought._ _

__"I'm going to take that chance, Rey. We need to close those portals somehow with the help of the entity. It may NOT cause conflict with their enemies, but then again it could, but I'll deal with it if it happens. We are already prepared for battle anyway._ _

__Our fleet is almost finished, our new cloaking devices are being installed on every ship, so even if we have to engage with an enemy of this entity, at least we are more prepared. I can't simply let portals keep opening up around our galaxy, endangering other star systems. I'm going to work with them to close the rifts." said Ben, still gazing out the window._ _

__Rey nodded her agreement to Ben._ _

__"Makes sense. War is not what we want, but it looks like we have a fifty, fifty chance of making war inadvertently with the enemies of the entity, but what choice do we have? We may need to call another meeting and discuss these updates with both our people and the former Resistance." she said._ _

__Ben agreed, "Yes..." he sighed, "That is part of our joint agreement. Sounds good, Rey. We'll plan a meeting for tomorrow. For now, let's take a few hours to have the bridge monitor for any other communication from the entity's species."_ _

__After saying that, Ben gave Rey a look that bore right into her soul. She scrunched her eyebrows at him, giving him a confused look, "Ben?...what is it?"_ _

__He touched her arm and said, "Remember that shuttle trip I said I wanted to take with you? I wanted to take you somewhere alone? We could take a large shuttle craft, just the two of us. There's a beautiful nebula not far from here. We'd still be within close range of our Destroyer. It would give us a few hours to ourselves and we can also think about our next move. Everyone here knows their place for now. If something arises, they can simply contact us and we'll come right back." He said, giving her a smile._ _

__Rey's face broke out into a blushing smile._ _

__"Ben... I'd absolutely love that. Do you think it's safe for us? Don't you think we'll be needed?" she asked, somewhat concerned, but still smiling at him._ _

__"Rey, it'll be fine. Honestly, if I didn't think we'd be safe, I wouldn't suggest it. The ship will be fine. General Pryde knows his duty and if something comes up, he will contact us. Let's face it, we could use some time alone."_ _

__Rey agreed and nodded her head with a loving look back at Ben._ _

__He stood up from his chair walked over and alerted General Pryde that he and Rey would need a large shuttle prepared for their departure. It was to be equipped with everything they needed for about twelve hours._ _

__"Yes, sir, right away" Pryde answered._ _

__"Rey and I will return within twelve hours. We need to schedule a meeting tomorrow, however, with our leaders and the Resistance leaders. Please see to those arrangements?" Ben asked General Pryde._ _

__"I'll take care of it, Sir...." he answered._ _

__Ben took Rey's hand and led her out the bridge doors and straight for their quarters to bring a few things along with them for the small getaway._ _

__As they walked the corridors, Rey asked Ben about their wedding plans._ _

__"Ben, I know this isn't exactly the time to discuss our wedding, with everything that has been pulling at us since all of this started, but it has been on my mind. I spoke with Rose the other day and she informed me she is still working on things for us..." Rey said, a glimmer in her eye._ _

__Ben looked over at Rey, a smile forming in the corner of his mouth._ _

__"She is? I'm glad to hear it. Actually, I was going to pay her a visit about our wedding." he said._ _

__Rey stopped and smiled, "You are?"_ _

__"Yes, despite all that is happening, I haven't forgotten that I asked you to marry me..." he said, stopping to hold her._ _

__Rey stood up on her toes and kissed him softly on the mouth. He put his arms around her, rubbing his gloved hands up her back._ _

__She stepped back down..._ _

__"Ben, Rose is a very tender person. She's probably easily intimidated.....and...."_ _

__Ben interrupted Rey as she spoke, knowing what she was going to say._ _

__"Rey.....I won't intimidate Rose. I simply want to ask her about how she's handling our wedding plans. I gave her list of elites to contact and am just wondering her status."_ _

__"Ben, it's not like she could have gotten far with the plans! We haven't even chosen a date yet..." said Rey._ _

__Ben smiled, "No, we haven't. But, I'd still like to see what she has managed to accomplish."_ _

__"Do you want me there with you when you speak to Rose?" Rey asked._ _

__Ben shook his head, "Not exactly. I may have some things planned that I don't want you to know. There might be some unexpected surprises that I want to keep to myself for now." he said, giving her a lifted eyebrow._ _

__"Really?" Rey asked, her eyes widening._ _

__Ben took her hand, "Come with me, Rey...... let's keep going. We need to get some things from our quarters and then we can pick this conversation up in a bit."_ _

__As they were walking back to their quarters, even though Rey was elated at the conversation they were having about their wedding, she couldn't help shake her worry that this little twelve hour break they'd be taking may not be a good idea. Ben assured her that they wouldn't be far from the ship and General Pryde would contact them immediately if something went wrong, but she still fell ill at ease._ _

__************************************************************************************************_ _

__Some of the members of the Resistance got word about what took place between Jerrod and Ben on the bridge. They went to confront him about this._ _

__Jerrod was sitting in his quarters, with two troopers outside his door. The previous trooper that had been with him was knocked out by one quick move from Jerrod so he could go to the bridge on his own in search of Rey._ _

__The two troopesr watching guard over his room, signaled the door and Jerrod got up to answer it._ _

__Two members of Resistance leadership were standing outside the door._ _

__"Come in, " Jerrod replied, "I know what you're here for." he replied._ _

__"How could you put all of us in this situation? We heard what happened earlier. You stormed onto the bridge of this ship, got into an argument with Kylo Ren? Have you lost your mind? We are on his ship... he could have had you killed." said one one of the leaders._ _

__"I did what had to be done", Jerrod began, "Kylo Ren has turned Rey's heart. She is confused. She is overcome by his power and what he is offering her."_ _

__"Jerrod...there IS no more First Order or even Resistance, for that matter. Rey has explained her situation to us. She has not fallen to the Dark Side. If you have listened to her, she's helping Kylo Ren to bring balance. If you had any understanding of the Force, you'd see that! But, for now, you may have severely damaged our chances here. I didn't trust Kylo Ren either, and I may still not trust entirely, but he is making compromises with us and we gave our word we would too...." said the leader, pacing back and forth in the room._ _

__Jerrod shook his head, sitting down in a chair and said nothing._ _

__The leader continued, "From here on out, you will no longer be in a leadership position with our people." he said and headed for the door._ _

__Jerrod stood up angrily and protested, "This is ridiculous. I sent Kylo Ren some of our X-Wing pilots to help when he went to the rift. I have shown cooperation, however, I feel Rey needed to be reminded of where she came from."_ _

__"You still don't get it, do you? You don't march onto the bridge of a Destroyer, insisting on your own way, insulting Rey. What if he had come to us in that manner the other day when he visited Ajan Kloss? How do you think WE would have responded?..... and....." the leader paused, raised a finger and pointed at Jerrod.... "Wait a minute.... you're in love with Rey, aren't you?"_ _

__Jerrod squirmed for a moment, "I have strong feelings where she is concerned."_ _

__"What kind of answer is that? Did you go up on that bridge because of her? You're lucky Ren didn't kill you up there. As a matter of fact, I've known Rey's Force abilities for two years now and SHE could have killed you!!" said the leader, sarcastically._ _

__Jerrod sighed and said, "Kylo Ren attacked me. He put some sort of choke hold on me..."_ _

__"There you have it! You admit you could have gotten yourself killed. Peace will not come to the galaxy without compromise on both sides. We are trying to work with Rey in helping that happen. I trust her judgement. If Kylo Ren put a Force hold on you, then you brought it on yourself. He never would have bothered you otherwise."_ _

__Jerrod stood up, raising his fist and yelling, "You are defending _him_?! He is an evil Dark Side user who has brought horror to this galaxy. Perhaps I'm not the crazy one??"_ _

__"Our decision stands," said the Resistance leader, "You will no longer guide anyone. Leadership will fall to myself and my colleague here. You have made a rash move by behaving this way. I'm sorry, but it had to be done. You may have acted on what YOU thought were good intentions, but it could have cost you your life and our peace agreement with Kylo Ren!"_ _

__With that, the two leaders left Jerrod alone in his quarters._ _

__Jerrod was left alone with his empty feelings and no sense of purpose. He wanted to confront Kylo Ren, not only regarding Rey, but his Force choke on the bridge, however, he knew he didn't stand a chance with him. Jerrod knew he was not Force sensitive and was no match for him._ _

__The two leaders were escorted back to their quarters by a trooper and sat down, devising a way to speak to Rey and Ben when they had their next meeting and apologize, hoping it did not ruin what they were all trying to accomplish during this trying time.  
******************************************************************************_ _

__Rey and Ben's shuttle was prepared and they made their way through the corridors to the hangar. Officers and guards were waiting for them._ _

__"Sir, do you need a crew? A pilot?" an officer asked Ben._ _

__"No, Rey and I are going alone. I will pilot the shuttle. Inform General Hux I will expect reports regularly regarding the portal or the entity we recently dealt with." Ben commanded._ _

__The officers nodded in their response, "Yes, Sir." and then stepped back and Ben and Rey boarded the shuttle._ _

__Ben closed the ramp door and then gave Rey a longing look._ _

__Rey threw herself down on a soft cot that was in the front of the shuttle and stretched a bit, "Oh, I'm SO ready for this. I have needed a break....., alone with you..."_ _

__Ben took his cape off and his gloves, placing them on the cot next to Rey._ _

__"I'm going to pilot this shuttle out of here.... I'll be right back." he said._ _

__Rey smiled widely and watched him head to the pilot's seat to launch from the hangar._ _

__"We're finally alone for a bit..." she thought to herself....._ _

__Soon, though, worries returned as she thought about the enemies of the entity that they encountered. She couldn't help but feel insecure about the entire situation._ _

__Rey felt the shuttle lift off and fly out of the hangar. She went to one of the windows and peered out and was amazed as she gazed outside just how large their Destroyer really was._ _

__She made her way up to the cockpit so sit next to Ben._ _

__"Ben, I never really thought about it until now, but our Destroyer is HUGE...." she said, still peering out the window._ _

__Ben chuckled a bit to himself, "I guess I'm used to it. I've lived on different Destroyers for years, but yes, it is large."_ _

__He reached across to her and took her hand. Rey admired the view outside the window as Ben jumped them to light speed._ _

__"Are we headed to that nebula you were telling me about?" she asked._ _

__"Yes, it's something I think you'll really like. It's very unique..., he started and then looked over at Rey directly, "Things will be fine. You need to relax. I would not bring us out here if I didn't feel confident about it. We've barely had any time alone together since we came from Exegol!"_ _

__Rey nodded, but looked down at her lap. She was worried and Ben could sense it._ _

__"Rey....you've been a bit more worried lately about things. You seem somewhat on edge. Are you feeling alright?" Ben asked, very concerned._ _

__"I'm okay, Ben. I have been experiencing worry more than I usually do, yes. I'm not quite sure why. I feel it, but can't stop it at times... I'm probably just not meditating enough. I need to do that." she responded._ _

__Ben nodded and then put his focus back on the console._ _

__"We're only about ten minutes from our destination. I told you.... we wouldn't go far... If General Pryde contacts us with any problems, we are only ten minutes away from our ship at light speed." Ben said, trying to comfort her._ _

__Rey knew there was something different taking place in her emotions. She had chided herself for being so worried when Ben went with his troops to battle. She couldn't figure out why. If she truly thought about it, she admired it about Ben, so why was she so anxious lately?_ _

__Sure, she didn't want to lose Ben again, but to show that much anxiety was not like her. Something else was going on, but she didn't know what._ _

__"I'll be back in a minute, Ben... I'm going to rest on the cot in the back"... said Rey._ _

__"You alright, Rey?" Ben asked._ _

__"Oh.... yeah... fine... I just need to lay back a bit. Let me know when we reach the nebula, ok?" she said, giving him a smile and a wink._ _

__Ben smiled to himself and then continued to pilot the shuttle._ _

__Rey went back to the cot privately and sat on the edge. She leaned over, cupping her face in her hands. She felt so tired._ _

__Suddenly, she sat upwards and thought about all of the things she was experiencing lately. Extreme fatigue, deeper anxiety, increased appetite._ _

__Her eyes went wide and she wondered if she were PREGNANT._ _

__"No...." she thought, "could it be?"_ _

__She lay back down against the cot and thought about how many times she and Ben had been intimate since they left Exegol. They made love like newly weds!  
How could they not? They had finally found one another!_ _

__She smiled to herself, filled with questions. There was no way to know until she returned to the Destroyer and visited a medical bay for examination._ _

__What would Ben think? She wondered if he'd be pleased or possibly upset about it._ _

__They were so spontaneous with the love making that anything was possible. Neither one of them thought about using contraception. They just threw themselves at one another with abandon ever since Exegol, not thinking that far ahead._ _

__She sat upright on the cot, smiling to herself._ _

__Ben walked down the couple steps out of the cockpit and down into the living area of the shuttle and saw Rey sitting on the cot, a big smile on her face._ _

__He gave her a strange look, "Rey? You look awfully happy. Care to share?" he asked._ _

__Rey stood up and walked over taking his hands, "Ben.... I..... well.... I am not sure, but... "_ _

__Ben leaned his head forward and said, "Yes..???"_ _

__"Well, I am not sure yet. I have to get to a medical bay when we return to the ship. But, I'm wondering if... I'm.... Pregnant..." she said, giving Ben a shy look._ _

__Ben's eyes went wide! His jaw dropped and he just stood there looking at her. A smile began to break over his face._ _

__"Ben... I don't know for sure.... but, I've been experiencing some things that are NOT normal for me. I've been so anxious about everything, which isn't like me, I've been extremely tired, more so than usual, I have had an increased appetite... I need to see if I'm pregnant.....and also.... I'm a bit late on my monthly cycle." she said, examining Ben's face the whole time she spoke this to him._ _

__Ben collapsed onto the edge of the cot, smiling from ear to ear._ _

__"You're not mad?" Rey asked._ _

__"Mad?! No! Oh my, Rey... how could I ever be mad at that? When we get back to the ship, we'll have you examined by our best doctors!" he didn't know what else to say and stood up and walked over to Rey, picking her up and off the ground and twirled her around in his arms._ _

__He kissed her passionately._ _

__"Ben, it's not like I know for sure yet..." she said, kissing him again._ _

__Ben just held her in his arms and put his forehead on hers. He reached to touch the side of her face and pulled her close again._ _

__Rey smiled into his chest, feeling his strength and warmth and savoring every minute._ _

__She couldn't help but think that if it were true, IF she was pregnant, it was coming at a very dangerous time in their lives right now. This new entity's enemy could become THEIR enemy. So many perilous times ahead and she were pregnant, it would be another thing for them consider in everything they did._ _

__Ben could sense her thoughts through their Bond._ _

__"Rey... look at me....", he said, lifting her face up to his, "If you are pregnant, the timing does not matter to me. Don't worry about it." and then he kissed her softly on the mouth._ _

__"How did you know I was just thinking about that?" she asked._ _

__"Ummm, Force Dyad, remember????" he said, jokingly with her._ _

__She tapped him on the arm and then gave him another kiss._ _

__He led her over to another room on the shuttle that was beautifully decorated with every luxury. The room was behind the room with the cot she was sitting on previously._ _

__She gasped when she walked in. Candles were lit, the bed was enormous, there was Fresher in there, fresh fruits and desserts and flowers every where. Ben had thought of it all._ _

__She turned around shocked, "Ben... you had all of this prepared?"_ _

__He nodded and then took her by the hand._ _

__"We needed the break Rey. Life and all of it's problems will be waiting for us back on the Destroyer, but for now, let's enjoy these few hours alone..." he said, gently pulling her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her._ _

__She melted into his kiss and moaned, feeling the longing for him take over._ _

__So far General Pryde did not have to contact them. They were left alone, a half light year from the Destroyer, enjoying peace and quiet. It would be a short trip, but Ben knew she needed it and so did he._ _

__**************************************************************************************************_ _


	26. Rey's Pregnancy Confirmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey's pregnancy is confirmed...but before it is, she and Ben spend a night in the shuttle together, enjoying intimate time alone.
> 
> Ben gives Rose an unexpected visit at her quarters to discuss the wedding. Rose is scared to death to be alone talking with Ben and it shows!
> 
> The entity's vessels are returning to communicate with Ben's Destroyer. Will they bring word of help to close the portals that are continuing to open up in the galaxy or word of war from the other inter dimensional species?

Chapter 26: Rey's Pregnancy Confirmed

The shuttle craft that Rey and Ben were on was hovering a half a light year away from their Destroyer. The only sound was the gentle hum of the engines and their breaths as they shared kisses.

Ben stopped kissing her momentarily, giving her an anxious expression.

Rey noticed his expression and wondered what could be on his mind.

"Ben, what are you thinking about? You look troubled..." 

The candles flickered in the room they were in, Ben's face barely visible, but she could still sense something was on his mind.

Ben took a deep breath and then stepped back from her briefly....

"Rey...what if you _are_ pregnant. If we come together right now,...what if I hurt the baby?" Ben asked, truly appearing distressed.

Rey's heart melted in a thousand different ways when he said this. Ben was very well experienced in ruling a galaxy, and being Supreme Leader, but when it came to things like this, he still had some things that were unknown to him. 

Rey actually found it endearing and amusing 

"Ben... is _that_ what is on your mind? The way you were looking at me just now, I thought something else was terribly wrong. Now _you_ are the one worrying, huh?" 

"Rey, I'm serious..." said Ben. 

"Ben.... I don't even know yet if _I am_ pregnant. I will see a doctor when we return to the ship. But, I don't think anything would happen." 

Ben just stared at Rey for a moment, giving her a rather curious and unsure look. 

" I'm in uncharted territory here. I don't know much about pregnancy... or what could happen if we are physically intimate..." 

"I know, Ben. I'm new to all of this too. Look, how many other things have you and I been through this past few weeks that was uncharted territory for us, yet we've managed to get through it..... ," she paused, "You're not going to harm me. Like I said, I don't know if I'm pregnant yet...." She said, leading him closer to the bed. 

Ben tilted his head to the side slightly, giving her a hesitant smile. He was concerned about this. 

He trusted Rey's words of encouragement to him and didn't say another word. 

Rey reached for the zipper on Ben's uniform and started to pull down. He closed his eyes and put his hands on her hips as she did. He was enjoying feeling her hands on him. 

Her hands roamed over Ben's exposed chest, Ben's eyes still closed. She started to kiss his bare chest. Ben made a sigh as she did. '' 

"Just stand still, Ben. I want to touch you...." she said with a longing whisper. 

Ben just stood there as Rey's soft touch melted him. She managed to coax him out of his tunic and then worked at the belt on his uniform pants. He looked down as Rey unfastened his belt and pulled down on the zipper. 

His breath was picking up watching her. 

"Take your boots off?" she prodded. 

Ben nodded and slid his boots off at her command. 

She stood back up and found his lips with her own. He drank in every sensation she was giving him. 

Her hands roamed through his hair. He had his hands on her shirt, slowly lifting it up and over her head. He let go of Rey's lips for a moment and looked to unfasten her breast binding. It fell to the floor and he saw her bare in front of him. He loved the sight of her. 

Rey began to kiss his neck and then slowly put her kisses down his chest, while putting her right hand on his erection through his briefs. She was working her way down his body. He grabbed her arms gently, pulling her back to a standing position. 

_"Oh no.... not yet...." he said, teasing her._

She gave him a smirk... 

He lowered his head to her right breast, cupping her in his hand, taking her nipple into his mouth, suckling and kissing her. She leaned her head back and moaned. 

Ben used his right hand to stroke her breast, while moving his lips over to her left breast, repeating his kisses and suckling. 

As he stayed there, going between each breast, Rey opened her eyes, watching him, gently putting her hands through his long hair. 

Ben could hear her sighs and it urged him on. Rey reached down again, trying to touch his erection and stroke him through his briefs. He gasped when she did and only stopped suckling Rey's breast long enough to allow himself to enjoy the sensation of her hands on him. 

Rey found the band around his briefs and tugged them downward, hoping Ben would get the hint and remove them himself. 

He obliged her, standing up only to finish taking them off. 

Rey caught sight of him. He was full and large and her heart rate picked up. She ached to feel him again inside her. It seemed no matter how many times she saw his body, felt his body or had him inside her, it was never enough. 

Ben stood back up and looked from Rey's face down to her breasts, her waistline and back up to her eyes again. 

_"You are beautiful, Rey..."_

Rey's eyes watered. Ben could see the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"Are you alright?" he asked. 

"I'm better than 'alright'. I never knew love like this could exist..." she said, reaching her hands up to his arms. 

He stopped to put his hand on her stomach, presumably where her baby might be! He kept his hand there for a few seconds. Rey put her hand over his as he held her stomach. 

"Could it really be true?" he asked. 

"We'll find out soon...." she said, then pulled his lips to hers again. 

Ben reached to pick Rey up and lower her onto the bed. Rey looked out the window of the shuttle and saw the stars and colorful nebula Ben told her about. It was breathtaking and the view gladdened her heart. 

There was no other man for her. Her mind went back very briefly to Jerrod and his advances toward her. The thought of him repulsed her. She would never let another man near her. Ben was her only love. 

Ben sensed Rey's thoughts about Jerrod through their Bond...he stopped kissing her for a second and gave her a sideways glance. 

_"If he ever comes near you again...." Ben began...._

"Shhh...Ben.... he won't." Answered Rey, pulling his lips back to hers. 

Ben kept his left arm to Rey's side, supporting himself while using the other hand to rub her sensitive bundle of nerves that would arouse her even more for his entrance into her body. Ben kept his eyes on Rey as he used his hand to stimulate her. He eagerly drank in all of her responses to him. 

Rey gasped when he touched her. Her eyes closed and she sighed his name...."Ben...." 

She opened her eyes again, wanting to see every inch of his body. Her eyes, as well as her hands, roamed over his arms, back and shoulders. The sight of his deep brown eyes behind locks of long black hair sent her pulse racing. 

She felt herself about to climax as Ben continued to stimulate that bundle of nerves and she arched into his touch. Ben leaned in to her neck. He kept his kisses there and then moved his kisses to her breasts again, suckling each one. 

Rey moaned loudly and gripped Ben's arms. 

_"Come, Rey.... let me see you come..." Ben said, continuing to stimulate her._

He put two fingers inside her opening and pushed gently, then went back up to stimulate her clitoris. 

She began to writhe under his touch, groaning his name deeply. She felt her body climbing to that peak that Ben was driving her to. 

He watched as she came under his touch. He felt such satisfaction knowing he could make her feel this way. 

She came down from her heavy breathing and caught Ben's eyes with her own. 

_"Let me feel you inside me, Ben... I need to feel you..." she pleaded._

Ben nodded and raised his hand and ran it over his breasts, gently stroking and cupping. . 

He moved his hips into position, moving his hips into her and within seconds, Rey felt the width and length of Ben enter her. Every inch of her body was on fire and she thought she'd come out of her skin at the feel of him inside her. 

Ben let out a huge, deep breath, as he shook a little from the sensation as he entered her. His face contorting into expressions of pure bliss. He closed his eyes and moved slowly inside her. He lowered his head to her forehead, putting one of his hands on her hips, the other hand supporting himself. 

He found he couldn't contain a slow pace any longer. His pushing into her became a desperate need. The urgency in his movements were accompanied by deep sighs, moans and grunts. 

Rey loved the sounds he made when they were intimate. She relished the knowledge that it was her body making him feel this way, her love for him that had rescued his heart. 

He opened his eyes again, looking at Rey, a desperate longing filling him. He winced his eyes, grabbing her more tightly on her hips and slowed his thrusts a bit. 

_"I'm about to....." he said, but didn't finish his sentence._

Rey found herself about to climax again with him. Her pelvic muscles felt the impact of Ben's fullness as he thrust into her and it was enough to take her over the edge right along with Ben. 

They both came together, heaving, sighing and panting, desperately gripping onto the other. 

Sweat poured over their faces and bodies due to the exertion of the love they had just shared. 

Rey was enraptured with the oneness they shared. They completed one another, literally, body and soul. 

"Ben.." Rey whispered passionately, "I love you so completely. There will never be anyone else for me..." 

Ben was still coming down from his orgasm and lay himself to the side of Rey, stroking her face, and running his thumb over her mouth. 

"I know, Rey. I trust you. You don't have to prove yourself to me. I've been inside you, in your soul, in your mind..., " he paused, "I know..." and then he leaned over to put his lips softly on hers and pulled her into his arms. 

Rey lay there, listening to the sound of his heart and breathing. His chest rising and falling, her face feeling the warmth of his skin. 

Her hands roved over his chest and stomach. 

"You are so muscular, Ben, so Large is more the word for it!" she teased. 

Ben tilted his head up a bit and gave her a smile, "You think so, huh?" 

"It was one of the first things I noticed about you when I first laid eyes on you. When you took off your mask for me on Star Killer Base, one of my first impressions of you was how handsome you are and how big you were... you took my breath away even then!" 

"Not a 'creature in a mask', huh?" he said, jokingly with her. 

"Hardly! I took one look at you and my heart was beginning to fall. I was fascinated with you from the beginning. Tell me, did you take off your mask for me that day in order to impress me?" 

Ben sighed and thought for a moment how to answer, "Yes... and no. When you called me a 'creature in a mask' I had a need to show you I was just as human as you are. Then, after I removed my mask, I saw the look that came over your eyes toward me. Then I knew you felt something...." 

"Ben, I fought my desires for you for two years. Not long after Star Killer base, I knew I was attracted to you, but didn't want to show it. 

Ben took a deep breath..."I knew you were fighting your feelings for me. I wasn't blind to it. I could tell..." he teased. 

Rey looked up and laughed, "You knew!?? How did you know?" 

Ben smiled and said, "When the Force connected us once, unexpectedly, I was not wearing my uniform. You asked me to put on a cowl. When you did so, I saw the look in your eyes. You gasped too." 

"Yeah! You ignored me and just stood there looking at me!' she laughed. 

Ben was looking at her with a grin, enjoying every minute. 

"Yeah, I gave myself away back then, didn't I?" she teased. 

"Let's just say, even though you continued to fight me and run from me, I knew you cared." he said. 

Rey didn't say another word, but kissed him and laid her head back on his chest. 

She began to feel tired. Her eyes became heavy. Ben stroked her hair until she fell asleep on his chest. He stayed awake for some time, thinking and looking out of their window. 

His mind was racing with the thought that Rey could be pregnant. That thought brought him joy, not anxiety. No matter what he and Rey would face soon with this entity they had encountered or a possible war with an unknown species, he would not let it stop him from being at her side during her entire pregnancy and giving every effort he had to be a good father. 

********************************************************************************************************* 

Within twelve hours, Ben had piloted the shuttle back into the hangar of their destroyer. Rey was sitting next to him in the cockpit, feeling sorry that their time alone had come and gone so quickly. 

Ben was anxious to get Rey to a medical bay as soon as they landed. He needed to know if she was pregnant. 

Rey smiled to herself. She could sense Ben's anxiety over it. She knew he was impatient to know. She was impatient as well. 

As soon as their shuttle had landed and the ramp opened, there were officers there waiting to greet them. Troopers lined the hangar, forming a pathway all the way to the door. Whenever Ben disembarked a ship, the entire hangar went into high alert... 

Rey walked hand-in-hand with Ben as they walked through the tunnel of troopers and officers and made their way off the hangar area. 

"Rey, we're getting you to a medical bay now," Ben whispered, speaking to her under his breath, not wanting anyone around them to hear him. It was their business right now and if Rey was pregnant, they would announce it on their own time table. 

Rey wanted to go to the Fresher, get a change of clothes and rest for a while, but Ben was insistent that she come to the medical bay first. 

A few minutes later, the doors to the medical bay opened and doctors saw Rey and Ben walk in. The doctors stiffened to attention. 

_"Supreme Leader.....uh.... we weren't expecting you, Sir.... is anything wrong?" a doctor asked._

"Nothing is wrong. I want our best doctors over here right now. I need Rey tested for...." he began and then hesitated and looked over at Rey. 

"Ben, let me speak to them. It's okay. I'll handle it." she said, rubbing his arm. 

Ben gave a quick nod and then stood off to the side of the room, but not leaving. The doctors swallowed hesitantly, worrying that if they made a wrong move, it could be bad for them. They looked nervously over at Ben and then back to Rey. 

"Ma'am... I'm doctor Sorren." he nodded, taking Rey's hand into his. 

Rey smiled, "Hello doctor, please call me Rey." 

Doctor Sorren nodded his head professionally at Rey and said, "What brings you here today?" 

"Well, I'm not sure, really. I have been feeling different. I've been unusually tired, I'm anxious at times. I feel emotionally different. I also feel like my appetite has increased." 

Doctor Sorren nodded, "I'll call for a medical droid to take some blood work from you. I will have all the answers I need about your health in seconds of running a blood scan." 

Ben stepped forward and protested, "A droid? I don't want a medical droid to help Rey. I want a flesh and blood doctor to take care of her!" he insisted. 

Doctor Sorren gulped uncomfortably and said, "Yes, Sir. I apologize Sir. Of Course! I'll see to it myself." and he scurried over to grab the testing equipment he needed and brought it over on a tray to Rey. 

"Ben, it's fine...." she said, giving Ben a look to 'stand down'. She smiled at him afterward. 

Ben was protective of Rey and was watching every second of what the doctors were doing. The doctors were aware of Ben watching them and felt uneasy. 

Ben paced back to where he was standing and watched from across the room while they drew Rey's blood. 

Once the doctors drew Rey's blood into some tubes, they walked it over to be tested. 

"Rey.." Doctor Sorren began, "While the tests are running, may I ask you to lay down on your back, please?" 

Rey nodded and lowered herself back onto the cot. 

Doctor Sorren pressed a bit on Rey's abdomen. He suspected already that she may be pregnant just by the symptoms she shared with him. 

Ben kept his eyes on the doctor's every move. Every now and then, the doctor's eyes would catch Ben watching him and he would stiffen momentarily. That's all he needed was the Supreme Leader to kill him that day because he made one wrong move toward Rey! 

The doctor's hands gently maneuvered over Rey's abdomen. 

"I do feel a slight swelling here..." he said as he moved his hands on Rey. 

A beeping sound was heard from across the room and the doctor knew the blood tests were complete. He strode over quickly and downloaded the information into a data pad. 

He was reading the data pad as he walked back over to Rey. 

He looked up at Ben and then back down to Rey and swallowed. 

"You may sit up now, Ma'am." Rey sat up, her eyes wide with anticipation. 

"It appears that you are expecting a child, Ma'am." 

Rey's eyes went wide, her jaw opened and a big smile covered her face. 

"I .... I am...?" she asked 

"Yes, Ma'am. You are probably no more than three weeks pregnant, but your blood work shows a positive result for pregnancy. I would like to do a holographic scan of your abdomen, if I may?" he asked. 

The doctor looked over at Ben for approval. Ben nodded his approval. He was trying to suppress the urge to smile, but he didn't want to do so in front of entire medical bay. He put his hands clasped in front of him and stood watching. 

Rey shot Ben a look of joy from across the room. The doctor walked over to a cart with holo equipment and rolled it over to Rey. 

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to lay back down please. I need to have a good angle for a holo image." said Doctor Sorren. 

"A holo image? Is this going to be a three dimensional image of the child?" she asked. 

"Yes, Ma'am, that is my hope..." he answered. 

Ray quietly lay back down on the cot. The doctor lifted Rey's top ever so slightly above her navel and placed a scanning device on her abdomen. 

Within seconds, a holographic image emerged into the middle of the room. It was barely visible. 

"Your baby is about a half inch long right now. There is a heart beat.....right...here....." he said pointing to the holo image and then looking back at Rey, "Do you see it?" he asked. 

Rey had tears streaming down her face, "Yes.... I do. I see it..." 

_She was speechless._

"All appears to be fine, Ma'am. I will need you to report to me monthly for exams." he ordered. 

Rey nodded her head, tears still pouring down her face, accompanied by a smile. 

Ben's eyes began to water. He did his best to keep a strong and rigid appearance to the doctors in the room. He took a deep breath and then paced for a few seconds. 

"I assume, "Ma'am, that the father of the child is the Supreme Leader?" asked Sorren. 

"Yes....doctor, the Supreme Leader is the father..." she said, beaming at Ben from across the room. 

The doctor cleared his throat and then looked over at Ben, "Sir, your unborn child is developing normally so far. Both the blood work and the holo image show no abnormalities. We need Miss Rey here monthly for exams, unless she feels something is wrong." 

Ben nodded, "Very good, doctor." and said nothing else. 

"You may step down, Ma'am. I'm giving you an injection today. The injection is full of vitamins and proteins for you and the child. You should have no side effects." 

Rey agreed and extended her arm to the doctor. 

After she received her injection, she stepped down off of the cot. 

"Doctor..." Rey began, "May I resume normal activity? I work with the Supreme Leader daily. We are in the middle of a crises and I need to know if I there are limitations on what I may do?" 

Doctor Sorren shook his head, "Aside from getting into light saber battles, miss, you are clear for any duty you see fit to fulfill." he said. 

Rey chuckled a bit, "Okay, no light saber battles, I promise. Thank you, doctor." she said with a nod. 

"Supreme Leader, Miss Rey is in perfect health. I see no reason she cannot carry to term and have a healthy baby. Congratulations, Sir!' 

Ben nodded at the doctor, but did not say a word, extending his gloved hand out toward Rey. She walked across the room and took his hand in return. 

The doctors in the room watched as Ben led her out of the medical bay. Everyone was nervous with Ben there. They breathed a sigh of relief and went back to work with their normal duties. 

****************************************************************************** 

Rey walked hand in hand with Ben through the corridors. She looked up at him and said, "Ben, it's okay to smile..!" she said, squeezing his hand. 

Ben nodded and gave her a smile, "I'm overjoyed, Rey!" he whispered loudly. "Let's get you to our quarters, you can get changed, get something to eat and rest." 

They arrived at their quarters, Ben entered the usual code on the keypad. They entered and closed the doors behind them. 

Once they were totally alone, Ben began to unleash all of his joy to Rey and held nothing back! 

His eyes welled with tears, he picked her up and twirled her around again, planting kisses on her mouth. 

Rey cried with him. 

"Ben, this is unreal! Is this really happening?" she said, half crying too. 

"Apparently, so!" he said, holding her close. 

Ben let her down and said ,"I'm going to be a father." 

Rey watched him with delight. He was so elated. 

"Yes, you are. Believe it or not, nine months from now..." she said, rubbing his arm. 

Ben's smile broke out just as large as it had when they were on Exegol together after their very first kiss. 

Rey touched the side of his face and said, "I thought you may not want to hear that right now, due to everything that is going on." 

Ben's face turned serious, "Rey, please don't say that. This news today has given me even more strength to make it through this situation we find ourselves in right now." 

"It's a dangerous situation. We are still not in the 'clear' with all of this. The enemy of this entity we are dealing with is still very much a dangerous threat to us and the galaxy." 

"I know, Rey... I know. As usual, we will take it one day at a time." 

Rey walked into his arms and Ben wrapped her close. He put his chin on top of Rey's head, closing his eyes and holding her. 

*************************************************************************************************** 

General Pryde used the COMM to contact the hangar, "Is the Supreme Leader returned yet from his trip?" he asked. A voice answered him from the hangar, confirming Ben's return. 

He closed the COMM and didn't want to disturb Ben, but a few things had taken place while they were gone. 

A new rift into the galaxy had formed not far from their location. Vessels were seen emerging from it. General Pryde was not sure if the vessels were the friendly entities they had dealt with before, or if they were the opposing entity force that they had been warned about the day before. 

Some former Resistance leaders were periodically calling the bridge, asking Pryde to have a meeting with Ben and Rey over Jerrod's angry behavior the day before on the bridge. 

******************************************************************************************** 

Ben moved away from Rey momentarily, "Rey, I hate to leave this moment, but I really should get to the bridge. There are probably a million updates while we've been gone. Why don't you stay here and rest? I'll contact you immediately if anything serious occurs.." Ben suggested. 

"I'm going to take you up on that offer, Ben. I am tired. I'm going into the Fresher and then lay down for a while." 

"Good.. Rest. I'll see you soon. I love you!" he said, gripping her hand as he pulled away. 

She watched him leave their quarters, her face in an huge smile. She grabbed a clean set of clothes and then headed into the Fresher. Her mind was full of thoughts over this news today! She still couldn't digest it all yet! 

********************************************************************************************* 

Ben was heading to the bridge, but then had a change of thought. He had told Rey he wanted to speak with Rose about their upcoming wedding. He changed course and headed to where Poe, Finn and Rose's quarters were. 

When he stopped outside Rose's quarters, he nodded for the trooper there to stand aside. He rang the buzzer on her door and within seconds, Rose opened the door. 

Her jaw dropped with unease as she saw Ben standing there in front of her. She swallowed a bit hard. 

_"Supreme Leader?"_... her eyes were wide, a slight sense of fear came over her. She looked to Ben's side and was looking for Rey. She was hoping Rey was with him. 

"May I come in?" Ben asked. 

Rose stepped back nervously, "Of course... yes..... come in..." 

Rose nervously twisted her hands together, her eyes darting around the room, not sure what to say next. 

"Rose, I'm here on official business. It appears that you are organizing our wedding?" Ben asked. 

Rose gulped, "Yes... I.... am.... I have been working on things since Rey asked me to a few days ago. I'm doing my best.... and...." 

Ben interrupted her, "Rose, relax. I'm not here to cause you discomfort. " said Ben, keeping his face calm. 

She smiled, "Of course not... I know... it's just that.... this was unexpected." and she anxiously shifted across the room. 

Ben tried to hide a smile that was coming over his face due to Rose's obvious discomfort. 

"Rose, sit down, okay. Let's talk." he said, taking a seat at her table, trying to be more relaxed with her. 

Rose walked across the room and pulled the seat out slowly, and took a seat. She placed her hands in her lap and then looked up at Ben. 

"Rose, I gave you a list of elite rulers throughout the galaxy a few days ago. Have you been able to contact them?" Ben asked. 

"Uhhh.... well.... I'm a little behind on that. You see..., I wasn't sure of a wedding date yet, so I was afraid if I contacted them too soon and without enough information, it could cause problems... and I...." she kept babbling and speaking so quickly that Ben had to calm her again. 

"Rose, slow down. It's alright. No problem. I'm glad you haven't contacted them yet actually. There are some things I want to discuss with you. I am going to surprise Rey during our wedding. There are some things I will ask of you to prepare for our wedding that I am forbidding you to share with Rey. Do you understand?" Ben asked, putting his gloved hands on the table in front of him. 

Rose took a sigh of relief, "Okay... yes.... I'll keep it secret." she said, taking another deep breath. 

Ben tried not to smile at her being so nervous around him. 

He continued, "Rose, please, relax. I didn't come here today to challenge you to a light saber battle. I'm here in a peaceful capacity to ask about our wedding." 

Rose immediately felt embarrassed. Her face turned all shades of red and she said, "Of course, not! I've never held a saber anyway....and....well, I'm getting off topic again....Did Rey come with you?" 

Ben smiled this time, not able to contain it...."No, Rose, she didn't. As I said, there are some surprises I'd like you to add to the arrangements. I will go over those surprises with you soon. I simply wanted to stop by to see what your progress was." 

Rose nodded, "I see.... alright, well, I have managed to speak to some seamstresses on board the ship. I've narrowed the seamstresses down to two people. So, I'm working on the design of Rey's wedding gown. Rey told me what kind of gown she wants. I've also been working on food choices. I've been waiting on a date before I contact the names of the elite governments you gave me." 

Ben noticed Rose was finally beginning to calm down and speak to him normally. 

Ben nodded, "Great, Rose. It sounds like you are making good progress. That's all I wanted to know. Rey is very fortunate to have you for a friend...." 

Rose smiled, "Thanks... I have known her for two years. She's one of my best friends. I will keep working on this and keep her updated." 

Ben sat forward at the table, "Rose, don't forget, you're primarily keeping ME updated. Remember, there are some details I don't want Rey to know about. You can certainly speak to Rey about the plans, but NOT the surprise I'm planning. " 

"Oh...yes, of course, I won't" she said, chuckling slightly. 

Rose felt she was a nervous wreck right now. The only time she had ever been around Ben was when Rey was with her in the same room. She had never been alone with him before. 

Ben sensed Rose was uncomfortable and decided to leave. 

"I'll leave you now, Rose. Thank you for the update. Please feel free to use the COMM at any time when I'm on the bridge if you have any questions about our wedding. I will be sending you a droid later in the week with a tablet. The tablet will have my plans for the surprise I'm planning for Rey on our wedding day. Remember.... do NOT let Rey know exactly what we are working on." Ben commanded. 

Rose smiled and rubbed her hands together, "No,...absolutely not. I won't say word, I will only discuss her questions about her gown or the food choices..." 

Ben nodded, "Good....oh..and...one more thing. The seamstresses you are interviewing, you may want to hold off on that." Ben said. He was thinking about the news that he and Rey had just received that morning about her pregnancy. 

"Hold off?" Rose asked, "Any reason?" 

" I have my reasons. Just focus on the other plans I will be sending you via the Droid later in the week. You can continue with the food choices, musical arrangements and so forth, but the gown will wait for now as well as contacting the elites. Once we set a date, we can finish with gown plans and contact the other ruling governments about their attendance." said Ben. 

Rose shifted a bit, "Alright, of course. I'll hold off on the gown or contacting the elites for now...." she paused a moment, "I can really contact you while you're on the bridge? I mean...., if I have questions about all of this?" 

Ben nodded, "Yes.... use your COMM and ask for me. If I'm not there, leave a message with General Pryde. If you contact me in my personal quarters and Rey answers, she may ask too many questions.... understand?" 

"Oh! Yes...! I see..." said Rose, smiling as she took a slight step away from Ben. 

"You're doing a great job, Rose. Thank you for your help." 

Ben nodded and then as he walked toward the door, he turned to her and said, "The droid will be up shortly with that tablet of information." 

Rose said nothing, but just nodded nervously. 

Ben left and soon she was standing alone in her quarters once again. 

Her mind was a mess! She wasn't prepared for this surprise visit today and her nerves showed it. She paced back and forth, wringing her hands. She finally sat down by the window in her room and smiled, looking out the window. 

"Every time I've seen him, Rey has been with him and he's NEVER spoken to me...." Rose thought out loud to herself. "Well, first time for everything..." 

********************************************************************************************************* 

Ben continued on his way to the bridge to see General Pryde for an update. 

As soon as Ben entered the room, he was met with an anxious General Pryde. 

"Sir, Welcome back...." he said. 

"Thank you. General, you look preoccupied. Something happen while Rey and I were gone?" 

"Sir, a new rift has opened not far from here. Vessels are emerging. I am not sure if they are the peaceful entity we dealt with yesterday or if they are the enemy. Both of their vessels look similar on our sensors.....," he paused, "Also, Sir, two men from the former Resistance are asking to speak with you. They want a meeting with you apparently about the altercation that took place yesterday with Jerrod while he was on the bridge." 

Ben gave General Pryde a tired and irritated look, "I figured as much. I was waiting for that. Fine, I will meet with them. They are probably scared to death that I am going to back out of our agreement with them because of Jerrod's angry tirade on my bridge! As far as the new portal opening up and the vessels emerging, I'll be up here the rest of the day. I'll be monitoring it with you. There is a way to tell them apart, General." 

"Sir?" asked Pryde, curiously, "How, Sir? They appear the same on sensors." 

"I know.., however, if we are approached by vessels that send us that same form of pulsing communication as before, we will know if they are the peaceful entity we encountered yesterday. Raise our shields and cloak any way as a precaution." Ben commanded. 

General Pryde nodded at Ben's commands and then went to carry them out. 

Ben was going to remain on the bridge the rest of the day, monitoring. He had hoped some of the entities they encountered the day before _would contact him_ . He wanted to work with them to begin closing portals that were emerging into the galaxy. 

One thing was for sure, the Force was at work, using this situation to bring about a balance in the galaxy that had not existed for generations. Ben knew this. What he didn't know what exactly _how_ all of this would play out. 

************************************************************************************************ 

Vessels from a new portal near Ben's Destroyer began to emerge by the dozens. Their sensors were picking them up. Ben did not want to disturb Rey. He knew she would want an update and he would give it to her, but he wanted her to rest. 

The entities leaving the portal were peaceful ones that Ben had dealt with the day before and they were on their way to communicate yet again. 

What news were they bringing? News of war with _THEIR_ enemy? Or news of peace and helping Ben to close off the portals that continued to open into the galaxy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following the story. My heart gets overwhelmed with the possibilities for Ben and Rey, especially after the heart break of TROS. I so desperately want to give them the life and love they both deserve!


	27. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey decides to go alone to Jerrod's quarters to confront him. Is he prepared for her? Ben will have the final word after Jerrod makes an attempt on Ben's life!
> 
> The inter dimensional entity's vessels show up and send another message.
> 
> Poe is about to be deployed, their new fleet is almost finished.
> 
> Yes, Ben and Rey share some more passionate moments!

Chapter 27: Confrontations

A droid made it's way up to Rose's quarters with the data pad Ben said he would send up to her with some surprises that Ben had planned for he and Rey's wedding. 

Rose took the data pad from the droid and sat down reading the information contained in it. She broke out into a smile and was astonished. The things Ben had planned for Rey for their wedding was taking Rose's breath away. 

How would she remain quiet and keep this a secret from Rey, she thought?

"Rey will feel like Royalty! Well, after her wedding, according to this, she WILL be Royalty!" Rose thought outloud.

Rose sat there, thinking about the love that Rey shared with Ben, wishing SHE herself had a man in her life like that. She shook her head, "Perhaps one day...."

****************************************************************************************************

Ben was analyzing data coming in from radar sensors. The vessels that had emerged from the portal were holding position almost a light year away. Ben was not sure why. 

The entity's vessels had been sitting like this for a couple of hours, without advancing any further.

Ben ordered General Pryde to arrange a meeting with the Resistance leaders. They had been continuously asking Ben for a meeting for over twenty four hours now. 

The former Resistance leaders not only wanted an update on the Entity and their present situation, but also to apologize to Ben for Jerrod's outburst.

Ben informed General Pryde he was leaving the bridge for a meeting with them and to contact him if anything else of importance took place. But as long as the Entity's vessels were holding position without any movement for now, he would take the time to meet with the Resistance.

****************************************************************************************************

Rey woke up after about two hours of sleep. She had enjoyed a hot shower and a nap. She didn't want to sleep the day away. Getting up, she grabbed her usual clothing and as she was getting dressed, she put her hands on her stomach, looking at herself in the mirror. She knew pretty soon the clothing she was wearing would not fit her.

Her mind was still whirling from the news of her pregnancy. She and Ben had decided to keep the news quiet for now. They wanted to get through this situation with the Entity before she announced it. 

Rey's mind began to stir over their wedding. How would this affect the timing of their plans, she wondered?

No time to think of that right now. She had a day she wanted to tackle with Ben. 

She went over to the COMM and signaled the bridge, asking for Ben.

General Pryde informed her that Ben had gone to the conference room to meet with former leaders of the Resistance.

"Very good, General, thank you. Rey out..." 

She finished getting dressed and made her way out of their quarters and headed for the conference room.

While on her way, Poe ran into her in the corridors and stopped her.

"Rey! On your way to the meeting?" Poe asked.

Rey gave Poe a warm smile, "Yes, are you?"

"Yeah, apparently there's a meeting to smooth things over regarding what happened with Jerrod on the bridge the other day. It's probably going to get tense in there." he answered.

Rey shook her head, giving Poe a sigh, "I don't doubt it. I used to respect Jerrod. He was a great leader for the Resistance. His anger toward Ben and his feelings for me have skewed his judgment."

Poe was shocked, not expecting to hear what Rey just said. His eyes went wide, "Wait a minute..... Jerrod's FEELINGS for you?"

Rey put her hand to her forehead, realizing she let that bit of information slip accidentally!

"Yeah.... well..... let's just say, he wore his heart on his sleeve to me the other day, telling me he's had feelings for me for two years now. I had no idea, and even if I did, I only saw him as a respected leader in the Resistance. I never had feelings for him romantically. Jerrod also told Ben, in front of the entire bridge, that I have been brain washed by Ben. He believes I'm out of my mind for loving Ben or ruling with him....." Rey admitted.

Poe stood there shaking his head in disbelief, "Wow! Unbelievable.... well..... Ren must have gone nuts about that!" 

Rey chuckled, "Ben agreed to let me handle Jerrod, which I did, and I told Jerrod I did not care for him that way and blew him off,..... but then Jerrod came to the bridge and confronted Ben. Let's just say, things got ugly real fast..."

"I don't doubt it!" Poe said, chuckling.

The two of them continued on their way to the conference room. This time, Finn and Sarissa were already present as well. 

When Rey and Poe walked into the conference room, the two leaders of the Resistance that confronted Jerrod over his behavior were already in the room as well, waiting for Ben to arrive.

Finn and Sarissa had already been hard at work, training together and working with other Force sensitive people to begin staffing the new security force that would be needed soon on the new navy being built.

Rey and Poe walked into the conference room, and as they did, the former First Order officers that were present stood up when she entered the room. Poe gave Rey a look and said, "I _know_ they aren't standing up for _me_ !" and then he laughed.

Rey gave him a sideways smile and chuckled.

Poe and Rey took their seats at the table and the First Order officers took their seats, nodding at Rey. Poe leaned over to Rey and quietly whispered to her, "Rey, when Ren landed the other day in his TIE Silencer, the entire hangar went nuts! They all ran over to him like his ship was on fire! Now when YOU enter a room, it's not much different..." Poe said, smiling and chuckling a bit to himself.

Rey patted Poe on the shoulder, "Poe, ya know what? You will soon be commanding some of our new ships. People will salute you as their commander soon when you walk onto the bridge of those new destroyers....." 

Poe's eyes brightened, he smiled and said, "Hey... you're right! They will, won't they?!" 

Rey shook her head at him, smiling, "Poe, you've been a very supportive friend through everything I've been through. Thank you..." 

Poe touched her arm in return and gave her a look of warm affection. 

"I'll always be your friend, Rey." he answered.... "Hey", Poe continued, continuing to speak in a whisper, "Rose told me that Ben showed up at her quarters for a surprise visit. Rose was a nervous wreck!" Poe said, shaking his head and laughing softly.

"Oh really? Ben told me he was going to meet with her. Poor Rose. I warned Ben not to be intimidating with her. I hope he wasn't. She is such a soft person..." Rey answered.

Poe nodded, "According to Rose, Ben was calm and polite, but she told me SHE was the nervous one.... " 

Ben suddenly walked into the room and _everyone_ stood up again. 

He was dressed in his usual black attire, cape, gloves, boots... and as he entered a room, his appearance was intimidating. 

Rey was so proud of him. She and Ben were trying to keep their news of her pregnancy to themselves, but Rey was bursting.

She wanted to let Finn, Poe and Rose know, but didn't want to share it with them until she and Ben had agreed on it. Her belly would eventually giver her away though. Within a month or so, the clothes she now wore would not fit and they'd all find out soon enough!

As Ben approached the table, the First Order officers took their seats. 

Ben sat next to Rey, giving her slight look of surprise and said, "You're up. I'd thought you'd still be resting. I would have informed you of the meeting if I knew you were awake." he whispered to her.

"It's okay, Ben. I woke after a couple of hours. I didn't want to sleep the day away. General Pryde informed me of this meeting, so I came here to join in."

Ben nodded, "I'm glad you're here."

She smiled at him warmly in return and everyone in that room saw the glow between them. The love they shared was not hidden.

Ben cleared his throat and began.

"This meeting will be very brief....We are all here for two different reasons. Two of the leaders of the former Resistance are here and we are going to discuss updates regarding the inter dimensional entities we have been dealing with. Also, a former leader of the Resistance came onto my bridge the other day, making demands of both a professional and a personal nature that I did not appreciate. He came yelling commands on my bridge and I will not tolerate that under any circumstance!"

The First Order officers looked over at the two Resistance leaders, giving them a look of annoyance! One of the First Order officers leaned over and whispered to an officer next to him and said, "I was there, I saw the whole thing...."

The two Resistance leaders cleared their throats. One of them spoke up.

"Supreme Leader. Let's get the hard part out of the way first. Jerrod's unprofessional behavior is what we want to address before we continue."

Ben nodded his head, "Go on..."

"My name is Michael and my colleague here is Matthew. We confronted Jerrod about his behavior. He his no longer in any command capacity. Matthew and myself are now leading in his place for our people. We apologize for his outburst. He had no right. We are worried you may break your agreement with us and working with us to combat this new enemy we are facing. We are hoping to show you that Jerrod's behavior and feelings do NOT represent the rest of us."

Ben nodded after they finished speaking, "Apology accepted. However, do not think for a second that I believe every member of the former Resistance trusts me. I know they don't. We won't mince words here during this meeting. Even though there is a truce between us and we agreed to work together, I know we are still not entirely comfortable with one another.

Jerrod may not reflect _YOUR_ personal feelings, but there are others in the Resistance that _MAY_. I expect you to keep your people under control while they are on _my_ ship." Ben commanded.

"Certainly," Michael answered, "There will not be another incident. Jerrod remains under guard in his quarters. He will not longer have any say in matters regarding the situation we have with the entity...." Michael paused and then continued, "It is my desire to continue to offer our assistance. I want there be a building of trust between you and ourselves. I hope that comes in time."

Ben lifted an eye brow and said, "That is what I hope for as well."

Michael continued, "What are the updates with the entity?"

Ben took a deep breath, "Right now, we have vessels about a light year from here, holding position. There has been no advancement toward my Destroyer as of yet. The entity I encountered the other day in my Silencer made official contact with us and informed us that we are caught in the middle of a war between their species and another inter dimensional species in their realm of space. 

We were unwittingly in the cross fire of their battles. The question that remains is this....., if we help this entity close rifts throughout the galaxy, will THEIR enemy see that as an act of war on our part?" 

Michael and Matthew nodded, " I appreciate the update. It appears the only way to know is to work with them, attempt to close the rifts and see what happens."

"I agree", Ben said, "It's my plan to make contact again and use their mathematical language with them and devise a plan to do that. Whether we anger the entity's enemy is not known right now. But, other star systems in our entire galaxy could be at risk of destruction or danger. I need to work against that risk."

The former Resistance leaders agreed.

Rey looked over at Sarissa and Finn and said, "You two have been given the task of training a security force for our new navy. How is that coming along?"

Sarissa spoke up and said, "Finn and I are progressing well. We heard that the new navy is almost completed. We should have a security force to begin manning the new fleet. Some will still be in training."

Rey nodded, "Good. You're making great progress..., the new fleet will be deployed in under a week..." Rey turned to Poe and said, "Poe here will be a commander on one of those new ships, however, he will have the responsibility of overseeing the operations of more than just his vessel."

Everyone looked over at Poe, nodding their response after Rey had shared this.

Finn nodded back at Rey, giving her a quick smile.

Ben continued, "If that will be all, I am on a very tight schedule and am returning to the bridge..I have to monitor for further communication from the entity. Is there anything else?"

Matthew spoke up this time, "Supreme Leader, thank you for your patience with Jerrod's poor behavior. We are pleased you want to continue working in a joint effort with us in this serious situation."

Rey shifted slightly in her seat at the mention of Jerrod's name. She hoped no one saw her. She felt extremely uncomfortable with Jerrod now.

"Like I said" Ben started," I expect you to keep your people under control on _my_ ship." and with that, Ben stood up from the table. 

The First Order officers stood as Ben and Rey stood up.

The Resistance members saw everyone else standing and decided to join in, hesitantly.

The troopers followed Ben and Rey out of the room. 

Poe, Finn, Sarissa and the former Resistance members remained in the room for a little while longer, discussing things amongst themselves.

***************************************************************************************

The officers on the bridge were scurrying around to interpret messages that were coming in from the entity's vessels. Apparently, some of their vessels were nearing the ship as Ben and Rey conducted their meeting.

"Supreme Leader....., Miss Rey... " began General Pryde, nodding to Rey as they walked in, "We are monitoring the approach of the entity's vessels. They are closing in. They sent some pulses to us a few moments ago, attempting to communicate. Our linguists and scientists are beginning to interpret now."

"Good. Hopefully we will have some progress here...." said Ben.

He and Rey made their way around the bridge, quietly watching as each officer worked. They would occasionally stop at large window at the front of the bridge, watching for a visual on incoming ships.

Rey tapped Ben's arm, "Ben, I can see them. They're barely visible, but I see them coming." 

Rey was pointing out the window and Ben followed where she was pointing.

Ben turned around to his officers, "I have a visual on the entity's ships approaching. Are we picking this up on our sensors?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir" came one of the officer's replies, "they are on approach."

Ben turned back around to watch the vessels until they finally arrived at the Destroyer.

The linguists and scientists intercepted some incoming messages. As usual, the vessels were pulsing with a great light. Rey covered her eyes as they did.

Rey turned to Ben, asking if he was going to go out to meet with them again.

"No, Rey. Not right now. As long as we can receive their messages on board, here, then I see no need right now." Ben answered.

He gave Rey a warm smile and whispered, "I haven't forgotten about our 'news'. How are you feeling?"

Rey smiled and looked around the bridge, making sure no one was listening to them and replied, "I feel fine, Ben."

Ben gave her a quick nod and his eyes became soft. She could read his eyes like an open book. Whenever he looked at her, she melted.

Part of her wished that she and Ben could have left Exegol and started a life apart from all of this. But, then again, she was also convinced that the Force wanted them to rule together and bring balance to the galaxy. 

She would often reflect back on their first kiss on Exegol, the thrill of sitting in Ben's arms for the first time, feeling his mouth on hers. Now, they were both a month or so away from that, ruling together and now expecting a child! 

She deduced that she had gotten pregnant not long after they first made love on the Falcon. Ben was standing next to her and she took a second to look up at him as he was looking out the window of the ship, waiting for the entity's ships to arrive. Her eyes studied him with such tenderness. She loved him so deeply. 

Ben felt her gaze on him and he turned to look at her...

"I love you too..." he whispered....

She smiled and then continued watching for the incoming vessels.

*********************************************************************************************

Jerrod paced back and forth, restlessly in his quarters. He was furious. He had no idea what was happening outside the ship right now with the entity and was still fuming over his feelings for Rey.

In his mind, Jerrod could not fathom why Rey would choose a man like Kylo Ren. After all, Jerrod saw himself as a man in leadership, _he_ was strong, _he_ was good looking, so he thought, so why wouldn't Rey notice him or any other man in the Resistance, for that matter? Why Kylo Ren? What did she see in Kylo, he wondered?

Jerrod's mind would not give him any peace. He was becoming obsessed with the idea of winning Rey at all costs. He was convinced she was seduced by Kylo Ren to the Dark Side. He felt she was brain washed and wanted to change her mind about ruling with Kylo Ren. He needed to show her that she did not belong here on this Destroyer, working with Kylo Ren.

What Jerrod did not realize was the storm brewing on the horizon of his life with Ben if he tried to follow through with what his mind was planning. 

Perhaps if he could win some sympathizers over to his way of thinking? Perhaps he could find someone, even within Ben's ranks, to side with him? His mind was racing with possibilities.

Jerrod had no idea what he would be up against if he confronted Ben again. But, he would soon find out!

*****************************************************************************

Rey could sense something in the Force. She walked away from the window of the bridge and paced a bit. 

The only impression she had imprinting heavily on her mind was Jerrod. Was the Force trying to warn her of something coming?

Rey's train of thought was interrupted by hearing Ben discuss the incoming messages from the entity's ships.

"Sir", General Pryde began, "The entity is communicating their desire to work with us to close the rifts opening up into our galaxy. What are your orders, Sir?"

"Have our inter species linguists send a message back to them informing them that we are agreeing to this." Ben commanded.

General Pryde nodded and then the linguists and communications officers were right on it.

Ben turned to Rey and said, "Rey, I may have to begin sending our fleet out as soon as they are ready to be deployed. If the entity is willing to help us close the rifts from continuing to open up into our galaxy, we may need to act quickly."

Rey nodded and walked over to General Pryde asking him when the fleet would be completed.

"The fleet will be operational and ready to deploy in a couple of days Ma'am." he answered.

Rey was pleased, "Good...." she thought to herself, "I need to get Poe ready to deploy."

"Ben.." Rey began, "I am going to see Poe. He needs to be ready to deploy. General Pryde just informed me that our fleet will be operational within a couple of days. He will have to oversee operations with the entity helping them to close the rifts. I imagine we will be deploying ships all over to different sectors...."

Ben agreed, "Yes, agreed. Go ahead, Rey. Go speak with Poe. I will be here making sure our communications go well with the entity." Ben said.

*********************************************************************************************

Rey was making her way back through the corridors of the ship, heading to see Poe. 

On her way there, she sensed a VERY strong feeling in the Force again about Jerrod. "Should I go see him?" she wondered. "No, not a good idea..." she thought.

She struggled with herself as she walked, wondering if that would be a wise move, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the Force was giving her an urgent warning about something concerning Jerrod.

She knew Ben would not approve of her seeing him, but she felt she had to. Rey stiffened a bit, gathering steam within herself. Her resolve was strong. She changed course and headed to see Jerrod in his quarters. 

Before she did, she used the COMM in a corridor and asked for troopers to join her.

"I need a security team here in the guest quarters corridor immediately.." she commanded.

Within minutes, two troopers, armed heavily, rounded the corner in obedience to Rey's command.

"Follow me..." she said. The troopers nodded and followed behind Rey.

If Ben knew what she was attempting, he would not be pleased, but she felt she needed to deal with Jerrod. Something in the Force concerning him bothered her deeply.

She motioned for the guards to key in Jerrod's pass code for his quarters. 

Within seconds, Jerrod's door opened and Rey was standing in his door way, looking at him.

Jerrod's eyes widened, "Rey?"

Rey motioned for the troopers to come inside with her. She stepped in and said, "Jerrod" and nodded.

Rey was as confident as ever when she entered the room. She had taken on people far more threatening than Jerrod, so she was not intimidated.

"Rey, what brings you here? I'm pleased you wanted to visit with me." Jerrod said, motioning for Rey to take a seat.

"I will remain standing, thank you..." she began, "Jerrod, I'm not here for a social call. I'm here to confront you. I'm not sure what about yet, but I am receiving a distinct feeling from the Force about you that I can't shake. "

Jerrod chuckled for a second, "A feeling in the Force about me?" 

Rey nodded.

"I'm just going to come right out and say what I've come to say." she said.

Rey stopped herself for a moment and then realized that two troopers were in the room with her. She didn't want them to overhear what she wanted to say to Jerrod and she told them to wait outside the door.

"Wait outside for me. I'll call you if I need you." she commanded.

The troopers nodded and left the room in obedience.

Jerrod lifted an eye brow at her and said, "Finally, your troopers are out of here. I need to speak to you. Rey, you don't belong here. What has happened to you? I mean that with the utmost respect. A couple of years ago you never would have dreamed of partnering up with Kylo Ren."

Rey lifted her eyebrow back in response, "You're right, Jerrod, but at LOT has changed this past two years...." she began, "I'm not here to make small talk with you. I'm here to warn you that if you attempt anything while you are on board this vessel, it could mean your life."

Jerrod smirked, "Is that a threat?" he asked.

"No, a simple truth", Rey answered.

"My life is at risk, huh? From who?" he asked.

Rey walked a bit closer to him and said, "Jerrod. I know there's something you're planning. I can feel it in the Force. You WILL jeopardize your life if you make any moves against Ben or I." 

"Hmmm.... see....., you are already different. The Rey I knew would never have come to my quarters threatening my life. You need to open your eyes, Rey. Something has changed about you." Jerrod answered.

"Oh yes, a lot has changed. My eyes are opened and the Force has made it's will known to me. I don't expect you to understand. I'm warning you that if you try to plot anything against myself or Ben, you may not escape next time with your life. Try to see this as a warning from me. I'm actually trying to do you a favor" Rey said.

"A favor? Oh I see....... this is your idea of a favor? Coming here, threatening me?" Jerrod replied.

"It's not a threat, it's a warning. Big difference.." Rey said, giving him a look of warning.

Jerrod walked closer to Rey, almost up next to her and said, "You are a beautiful woman, Rey. I could have loved you and given you so much. When I met you two years ago, when you left Jakuu, I immediately felt my heart go out to you, I used you mightily in the Resistance, and now you're turning your back on all of that. What is it that Kylo Ren has that I do not?"

Rey started feeling uncomfortable with Jerrod standing so close to her. 

She backed up a few paces and said, "I told you...I'm not discussing my life with Ben. That's not why I am here."

"You didn't answer my question, Rey. What do you see in Kylo Ren?"

Rey shook her head and tried to change the subject, "I heard Michael and Matthew showed up here and demoted you! You are no longer in leadership. Even the Resistance sees that you have over reacted while being here. "

Jerrod shook his head back and forth, pointing his finger at her, "Rey...., Rey.... you are dodging my question."

Rey was becoming increasingly angry. She knew she could not contain her anger soon and without answering Jerrod, she walked toward the door. She did not owe him an explanation of her love for Ben, nor would he understand she and Ben being a Dyad in the Force anyway. Jerrod had no real respect for the Force. 

Seeing that Rey was headed for the door, Jerrod followed after her and put his hand in front of her, blocking her path to the door.

Rey stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him, boring her eyes into him, gritting her teeth, "Get out of my, way, Jerrod."

"Rey, don't leave on a bad note here. I just want to talk." he said.

Rey looked at Jerrod's hand still blocking her exit. 

Jerrod continued, "Are you going to call those troopers inside?" he asked. 

Rey chuckled, "I don't actually NEED the troopers, Jerrod. They are merely a show of force, if I need it. I could take care of you myself if I had to."

Jerrod smirked, "Oh.... so, now you ARE threatening me?"

Jerrod grabbed Rey's wrist gently, not harshly, but still grabbed her anyway. 

"Rey, if you would hear me out, give me a chance to discuss things with you, you'd see how misguided you've been. Let me help you.." he said.

All of Rey's restraint left her. She raised the hand that Jerrod was not holding and using the Force, threw Jerrod across the room.

His body went flying away from her at an incredible speed.

Rey continued to hold her arm extended toward him, keeping him frozen on the floor.

She reached for her light saber, but realized she had left it in her quarters and did not have it attached to her belt. 

Jerrod lay on the other side of the room, panting, and extremely caught off guard at Rey's Force throw. He couldn't move and lay there stuck and in shock.

"Consider what I've just done to you as an act of compassion, Jerrod!!! If Ben had been here, he would have killed you. This is your only warning from me. If you attempt anything else while on board this vessel, I can't promise you will leave this ship alive." and with that, she released Jerrod from the Force and walked out of the room.

Jerrod lay there, after Rey had left, almost out of breath. He had no idea she had such power. Instead of Rey's warning deterring him from pursuing his plans to rally others to his cause, he felt even more emboldened to pursue them. 

He wanted to continue to work to find others who felt as he did. Rey's visit would not deter him. He was going to plan his next move. He thought Rey might be exaggerating her statement about his life being at risk. 

How wrong he was!

********************************************************************************************

Rey walked out of Jerrod's quarters, huffing. The troopers noticed it an questioned her, "Are you alright, Ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You can leave me now." she said.

She continued walking to see Poe. She wanted to discuss the details of his deployment with their new fleet that would be finished soon.

She immediately had conflict in her soul. Should she have visited Jerrod, she wondered? She was divided deeply. She disliked the man so deeply, but there was a part of her that remembered working with him when he was once a respectable leader of the Resistance, and wanted to warn him against trying anything again while on board the ship.

She would discuss this with Ben when she had the chance, but she was sure he would not be pleased.

********************************************************************************************************

Rey made her way to Poe's quarters and she filled him on the details of his command over the fleet and the updates with the entity and it's incoming messages. 

After she left her meeting with Poe, she walked through the corridors yet again, heading back to the bridge, and stopped dead in her tracks. 

"I'm pregnant...." she thought to herself, "What was I thinking? I could have gotten into a physical conflict with him and risked the baby.." 

Rey's mind began to punish her as she walked. Her emotions were all over the place. She had momentarily forgotten that she was pregnant. The only thing on her mind was warning Jerrod about his behavior. She had acted on her feeling in the Force and had resolve about it, however, the conflict over it bothered her for a few moments.

She held her head up high and continued the rest of the way to the bridge, finally coming to peace with what she had just done. She didn't have to lift a finger to physically battle Jerrod. She had used her Force abilities to take care of him and convinced herself that she had worried for nothing and did not put the baby at risk... but her heart still felt uneasy.

*******************************************************************************************

Entity ships were approaching. Ben watched them on their proximity sensors.

Rey joined Ben on the bridge and Ben showed her the proximity sensors and the approach of the entity vessels.

Rey must have been showing her stress after speaking with Jerrod because Ben picked up on it and could sense her unease through their Bond.

"Rey, didn't your meeting go well with Poe?" he asked.

Rey sighed, "Yes, Ben, everything went fine between Poe and I. He's ready to deploy when our fleet is ready."

"Hmmm... why do I sense you're not telling me something?" Ben asked, somewhat concerned.

"You know me too well, Ben. I will discuss it with you later. Right now, we'll focus on those ships headed our way." she said, giving him a strained smile.

Ben gave her a curious look, took her word for it and then resumed putting his attention back on the incoming vessels.

Within minutes, the entity vessels arrived, and sat outside their Destroyer.

Ben trusted that the pulses he was accustomed to seeing may be starting again soon. 

Within seconds of the ships arriving, the pulses did resume and Ben was quick to have his linguists and mathematicians on it, translating.

Ben was soon briefed by his officers that the entities were communicating their desire to help Ben close the rifts and portal opening up throughout the galaxy.

"Communicate back with them. Tell them they will have our cooperation to close the portals when our fleet is complete. Two days from now, we will begin to deploy our new vessels and accompany them to different sectors of the galaxy to close those rifts." Ben commanded.

The officers obeyed Ben's command and relayed the message.

The entity ships pulsed with a brilliant light. The effect of the light was causing many people on the bridge to cover their eyes. The pulses continued for a few seconds then stopped.

The vessels began to disappear as quickly as they showed up.

"Report?" Ben said.

"Sir, the ships left a departing message. They intend to show up here two days from now, when our new fleet is complete, and work with us to seal the portals opening throughout our galaxy."

Ben was already breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Very good. Before we deploy our new fleet, I want our engineers to test the cloaks of each vessel. It may be our fleet's only defense against any enemy weaponry." said Ben.

Each officer was listening attentively as Ben spoke.

Rey touched Ben's arm and said, "Well, it appears we have an ally in these particular entities. They seem to want to help us against their enemy and close the portals. So far so good..." 

"Yes, Rey, let's hope so. Two days from now, when our fleet is complete, we will be ready for them when they return. I want nothing more than to stay away from THEIR battles and resume our own business in this galaxy." Ben said.

The COMM went off and a communications officer was listening to one of the doctors in their med lab, calling for Ben.

The officer got up from his station and approached Ben..."Sir.... I apologize for interrupting, however, one of our doctors is requesting you at the COMM, Sir. He says it's urgent."

Ben followed the officer over the COMM, assuming it could be something about Rey or her pregnancy.

"This is the Supreme Leader... what is it?"

"Sir, I have a patient here in my medical bay claiming he was attacked. He says he is suffering from a broken arm and bruises. He says his name is Jerrod."

Ben immediately stiffened with anger...and said..., "What?..... then take care of it, doctor! You bothered me up here on the bridge during a very important situation to tell me that Jerrod is hurt? How does this concern me, doctor?" Ben asked, visibly angry.

"Sir, Jerrod claims he was in his quarters when he incurred the injuries and he mentioned someone's name sir. I'd rather not mention the name over the COMM system, Sir." said the doctor.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Deal with him yourself, fix his arm and then send him back to his quarters!..." and then Ben closed off the COMM.

Rey over heard the conversation and watched as Ben walked back over to her. 

Ben was shaking his head impatiently.

"Can you believe this! The doctor knows better than to contact me on the bridge about something like this. Why is this any of my concern?" Ben said, his mood clearly altered for the worse... then he continued, "Ever since that man has boarded my ship he's been nothing but a problem!"

Rey motioned for Ben to join her off to the side, "Ben, I have a confession to make. I'm THAT person the doctor didn't want to name over the COMM in front of the bridge... I gave Jerrod his broken arm."

Ben stood there, his eyes widening, and his mouth opened slightly and whispered...," Rey?! What happened? Are you alright? What did he do to you!!?" 

Ben was trying to speak quietly so no one would over hear him. 

"Well, I had a feeling from the Force about him this morning. Something isn't right. I hesitated at first to go see him, but then decided to visit him and confront him."  
Rey said, giving Ben a straight face.

"Rey......" Ben sighed, "Why?"

"He's up to something Ben and I don't trust him. It was almost like the Force was giving me a bad feeling about him. I acted on my impulse and went to warn him to watch himself." said Rey.

"And???... So....how did Jerrod end up with a broken arm and bruises?...... Not that I care about that, but how did hit happen?" Ben asked, becoming more amused by the second.

"Let's just say, our conversation got a little heated. I handled it." Rey said, crossing her arms forcefully and giving Ben a firm look.

Ben just stood there, looking at Rey, "Obviously...."

"Ben I'm telling you, he's up to no good. Really. I don't know what he's up to, but the feeling I had in the Force was very clear about him. I warned him that if he tried anything else on the ship, it may not go well for him. What I sensed about him was that he was ALREADY planning something."

Ben stood there, his hand running through his hair, "Okay..."

Ben didn't know exactly what to say.

"Ben?" Rey asked, searching his eyes.

"Let the doctor deal with him...." Ben began, "Rey..... you handled it, and now hopefully it's over. I'll have some officers keep an eye on his activity. If I have to, I'll send him off this ship!"

"Where would you send him, Ben?"

"I have plenty of transports. My troopers can escort him off the ship and back onto Ajan Kloss. Even the Resistance is sick of dealing with him!! Why should I?" he said, getting a bit louder.

A few officers on the bridge looked over and saw them talking.

Ben lowered his voice and continued, "Rey....so... you threw him, did you?"

Rey smiled to herself, "Yes, clear across the room. He tried to prevent me from leaving his quarters and I sent him across the room." 

Ben stood looking at her for a moment with a smile of approval on his face.

"Ben.... I'm not kidding. He isn't finished yet. He's up to something. We really should get him off this ship while we can." Rey responded, not at all amused.

Ben was still looking at her with an amused grin on his face. He was obviously proud of her.

He nodded and then informed General Pryde they were leaving the bridge for now.

"I believe you, Rey. We'll work something out. Let's go.." said Ben, taking Rey's hand.

*********************************************************************  
The fleet was almost complete and just in time. The portals had to be closed and soon. Of course, Ben and Rey had no idea, if they worked with this entity to begin closing the portals two days from now, if it would cause problems with the other inter dimensional species that was at war with the entity.

Ben had left General Pryde and all the officers with their duties and left the bridge with Rey.

As she and Ben walked the corridors, heading to their quarters, they discussed Rey's pregnancy and how she was feeling. Ben also admitted to Rey that he had visited with Rose the day before.

Rey chuckled to herself, wondering how nervous Rose must have been when Ben showed up at her quarters.

Ben did not discuss with Rey what his private plans were for their wedding, but Rose knew. She held those plans on a data pad in her quarters and swore to Ben she'd keep it a secret.

As they walked the corridors, they happened to walk past the medical bay. They had forgotten which route they were taking because they were so caught up in conversation.

Walking and talking, focusing on each other, they happened to glance over to their left hand side and the doors to the medical bay were opening. 

Jerrod was leaving, two troopers at his side as he did. 

Ben immediately stood still. He fixed his gaze on Jerrod as he walked out.

Jerrod froze on the spot, making eye contact with Ben, but nothing more.

Rey looked at Ben and his eyes were a flame.

The troopers were standing still at attention.

The tension in the corridor could be cut with a knife.

Jerrod smiled slightly at Ben and then started to walk away.

That enraged Ben even more.

"Jerrod!" Ben yelled loudly.

Jerrod stopped and looked straight at Ben.

Every trooper, officer, doctor and personnel member that was in the corridor was watching intently at the scene unfolding.

"Yes?" Jerrod answered.

"You are being taken off this ship! I've been patient enough with you. You have committed enough problems on my ship! Pack your things, you are leaving today." Ben said firmly.

Ben walked angrily over to the corridor COMM and hit the button with his gloved fist.

"I want a security detail here now! Bring them to the medical bay corridor immediately" Ben ordered.

Jerrod was shifting uncomfortably where he stood. 

Rey said nothing, but stood beside Ben, enjoying this scene.

Ben walked angrily back over to the medical bay entrance and waited. Every officer he walked past was standing at attention at his presence being there.

Jerrod tried to speak, but didn't get far and said, "Where are you sending me.... I....."

Ben interrupted loudly, "YOU will say nothing! Be quiet..." he commanded.

The air was thick with tension, Jerrod stood, looking at Rey for a moment, almost acting sorry for what he had caused.

Ben looked at Rey and then back to Jerrod and noticed the look he was giving her. 

Suddenly, Jerrod turned sideways, using his training that he had received for years in the Resistance, and managed to quickly grab a blaster from one of the troopers. He fired it as quickly as possible in Ben's direction.

Ben held up his hand _instantly, and using the Force_ , stopped the blaster bolt from hitting him. The bolt stood in mid air, not moving. 

Ben used the Force to disarm Jerrod and blaster hit the floor. Ben then waved his hand and the blaster moved across the corridor several feet away.

Jerrod stood there shocked at what he was seeing. He was astonished, finally realizing he was no match for Ben.

Within seconds, Finn and Sarissa rounded the corner with their new security detail.

Finn was the first to speak... "Whoa......" he said spontaneously as he saw the blaster bolt hovering in the air in the corridor, making a crackling sound as it hovered.

Sarissa gave Ben a look, waiting for her orders.

"Sarissa, take this man straight to a security transport. He is to be taken back to Ajan Kloss. What he does with himself from here on out is none of my concern!" Ordered Ben.

Finn, Sarissa and their security team of about five people, grabbed Jerrod by the arms and escorted him away from the scene.

Every person in the corridor was standing stiff as a board. They were almost afraid to breathe.

Finn looked back at Rey as they were walking off with Jerrod and gave her a lifted eyebrow of amusement. Rey returned his look and shook her head.

Each officer and trooper slowly started to walk away, resuming their duties. 

"I'm disgusted with this whole situation", Rey started.... 

Ben just looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to finish her thought.

"I thought I knew him better than this. He was always a respected leader in the Resistance." she said, looking blankly down the corridor.

Ben nodded, "He's gone now, Rey. He will not be a problem anymore."

"Well, I warned him earlier today that if he wasn't careful, it could get him killed." said Rey.

Ben gave her a sideways glance and said, "It came awfully close to that today...."

She shook her head in agreement back at Ben and then they resumed making their way down through the corridors to their quarters.

***************************************************************************************************

As they entered their quarters, Rey kicked off her boots and sat down on the bed, stretching a bit. She wanted to forget Jerrod for now and redirect her thoughts onto their new fleet and, of course, Ben's discussion with Rose.

Ben took his cape off and removed his boots as well, and then placed his gloves on the table. He sat down at their table and cupped his face in his hands. 

"These past few days have been utterly exhausting." he said..." What other crazy thing are going to happen?" 

Rey chuckled a bit and said, "I know, it has!" she paused for a moment as she continued to stretch her legs out on the bed and said, "Ben, I heard from Poe that you went to see Rose about our wedding?"

Ben removed his hands from his face and looked up at Rey, shaking his head.

"Yes.... your friend Rose was quite uneasy around me....." he said, giving Rey a slight grin.

Rey stood up from the bed and put her hands on her hips, "Poor Rose! I can imagine how she must have acted when you showed up!" 

Rey was chuckling to herself thinking about it when Ben stood up walked over to her and pulled her close to his chest. Rey closed her eyes and leaned into him.

"Ben, if the past few weeks have been any indication of what our lives are going to be like, we're in for a crazy trip!" Rey joked.

Ben had his chin on the top of Rey's head, when he said, "Well, I look at it this way, we've also had some good things happen to us too. I'm alive and well, and back from Exegol with you, we've found each other and our love for one another, and we are expecting a child...." 

Ben's voice was soft and pensive as he spoke those things, his hands rubbing Rey's back as held her.

Rey looked up at Ben, a little amazed, "You amaze me. You're right. I'm focusing on all the crazy things that have been happening and you are only mentioning the good."

Ben bent down to kiss her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his soft, warm lips pressing against hers. 

He opened his mouth to her and she opened back. Their arms were wrapping around each other tightly. 

Ben put his hand on her lower back and pressed her body up against him and she knew if he kept kissing her this way and holding her so close, they would not leave their quarters for the rest of the day.

Ben stopped kissing her for a moment and touched her mouth with his fingers, the whole time, keeping his eyes firmly staring into hers. That look in his eyes was something Rey had come to know so well. The gaze he gave her was the same as when they sat with each other, touching hands on Acht-To.

Rey put her hands on his back and began to slowly rub up and down. She loved to feel his strong muscular build underneath his uniform. 

As she did this, Rey's expression changed to one of deep thought and Ben saw it.

"Rey.... what are you thinking about?" he asked.

Rey took a deep breath, "Well, Jerrod asked me what I saw in you. He pressed me why I loved you." she said, softly.

Ben nodded, "I see...." and just kept looking at her, waiting to see what else she may say.

"I love you for so many reasons. I can't even begin to count. No one else seems to understand that my soul is knit with yours. We are literally one soul. I feel the Force made us for one another. No matter how much I fought it, my heart would never have fit with anyone else but you...." 

Ben's eyes were tender as he listened to her. 

"Rey, you see my heart in ways no one else ever will. I honestly never thought I'd have someone who would love me unconditionally. My parents did not want me around much, my uncle Luke tried to murder me in my sleep, Snoke berated me constantly, enjoying using his Force Lightening against me.... I could go on and on, and as Supreme Leader, I could never allow anyone too close to me. I do believe the Force brought us together..." he said, his eyes boring into Rey.

When Ben finished speaking, Rey grabbed him fiercely and pulled him against her again. She firmly melted her mouth to his. He responded to her, giving everything back that she was giving him.

Ben pulled her body so close to his that it almost took Rey's breath away, his hands running up and down her back.

They pulled apart, putting their foreheads together and sighing deep breaths.

"I want you _so badly_ right now, Ben, I can't take it......" said Rey, breathing heavily.

Ben didn't say a word, but nodded to her.

He picked her up and carried her to their bed. Rey's desire for him was such a burning flame rising up in her. It was as though every time they were alone, she could think of nothing else but having him all to herself, feeling him inside her, feeling his hands all over her, his hair touching her face as he kissed her, the sound of his voice lulling her into a passionate bliss.

His hands caressed her as she lay down beneath him, his lips in her neck, she felt his hair against her face again, and then he'd move his mouth over to hers in a gentle motion.

Her aching need for him was ravenous. How was it that each time they made love, she craved him as if she'd never had him before?

It never grew old. Each time they touched each other, it was like the first time.

Rey's words to him became sighs of desperate need.

Ben still lay over her, fully clothed.

Rey only cared about having him inside her right now. Nothing else seemed to matter. She had to feel him NOW.

She feverishly reached for his pants, working his zipper and belt lose. He reached down to help her undress from the waist down.

Neither cared that they weren't fully undressed. They were a feverish mess, each desperately trying to get their lower bodies free of their clothing. 

Rey groaned into Ben's kiss, her chest rising and falling. 

Before Rey could think another thought, Ben was pushing himself into her body. 

She gasped and gripped his arms. 

"I can't take it.... it's so good.... so good, Ben..." she said.

Ben's only reply was a nod as he pushed into her and closed his eyes, his soft moans giving Rey the answer she needed.

He moved and moved, gliding himself into her and out of her. Ben could feel this would be a very quick encounter between the two of them, his climax was nearing fast.

He moved his hips in fast and steady strokes and she moved her hips to match him. 

Rey was well on her way too and would not hold out much longer. 

They both held onto one another for dear life as they rode out their orgasms together.

Their chests heaved against one another, Ben was trying to steady himself above her. They stayed in one spot for a few seconds, each breathing heavily, trying to recover.

Rey motioned for Ben to get onto his back and he did.

She positioned herself over him, still keeping him inside her. 

She lay on top of his chest, breathing deeply.... "Ben.... you felt soooo good.... "

He lay there, his hair splayed out on the pillow beneath him. He began to unzip his tunic a bit, feeling hot after their encounter.

Everything had happened quickly this time, but it was intense. 

He raised his head a little after he had caught his breath and looked at Rey. 

Rey held his gaze for a few seconds and then put her head back onto his chest. She held Ben inside her, not wanting him to pull out yet. 

He knew this and just lay still. He knew Rey wanted to keep him inside her for a while longer. 

He wrapped his arms around her back and held her in place as she began to fall asleep on top of him. 

When Rey had drifted off to sleep on his chest, and he knew he could no longer remain inside her, he slowly moved her over him and to the side and pulled a blanket over her.

He lay next to her, wiping her hair away from her face as she slept. His thoughts drifted to their unborn child and how beautiful Rey looked to him right now. 

Before he knew it, his eyes became heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.

**********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing about Ben and Rey have kept my heart busy this week. On a personal note, (not to be too heavy, but..) I lost my mother a couple of months ago and keeping my thoughts busy writing this story helps. 
> 
> I hope you are enjoying the story. It's my first attempt at writing, so please feel free to leave your ideas for me. If you'd like to see a certain Reylo topic written about in the future, please leave me a note!


	28. Fleet Deployments and Conspiracies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Order Fleet for Ben and Rey is complete! The opening ceremony is grand beyond what Rey imagined.
> 
> Poe is now introduced to the New Order as a commander.
> 
> Ben surprises Rey with a brand new Flag Ship!
> 
> Hux is BACK and is possibly considering Jerrod's proposal to work against Ben.
> 
> The Entity makes contact and is ready to work with Ben and Rey's new fleet to close the portals.

Chapter 28: Fleet Deployments and Conspiracies

The new naval fleet for Ben and Rey's New Order was complete. Two days had passed since the last transmission from the Entity's vessels and since their meeting with the former Resistance.

Ben and Rey were departing on a luxury transport to attend the launching of their new fleet. Poe was with them since he was given a command by Ben.

Poe was wearing a First Order uniform and did not feel very comfortable, but used it for now until Ben and Rey could get new uniforms made for their New Order. Poe, was after all, commanding a destroyer now and had to look the part!

Ben was wearing his usual black uniform and Rey was dressed in a grey and white outfit, her saber hooked to her belt. 

All three of them walked into the hangar and were walking toward the transport. Poe was looking around him as he walked through the tunnel of officers and troopers and everyone was acknowledging his presence, especially since was in a commander's uniform. He smiled to himself a bit about it!

"Supreme Leader.." began one of the hangar crew, "your transport is ready."

Ben, Rey and Poe made their way to a seating area on the transport. 

A transport crew was in the cockpit waiting for orders to lift off. They would be heading to a space station in the Ord Mantell star system, which was not far from Ajan Kloss and was in the opposite direction of where they had first encountered the Entity.

As Poe took his seat, he breathed nervously and looked at Rey.

"I'm not used to wearing this stupid uniform..." and smiled.

Ben heard Poe say this and looked over at Poe, raising an eyebrow, but said nothing. He knew Poe was making light of the situation.

Rey chuckled, "Poe, the uniform is temporary until Ben and I have new uniforms made for our navy. In the meantime, you had to present yourself in this ceremony as a commander, you'll be fine!" she joked back.

The cockpit crew began launch sequence and before long, they were at light speed on their way to the Ord Mantell system for the launching ceremony of the new navy.

Ben had hoped that nothing would interfere with this ceremony. He didn't want any unexpected surprises from the Entity or is foes while they launched the new navy today.

Ben sat thinking how big of a step this was finally making in accomplishing what he and Rey set out to do. With a naval fleet once again restored, they would have access the entire galaxy now and finally be able to rule as the Force had willed.

Within about an hour, their transport had landed on a space station within the Ord Mantell system. This space station overlooked the new fleet of ships. The crew in the cockpit came down the ramp and informed Ben and Rey that they had arrived.

Once they had docked with the space station, the ramp to the transport opened and they were met with rows and rows of personnel, officers and troopers, all standing at attention.

Ben looked over at Rey to see her expression. She still was not used to this kind of treatment. He looked back straight ahead and and began to walk through the rows of officers. Rey walked next to him, but this time they did not hold hands or make any kind of overt signs of closeness. They wanted to present only a regal and professional appearance. 

Poe was walking behind them. Some of the officers recognized the rank on Poe's uniform and saluted him. 

Rey looked back and Poe and said, "See?"

Poe chuckled, knowing Rey's meaning and kept walking.

The three of them made their way to a podium, which huge windows surrounding the room. As Rey glanced out the windows of the space station, the view of the entire fleet was overwhelming. Huge new destroyers, medical ships and transports awaiting their orders and hovering outside the space station almost as far as the eye could see!

Ben was used to this sort of thing, but Rey and Poe took their seats behind the podium, in awe of what they saw.

Ben stood with his gloved hands gripping either side of the podium. The entire room became quiet.

He looked briefly outside the windows of the space station and surveyed the vast navy with approval.

Everyone's eyes were on him as he began to speak.

"Today is an important day. Today we begin to rebuild a new Order. Our fleets and resources were nearly destroyed after the battle of Exegol, but we have built again and will start a new journey. This journey will be something entirely different. A blending of what the First Order and the Resistance both brought to the galaxy. I'm announcing a new era. An era of peace, prosperity, where neither Dark or Light war with one another any longer. It will be a balance..." he paused for a second, motioning for Rey to stand up and join him.

Rey swallowed hard and taking a deep breath, stood up to join Ben at the podium. 

"Rey is ruling with me. She is to be my wife soon. She will be the galaxy's new Empress." and with this announcement, the entire space station's occupants rose to their feet in thunderous applause!

Rey just stood there, marveling at the reception they gave her. She had come a long way from that scared scavenger that had boarded their Destroyer just a month ago, scared to death of what the former First Order officers would think of her!

Rey nodded to the applauding crowds and then stepped backward to take her seat. 

Ben then looked over at Poe, giving him a slight grin, motioning for him to stand up to the podium as well. Poe shook his head in disbelief and lifting an eyebrow in the amusement, stood to stand next to Ben.

"This man here is a commander in our new naval fleet, however, he will be overseeing most of the new vessels we have. Poe was a former Resistance General and has command capabilities. In my show of good faith to work with the Former Resistance, and to bring balance of both sides, I have made him a commander."

The audience did not stand, but did give Poe applause as they sat and nodded their heads to him.

Poe nodded back, feeling a bit overwhelmed, and then took his seat.

Ben began to update the entire space stations occupants of the situation they were dealing with throughout the galaxy with the inter dimensional rifts opening. He explained to them how Poe would be overseeing the fleet's deployment to each sector of the galaxy to bring aid and firepower, if necessary, to battle this new threat. 

The entire station sat listening eagerly to the updates. 

Ben also had General Pryde having a new flag ship built for he and Rey. 

Rey was not aware of this yet and was astonished when Ben revealed that it was complete.

"My new flag ship is ready for launch. Rey and I have been aboard a Destroyer not far from Ajan Kloss. We will be relocating our our new flag ship within the next few days.

Rey's eyes went wide. 

Ben continued, "If you look behind you and off to the right side of your view, you will see our new flag ship.." Ben said, pointing out the window.

Rey had thought that the Destroyer they were on was large, but this new flag ship made their Destroyer look like a shuttle craft!

She gasped a bit, looking up at Ben.

Ben looked behind him at Rey and smiled.

"There are new security personnel that have been trained by one of my Knights of Ren and a former Resistance leader who was a storm trooper at one time. Their names are Finn and Sarissa. Each new destroyer will be following their lead in security protocols."

As Ben continued to give information at the podium, she gazed at the new flag ship. She had wondered what it would be called. She was going to ask Ben after this presentation.

Ben finished his speech by assuring the people there that every effort would be made to keep the galaxy safe from this new threat they all were facing.

**************************************************************************************

After Ben stepped away from the podium, Rey and Ben followed him and the entire space station was standing on their feet clapping. 

Ben showed no emotion, as usual, but walked out of the room with Rey next to him. Poe followed behind them.

As they made their way back to the transport, Rey looked over at Ben and whispered quietly, "Ben.... a new flag ship? I didn't know..."

Ben looked down at Rey, keeping his face without expression due to them being surrounded by so many personnel and dignitaries from around the galaxy and said, "surprise..." with a lifted eyebrow.

Rey shook her head with a small grin.

Every officer saluted them and stood at attention as they boarded the transport again.

Poe sat down in his seat, a huff of air leaving his lungs, "Wow, that was quite an experience....."

Ben looked over at Poe and said, "Glad you approve..."

Poe sat there looking at Ben and said, "I guess you are on the level with all of this..." 

Ben nodded and said, "We're all making compromises..." plainly.

Poe nodded and then looked out the window at the new fleet. 

A few personnel from the transport came out with drinks and a few finger foods for them and presented it on a table in the middle of the room. 

Poe's eyebrows lifted and he thought to himself how he could get used to this!

Rey took a drink from off the tray, and leaned closer to Ben, saying, "A new flag ship...huh? You never mentioned it to me. You're full of surprises.." 

Ben looked at her, trying to hide a smile, and said, "You haven't seen anything yet...."

Rey's jaw opened and she wondered what he could mean by that!

"What is the name for this flag ship, Ben?" Rey asked.

Ben took a deep breath and said, "I'm calling it the Genesis. It is a new beginning for us. I thought the name of our new flag ship should reflect that."

Rey repeated the name out loud, "The Genesis....., I like it, Ben."

********************************************************************************************************

As they flew back to the Destroyer, Rey looked over at Ben, deep in thought. She couldn't help but think how he had kept his word to her in every way. When he had offered his hand to her on the Supremacy, she ran away, out of fear of the Dark Side. She realized that Ben was both Dark and Light, just as she was, and the Force destined them together.

She was filled with memories of how they met in the jungles of Tokadana. Ben was so intimidating to her behind his mask and crackling red saber, but she had come to know the man behind that mask. He was so much more than he would ever allow others to know.

She was proud he did not wear the mask any longer. She knew he would now rule on his own merit and for who he truly IS and not hide himself any longer.

Their transport made it's way back into the hangar of the Destroyer safely. No incidences had happened while they were gone. 

Rey was relieved that they were not interrupted with alarming news of new portals opening up or enemy entity vessels. 

They disembarked the transport with the usual accompaniment of troopers, officers and personnel lining the hangar. 

Ben took Rey's hand now that they were back. Everyone on board already knew their love for one another. No need to keep up pretenses in front of them.

Poe loosened the top if his uniform at his neck and walked next to Rey, saying, "I can't wait to get a uniform that fits...This thing is choking me to death..." he said, smiling at Rey.

Rey chuckled a bit, giving Poe a nod.

Ben rolled his eyes, giving Poe a sideways glance.

Ben couldn't help but think that Poe's sense of humor may actually be refreshing from time to time.

**********************************************************************************

Rey suggested to Ben that they begin immediately on the work for their new uniforms. These uniforms would represent their new Order.

Ben agreed and they made their way to the conference room, alone together, to discuss the new ideas.

They took their seats next to one another and Ben took Rey's hand into his and just looked at her for a moment and said, "Are you happy?"

Rey's eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Am I happy? Of course, I'm happy..."

Ben nodded, "When I offered you my hand, and you joined me after Exegol, I wanted to do everything in my power to make you happy. I wanted to show you I'd fulfill my word."

Rey's eyes watered and she rubbed his hand in hers and leaned in to kiss him softly.

As they were still kissing, Sarissa walked in. She knew she was interrupting a private moment. She cleared her throat and then Ben and Rey looked up to see her.

"Kylo...., I apologize for disturbing you... but I'm here to inform you that our security staff is ready to go on duty in each new vessel. Finn and I are still training new Force Sensitives as well."

Sarissa still called Ben 'Kylo". She was a Knight of Ren for years alongside Ben and had never called him anything else. 

"Thank you, Sarissa. I appreciate the update..." Rey interjected.

Sarissa nodded and left the room, realizing she had walked in on an awkward moment.

Rey's eyes bore softly into Ben's. He held her gaze for a few seconds and said, "All I ever wanted was for you to truly 'see' me, to know me for who I really am....and you DO. My life is now complete."

Rey smiled and said, "I feel the same Ben. You are the only one who truly knows me."

Ben nodded and they agreed to work on the design for their new uniforms. 

****************************************************************************************************

Jerrod was planet side, back on Ajan Kloss. He had been forcibly removed from the Destroyer a couple of days ago by Ben. He sat in his previous quarters on the former Resistance base, thinking of a way to devise something against Ben. 

He knew he could not face Ben face to face. He stood no chance against him person to person and he KNEW that. 

He wanted to come up with a plan to stop Ben and win Rey back to what he thought was the Light Side.

His mind began to work through a plan. Just because he was forced back to Ajan Kloss, he didn't feel all of his resources had run out. 

He knew there must be some people in this new order that would see his point of view, some that he could win to his way of seeing things and work with him on it. 

But, where would he find such people?

Jerrod remembered Rey mentioning to him in times past that a spy was in the ranks of the First Order and his name was General Hux.

Could Jerrod contact the former General Hux and solicit his help against Ben?

His mind was working fast with this idea. Surely, Hux would be open to his suggestions? Since Jerrod remembered Rey discussing Hux's dislike for Ben, Jerrod wanted to take advantage of this.

Now all he needed was a way to contact Hux!

******************************************************************************************

After Ben and Rey had discussed their ideas for new uniforms, they wanted to make their way to the bridge for any further updates while they were gone.

General Pryde was busy working with the mathematicians and inter species linguists.

Ben and Rey entered the bridge and were met with General Pryde's welcome...

"Sir, Ma'am, welcome back!" he said, smiling.

"Are there any updates, General?" Ben asked.

"We have sent out a message to the peaceful Entity's last known coordinates, Sir. We have informed them that our new fleet is deploying and we are ready to help them to begin to close the portals around the galaxy." answered Pryde.

"Very good, General. Everything appears to be on schedule." Ben answered. 

Ben continued, "Rey and I will be moving to our new flag ship within the next day. I want personnel to transport some of our personal items to our new ship immediately." Ben ordered.

"Right away, Sir..." answered Pryde. 

Rey looked up at Ben with a smile when she heard this. 

"You never cease to amaze me, Ben." she said, rubbing his arm.

He gave her a slight grin and said, "I will settle for nothing less for my soon-to-be wife..."

Her face flushed. She felt her heart would explode.

"I like the name of our flag ship, Ben. The Genesis is perfect." said Rey.

"I thought so...." Ben said, taking her hand in his, "Come on, let's go over to the sensors and see if the Entity has received our out going message this morning..."

Rey took his hand in return and as they walked across the bridge to the sensors, the officers on duty smiled as they observed them.

According to what Ben had seen, the Entity had indeed received their out going message that day and was sending a response.

"General, " Ben began, "Send out a signal to the new fleet to be on stand by for deployment. According to these readings, they have received our message and are sending a reply."

General Pryde walked quickly over to the console Ben was getting the readings from and read it for himself, "Confirmed, Sir. I will send word to the new fleet to be ready for deployment as soon as the Entity vessels arrive here at our location."

Ben nodded.

"Also", Rey began, "Alert Commader Poe Dameron that he will be required to deploy within twenty four hours, General."

Pryde nodded at Rey, "Very good, Ma'am."

Ben smiled at her for a moment.

"What is it, Ben?" Rey asked somewhat amused.

"You're really stepping into your new role." he said warmly.

"I'm trying, Ben. I'm trying!" she said, returning his smile of amusement.

*************************************************************************************************

The former General Hux (now Lt. Hux) was on duty at the time that all of this was taking place, sitting in his usual spot on the bridge as a tactical officer. His console began beeping red and when he looked at it, he noticed that the signal was from the planet surface of Ajan Kloss.

He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed the communications systems were going off anywhere else around the ship. No one else's COMM was signaling, so he went to answer it.

How would anyone access the exact console he sat at without having the proper security codes, he wondered?

"Hux here..." he answered.

A voice came over the COMM that Hux was not familiar with.

"General Hux?" 

"Yes, who am I speaking to?" Hux answered.

"My name is Jerrod. I am a former member of the Resistance. I cannot stay on this channel for long or divulge details. But, I have word that you and Kylo Ren are not exactly on good terms?"

Hux nearly fell out of his seat. He began to look around nervously to see if anyone else was watching him. Seeing that everyone else on the bridge was busy with the Entity, Hux spoke again into the console.

"Who is this again? I'm not jeopardizing myself any further against Kylo Ren. I've already almost lost my life trying." Hux answered.

"What a shame, General. I was hoping to brain storm some ideas with you about him. I'm not out to hurt Rey or interfere with her. Actually, I want to help her escape Kylo Ren and his new Order. I'm asking for your help. Surely, there is enough bad history between yourself and Kylo Ren that you would at least find my proposal interesting?"

Jerrod's voice was taunting.

Hux sat there, not knowing what to say. If he accepted this unknown man's proposal to move against Ren, it could mean his life this time. He had barely escaped with his life last time.

"I am not sure. I will consider it." said Hux, and with that he closed the COMM, squirming a bit nervously in his seat.

*************************************************************************************************


	29. The Supreme Leader and a Parallel Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets taken, against his will into a parallel dimension. 
> 
> Poe is deployed and working alongside peaceful Entity vessels to close the rifts.
> 
> Hux considers Jerrod's proposition to work against Ben and has come to a conclusion.
> 
> Ben and Rey spend some very intimate and intense moments together in their new quarters aboard their new flag ship.

Chapter 29: The Supreme Leader and a Parallel Universe

LT. Hux sat at his console rather nervously after his COMM conversation with this person named Jerrod. Hux had nearly lost his life when Ben returned as Supreme Leader and was not so sure he wanted to partner up with this 'Jerrod' fellow against Ren.

Hux suddenly remembered that a former Resistance leader named Jerrod was on board the Destroyer for a while and wondered if this was the same man. He began to question a fellow officer that worked next to him if this was indeed the same man.

"Was there a former Resistance leader on board for a while named Jerrod?" Hux asked.

"Yes, there was. He was forced off our ship the other day by the Supreme Leader. Don't you remember? Also, he came onto the bridge in an outburst a few days ago..." answered the officer.

Hux nodded and then went back to working on his console.

He had wondered how this 'Jerrod' person had managed to get the codes needed to contact the precise terminal where he sat. No matter, he would get to that later. The one thing on his mind was Jerrod's proposal. 

Should he actually take Jerrod up on his offer, or could he redeem himself in the eyes of the Supreme Leader and be promoted once again to his former position in this New Order?

*******************************************************************************************

A couple of days had passed since the launching ceremony of the new fleet. Ben and Rey had personnel taking some of their personal items to their new flag ship, the Genesis.

The luxury transport was ready to take them to the new flag ship today and Rey busied herself getting dressed for the day, wondering what it will be like to live on flag ship. The Destroyer they were on was huge in size and she nearly got lost going through the corridors many times, how would it be on a flag ship triple the size of the ship she was on now?  
She laughed to herself thinking about it.

She and Ben made their way out of their old quarters, thinking of their memories of when they had first arrived from Exegol over a month ago to begin their new lives together as rulers on this Destroyer.

Ben held out his hand to Rey and they made their way to the hangar to board their transport to the new flag ship.

"Ben", Rey began, "How large is the new flag ship exactly?" 

Ben smiled a little and said, "It's large enough. Probably triple or quadruple the size of this destroyer." 

Rey shook her head, "I'm going to need a map to get around! Knowing me, I'll get lost for sure!", she joked.

"You'll be fine. Besides, there are voice activated navigation COMM stations in each corridor if you DO get lost...., you just ask the computer for directions." he said, giving her a sideways glance.

"The flag ship is fully staffed already? Security force too?" asked Rey.

"It should be. Sarissa informed us that security personnel was in place and I'm transferring General Pryde to the flag ship, along with newly trained officers." Ben answered.

"What about Hux? You're NOT bringing him along, are you?" Rey joked, slightly rolling her eyes.

Ben smirked, "Oh yes, he's coming to the flag ship..." 

"Why in Kriff's name is HE coming onto the flag ship? I thought you'd want him on another assignment?" Rey asked.

Ben chuckled a bit, "Hux needs to be watched. It's good to keep your adversaries close, Rey. "

Rey nodded. She understood perfectly.

**************************************************************************************

Before long, their transport was out of the hangar of the Destroyer. Rey got up to look out the widow of the transport.

"Ben.... we left the Falcon in the hangar. Aren't we going to have it sent to flag ship hangar? It is your family's ship after all." Rey asked.

Ben nodded, "Yes, I had planned on piloting it over myself soon, perhaps today.." he said smiling.

Rey nodded her relief at hearing that. The Falcon held so many memories for her too, ever since she lived on Jakuu.

She looked at the Destroyer becoming smaller in the window as they headed to the flag ship. Ben loved watching her sometimes as she got lost in thought.

"Rey... how are you feeling?" Ben asked, thinking about her pregnancy.

Rey looked away from the window and over at Ben, putting her hand to her stomach, "I'm fine, Ben. I feel great. Except for feeling more tired than usual or a bit more hungry lately, I'm fine.."

She walked over and took her seat again next to Ben, leaning her head on this shoulder. 

"When are we going to tell everyone that we're expecting a child, Ben?" she asked.

Ben took a deep breath, "Anytime you want, Rey."

She looked up at him a bit surprised, "I thought we were going to wait for a while with everything going on. You really don't mind if I share it with my friends? Poe is deploying soon and I'd really like to tell him in person."

Ben looked down at her, "I don't mind, Rey. No sense in hiding it any longer. You will not be able to fit into these clothes much longer anyway", he said with a smile, "the secret will be out!' and he chuckled lightly, pulling Rey into his arms. 

The transport was making it's approach to the flag ship and Rey was mesmerized not only by the size of the ship, but the hangar dwarfed the usual hangar they used in the Destroyer they had lived on.

The transport landed, the ramp lowered and they made their way onto the hangar of their new flag ship.

Rey tried to hide her overwhelmed feelings and kept her face as emotionless as possible since they were surrounded by a whole new crew of officers and personnel in this new flag ship.

Each officer and trooper stood at attention when they disembarked, daring not to make eye contact with Ben.

General Pryde was already there to greet him.

"Welcome to your new flag ship, Sir..." he said with a nod.

Ben nodded back and said, "Are our new quarters ready, General?"

"Yes, Sir. I've inspected this entire vessel before your arrival and it is a nicely built ship, Sir. Updated technology, the new cloak is operational and everyone is ready to receive their orders." answered Pryde.

Ben nodded and began using his eyes to inspect the rows of officers and troopers in the hangar. He was not familiar with most of the faces there since many of them were recruited after he returned from Exegol.

They were still wearing First Order uniforms he noticed.

"General, when will our New Order uniforms be ready?" Ben asked.

"Within a week, Sir. I apologize for the old uniforms." 

"No need for an apology, General. I was just curious." Ben answered.

Rey was looking around at the height, depth and width of this hangar, knowing where she was standing was only a small portion of the size of the entire ship.

"General", Rey began, "Have you transferred Lt. Hux to this vessel yet? The Supreme Leader wanted to give him a duty assignment here." Rey asked. 

She wasn't going to tell Pryde WHY that was so. She was just curious if Hux's transfer was complete yet.

"Yes, Ma'am. Lt. Hux has been transferred. He is not stationed on the bridge as of yet. He is waiting in his quarters at the moment for further orders from you and the Supreme Leader." Pryde answered.

Rey merely nodded and gave Ben a look of amusement.

************************************************************************************

Rey, Ben and General made their way through the hangar and headed to the new bridge of the flag ship. 

"Any word from the Entity, General?" asked Ben.

"No, Sir, Not since we communicated with them two days ago, after our new fleet launching ceremony." he answered.

Ben merely nodded, but was deep in thought. 

"I'm deploying our new fleet within the next twelve hours. I want Poe Dameron to command the lead destroyer. He will be overseeing the deployment of various other destroyers and dispatching them through different sectors of the galaxy. Contact him today and alert him of his deployment." Ben commanded.

"Yes, Sir. Anything else, Sir?" asked Pryde.

"Yes, I plan on retrieving a Correllian freighter from the hangar bay of our previous ship. I'm bringing it here to this hangar. It's the Millenium Falcon. I will require a simple TIE fighter to pilot over and then I will fly the Falcon back here myself." Ben said.

"Sir, wouldn't you like one of our officers to do that for you?" Pryde asked.

"No. It is my family ship and prefer to do it." Ben answered, looking at Rey.

"Very good, Sir.. let me know when you would like to retrieve it and I will have a TIE ready for you." 

Within minutes, all three of them were walking onto the bridge of their new flag ship. 

Every officer on board stood at attention. 

General Pryde began to speak, "Your Supreme Leader is here, along with miss Rey."

General Pryde did not yet call Rey an "empress" yet. That would come once her marriage to Ben took place.

The officers on the bridge had heard stories about 'Kylo Ren' and his Force abilities, along with his past battles, but since many of them were new to this ship and had no personal experience with Ben, they were visibly uneasy.

Ben nodded at the officers on the bridge and they all took their seats again, getting back to work. 

The flag ship bridge was double the size of their previous Destroyer. It was impressive in layout and technological ability. The new cloak was fully operational on this ship as well as the newer vessels deploying in the fleet.

Ben put his hands behind his back, with Rey at his side, and made a visual inspection of every detail of the bridge. 

************************************************************************

Within a couple of hours, the personal belongings of Ben and Rey were taking to their new quarters. Everything was luxurious, grand and upscale. Even their previous quarters on board the Destroyer was nothing to compared to where they were now.

Rey was astonished. 

Ben enjoyed seeing Rey so pleased.

"Rey, since there is no news yet from the Entity, I am going to retrieve the Millenium Falcon now to the hangar of this ship. I will be back soon".

Rey nodded and told Ben she would be busy unpacking some of her things and relaxing in the new Fresher while he was gone.

Ben pulled Rey into himself, softly putting his lips on hers. 

"It's been a couple days since we've had time alone. I'm looking forward to having you all to myself for a while when we get settled...." Ben said, his eyes looking rather seductive.

Rey's only answer was pulling him flush against her, wrapping her arms around his back, gently rubbing up and down, and pressing her mouth to his.

Ben closed his eyes into the kiss and wished he could just stay here with Rey the rest of the day.

"Rey, you keep kissing me like this and I won't get out this door to get the Falcon..." he said, breathless.

Rey lifted her eyebrows at him, seductively in return, "I was hoping I could coax you to stay and get the Falcon later today."

He sighed into another kiss as she gave it to him. He pulled her even tighter and his soft full lips urged her mouth open. She opened her mouth to his in return, each sharing the other's breath.

Rey began to rub her hips into Ben and he moaned.

"Rey.... whew.... you keep doing this to me and I'm not going to get another thing accomplished today.." he joked.

"That's the idea, Ben..." she said, her eyes boring through him.

Ben's hands ran up and down her back and he lifted her up onto his waist and she straddled him with her legs.

He walked her like this over to an area that had an elevated window seat. It was cushioned and Ben sat her on this window seat. She kept her legs wrapped around Ben's waist.

He was grinding his hips into her groin instinctively as they kissed. Rey was beginning to ache in her body for him. She responded by grinding with him. They were both still fully clothed.

Their arousal was climbing. 

Moans and groans were escaping Rey's mouth for him. 

Ben's arousal was becoming painful in his uniform and Rey could feel the large tightness there from him at her groin area.

She looked down at his belt and zipper and began to undress him from the waist down.

"You can go get the Falcon in a little while, Ben... I need you right now." she said through sighs and desperate need.

Ben was looking at her the way he did when she was on Acht-To, his gaze deeply boring straight through to her soul.

He watched her as she worked at his pants, undoing them. 

Within seconds, his pants were down to his ankles. Rey lifted herself briefly to lower her leggings and positioned herself back on the the elevated seating, putting a leg up on Ben's waist, urging him to put himself inside her.

He rubbed his hands over her hips and thighs, moving himself to her entrance, taking her mouth to his again.

Their breaths were desperately intermingled with longing.

Ben grabbed her from behind and pulled her closer, positioning himself to enter her. 

Rey gasped with anticipation of his entry into her. 

"Let me feel you, Ben... I can't hold out..." she said, pleadingly.

Ben was still in a standing position in front of Rey as she sat on the elevated window seat. 

He ran his hands from her hips and took her legs into his hands, pulling her legs around him. He leaned into kiss her and entered her body slowly. 

He caught Rey's groans in his own mouth as he entered her. 

Rey sighed with pleasure. Her groans and pants coming over and over again as he pushed in and out of her. His thrusts were angling in a such a way that she was feeling the pressure of him against her walls so intensely that she knew she would not hold out long.

Rey rubbed herself against Ben as he pushed into her. Her body was on fire, the pleasure she felt through their Bond almost more than she could endure. 

Ben was beginning to become weak as he stood, shaking a bit as he moved into Rey. 

Rey pulled her face back momentarily to look at Ben. She loved the way his face would show his passionate pleasure. He held nothing back. His eyes were closed, his head slightly tilted back, his breaths were labored, his chest heaved, his hair beautifully falling around his face and Rey took in every second of this.

Ben feverishly pulled Rey even closer to himself, so close that he didn't pull out any longer as he thrust into her. He kept himself inside her as he moved, holding her by her bottom as close as possible. 

Rey buried her head into Ben's shoulder, panting. 

"Ahh....Ben...." is all she could say. Her arms went around his shoulders and she gripped onto him.

There were no words to describe how good he felt to her. He was her perfect mate, body, soul and spirit.

As Ben moved, she pulled her face from his shoulder and into his hair. She loved the texture and scent of his hair. She sighed into his ear..."Ben....yes.....Ben..."

Ben held her in place for a second, "Rey..." he said, "Come with me..." and he moved a couple more times, quickly, bringing Rey to her climax with him.

Rey leaned forward through her climax into Ben's shoulders, he kept his face in her neck. Both were panting with pleasure.

Ben almost collapsed, putting his hands on either side of the widow seat where she sat, bracing himself.

His lungs felt as if they were almost out of oxygen. Rey leaned back and cupped his face in her hands. She wanted to see him.

"Rey...You take my breath away, literally..." he said, chuckling at her.

Rey smiled and chuckled back..."Good..."

Ben began to reach for his pants and started pulling them up, saying, "You're libido is really something lately...." 

Rey blushed for a moment, "Yeah, it really is.... not sure if it's the pregnancy or something." 

Ben nodded, lifting an eyebrow and said, "There's no complaints from me......." he said. 

Her heart flushed for a second.

Ben chuckled, " _Now_ do I have your permission to bring the Falcon back to this ship?" he joked, grabbing at her waist and tickling her slightly.

Rey laughed out loud, "Hey! I'm ticklish! Yes.... go!"

He finished zipping up his pants, and straightening his uniform. He put his cape on and looked back at Rey.

"I'll be back soon with the Falcon. Enjoy the Fresher and relax." 

"I love you, Ben." was her only response.

Ben walked back over to her while she was still sitting on the window seat, "And I love you."

He turned and left their quarters to go and retrieve the Falcon. Rey jumped down from the window seat, smiling to herself. She was more in love with him by the day.

****************************************************************

Officers moved out of Ben's way as he walked through the corridors of the new flag ship toward the hangar. His tall frame easily intimidating anyone near him. He smiled to himself a bit thinking of Rey and her increased libido. He knew she wanted him, but her desires seemed to have increased lately and he was not going to complain about it!!

He made his way into the hangar, the TIE he had requested was ready for him. 

As usual, he had attendants waiting for him to arrive. 

He stepped into the TIE and started the engines. He was eager to get the Falcon back over to this new ship.

Ben's cockpit lit up, the TIE engines hissed and he pulled up and out of the hangar.

He whipped the TIE sharply to the left, making a turn up and over the flag ship. He wanted to get a good view of the flag ship from up close. He took the TIE on sharp maneuvers and enjoyed viewing the size of his new flag ship.

After he made a few passes over the ship, he made another sharp turn, heading in the direction of the Destroyer he had lived on for five weeks now. 

Within seconds of leaving the immediate proximity of the flag ship, Ben's sensors began to light up. He glanced away from his destination and quickly onto his navigation console. 

"What is this?" he said out loud.

His sensors were keeping lit and seemed to indicate a presence not far off present course back to the Destroyer. Sensors were reading similarly to the read outs he had when he was near portal or rift in previous encounters with the Entity.

Before he had time to think about his next move or to adjust the sensors further, he found himself suddenly in a strange place. He jolted in his very confined seat in the TIE, looking out his window. What he saw sent a shock through him. Ben was not easily shocked about much, but what he saw almost took his breath away.

He didn't appear to be in normal space. He looked around to make a visual on the stars and constellations that were normally in view. None of them were visible.

He tried to maneuver the TIE a bit, but his TIE was caught in some sort of tractor beam and he had no ability to move the ship.

He looked at his console to see if any read outs could help, but he had nothing but static.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and sat thinking for a moment. He was never one to panic in any situation and he was not about to start now!

His surroundings outside the looked like a type of fluid substance, white in color. Periodically he would notice an array of colors sifting through. Could this be the alternate dimension that the Entity had come from, he wondered?

His sensors continued to show no readouts. Suddenly, a brilliant pulsing light approached his TIE. He sat still, watching intently as it neared. As usual, he had to cover his eyes as the vessel approached. He was used to this by now. 

Ben quickly recalled how three of his TIE fighters had disappeared for a few hours during their first encounter with the Entity. He had wrongly assumed that they were destroyed. They must have been brought HERE to this dimension.

Ben could do nothing but wait, hoping that the oncoming vessel was not hostile. He felt defenseless.

He shook his head, "I was merely heading to the Destroyer to get the Falcon, and now this!??" he thought out loud.

The TIE he was fighting had none of the new cloaking technology, so he felt vulnerable as he waited. He new his cannons would have no real effect anyway.

The Entity vessel hovered directly in front of Ben. He did not know if this was the peaceful Entity he had made an agreement to work with recently to close the various portals throughout the galaxy, or if this was the enemy of the Entity approaching him.

Ben's thoughts briefly drifted off to Rey. He couldn't help, for a split second, wondering that if something happened to him, how she would survive losing him again.

His mind was yanked back to this present situation by the sound of sensor screens. The Entity was trying to make contact.

The mathematical language coming through the screen did not appear to the same as the previous Entity they had encountered. The difference in language that this species was using led Ben to believe this was not the same peaceful Entity he had dealt with. This must be something different.

He was definitely brought here against his will.

All of a sudden, Ben's mind felt like it was invaded. His eyes closed and he put his hand to his forehead, rubbing back and forth, slightly in pain.

This species was trying to make telepathic communication with Ben.

Ben sat there, his face in his hands, his mind connected to this new species. This must be the enemy of the Entity Ben thought.

His mind and emotions were instantaneously filled with horror. Images of war, death and destruction filled his mind as he sat there connected mentally to this species.

This was most definitely NOT the Entity they had dealt with previously.

Within seconds of seeing these destructive images in his mind, this species began to speak to him telepathically with a spoken language that Ben somehow understood.

Their voices came into his head like a whisper. Ben's head continued to be in slight pain as he struggled to listen or make sense of it all.

The whispers came to form some sort of words........

"This is a warning. Do not interfere with the portals. War will follow."

That statement kept running through his mind over and over again, like a repeating cycle that would not stop. 

Ben sat there, shaking his head, trying to get the connection to break. 

He then calmed himself and tried to use the Force to comment back to them.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the Force, projecting his thoughts back to the species communicating the warning to him.

He knew now that this must be the enemy of the Entity that had come in peace to help him close the portals a few days ago.

He connected with this species through the Force successfully and sent thoughts back to them.

"I am the Supreme Leader of my galaxy. You are invading our galaxy and your portals are threatening different star systems and our way of life. I do not wish to be involved with your war against the Entity we have made peace with, however, I must do what is right for my people and our galaxy and resist you opening more portals into our dimension of space." Ben answered, struggling to concentrate his thoughts to the species.

The species apparently did receive Ben's message. Ben opened his eyes and took a deep breath to see how they would respond. 

They spoke to him again in a word of warning, "You have received your only warning." and then they closed off their telepathic communication.

The species' vessel moved closer to his TIE and stood there. It then unleashed a barrage of firepower against him. Ben's ship was thrown violently back through a portal and into regular dimensional space time.

As he exited the portal, his COMM was going off. General Pryde was trying to reach him.

"Supreme Leader! Do you read me?!" 

Ben sat back in his seat, his head pounding, trying to get his bearings after his ship was still spinning violently through space. 

He managed to get his bearings and bring the spinning TIE under control. 

General Pryde's voice continued to sound over the COMM. 

Ben activated the COMM, "General.... I hear you. I'm coming back to the flag ship. I will explain when I return" and then he closed the COMM.

Everything had happened so quickly to Ben, but back in their normal space time, hours had passed. Ben did not know this. 

He would have someone else pilot the Falcon back to his flag ship later. Right now, he wanted to make it back safely into the hangar.

He landed the TIE in the flag ship hangar and disembarked. 

He was greeted, as usual, by many officers, running frantically toward him.

"Sir! Sir! You were gone for two hours..... are you alright, Sir?!" 

Ben stood there, outside the TIE, half dazed. 

"Two hours?" he asked the officers as they ran up to him.

"Yes, Sir! You disappeared from our radar sensors for two hours, Sir!"

Ben was surrounded by medical staff and at least ten officers and numerous troopers. 

A doctor from the Med Lab walked up to him, "Supreme Leader, please come with me. I would like to examine you to be sure you haven't sustained any injuries."

Ben nodded slightly, still half dazed and feeling somewhat dizzy. 

As he was making his way out of the hangar, Rey came bursting down the corridors. She was frantic. She didn't care who saw her running. She didn't care about keeping up appearances, she was desperate to get to Ben!

She ran up to him and stood directly in front of him as Ben was leaving the hangar.

"Ben! What happened!??" she said, touching his arm...

Ben looked at her and she could see he wasn't himself.

"Ben! Look at me... what happened?!" she yelled.

"Ma'am, I'm doctor Dorai. I'm taking the Supreme Leader to the Med Lab. Please come with me and we will examine him."

Rey nodded absentmindedly at Dr. Dorai, but kept her eyes on Ben. 

Ben managed to touch Rey's arm back and look at her.

"Rey, was I really gone for over two hours?" he asked softly.

"Yes, General Pryde informed me when you disappeared from sensors." she said panicked.

Ben began to walk with the doctor and Rey walked alongside him.

"I was taken to another dimension, Rey. The space was in looked nothing like our normal galaxy." was all Ben could say, as he reached up to his head again in pain.

Rey's eyebrows were scrunching together in deep concern as she kept her eyes on him.

They were being followed by many officers and troopers as they made their way through the ship to the Med Lab.

Ben didn't attempt to say another word, but quietly followed the Doctor down the corridors. He was taken up a turbo lift several levels above the hangar. They easily made their way to the Med Lab and the doctor motioned for Ben to sit on an examining table. 

Rey looked at the troopers and officers that had followed them there and ordered them to wait outside.

"The Supreme Leader needs privacy. Wait outside." she commanded.

She went in with Ben and stood next to him.

The doctor began to perform a series of tests and exams. Within a few minutes, the doctor had deduced that Ben was not injured, but only had a migraine from his encounter with the alien species.

Rey sighed in relief. 

The doctor gave explicit orders, "Supreme Leader, you are to rest, Sir, for twenty four hours. I know I cannot enforce this, but I highly recommend it." 

Ben looked up at the doctor and said, "I have no intention of hiding myself away for twenty four hours, doctor. I have too much to attend to." and stood up from the examining table.

He straightened his uniform and looking at the doctor sternly, he said, "Thank you Doctor. I will contact you if I need you." and then made his way to the door. 

Rey touched his arm, "Ben... perhaps you should rest?"

"I'll be perfectly fine. I have too much work to do. The doctor gave me a pain reliever for my headache." he said gently.

Rey nodded, knowing that arguing with him would not change his mind. 

**********************************************************************************

As Ben and Rey entered the bridge, everyone scurried to their feet. General Pryde walked over to him, a concerned look on his face.

"Sir, glad to see you are back safely. We lost you on our sensors for over two hours."

Ben nodded, "So I hear. Tell me something...., did a portal appear when you lost me on sensors?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Sir. It was a brilliant, colorful opening into our space time. Your ship simply disappeared shortly after that." Pryde answered.

"I was on my way to the Destroyer to get the Falcon and my sensors went wild. Within seconds, I found myself in another dimension. I couldn't see any of our constellations. I knew i was no longer in our own galaxy...." Ben continued, "I was given a warning. They warned me sternly not to help the Entity close the portals."

Rey's jaw opened up, her eyes went wide. 

"Ben, how could they know to communicate with YOU directly? What did they say specifically?" Rey asked.

"They were very basic in their communication. They didn't use detailed phrases or sentence structure, but they made themselves clear that they did not want me to interfere."

Rey shook her head, looking over at General Pryde, who had a very disturbed look on his face.

Ben's face became angry and he had a sense of resolve, "I will not back off. I intend to work with the peaceful Entity to close these rifts into our galaxy! I will not allow this species entrance. The entire galaxy is looking to us for answers and protection. I will fight this. Our plans ARE going forward." 

Rey nodded her agreement with Ben. 

"I agree, Ben. We can't simply walk away. Too many star systems are depending on us." 

"As soon as we hear from the peaceful Entity, we will inform them of the warning we received, but let them know we intend to work with them on this. As far as HOW this species knew I was a Leader in the galaxy, I have no idea. The only way they would know who I am is if they have been monitoring me personally and our communications with the peaceful Entity." Ben replied.

*******************************************************************************************

Hux was in his quarters, after being transferred over to the new flag ship. He was pacing back and forth wondering if he should partner up with Jerrod against Ben. 

He remembered very clearly how close he had come to losing his life and was going to give Jerrod a "no" for an answer. He still hated Kylo Ren, but was not stupid enough to partner with Jerrod in this endeavor. 

He had made up his mind to wait to hear from Jerrod again and then give him his answer.

However, would Jerrod accept 'no' for an answer from Hux?

*************************************************************************

Hux made his way through the corridors, heading to the bridge. He didn't know why Ren had chosen to transfer him here, but he had his suspicions that Ren did not trust him.

As he made his way onto the bridge, Ben and Rey were still there, talking with General Pryde over this situation they were in.

Ben glanced over briefly at Hux, making quick eye contact and then back over to General Pryde and Rey.

Hux looked away quickly from Ben and found his new seat at a tactical station, like before. 

None of these new officers on board this flag ship knew Hux, so he felt less uncomfortable around them and like he was able to start fresh.

Hux looked back over his shoulder over at Ben as he spoke. Ben caught Hux looking over in his direction. 

"I'll be right back... I need to speak to Hux...." said Ben to Pryde and Rey.

General Pryde and Rey gave one another a look as Ben walked off and over to where Hux was seated.

Hux saw Ben approaching and stood to his feet, but with a slight smirk on his face.

"Supreme Leader...." he said, nodding his head to Ben.

Ben nodded back, "Hux." and paused for a second, "I sense you have something on your mind."

Hux shifted for a second, "I.... am wondering why you transferred me here, to this new flag ship, Sir."

Ben lifted his eyebrow, "I brought you here to keep an eye on you. Just because I kept you in service to the New Order does not mean I trust you."

Hux smiled a sly grin and said, "What if I told you I may have a way to earn your trust again?"

Ben tilted his head to the side and looked more annoyed than amused.

"You don't amuse me, Hux. Get back to work..." said Ben and turning to walk away.

Hux stopped him, walking up beside him, "Sir....., I was contacted by someone the other day that you may find a person of interest. Jerrod is his name." 

Ben stopped dead in his tracks and looked directly at Hux.

"Yes, go on..." he said blankly.

"This Jerrod person contacted me when I was stationed on the Destroyer. He somehow got through security to use the COMM directly at my work station. He made me an offer." said Hux.

"Hux, if this is some sort of way to worm yourself into my good graces, it won't work!" Ben said harshly and started to walk away again. 

"Supreme Leader... I can assure you, I'm telling the truth. This man Jerrod wants to get to you through me. He knows you and I have not been on the best of terms. He wants to use it to his advantage against you. He also wants Miss Rey back, working with him."

Ben stood looking at Hux, almost emotionless. 

"If I do my own research into this, Hux, and find that you are lying to me, I will have you dismissed from service to the New Order and permanently sent to the Outer Rim!"  
Ben said, gritting his teeth at Hux, continuing, "Jerrod is actually the least of my concerns right now during this crises we are in..."

Hux looked Ben directly in the eye, "I want my RANK back....., " he began, "Supreme Leader, you and I will never be friends, but I value my life more than I do getting even with you."

Ben stood there, almost shocked. At least Hux admitted he still hated him, but not enough to work with Jerrod against him.

"I will personally look into what you have just shared, Hux. Go back to work.." said Ben, visibly irritated with the man.

Hux turned and walked back to his station and left Ben alone. 

Rey saw Ben walking back over to her and said, "Ben? What was THAT all about?"

Ben nodded with an irritated sigh, "Hux thinks he has some information I can use against Jerrod. According to Hux, Jerrod wants to get to me..... and you.."

Rey looked disgusted at hearing this..." That man just won't quit! He has to be stopped Ben. I think we have both been patient here. What do we do now?"

"We wait for now. I will have some of my top officers look into this. We will retrace the signal that was sent to Hux's terminal and deduce if it was truly Jerrod or not. If I find out that Hux is lying to me, he will not like how the rest of his life turns out..." said Ben, looking over at Hux across the bridge.

"Rey, "Ben began, "This situation with Jerrod is the not my top priority. My top priority is working with the Entity to close these portals. I will not let Jerrod distract me from that goal."

******************************************************************************************

Within the next few hours, Ben had managed to work with General Pryde, Rey and many inter species linguists to send out a message in the last known coordinates of the Entity and the portal they emerged from.

The Entity that was making peaceful progress working with them to close the portals, received their message and was on their way to meet at the flag ship. 

Rey had contacted Poe about his new command and had him transferred to a new destroyer to take control. 

Poe had his orders from Rey about which star systems he would be patrolling and which destroyers he would be monitoring in each sector.

Rey would miss Poe being on board with her and miss conversations with him, but knew that his leadership in this situation and command experience would be paramount to them taking care of this crisis.

Within a few hours, the Entity arrived, as per their agreement. Their ships hovered outside the flag ship, pulsing as they usually did, communicating that they were prepared to deploy with Ben and Rey's new naval fleet to begin to close rifts. 

Poe was on board his new destroyer, waiting for his orders to depart with some of the vessels the Entity sent to work alongside them. 

There were several destroyers in formation behind Poe's lead ship, waiting to depart. 

Rey was the one to give the order for Poe to deploy. Once they Entity vessels had arrived, she signaled Poe to depart, along with the fleet he was commanding.

Rey watched Poe's ship, and all the ships with him, jump to light speed, and within seconds, they were gone. 

The flag ship sensors were quiet for a few hours after Poe and the some of the fleet had departed, but not for long.

*****************************************************************************************

The Entity vessels would work with Poe and some of the new fleet, combining their technology with the New Order ships in order to close some of the portals. 

Would the warning Ben received from the other inter dimensional species materialize?

Hux had warned Ben about Jerrod, knowing he was no match for him, and besides, he wanted his rank restored! He disliked Ben, but if went against Ben again, it could cost him his life and he knew it. 

Hux planned on arranging a meeting with Jerrod, however, to flush him out and give him a false sense of security. If he could get Jerrod into a vulnerable position, making him believe he had accepted his offer against Ben, perhaps Ben would consider giving him his rank back and possibly earn his position back in the New Order?

Ben plans for war, but will it be necessary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The comments, kudos and encouragement have been appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> :o)


	30. Hux's Dangerous Game Against the Supreme Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux makes a plan with Jerrod against Ben. However, Jerrod has no idea that Hux is actually using him as a tool to accomplish his own agenda to get himself reinstated as a General in the New Order. Could Hux's plan backfire?
> 
> Ben could be pushed to his limits in ways Hux did not anticipate! 
> 
> Our Dyad, Ben and Rey, share some very intense and tender moments together in this chapter. Your heart strings may be moved!
> 
> Ben outlines the politics of the New Order with the Former Resistance. Poe is making headway in working with the Entity to close the portals. Will there be success?
> 
> Rose is wondering why Rey's wedding gown cannot be made yet. She's wondering why there is a delay. Rey has plans to visit Rose to give her the news of her pregnancy!

Chapter 30: Hux's Dangerous Game Against the Supreme Leader

The Millenium Falcon was flown over to the new flag ship by one of Ben's higher ranking officers. Ben and Rey were both happy that it was safely in the hangar of their flag ship.

Poe was successfully working with the peaceful Entity's vessels to begin closing portals that were opening in different sectors. He would report in to the bridge every few hours, updating whoever was in command, of his progress.

Rey was often in communication with Poe regarding this since Ben left it up to Rey to decide when Poe would deploy and for how long. Rey was overseeing most of the fleet reporting in, while Ben was taking care of immediate concerns with New Order politics that had to be established.

Rey would update Ben regularly and they would make joint decisions regarding the fleet, but the daily operations of the new fleet he left to Rey's discretion. Ben was actually happy to have Rey at his side coordinating all of that since he was attending meetings daily regarding a whole new political regime for the galaxy. He often thought to himself that if he had to do all of this alone, it would have been much more difficult. 

Now that the new fleet was complete and deployed, Ben was finally free to focus on the politics that needed to be established. The former First Order politics were being almost completely dissolved in favor of a new way of working a balance to all things.

*************************************************************************************************

Rey was on the bridge carefully monitoring the situation with the fleet that had been deployed. 

"Rey", Poe's voice was resounding hopefully over the bridge COMM, "So far everything is going according to plan. Several portals in several different star systems are being closed. The Entity informed us that once a doorway, or portal, is closed in one area, their enemy can no longer open the same portal in the exact same area.... it has something to do with their laws of physics and how they operate."

"Got it.... sounds good, Poe. Thank you for keeping me updated every few hours," Rey paused a minute, " Hey...., Poe...., .... by the way, what kind of technology is the Entity using to close these portals? Are we even much help to them? Surely we don't have the level of technological advancement THEY do?"

Poe sighed on the COMM, "Actually, Rey, I wish I could describe it. Their laws of physics seem different than our own. Our presence out here with them is more of a supportive role. We provide over sight, kinda like being witnesses to all of this taking place, as well as supporting them with any firepower if necessary. Their technology is far superior. As a matter of fact, if they didn't agree to help us against their enemy to close these portals, we'd have a full on invasion of our galaxy on our hands!"

Rey just stood there listening, almost frozen in place at Poe's words, "This could turn into a huge problem if we're not careful and really think through all of this. Your job is also to make sure various star systems out there are not under attack or in need of something." Rey answered.

"Poe...." Rey began again, "Ben was taken against his will into a parallel universe a couple of days ago. The enemy of the Entity warned us against closing the portals."

"Interesting. Well, so far we have not had any interference in working with the Entity to do our jobs here." Poe answered.

"Alright......." Rey began, "Poe..., on a different note here, I meant to share something with you before you deployed, but I am going to send you a written encoded message. I'm on the bridge and don't want to be overheard, but I have some news to share with you. I think you'll find it exciting!"

Poe chuckled over the COMM, "Good, I look forward to it. I could use some cheerful news right about now with all of this stress out here.." 

"Great, so..... keep watching your incoming messages!" Rey answered.

She closed the COMM with Poe and typed out an encoded message to Poe regarding her pregnancy. She knew Poe would probably fall out of his commander's chair when he received it!

*********************************************************************************

Ben was in a meeting with General Pryde and his higher ranking officers and a few members of the former Resistance leadership. He was outlining for them some of his new ideas for he and Rey's new government.

Some of the former Resistance leaders were voicing some concerns.

"Supreme Leader, will each star system have some freedoms to make decisions regarding their own planetary trade or economics?", Michael asked.

Michael and his colleague Matthew were now ruling in place of Jerrod.

Ben answered, "Yes, each star system has a local form of government that I am giving freedom to. They each will determine trade, and so forth. All I am requiring is that a representative from each star system reports to me in person on my flag ship once every six months to update me in person on their progress. If I am NOT in favor of how their economics are going or how their people are being provided for, I will step in and make a final decision."

"Very good, Supreme Leader,however, we just don't want to see a dictatorship emerge once again." 

Ben continued, "I am giving them a certain amount of autonomy in decision making for their own planetary trade and medical needs, education and so forth, however, our military will enforce peace. Our new fleet will oversee the peaceful existence of each star system. I will only make an over ruling decision regarding them if I see if their economy is failing or if certain people groups are being oppressed." Ben answered.

Michael and Matthew nodded their approval.

"The First Order was a complete dictatorship. It will be refreshing to see this new balance in government that you and Rey are bringing." they answered.

"Yes", Ben continued, "This is what Rey and I intend. Even though the _final decisions will be made by myself and Rey_ , they will have some freedoms to operate on their own. What I will say is this.... if war breaks out between different star systems, I will deploy a military presence there to stop it. I promised the galaxy balance and peace." Ben said.

Ben made it very clear that each star system would have freedom to exercise their rule, but that ultimately it would have to be agreed upon by he and Rey. If strife or war broke out between different star systems, he would deploy ships to intervene if necessary. Each system would be required to send a delegate to Ben and Rey, reporting in on their status.

Their meeting went on for about three hours. Rey was still working on the bridge, evaluating reports coming in from all over the galaxy regarding the portals. 

Ben thought to himself, 'Rey is taking a huge burden off my shoulders running the fleet so that I can focus on these other concerns.' 

************************************************************************************

Hux was working on a plan to flush Jerrod out and he wanted his RANK back.

Though he was no>i/> fan of Kylo Ren, and never would be, his motives for flushing Jerrod out were selfish, but he was fine with that. He wanted his position back. He wanted his prestige returned as a General in this new government. 

_He knew going against Ren would be a deadly move for him, so he resolved to get into communication with Jerrod and give him the impression he was going to work with him against Ren._

__

__

He worked at his console, while on duty, carefully retracing the security parameters that Jerrod may have used to contact him a few days before and was also careful to remember to record their communication so he would have proof, he would simply tell Jerrod that he had their conversations encoded for privacy. 

As Hux sat working at his console to retrace the communication Jerrod had initiated a couple days ago, he looked up to see Ben walking onto the bridge. 

Ben made his way over to Rey, who was diligently monitoring the fleet. 

Rey greeted him with a warm smile, "Ben....." she said softly, "It's only been three hours and I've missed you like it's been three days!" 

Ben suppressed a big smile. He didn't want to appear too emotional on the bridge, but gave Rey a deeply soft look in response. Rey could always read the expressions on Ben's face as clearly as if they were spoken words. 

Ben quietly filled Rey in on the details of his meeting regarding the politics of the New Order and Rey filled him in on the progress of the fleet. 

Hux stood from his console and walked over to Ben, his head held high. 

"Supreme Leader, may I speak with you?" said Hux. Ben let out an impatient sigh. 

"Yes, Hux? What is it?" 

"Sir, I have a plan to flush Jerrod out into the open. I plan on contacting him today and recording our conversation. He will think that we are speaking on a secured channel that no one else can tap into. He most likely will not suspect me since he knows you and I are not exactly....", Hux hesitated... but Ben finished his sentence. 

"Not exactly.... on good terms?" Ben said, finishing Hux's sentence. 

_Hux smiled a sly grin, "Precisely."_

Ben shook his head, "My officers have concluded that you were telling me the truth about Jerrod contacting you. They retraced the signal that came from Ajan Kloss. However, I know the only reason you are informing me of this is because you are afraid for your own life and want your rank returned." 

Hux knew that Ben could see that clearly and was not going to pretend otherwise. 

"Hux," Ben began, "I'll let you in on something. I don't NEED you. I can go down to Ajan Kloss anytime I choose and take Jerrod out. I could have done so the other day when I had him forcibly removed. Don't think that your alerting me to this will earn you any praise from me. If you prove yourself in faithful service to our New Order, then I may consider it, but do not think you can black mail me into giving you ANYTHING. I can order Jerrod's execution with or without you if he becomes more of a problem. 

Ben was looking directly into Hux's eyes, anger brewing underneath. 

Hux gave Ben an angry stare in response. He was seething with dislike for Ben. He had hoped to use this situation to his advantage. 

Ben was not going to be controlled, manipulated or commanded in this situation. He would never allow Hux to have the upper hand. 

Hux swallowed, his apparent dislike for Ben showing, "I see..., " he said, his eyes shifting a bit, "....then, Supreme Leader, if I cannot show my loyalty to your New Order by revealing this information to you, what can I do to earn my rank to be restored?" 

Hux's breathing became a bit quicker, his eyes filled with irritation. 

Ben smirked, "Hux, I will let you know when and if I promote you to your previous rank. I assure you, I can take Jerrod out anytime I choose. Unless he has made an open move against me, I will leave him alone. He is no real threat to me. You cannot manipulate me into anything...." Ben paused, "get back to your station." 

Hux swallowed hard again, giving Ben a forced smile, "Yes, Supreme Leader." 

The atmosphere between them could be cut with a knife. 

Rey stood off to the side and overheard most of their conversation. She rolled her eyes at Hux as she heard him speak. 

Ben had shared with her many times how Hux irritated him constantly, both in the past, and now, constantly pushing his temper to the edge. 

Ben walked back over to Rey, shaking his head, "Hux.... he tried to use Jerrod to manipulate me into giving him his rank back." 

_"Manipulate _you _?..." Rey said, chuckling to herself, "Not likely..."_ __

____

____

"Rey, " Ben began, "If Hux could work against the First Order as a spy feeding the former Resistance information so that he could get what HE wanted, how trustworthy can he be? He cannot be trusted. I already had mercy on him by not ending his life!" 

************************************************************************************ 

Hux finished his duty shift and went back to his quarters. He was so provoked over Ben's responses to him and even struggled with actually agreeing to work with Jerrod as a way to get at Ren. 

He knew though that Ben had him caged. Ben had the high ground. If Hux worked with Jerrod against Ben, his life would be at risk and if he informs Ren of Jerrod's actions, it still works against him !

He found himself fighting angry frustration over it. He felt he was in a no win situation with Ren. 

He would still follow through with his plan to reject Jerrod's offer. His life was worth more to him than ending up dead.

He made it back to his quarters and opened his COMM to Ajan Kloss. It was an encrypted message.

What Hux did not know is that Ben was able to have Hux's communications monitored, regardless of the encryption used. Within minutes, Jerrod answered Hux's COMM signal. 

"Jerrod here. Is this Hux?"

"Hux here. I'm contacting you in response to your offer."

"What have you decided?" Jerrod asked, his voice sounding hopeful. 

Hux cleared his throat, "I have decided to help you. We can arrange a meeting in person."

Jerrod smiled to himself, "Good, very good. I was hoping you would consider my offer. I want Rey out of there. She doesn't belong there. I need the Supreme Leader to pay for what he has done to her."

Hux chuckled to himself, "You sound like this grudge you have is more about your feelings for the Supreme Leader's woman rather than anything else."

There was silence for a few seconds over the COMM.

  
Jerrod continued, "I admit, I do have motives where Rey in concerned."

Hux nodded, "It shows. Look.... I will meet with you in a few hours on Ajan Kloss. You are to be unarmed. If I arrive and find that you are armed or have anyone else with you, I will leave and end this agreement right then and there. Agreed?"

Jerrod paused for a moment, "Agreed."

Hux closed the COMM and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

He would meet with Jerrod, but he had no intention of working with him. He asked Jerrod not to bring weapons, but Hux was bringing his own weapons. He couldn't stand Ren, but if he could work this situation for his advantage, he could possibly restore what was lost to him.

Hux had plans of lulling Jerrod into a false sense of security and then make his move. He was still following through with his selfish plans, not for Ben's benefit, but in hopes for his own benefit.

He had no idea if this would work or not, but he wanted things in his life to return to the way they were. He was willing to take the risk and hope it worked in his favor.

*************************************************************************************************** 

Ben and Rey were back in their quarters, it was finally quiet for the day.

Ben sat on a soft couch in their new quarters with a smile on his face as he watched Rey go through all of the new luxury available.

She was scouring through a book shelf full of literature about the Force that Ben had from years of study. She ran across Ben's calligraphy set and smiled as she looked through the pages of his work. She wandered through the training room that was adjacent to their quarters and admired the many amenities that their new Fresher had.

She wandered around the room, occasionally looking over at Ben who was watching her.

"I'm caught up in looking over everything we have here..., " she began, " this makes our other quarters look so humble by comparison. We've been so busy since we arrived here I haven't had time to really look at everything in here..." she said.

Ben chuckled to himself, "I enjoy watching you, Rey."

Rey stopped what she was doing and looked at him from across the room with a soft smile.

"I am so in love with you, Ben. I could just sit and look at you all day." she said, walking over to him slowly.

She was giving him a tender look of longing as she made her way across the room. She positioned herself on his lap and placed her hands around his neck.

Their eye contact was unbreakable.

Ben's eyes watered a bit. Rey was caught off guard by it and she gave him a curious look.

"Ben?"....., "are you alright?" she asked.

Ben swallowed, trying to suppress the urge to not let a tear escape down his cheek. Even in front of Rey, to this day, he struggled with letting too many emotions show.

"You are going to be the mother of my child...." was all he could say.

Rey's heart melted. She sat looking at him for a few seconds and felt through their Bond how deeply he loved her.

"Ben... If someone had told me a couple of years ago we'd be where we are now, I would not have believed it."

Ben smiled and looked down, "Me either...., " he began, "The Force connected us from the beginning, despite our stormy beginning with one another."

Rey's arms moved from behind his neck to the sides of his arms and then she rubbed his chest, feeling his muscular build underneath his uniform.

Ben's arms went around her bottom, holding her close to him as she straddled him.

"The mother of your child.... what a beautiful thing." Rey said, leaning in to kiss him softly, "I love you, Ben Solo...."

Ben could no longer stop a tear from trailing down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away with his gloved hand.

Rey rarely saw him have an emotional moment, but this was one of those rare times. She knew Ben absolutely despised appearing weak and to him the thought of the Supreme Leader shedding a tear was unthinkable!

Ben turned his head away from Rey and looked out the window of their quarters.

Rey put her hand to his cheek, turning his face back to her and said, "You can't hide Ben, not from me."

Ben instantly remembered when he had said those very same words to HER, just a few short months ago.

He was not used to being loved. He was not yet adjusted to the fact that Rey could actually and truly love him unconditionally.

Ben was accustomed to hiding behind Kylo Ren's mask for years, separating himself emotionally from those around him.

Rey could sense through their Force Bond that he was thinking those things.

She put her hand under his chin and lifted his face to hers. He was deep in thought and somewhat somber.

"Ben....I do love you. I accept you for who you are. The Dark, the Light, ........ all of you...." she said, leaning into put her mouth on his.

He eagerly met her kiss and put his arms around her, his hands rubbing up and down her back.

She pulled away for a moment, "Ben... I know it's difficult for you to seem vulnerable, even around ME. But, you can be yourself with me...., always."

Ben's eyebrow lifted, "The Supreme Leader isn't supposed to........., " Rey stopped him mid sentence and put her finger to his lips..

"The Supreme Leader isn't supposed to what? Show emotions? Have feelings? You may not have to with anyone outside these quarters, but with me, you can never hide. I know you, Ben Solo, just as clearly as you know me. To everyone else in this New Order you are Kylo Ren, but not to me. You will always be MY Ben."

Ben's bottom lip moved slightly and his eyes watered again. He quickly put his gloved hand back to his face and shook his head, trying to compose himself.

Rey knew he didn't like being emotionally exposed. He was still struggling, even with her.

She didn't press the matter with him any longer and leaned in to kiss him again.

Ben closed his eyes and pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her groin against his.

Rey moaned.

Their kisses became deeper, but stayed tender.

The last time they had made love it was quick, frenzied and firey, but Rey wanted to make love to him right now with tenderness. She knew he wanted to the same.

Ben's hands gently stroked Rey's back, his warm and soft mouth grazing hers.

Ben could hear Rey's thoughts through their Bond.

_*****Rey's POV: ' His hands are roaming over me. Just the sight of him drives me mad. His lips are soft against mine and I can't get enough. He runs his hands through my hair now, slowly pushing his hips into mine. I feel his arousal through his clothing, which ignites my own. He moans and makes soft sounds while I grind back, deepening my kiss. He pulls away slowly, his eyes are closed and I can sense his longing as he sighs. I run my hands up and down his chest, his arms and into his hair. His hands find their way to my breasts and gently stroke through my clothing._

___He opens his eyes long enough to help me remove my top. Once he has me exposed to him, he slowly takes each nipple in his mouth, keeping his right arm around my waist. I watch him as he moves from one breast to the other. He is making sighing sounds as he does. I close my eyes at what he is doing to me. Oh the way he touches me...there are no words. His beauty fills me and I am intoxicated. His hair is right at my chin as he suckles each breast and I take in the scent of his hair. I sigh and moan his name over and over._ _ _

___He is urged on when I say his name with such longing. I begin to move my hands up to his tunic, I am still straddling him and can feel his erection against me. He sits up for a moment, leaving my breasts so I can reach the zipper on his uniform. He puts his hand over mine as my hand moves his zipper lower. I run my hands over his bare chest and then leani in to kiss the skin that is exposed on his muscular chest._ _ _

___My hands begin to rove over his abdomen and I begin to run my hands over the erection I feel through his uniform pants. He jerks slightly at my touch and then sighs my name. I lean into kiss his neck while he moves his hips against me again._ _ _

___He is my treasure. He is my love, He is my life._ _ _

___I send him my love through our Bond so he can feel it. I want him to FEEL my love._ _ _

___His hands wrap around my waist as he lifts me and sets me next to him. He removes his uniform completely. I remove all of my clothing. He sits back down and urges me to straddle him again._ _ _

___How can I explain the vision that is in front of me? His deep brown eyes, searching mine, his black hair so soft and beautiful around his face, the very look of his arms and chest begging me to touch him._ _ _

___I straddle him and this time, he is ready for me. I sink myself slowly onto him and he glides easily into my body._ _ _

___He moans loudly and closes his eyes again. I close my eyes, rubbing my hands up and down his chest._ _ _

___My body is full, I'm on fire._ _ _

___He is letting me set the pace of our thrusting. I move my pelvis into him as I help his thrusts._ _ _

___His bottom lip quivers, he shudders for a moment. He wraps his arms around me more tightly, bringing me to his shoulder. I bury my face between his neck and shoulder and slowly keep moving._ _ _

___He says my name again, I can feel the vibration of his voice as I lean against his chest._ _ _

___His head rests against me, his thrusts becoming more intense. He lifts his head for a moment, his mouth opens and he begs me to kiss him._ _ _

___My mouth is on his, our kisses are soft and gentle. He is rubbing my back with one hand and holding me at my bottom, keeping me firmly pressed into him._ _ _

___I groan with pleasure and sigh his name again._ _ _

___His breath becomes labored and he closes his eyes again. He is about to let himself go._ _ _

___I move my pelvis into him a few final times and then we both come undone._ _ _

___Our bodies are one. We are feeling exactly the same thing at the same time. Stars, it's like we are one entity, not two._ _ _

___As I climax and feel him climax inside me, I can't express the love I feel for this man._ _ _

___I am undone. I am his. I am in love. I am whole......*********************_ __

____

__

__Ben looks at Rey as if he's seeing her for the first time. He knows the thoughts she's had about him._ _

__

____

Rey keeps Ben inside of her as she continues to straddle him, leaning into his chest.

They sit like this for several minutes, not wanting to come apart. 

<

***********************************************************************************************

Hux manages to secure a TIE to take to the surface of Ajan Kloss. He is heading to meet with Jerrod. He has a blaster hidden in his uniform in case he needs it.

No one in the hangar stopped him from leaving. His rank as Lieutenant still afforded him the ability to take a ship on an errand.

Jerrod is expecting him as his TIE lands on the former Resistance base.

Hux disembarks from the TIE, making sure his blaster is hidden from view at the back of his uniform. He marches toward the base, his eyes straight forward.

He doesn't know if his dealings with Jerrod will eventually win the praise of Ren and grant him his rank back, but what does he have to lose? He's going to make it up as he goes along.

Should he take Jerrod into custody? Should he kill him? He was undecided.

Jerrod appears. He is walking steadily toward Hux and his face appears amused.

_Hux finally comes face to face with Jerrod._

__

_Jerrod extends a hand, "Hux.... you came."_

__

_Hux nods, "What do you have in mind?" he asks._

__

"Come this way. Let's get inside and we'll talk over the details." Jerrod replies.

Hux follows Jerrod into the former Resistance base. His eyes roaming over the interior as he examines Resistance equipment.

The two men take a seat and Jerrod lays out a proposal for Hux.

"I hate what Kylo Ren has done to Rey. Yes, Hux, I am in love with Rey. Have been for some time. I want her out of Kylo's life. He does not deserve her. She has lost her way..."

Hux interrupts Jerrod, his face in a snarl.

"I don't care whether you love the scavenger or not! I don't care what your personal life is. I don't care what your motive is..." he says with disdain and irritation.

_Jerrod's eyes widen a little, "Oh, I see. I thought..... you may want to know my motives."_

__

Hux shook his head, "The scavenger is none of my concern. What Ren does with her I could care less. My motive is to unseat Kylo Ren." he says, rolling his eyes in distaste.

Jerrod nods, "Let's get to work then."

Hux keeps his stare on Jerrod, waiting for the right moment to make his move against him.

Hux swallows and says, "I have never like Ren. I have wanted him removed from power for a long time. However, MY motives for wanting this are not YOUR motives for wanting this, but regardless, we can still accomplish our goal."

Jerrod nods, "Exactly. Rey fell for an evil Dark Side user and I want her removed from him and...."

Hux interrupted Jerrod again, "I just told you! I don't want to hear of your feelings for the scavenger. Quite honestly, it nauseates me."

Jerrod nods and continues, "What do you propose?"

Hux's mind was filled with hopes that if he could snare Jerrod, he could somehow, some way, win a promotion from Ren.

"On second thought, let's work with your feelings for the scavenger after all. If we can get the scavenger away from Ren, he will not hesitate to come looking for her," Hux began, "We can arrange for the scavenger to be brought here, to Ajan Kloss, hold her here until Ren comes for her, which he will, and then we can devise a plan against him."

Jerrod's eyes went wide and he was pleased, he stood up from his seat, pacing the room in thought.

"Yes.... that could work." Jerrod said.

_Hux sat nodding his head in approval._

__

"I need to get the scavenger down here on the planet's surface one more time for official "business" and lure her here with some sort of story." Hux said.

Jerrod became concerned for a moment, "Well, that sounds good at first glance, but what do I do once I get Rey here? I need back up to go against Ren!"

Hux laughed out loud, "That, sir, is not my concern. My part of the deal is arrange for the scavenger to be down here. It's YOUR problem what you do with Ren after that!"

Hux was enjoying every minute of this. If he could get actually work the circumstances so that Rey would come to the surface for some sort of Resistance business, he knew Ren would most definitely come for her. Hux would be waiting on the planet's surface with Jerrod for Rey's arrival.

Once Rey appeared, Hux would make himself the hero by attempting to come to the scavenger's aid and impress Ren to promote him. He had this whole agenda working feverishly in his mind.

Jerrod shifted on his feet, continuing to pace back and forth. He had no idea what Hux was ultimately planning.

Hux grinned at him in a snarl, "We will both get what we want, eh? You get the scavenger back here and then you if you take Ren out, I get what I want!"

Hux knew that he was setting up the situation to make himself the hero by orchestrating this entire situation to his favor.

Ren WOULD give him back his rank, his dignity and his place of honor!

Jerrod agreed to the terms.

"Remember", Hux started, "If I arrange for the scavenger to arrive here, it's YOUR problem what you do with Ren...."

Hux parted ways with him and headed back to the TIE.

He made his way back into the hangar and as he walked the corridors back to his quarters, his mind was devising a way to get Rey to the surface,.....somehow...."

**************************************************************************

A couple of days passed and Poe was having great success working with the Entity to close the portals. Rey was encouraged by the news. She wondered if the warning Ben had received would actually materialize? So far there was no interference from the enemy species.

Ben's thoughts were on the politics of the New Order and continuing to monitor the progress of his fleet working with the Entity to close the portals in different sectors of the galaxy.

Ben had forgotten about Jerrod and chuckled at the thought of Hux's statements about him being a real threat. He had far too much to worry about. An invading species was far more of a threat then Jerrod!

What would Ben do, however, if Hux's plan with Jerrod actually took place? Ben was already juggling politics and the Entity. If Hux did carry out his plan, Ben could be pushed to a limit that Hux was _NOT_ expecting....

Could Hux's plan backfire.... on himself?

The Entity's partnership with Ben and Rey's new fleet was successful so far.... _but for how long_?

***********************************************************************************

Rose was continuing to work on the wedding plans. However, she could not understand why Ben had asked her to hold off on the gown. Her mind began to wonder. What was causing the delay?

Rey was anticipating the end to this battle with the invading species so she and Ben could finally be married. The wedding was coming, but when?

The next day, after she and Ben had spent some much needed time together, she had decided to pay Rose a visit and tell her about her pregnancy. She made her way through the corridors to Rose's quarters, a smile covering her face.

Rose opened her door and greeted Rey with a huge smile.

"Rey! I am so glad to see you..., come in!' said Rose, hugging Rey as she entered.

"Thanks, Rose! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get back here to talk with you. So much has been happening with the Entity, portals, rumors of war and establishing the new fleet.... oh I'm so tired!" said Rey, giving Rose an apologetic look.

"Rey, no problem! I expected that you'd be busy! After all, you're ruling a galaxy with the Supreme Leader! That tends to make for a pretty busy schedule."

"Well, thanks, Rose... yes, my schedule is non stop most days. On another note, I have some news for you...." Rey paused and put her hand on her stomach and grinned at Rose and continued, "I'm going to be a mother."

_Rose nearly fell over...._

"What! You are?! Rey!!!" Rose said, hugging Rey again.

"Yes, Ben and I are expecting about eight months from now. I can hardly believe it! I told Poe yesterday when he contacted me through the COMM. He's already deployed with the fleet to work for us on closing these portals."

"Rey, I just can't believe it! This is amazing news! I'm so happy for you..." said Rose, her face becoming red as if she'd cry.

Rose reached for Rey and hugged her again, "Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, Rey.... anything at all. I'm busy with preparing your wedding.... but I see now why Ben had me wait on scheduling your wedding gown to be made."

Rey chuckled for a bit, "Yes.... it may be a while. Not sure when the wedding will be, but thanks for continuing to work on things, Rose..." she paused for a minute, then continued, "Rose, I heard that Ben came to see you?"

Rose swallowed and looked a bit embarrassed, "Yeah, he did. I acted like a fool. He must have thought I was crazy. I was so nervous around him."

Rey patted Rose's arm, "Awwww, Rose, he didn't think that about you. He knew you were nervous, but he didn't think you were crazy! He knows he can sometimes have that effect on people. He is the Supreme Leader, ya know!" she said, laughing along with Rose.

Rose nodded her head, still rather shyly, "Okay.... I was wondering what he thought of me after he left...."

Rose and Rey talked for a few minutes and then Rey left to head back to the bridge for another day of work. She wanted to keep in touch with Poe about how their progress was going.

**************************************************************************************

Ben woke up in their quarters and found Rey was gone. She didn't tell him she was headed to see Rose and inform her of her pregnancy. He started his day as he usually did and headed out of their quarters to the bridge.

He walked the corridors, people nervously moved out of his way as he did, his cape flowing behind him, his gloved hands firmly moving as he strode the corridors, his face stern.

His thoughts trailed back to the intimate day that he had spent with Rey. Their time together was so tender, so soft. He basked in being loved for who he truly was.

He had no idea that the love of his life was about to become the unwitting pawn in one of Hux's final plans to get what he wanted.

_The day was about to get interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see the completion of Ben and Rey's fleet with the Entity to close the portals and finalize it for good. Tune in to see how!
> 
> Hux carries out his plan with Jerrod, but it may back fire mean his life since Rey's safety is involved. Ben will take measures Hux does not anticipate!
> 
> Thanks for reading. This story will wind down in a couple more chapters. They will get their HEA and their wedding.
> 
> I'm working on my next story and I can't wait to get started writing it! Thanks for the kudos and comments! It's encouraging.
> 
> Stay safe!


	31. Confrontations of the Deadly Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets with Jerrod on the surface of Ajan Kloss. Jerrod has Rey trapped on the surface, so he thinks. Rey draws on the Dark side of the Force to beat Jerrod at his own game!
> 
> Ben will show up, but what happens to Jerrod? Ben's anger is kindled.
> 
> Hux barely escapes the situation with his life.... so far....
> 
> Wedding plans resume. Rey will go into labor in the next chapter!

Chapter 31: Confrontations of the Deadly Kind

Ben continued to make his way to the bridge to get updates on how the fleet was doing helping the peaceful Entity close the portals.

Hux sat at his console, working through every scenario in order to get Rey to the planet surface of Ajan Kloss. 

Hux was successful in convincing Jerrod that he was actually working with him. If he could get Rey to the surface and somehow give Ben the impression he was the hero by helping Rey, perhaps he'd worm his way back into Ben's good graces!

He contacted Jerrod via encoded message and told him to send Rey a plea for her to speak to him person. Jerrod would have to make up some sort of story that would be good enough to convince her to return to Ajan Kloss.

Hux was satisfied that the plan might actually work. What he _wasn't_ planning on was having a plan in case it backfired and he was left with Ben's fury!!

*****************************************************************************

Poe was many light years away from Ben and Rey's new flag ship, the Genesis, working almost around the clock to help the Entity close the portals. He was finally able to take a break in his quarters when he realized his COMM channel was blinking at him.

He walked over and opened up the message. To his great surprise, Rey had informed him that she and Ben were expecting a baby in eight months! 

He had mixed feelings, actually. He was happy for Rey personally, but still had mixed feelings about Ren, despite the fact that they had made peace and he was now working with their New Order. Poe still had feelings from the past that would take time to recover from, but he was elated for Rey!

***********************************************************************************

Ben entered the bridge and was greeted by General Pryde immediately, "Supreme Leader.... are you here for updates, Sir?"

"Yes, General. Has Commander Dameron reported in?" Ben asked.

The entire bridge was stiff at Ben's entrance. Many of the personnel were brand new to this ship and had only heard rumors of Ben's past actions within the First Order and respected him to the point of still feeling fear when he was around.

"Commander Dameron's last known report came to us when Miss Rey was on the bridge several hours ago, Sir." Pryde answered.

"Has Rey reported to the bridge so far this morning?" Ben asked.

"No, Sir. I have not heard from her since yesterday." 

"I see. I assume she is still in our quarters or perhaps talking with Rose over our wedding plans..." Ben replied, rather absentmindedly as he glanced around the bridge.

General Pryde nodded, somewhat amused, "I had heard of the wedding plans, Sir. Congratulations are in order!' 

Ben nodded and then began to look over data coming through different computer read outs, paying close attention to radar sensors for any incoming vessels that may be a threat.

************************************************************************************

Rey had finished speaking to Rose about her pregnancy and wedding plans a while earlier, but was feeling hungry and decided to venture to see the new dining hall on board their new flag ship. 

The whole ship was so luxurious and large and she wanted to see the different aspects of it. As she made her way through the massive winding corridors, she was finally being greeted with the respect that Ben had told her was eventually coming her way. It took the officers and troopers a few weeks to begin to respect her as they did Ben, but it was finally happening.

Officers nodded to her as she walked, storm troopers would move out of the way for her. She still was not used to all of this.

She entered the new dining facilities and was greeted almost immediately by a few nervous personnel. 

"Ma'am! We didn't expect you here in person. Normally you order your food in your quarters. What can we do for you?"

Rey smiled warmly, "At ease! No need to be alarmed. I'm hungry, but also wanted to see the new dining facilities." 

The dining hall personnel motioned for her to follow them. They were taking her to a section that was a dining area solely for the Supreme Leader. 

It was a luxurious dining hall with every bit of technology that the Supreme Leader would need or use while in his own quarters.

She looked around, trying to hide her feeling of awe, and took a seat.

"What can we get for you, Ma'am?" the personnel asked.

"I would like a hot cup of Caf and something sweet...." she said.

"Very good, Ma'am. I have the very thing for you!" said the personnel, scurrying away to get her Caf and a sweet breakfast roll of some kind.

Rey was hungry, but due to her pregnancy, didn't want anything too heavy.

She stood up briefly to look for a COMM somewhere in this dining room. She walked around, running her hand over the consoles of technology, carefully looking at everything that was available.

She finally found the COMM and wanted to see if Ben was on the bridge.

She spoke with General Pryde, who answered, and he informed her that Ben was indeed there, monitoring the fleet.

After letting them know where she was, she was greeted a few minutes later by her Caf and sweet roll.

She happily sipped on her hot drink and took a bite of the roll and closed her eyes at the flavor. It was a combination of spices that was so delicious.

The COMM went off and Rey stood to go over to answer it. Thinking it was Ben, she answered, "Ben? Rey here..." 

An officer's voice came over the COMM instead, "No, Ma'am. This is officer Maxom. I have an incoming message here from the surface of Ajan Kloss. It is coming through as urgent and is encoded. Should I put it through?"

Rey's eyebrows scrunched together in curiosity, "Is there a name attached to this message?" 

"No, Ma'am, it is just marked priority and shows the location of the transmission only." Maxom replied.

"Alright... you can put it through...." Rey said.

Within seconds, Rey heard Jerrod's voice coming over the COMM. He sounded desperate.

"Rey? This is Jerrod. I think we are on a secure channel. I desperately need to see you in person. I think I'm dying. I want to make peace with you."

Rey took a deep breath and stood motionless for a moment. If she had known it was Jerrod, she may not have answered.

She maintained COMM silence for a few seconds, not even sure if she should respond.

"Jerrod, this is Rey. What do you mean you are _dying_? There was no indication by our doctors when you were taken off the ship that day that you were suffering from sort of illness. What are you trying to pull, here?" Rey said, a very suspicious tone in her voice.

"Rey, I'm being completely honest. I ran some diagnostic work with our medical equipment here in the Resistance base and found that I'm dying. The doctors on board your vessel were not looking for any illnesses in me that day. I need to speak with you before it's too late. I wanted to apologize to you in person for my actions." Jerrod said, pleading with her.

Rey did not know what to believe. She knew very well that the medical diagnostic equipment on board the Destroyer they had left was very high technology and would most likely have detected any illnesses in Jerrod that day.

"The last time I saw you alone and in person, Jerrod, I had to throw you across the room and freeze you in place with the Force because you wouldn't let me leave your quarters and now you think I'm going to meet with you in person again? How foolish do you think I am? If Ben knew you were trying to get me alone again, he'd waste no time in coming down there to kill you himself." Rey responded, extremely agitated.

"Rey.... I'm pleading with you. I will do nothing to put you in harm's way. I let my emotions get the better of me. Please.... at least grant me my dying wish. I have a disease that runs in my family and I knew exactly which test to run for it to show that I am carrying it. Your doctors would not have known to look for it. I truly want to make peace with you before I run out of time. Please consider my offer...." Jerrod's voice was desperate.

Rey had a soft nature, but she also was not stupid. She could sense things in the Force regarding people. She wondered if there were a chance she could be wrong? What if Jerrod was telling the truth and simply wanted to make peace with her?

"Jerrod..." Rey said with a sigh, "I will meet with you....., however....., I will be bringing armed troopers with me. Expect me within the hour."

"Rey! No need for armed guards. I know you are perfectly able to protect yourself. You proved that to me a few days ago when you threw me across the room and froze me to the floor! I only want to meet with you.... alone."

Rey was not convinced, "Jerrod. Those are my terms. I will bring at least two troopers with me, armed. If you can't agree to this, then I will not see you."

"I thought you said you didn't need the troopers? You said they were only a show of force?" Jerrod replied.

"Why are you so worried about the troopers, Jerrod? They ARE a show of force, but also back up if I were to need it. If you have nothing to hide, you would simply be glad I'm coming to meet with you, troopers or not." Rey replied, her voice suspicious.

"Very good, Rey. Sorry. Bring the troopers. I just wanted privacy with you, that's all." he responded apologetically.

"I'll arrive in the Supreme Leader's transport within the hour." she said, and then quickly closed the COMM.

How would she explain this to Ben? Would he approve if he knew she was going to meet with him? She felt a certain sense of obligation to him as her previous commander with the Resistance and she somehow hoped that he was being sincere, given their two years of history together in the Resistance. She was struggling with divided feelings.

*****************************************************************************

Hux was sitting at his console. A message came through from Jerrod.

"Hux here..." he said, looking nervously around the bridge, hoping no one would be listening to or watching him too closely.

"Hux.... this is Jerrod. She's on her way. Jerrod out."

Hux immediately shut down the COMM. He looked around again to see if Ben was still on the bridge and he was.

Hux knew that Ben and Rey could both sense things using the Force about others and had hoped that he could slip away undetected.

Ben was still talking with General Pryde about the Entity and the portals when Hux stood slowly from his console, making his way toward the door of the bridge.

Ben looked over at Hux trying to leave.

"Hux! Leaving your post so soon? You are still on duty!" Ben said loudly.

The entire bridge looked over at Hux and then back to Ben.

"Supreme Leader", Hux began, "I have urgent business that I must attend to. It's of a personal nature, Sir. I'd rather not discuss it openly." 

Ben gave Hux a suspicious glance. His stare was intense, but then raised his arm, waving Hux away.

"Go then, but when your business is complete, get back to your post." Ben said and then with a sigh of irritation, turned his attention back to Pryde.

**************************************************************************

Rey had made her way to the hangar bay and boarded the transport specifically for the Supreme Leader. No one stopped her, however, knowing she was ruling with Ben, so no questions were asked.

She had a small crew pilot her down the surface of Ajan Kloss.

Jerrod was waiting for her outside the Resistance base in a land transport. 

Rey gave orders for the crew on board the transport to return to the ship and that she would signal them again when she needed to be picked up.

She had her saber at her side this time. She disembarked the transport, her face was set like a flint. She still did not trust Jerrod completely.

Jerrod welcomed her and asked her to take a seat on board the land transport. Rey was a bit uncomfortable, but mostly still suspicious.

They made their way a few yards back to the former Resistance base. Rey knew it so well! As she entered the base, memories flooded her of her dinners with Poe, Finn, Rose and Leia. She looked around at all the equipment and remembered monitoring it from times past when the First Order was after them.

Hux was not in the immediate vicinity, however, but was outside the former Resistance base, waiting in hiding. 

He had it all planned out. He would come to Rey's "aid" if she needed him. If asked by anyone WHY he was there, he already had a clever story planned.

Rey took a seat in the old conference room that used to frequent all the time during their many meetings. Jerrod took his usual seat at the head of the table, where she remembered him sitting when he was a leader for the Resistance.

She said nothing, but waited for Jerrod to speak.

"Rey, thank you so much for coming down here to meet with me. I may only have a few weeks left to live and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I put you in a very uncomfortable position."

Rey nodded, "Sure... Jerrod. Go on..." she said, rather annoyed.

Jerrod walked over to a console and punched in some information into it. He did this so casually that Rey did not think twice about it. He was activating a perimeter fence so that she could not easily escape. 

"Rey... have you had any second thoughts though about your situation with the New Order? Any further thoughts about working with Kylo Ren? I'm only asking out of concern for you. I don't wish to offend you with my concerns about it."

Rey shook her head, "Here we go again, Jerrod! I thought you wanted to ask me here to make peace with me. I'm sorry to hear you may be dying, however, my decision to stay with Ben and rule beside him has not changed."

"I am apologizing Rey. Truly I am. My heart is deeply concerned, is all. Isn't that what friends do? They sometimes ask the hard questions because they care about their friends." Jerrod replied, a warm smile on his face.

"Jerrod, I'm not a Dark Side user exclusively. I use both. So does Ben, so if you are worried that I'm evil or given over only to the Dark, you're mistaken. At one time I did consider you my friend, but after your shocking behavior recently, I'm not so sure..." said Rey, lifting her eyebrow at him.

Jerrod nodded, "I understand how you feel, Rey. I would feel the same. I'm just worried you've been seduced by the Dark, in more ways than one..."

Rey tilted her head, "In more ways than one? What is that supposed to mean?"

Rey stood up and began to pace.

"Rey, you are marrying Kylo Ren, aren't you?" Jerrod asked.

"Umm.... eventually, but I don't see how that has anything to do with what we were supposed to be discussing?" she said, visibly becoming agitated, "I knew this was a mistake. I'm going! Look, if you are going to die from this family disease you said you have, I'm truly sorry. However, we will make our peace now and I'm leaving. I have no intention of staying here any longer. I can see that your line of questioning is going in the same direction as last time." Rey said, her arms on her hips.

"I don't want to lose your respect, Rey.... I....." Jerrod began, but Rey cut him off.

"Jerrod, this conversation keeps going in the same cycles over and over again. Look, I came down here as you asked. I even decided at the last minute not to bring troopers, as you requested just to show I wanted to make peace with you, and now you are taking this conversation right back to where it was before. I'm sick of it......, "she paused, "I'm going."

Rey touched her saber at her side to be sure it was still hitched, out of habit, and then began to make her way to the door, "I truly hope the Force protects you, Jerrod. I used to hold you in deep respect when you were with the Resistance..... take care of yourself." she said, trying to be diplomatic.

She made it only about two doors out of the building they were in when she was met with a force field. She stopped abruptly and put her hand to the force field, touching it. Realizing what Jerrod had done, she took her light saber from off of her belt and angrily made her way back into the room they were in.

As she re entered the room, Jerrod was standing there, his arms crossed, with a slight look of concern on his face.

"Rey?" was all he said.

Rey ignited her saber and walked up to him and put the saber to his neck.

"You will release this force field now!" she demanded.

"Or what? What Rey? I alone have the encryption codes to lower the force field. I have everything in here programmed to respond only to my own command codes. I need you to stay here. Our conversation is not finished." Jerrod said.

"You will release the force field Jerrod.... or.... I'll...." Rey said, still holding the saber to his neck.

"Or what? You'll kill me? I'm going to die anyway soon......." Jerrod said, calmly.

Rey stood there knowing she could tap into the Dark Side and end his life right then and there, but even if she did so, she did not have his command codes to lower the force field.

****************************************************************************************

Hux had waited outside the building for about a half an hour while Rey and Jerrod spoke. He knew by now that Jerrod would have the force field raised and Rey would be trapped inside.

He made his way to a control console and made a small opening in the force field only wide enough for himself to slip through and then put it back up. He had a blaster with him and quietly made his way through the hallways until he was just outside the door where Rey and Jerrod were speaking.

Hux peeked through a window just outside the room and was surprised to see Rey's light saber lit and at Jerrod's throat. 

****************************************************************************************

"Supreme Leader, your transport was taken down the surface of Ajan Kloss, Sir." an officer Maxom's voice sounded across the bridge.

Ben's head snapped up quickly. He made his way over speedily to Maxom's work station.

"What did you say?" Ben asked sternly. 

Maxom's voice became nervous and a bit broken, "Sir..... I received notification that your transport was taken down Ajan Kloss' surface, Sir."

"How long ago?" Ben asked, looking at Maxom's console.

"About forty five minutes ago, Sir. It was merely a routine report from the hangar, Sir. The hangar personnel are required to report in every hour on hangar acitivity...." Ben cut Maxom off..

"You don't have to quote regulations to me, Maxom. I'm aware of the procedures.... what I want to know is was Miss Rey on board the transport?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Sir. Apparently she took the transport to the surface on business." Maxom replied nervously, glancing away from Ben and back to his console.

Ben nodded. He knew that Rey would have the same clearance he had to have his transport taken out of the hangar.

"Orders, Sir?" Maxom asked.

"What do you know of this? Did Miss Rey contact you for any reason regarding official business?" Ben asked.

By now, General Pryde had over heard the conversation and made his way over to listen in.

"Sir, a message did come through from the surface about two hours ago. Miss Rey was in the formal dining area having breakfast when I patched through an encrypted message for her from the surface." Maxom answered, swallowing hard.

Ben was beginning to put a picture together in his mind of what might actually be happening. He closed his eyes and wanted to tap into the Force to see if he could connect with Rey through their Bond.

Rey seemed to have her mind closed off to the Bond. He noticed that she was not opening up to him, but why? 

Ben opened up his eyes and looked immediately at Hux's console. 

"Where is Hux?!! He never returned to duty?!" Ben said angrily and quite loudly.

The entire bridge looked up, scared to death, and Maxom responded, "No, Sir...." 

Ben put his hand to his side where his saber was hitched, out of habit, and gave General Pryde the order to search for Hux.

"General, I want Sarissa and Finn's new security detail to scour every inch of this flag ship!!! I want Hux found! Report back to me when he is... or if he is not!" Ben commanded.

"Yes, Sir... right away..." Pryde answered, quickly activating the COMM and signaling for Sarissa.

Ben angrily walked off the bridge and was making his way to his quarters. He knew Rey must have taken the official transport down the surface, but why? He knew she and Jerrod had parted on bad terms, so why would she go to him for anything?

His mind was racing. He angrily walked through the corridors as frightened personnel moved out of his way.

Once behind closed doors, he sat at his table and closing his eyes once more, trying to open the Bond with Rey. He spent a few minutes alone, trying over and over. He needed the quiet privacy of his quarters to concentrate more deeply.

His mind was met with a wall. Nothing.....

He was not going to tolerate it. He was determined to go to the surface himself to find out where Rey was and what business she was possibly conducting with Jerrod.

*********************************************************************************

Hux was still peering in through the window, watching Rey keep Jerrod at her saber's end. Jerrod was sitting in a conference room chair, his arms crossed, looking annoyed. 

He knew Ren was probably made aware that Rey was on the surface by now and wanted to wait until he saw him land on Ajan Kloss before he made any more moves.

Rey was standing in front of Jerrod, her saber still lit and pointing it in his direction.

"How long are we going to keep this up, Rey?" Jerrod asked, "You cannot lower the force field. Only my command will do that. "

"Stop playing games, Jerrod. Lower the force field. I don't have time for this none sense. There are very important and serious matters taking place right now in this galaxy with a possible invasion and I need to be up on my ship working the problem! Also, Ben will know by now that I have not returned. He will be wondering what happened to me." said Rey.

"Ahhh....yes, your lover, Ben. I know he will be coming.... I was hoping for that." Jerrod said very plainly.

Rey's eyes went wide, "You planned this didn't you? You bastard!" she said, putting her saber up closer to his neck, "You aren't really dying, are you?!!!"

"Oh I'm dying Rey. That's why you holding your light saber at me does no good. I needed to take the time while I had it to get through to you." Jerrod said, slightly pleading with her.

Rey gritted her teeth. Her anger was rising and she knew she could tap into the Dark Side once more and simply extract the information she needed directly from his mind. 

She kept her saber pointed at him and then extended her other arm toward Jerrod, trying to use the Force to reach into his mind for the command codes to lower the force field.

Jerrod sat almost immovable and in deep pain at Rey's intrusion into his mind.

Rey gritted her teeth, forcing her way deeper into his thoughts, searching for the codes.

"R...E....YYY...." Jerrod said in pain..." What are you doing?" Jerrod's face was twisting in violent pain by now. Rey was NOT going easy on him. She showed no restraint. She closed her eyes and kept her hand extended toward him.

"You can either give me the codes, Jerrod, or as you can see, I'm taking them by force!" Rey answered.

Again, Jerrod was caught off guard by Rey's Force abilities. She had thrown him across a room and held him to the floor of his quarters just days before and now this.

Jerrod was writhing in pain and beginning to yell out loudly, begging her to stop.

Hux was watching all of this from outside the room. He swallowed hard, knowing that Rey and Ren were equally powerful in the Force and that if he didn't play his cards right, he could be on the receiving end of Rey's wrath!

Rey kept at Jerrod, "Give....it... to.... me....Jerrod!" her eyes were kept closed, her teeth still gritting hard, her mind going deeper.

Jerrod was heaving in air, gripping the sides of his chair....., "Rey!!!! Stop..... I'll lower the force field...." 

Rey opened her eyes and said, "No need. I have what I need...." and with that, she released him from her Force probe and Jerrod fell back further in his seat, sweating and out of breath.

She went over to the console and began to enter the codes to lower the force field that was keeping her there.

Hux saw that Rey successfully lowered the force fields and was about to make his move, supposedly showing himself as Rey's hero, trying to step in and help.

As Jerrod sat in his seat huffing and sweating from Rey's mind probe, he yelled out at her, "Rey! So, now you use the Dark Side of the Force to get what you want?"

Rey looked back at him and said, "Think what you want, I don't care. I'm getting out of here. If you're lucky, Ben won't find out about this. If he does, Ben will end your life a lot sooner than the disease you told me you have!...." she paused, 'Oh and by the way, Yes, I use both the Light and the Dark..... but, then again, you don't respect the Force anyway, so why do you care?"

As soon as she was about to leave, Hux came bounding through the door and almost bumped into Rey directly.

Rey stopped in her tracks and gave Hux a surprised stare.

"Hux!?? What in Kriff's name are you doing here?" Rey commanded.

Hux smiled, "Ma'am! I received word from a commander on the bridge that you may be in danger.... I left my post and came as soon as I could to see what the problem was."

Rey tilted her head to the side and gave Hux an irritated stare, "So......., let me get this straight.... you came running down here, to the planet's surface, because you were worried about me? Since when did you care about me, Hux? You have always hated the Supreme Leader and I know you don't care for me. Why are you really here?" Rey asked, moving closer to Hux and standing directly in front of him, challenging him.

She took her light saber off her belt again and held it up, "Tell me, Hux....or I'll get the information I need, just like I did Jerrod."

Hux swallowed hard, sweat inching down his brow. He knew Rey could do what she promised.

"Miss Rey....., Ma'am, I mean, I swear to you that I am here to help. I acted on impulse and came down as soon as I heard word you may be in trouble." Hux continued, breathing heavily and scared to death.

"Uhhh,....huh.... and you didn't inform the Supreme Leader of my possible danger? You took it upon yourelf to leave your post and come to my rescue, huh?" Rey said, giving him a curious stare. Her eyes did not leave Hux's.

Hux swallowed again, "Please.... my motives were.....good.... I honestly wanted to help."

"Hux, you will do anything to get what YOU want. I over heard you speaking to the Supreme Leader on the bridge the other day. You want your rank returned." Rey said.

Hux knew Rey didn't trust a word he was saying. However, he was still trying his hand at winning her over.

"I do want my rank back, yes, but I acted on impulse to show up here and...." Hux's train of thought was interrupted by Rey lighting her saber once more and holding at Hux.

He took a step back, as his eyes went back and forth between the saber and Rey.

Before Hux could say another word, the sound of Ben's TIE Silencer could be heard coming closer. Hux had shivers of fear run all up and down his body. Ren was coming and his Silcencer was almost here. 

He nervously glanced in the direction of where the sound from Ben's Silencer was coming from and then back to Rey.

Rey smiled, "Uh...huh....he's here, Hux. You had better be telling us the truth."

Hux swallowed hard and then just stood there, his hands at his side, nervously awaiting for Ren to enter the building.

Rey stood there, her saber lit, as Ben came roaring into the building, his cape billowing behind him, his gloved hand holding a saber and his face set like a flint.

Just the sight of Ben's authoritative appearance made Rey's heart shutter! Even in this situation, he took her breath away.

Ben stopped dead in his tracks, feet away from Rey, and he looked at her as her saber was held at Hux.

"Well," Ben began, "I see you have the situation well under control. Mind telling me what's going on and why Hux is at the end of your saber? I'm sure he deserves it though..." said Ben.

Rey looked back to Hux, saying, "Go ahead, Hux. Tell the Supreme Leader why you are here?"

"Sir... I received word from an officer on the bridge that Miss Rey was coming to the surface here and I knew after the altercation you both had with Jerrod the other day, she could be in danger. I came to help. It was instinct...." Hux answered, looking nervously back and forth between Ben and Rey.

Ben did not believe Hux and stood there eyeing him with suspicion. 

"Hux, uhhh.... you didn't think to alert me or General Pryde? You took it upon yourself to handle this? I think you want something from me in this." Ben said, walking closer to Hux and making direct eye contact.

"Come now, Hux..." Ben began, "We both know you were willing to feed the former Resistance information against the First Order in order to get what you wanted. All I have to do is reach into your mind extract the answers I want."

Ben inched even closer, Hux shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"Supreme Leader, there is no need. I am being truthful with you. Yes, I want my rank returned, but I knew our future Empress was in trouble. I wanted to act..." Hux said.

Ben nodded, "I'll deal with you later. Where is Jerrod!" 

"Long story" Rey began, "He's in the other room. He lured me down here. Told me he was dying with some sort of family disease and wanted to make peace with me. I gave him one last benefit of the doubt and came down to speak to him. We did work together for two years and he was once a respected leader among us....." Rey paused for a moment, "He thought he could hold me here against my will. He raised a force field with his own command codes. I extracted the codes from him forcibly with the Force." Rey answered.

Ben's eyes became a flame. 

"He did WHAT!" 

Ben gritted his teeth, ignited his saber and walked past Rey into the room where Jerrod was still sitting and recovering from Rey's Force probe of him.

When Jerrod saw Ben push through the door, he sat upright, his eyes wide with fear.

He didn't say a word, but sat there, scared to death as Ben approached him.

Ben held nothing back and his saber came to Jerrod's neck.

"You lured Rey down here, kept her here against her will....," Ben began, "I WILL take your life for this." 

Hux could hear the conversation in the next room taking place between Ben and Jerrod, his heart was pounding. He was scared for his own life. 

Rey kept her saber lit and took Hux by the arm and walked him into the room where Jerrod and Ben were, "Hux, you're going to watch this..." she said.

Rey was not going to attempt to stop Ben from doing whatever he felt best. She was sick of Jerrod. To her, Jerrod had become just as deceitful as Hux.

Ben's saber remained at Jerrod's neck. 

"I will not strike an unarmed man down. Grab the weapon of your choice. You're going to face me....!" Ben said, his eyes blazing.

Jerrod shook his head, "Ren.... I....." and before Jerrod could answer, Ben asked for Rey to give him her saber. Rey walked her saber over to Ben.

"Here, take this saber. Defend yourself." Ben said.

"I don't know how to use a saber. I've never...." Jerrod said, not thinking straight.

Ben didn't listen, but raised his saber up and Jerrod stood there holding Rey's saber looking like a scared child, not knowing what to do.

Ben took his first swing at Jerrod, toying with him.

"You think you can take Rey and do what you want with her? You think you can come on board my ships and dictate to me? You could have brought harm to her! She's pregnant and you not only endangered HER, but my child!!!!" Ben said, lunging at Jerrod. 

Ben's saber cut across Jerrod's arm and Jerrod screamed out in pain, huffing deeply.

Jerrod was only able to block Ben's saber thrusts, he had no experience with a saber or the Force and was literally defenseless against Ben.

Hux did not know Rey was pregnant and neither did Jerrod. The expressions on both of their faces were stunned.

Rey kept her grip on Hux's arm as Ben kept lunging with his saber at Jerrod. All Jerrod could do was block Ben's blows as best he could.

Jerrod was being backed up against a wall by Ben. His breath was labored, his eyes pleading with Ben for his life. 

"Please.... " was all Jerrod could say.

Ben was tempted by the Dark Side. All he wanted to do was run this man Jerrod straight through and end his life for good. He stood there, staring angrily into Jerrod's eyes, fighting the urge to kill him.

Jerrod could sense Ben's rage and stood there waiting to see if Ben would run him through. He had no skill with a saber or the Force and knew he could do nothing if Ben decided to kill him.

Ben moved in closer, putting his saber directly at Jerrod's neck and said, "I should kill you right here where you stand."

Jerrod said nothing but began to hyperventilate with fear. He was trying to muster the courage to fight back.

Somehow, Jerrod's anger was on the rise and he found some strength within himself to try to fight back. He lunged forward, trying to swipe at Ben's legs, to knock him down.

Ben easily side stepped Jerrod's lunge. Ben smirked at Jerrod. 

Ben then whipped and twirled his saber around in front of Jerrod, a show of expertise at how he handled his weapon.

Jerrod came at Ben again, this time swiping aimlessly at Ben's head and neck. Again he missed, his aim was completely off. Ben simply dodged his swipe and moved to the side with no effort. 

Ben was toying with him, taunting him and it was making Jerrod angrier! Ben swung his saber effortlessly. Ben lifted his left arm up to Jerrod, challenging him to come at him again.

Jerrod's temper was rising, knowing Ben was merely taunting him and he took another swipe at Ben's torso, managing to stab Ben on the surface with Rey's saber. It was only a surface wound.

Ben smiled, "Now that I allowed you to get a swipe at me and injure me a bit, it's a fair fight..." he said and swung his saber at Jerrod's arm, stiking him. 

Jerrod fell to the floor, dropped Rey's saber and then crawled on the floor reaching for it desperately.... He managed to grab it and swipe, aiming it at Ben's legs again. The side of Ben's boots took a hit and Ben grunted slightly, but kept moving along with Jerrod, side stepping easily.

Jerrod stood up, his anger reaching a climax. He knew Ben could take him out at any time, but that thought made him seeth with fury.

He ran, yelling as loudly as he could, straight on at Ben, Rey's saber pointed directly at him, aiming once again for his head and face. Ben was too fast, and moved out of the way easily.

Ben simply ducked quickly, as Jerrod's parry missed him. Ben stood back upright, and took one final blow at Jerrod, running his saber though Jerrod's chest. 

Jerrod's breath hitched, his eyes went wide and he fell to the floor, dropping Rey's saber.

Ben wanted to at least make sure Jerrod had a weapon. He no longer wanted to battle against unarmed people. 

Jerrod lay on the floor, looked over at Rey once more, then breathed his last. He lay dead on the floor. 

Ben turned off his saber and placed it on his belt once more and stepped over Jerrod's body and walked over to Hux and Rey.

"Want to rethink your story, Hux?" Ben said, staring directly into Hux's eyes.

As Ben was speaking to Hux, Rey just stood there staring at Jerrod's body. She was in awe that this man was once a respected leader among the Resistance. 

She looked back to Ben as he spoke to Hux, waiting for Hux's answer.

Hux stood frozen, looking at Jerrod's body lying on the floor. 

Hux knew there was no getting around this situation.

Ben grabbed Hux by the arm and took him outside the building. Rey followed.

Ben called for a transport to come down and get Hux and ordered him to be placed under armed guard.

"I will take the information I want from you, Hux, in due time... but for now, you are under arrest." Ben said, moving Hux further out into the court yard, awaiting the transport.

The transport landed, Sarissa's newly trained security force disembarked. Finn was among them!

Sarissa and Finn took Hux on either side of his arm and escorted him into the transport.

Rey looked over at Ben, "What are we going to do with him? I don't get the impression Hux is being entirely truthful, Ben."

"He isn't. I'll extract what I want. If I find he is behind any of this, he will suffer for it." Ben answered and then said, "Rey..... are you alright?"

Rey took a deep breath, "I'm fine. I would have eventually made it out of here and back up to the ship, but thank you for coming for me! I love you for it!" said Rey, taking Ben's hand in hers.

*****************************************************************************************

Ben took his Silencer back to their flag ship and Rey rode the security transport with Finn and Sarissa.

Once they were back on board, Hux was taken to a holding cell, once again, by Ben's command.

Ben was not sure what he would do with Hux if he found out he was involved in any of this with Jerrod. 

Ben had left the bridge with more pressing things on his mind for the rest of the day. He was eager to get a report about how Poe was doing with the portals and if he had met with any opposition.

***********************************************************************************

Ben took Rey's hand and the two of them walked briskly back to the bridge to get updates.

General Pryde briefed them on Poe's latest report. So far, Poe was successfully working with the Entity to close the rifts.

"Good, at least there has been no opposition to our efforts so far", Ben said, pausing for a moment, "Perhaps the warning I received from the enemy vessels was a bluff."

Rey raised an eyebrow, "I certainly hope so Ben..." 

Rey was still distracted by what had happened down on Ajan Kloss. She was struggling with what happened. How could someone in such high regard fall so low?

Her mind was racing. She was using the Dark Side on Ajan Kloss to push into Jerrod's mind and was troubled by it. 

Ben could see her expression and knew she was struggling with the same conflicts he himself had struggled with in times past. He would counsel her on it later and remind her that both Dark and Light could co-exist.

Poe's latest report came through the COMM. He was eager to inform them that ninety percent of all known portals were closed. So far, no sign of enemy vessels.

******************************************************************************************************

Rose was working hard on the details of Rey and Ben's wedding. 

She sat in the new dining area on the flag ship, going over the secret details Ben had included in the wedding plans. She had to keep some of the details a secret from Rey.

Rose was reading the details and her heart went wild while she read them. Ben was planning not only to marry Rey, but have a formal coronation for her, giving her an official title as Empress.

He was inviting high ranking officials from all over the galaxy to attend.

Rose wanted to speak to Ben once more about the timing for the wedding. She had assumed he would want to wait until their baby was born and this situation with the Entity was fully resolved. 

Ben had told her a few days ago that she was free to contact him at any time regarding their wedding plans. She hoped that if she did that she would not make herself look like a fool and be a nervous wreck again!

****************************************

Hux was once again in a holding cell. Story of his life, he thought.

Ben planned on using the Force to probe the information he wanted from Hux eventually. 

Once Ben had found the information, Hux wondered, what would he do to him?

***************************************

"Rey, let's get off the bridge. I'm hungry, tired and just want to be alone with you..." Ben said, looking toward the doors of the bridge, and continued, "You really had things under control with Jerrod. I'm impressed."

"Ben, I used the Dark Side to push into Jerrod's mind. I look back on it now and wonder if any thing he said about me is true...." said Rey, feeling somber.

Ben lifted her face to his, "Rey, remember what I told you about using both the Dark and the Light? It doesn't mean you are evil." Ben said plainly, "You were defending yourself."

Rey nodded and took Ben's hand as they left the bridge.

"Let's go to our new dining room, if you're hungry, Ben. I had a chance to eat breakfast in it this morning...." Rey said, smiling at Ben eagerly.

Ben nodded, taking her hand as they walked to their new dining area.

*******************************************************************

The peaceful Entity had worked with their fleet to close the portals that THEIR enemy had created.

Rey could't help but wonder if the Force had arranged all of this to happen in order to bring the former Resistance into partnership with the former First Order and create peace and balance.

Rey took her seat in the dining hall next to Ben deep in thought.

"Ben, the more I think about it, I think the Force could have arranged this entire situation with the Entity and their enemies in order to bring the Light and Dark together. It could have been used by the will of the Force to make us all work together in a common goal", she said, searching Ben's eyes for his reaction to her statement.

Ben looked convinced and said, "I don't doubt it, Rey. There is no other explanation as to why the Entity's enemy did not attack us as they warned they would. The Force had to bring us together and the only way it could be done was through a common threat, I agree...." said Ben, smiling at her warmly.

"If this is over soon, Ben, I want to focus on our wedding. I know we can't follow through until our baby is born, but I just want to focus on something good for a change!"  
said Rey, taking Ben's hand in hers.

"Rose is working on it. I need meet up with her again to make more plans. I have a few things in store for you that she is keeping secret. Don't trick her into giving you the details..." he said, giving her a sly smile.

***********************************************************************************

How will Ben deal with Hux now that this is his second time in a holding cell since the New Order took over? 

Rose contacts Ben about the wedding..... She may be a little nervous again!

Several months pass in the next chapter and Rey will go into labor! Will it be a boy or a girl?

The Wedding is not far off!

The Force's sole purpose in allowing the situation with the Entity was to bring peace and balance. They were finally well on their way toward this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is almost complete. I hope you have enjoyed the idea of the Force using a seemingly bad situation to bring peace and balance between the Former Resistance and the former First Order.
> 
> Several months will pass when we reach the next chapter. Rey will go into labor! Will it be a boy or a girl?
> 
> The Wedding is around the corner!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Stay safe.....

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and starting this journey with me. More chapters to be added soon. Rating will remain Explicit for love making portions of this story in the future.


End file.
